The Angel
by bricann
Summary: You can die once and you can die again. That's what all angels know. But 100 years after I had died, I will enter a battle to not only save the world with the Signers, but to protect the Afterlife from disappearing forever. My name is Era and I am an angel. YuseiXOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

**Warning: This will mostly be the OC's POV but I will have Third Person and a **_**possible**_** (not certain) other characters' POV's. So please forgive me if this is a lot of OC POV because the only reason it's really a POV story right now is because it will be switching to Third Person. Thanks for listening to me banter and go on with my apologies. We should get to the story.**

Prologue

Era's POV

_It was a snowy evening. I was driving home with my sister, Maya, and two friends, Nate and Zack, after a party that was made to celebrate my eighteenth birthday. Nate being the driver._

"_So, how excited are you to be an adult?" Maya asked._

"_Are you kidding me? I'm happy but nervous as it means a billion more responsibilities," I answered with a grin._

"_The ordinary Jayla. Always kind but skeptical of the world," Nate stated._

"_Oh, be quiet," I told him. "I mean, it's pretty hard to know what's really out there. Where we end up when we die? If someone put humans on this planet? Those are some things that I would really love to know."_

_Zack laughed. "Jayla, you need to chill it on the questions and worry about what's going on right now," he told me._

_Nate stopped at a four-way intersection. The streets were pretty empty so he began his drive across. As we drove into the middle, we heard a semi-trucks horn blare._

"_Nate! Look out!" Maya exclaimed but it was too late._

_Everything went black and all was silent except the occasional beeping of a heart monitor in my ears._


	2. The First Encounter

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

Era's POV

"Get back here!" called the deep voice of Officer Trudge.

I beat my large, pure white wings fast and hard as I tried to avoid Sector Security. They had been relentlessly pursuing me and I couldn't figure out why. But I had been on the run.

"No!" I yelled. I shot a ball of light at Trudge and his teams making them stop as the light blinded them and dodged some building nearly scraping my left wing.

I found a tunnel and shot into it. I heard their duel runners and cars stop abruptly but I knew I was far from clear. I landed on the ground and panted.

I was currently wearing a white skirt with a long back and a loose front that ended at half my thigh's length. My shirt was a white, bra like top with no straps but golden bands around the rims to keep it there. I wore no shoes but only a few golden ribbon wrappings around the soles of my feet and my ankles. My wings tucked in against my back. On my face was a small, golden circle with a six pointed star in it just under my right eye.

I collapsed onto the ground on my hands and knees. I allowed my clothes to shift into my wear that I picked to switch between when I am blending into the normal humans. I now wore a golden, spaghetti strap tank top with a white, short sleeve vest and blue jeans. I also wore black boots as well. Those being my least favorite part, but they were the best thing I could get when I chose my clothing.

I heard a duel runner roar in the distance but my energy was sapped from my hardcore flying. I panted and panted before everything went black.

Third Person POV

Yusei was driving back to his hideout after fighting off Trudge. As he drove, he noticed a girl with hip length, brown hair with white tips lying on the ground. He stopped and looked at her and noticed her distraught, worried face even in sleep.

Yusei looked around before he got off his duel runner and walked up to her. "Hey," he called nudging her. She didn't budge.

He took off his gloves and felt for a pulse. It was there making him relieved. He placed his full hand on her cheek subconsciously and was shocked when he noticed how her temperature was shifting from warm to cold. Like the weather as times goes from morning to night with its shifting temperature. But the temperature shifted like liquid inside her. He gently pushed some hair out of the way and noticed her mark under her eye. _'I've never seen a marker like that,' _Yusei thought. _'I can't just leave her here.'_

Yusei carefully picked her up and set her on his lap on the duel runner. He then began his drive again when the girl muttered, "Mother, Father… Where are you?" Yusei looked at her for a moment as she stated still asleep, "Why did you throw me away… and leave me to die?" He gave the sleeping girl a shocked look.

He then arrived at the hideout where he explained to the guys what happened with the girl and they said she could stay in his bed until she woke up.

Yusei set her there and looked at her one last time confused by her question. _'What did she mean when she said her parents left her to die?' _Yusei thought. He then walked out to continue to make edits to his duel runner for the next night where he was escaping the Satellite to take back what was his.

Era's POV

A few hours passed before I opened my eyes. I sat up alert as I noticed I wasn't in the same place I had collapsed. _'Where am I?' _I thought.

I stood up and walked out of the room I was in. I began to hear voices a bit. I carefully and cautiously stepped out and gazed over the five people in the room who hadn't noticed me yet.

One was working on a red duel runner. He had black, spikey hair with a golden streaks and wore a blue jacket, black shirt with a red design on the front, black pants, and brown boots.

The four other guys looked at me and the youngest boy greeted, "Hey, you okay?"

I looked at him for a moment before I noticed the other man look at me. "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me," I told them with a small bow of respect.

"What happened to you?" the man asked.

"If you do not mind me asking, what are you names?" I replied.

"I'm Rally," the boy greeted.

"I'm Nervin and this is Blitz and Tank," one of the men introduced.

I turned to the last man, the one who was working on the duel runner. "My name's Yusei," he introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Era," I greeted. "I believe you asked me what happened, correct?" Yusei nodded. "I was running from Sector Security who have been after me. The thing is I don't know why they're after me."

"So they're after you for some reason that you don't know?" Rally asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I was planning on finding a way to New Domino in hope of finding something there. That would include some answers."

"Era, when I brought you here, you said something about your parents leaving you to die. What did you mean by that?" he asked.

"It's a bit complicated and a long story," I answered vaguely. "It's not a pretty one either. I don't wish to bother you with such things." I looked down a bit to avoid their gazes.

I noticed Nervin about to push from the corner of my eye but Yusei waved him to stop. "You said you were trying to get to New Domino, right?" he asked. I nodded. "I was planning on heading there tomorrow night. Do you want to come? You obviously need some answers."

I gave him a shocked look but nodded. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you going?" I asked.

"A person stole something of mine to get over there. I'm going over to get it back," he answered.

I gave a small nod of respect. "A reason of heart and loyalty," I stated confusing them. "Keep a state of mind like that. It will help you."

"What do you mean by that?" Nervin asked.

"All of us have problems in this world. And having a mind of which you stay true to your heart and loyalty to others can help you in many troubles," I explained. "I was taught so by the people who raised me after a… incident." Nervin was about to ask something, probably about my "incident", but Yusei waved him to stop again. I walked over to the duel runner. "Impressive duel runner. You could probably increase its power and speed though."

"How?" Yusei asked and walked over.

"By taking motor run and increasing the speed by three percent and decreasing its weight shift by one percent, its speed will increase further than the three percent and the power increase to keep it more balanced and stable," I explained showing him as I made the adjustments. "Try running it now."

Yusei gave me a skeptic look but Rally grabbed a stop watch to get ready. Rally gave Yusei a "go" sign and Yusei took off. It wasn't much longer that Yusei came by and stopped. Rally gave a shocked look. "That was the best time yet!" he exclaimed.

"Felt more stable too," Yusei agreed. He looked at me. "Thanks for the help."

I nodded. "My pleasure," I responded. "I always wish to help people and one of my specialties is mechanics… as well as other things."

Blitz yawned. "Well, it's getting late," he stated. "We should all get some sleep before Yusei and Era leave tomorrow."

I agreed and Yusei and the others went to their rooms while I fell asleep on the couch.


	3. The Story of Rebirth

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 2: The Story of Rebirth

Era's POV

I slowly woke up and noticed it was still the middle of the night. I never woke up at this hour unless something was wrong. I sat up and looked everywhere. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and I jumped away just as someone tried to grab me.

I used a night vision spell and saw three Sector Security officers surrounding me. "Come on, girlie," stated one.

I backed up a bit and into a wall. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Some higher ups just want to talk to you," another security stated.

"Well, you can tell the higher ups that I'm a bit busy," I retorted.

I heard a pair footsteps closing in from another room. _'Please be Yusei,' _I thought. The men closed in and I activated a spell to send a power wave away from me. The three security were flung back hard.

The third one stood up being the quickest to recover, "Why, you little…" he growled.

"Era, what's going on?" Yusei asked as he approached.

"They found me, that's what," I answered.

"Who?" he responded.

"Sector Security," I answered staring at them.

"Era, how do you know it's them? I can barely see them," Yusei responded.

I sighed. "Hold still, Yusei," I told him and placed a hand to his head. I lengthened the spell to him and he looked around.

He got tense as he saw the three security officers who got up. "What're you doing here?" he asked. He stepped in front of me. "And what do you want with Era?"

"Is that this girl's name? She's someone Director Goodwin wishes to see," he answered. "Now, hand her over."

"Okay, that's it," I muttered. I used a spell and they floated into the air with glowing rings around their waists. "Get out!"

The rings lifted them up and out of the crevice and onto the surface. I began to get weak and nearly collapsed to the ground if Yusei hadn't caught me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just used too much of my power for too long at one time," I explained.

"Era, what's this power?" Yusei asked. "It might have something to do with why Goodwin wants you."

"It goes back a long time. Back to the meaning of what you heard me say," I explained vaguely.

Yusei helped me over to the couch where we sat down. "You can tell me," he told me kindly. "Don't worry."

I sighed. "Okay, just don't tell the others. Not yet," I requested.

"I won't," he agreed.

I nodded. "I guess I should start with my age. Yusei, I'm one hundred years old," I stated.

He gave me a shocked look. "How? You don't look any older than seventeen or eighteen," he asked.

I sighed. "On my eighteenth birthday, I was going home with my friends after a party. I was in the passenger seat. We were driving through an intersection when a semi-truck pulled right through and rammed into our car. We were all injured horribly. My friends recovered though I was left in a coma. I remember just sitting at the end of my bed like a spirit, watching my unconscious body with sadness. My parents had visited a few times. But one day they didn't come. One of my friends came with a note. I walked over and read it. 'Jayla shouldn't be left like this. Let her die now. Signed, Mary and Shaun Sito,'" I retold.

"I thought you name was Era," Yusei mentioned.

"That's the name I was given and went by a few hours after the note," I explained further. "You see, after that note, they took me off life support. It wasn't long after that, that I fell into my death. When that happened, even my spirit self fell into darkness. When I woke back up, I was in a white room with golden, silk sheets and curtains. Someone then came to me. She was older than me but had explained to me everything. I took on the name Era as what the people there gave me. I discovered I had been reborn as an angel and was destined to do what only a select few angels are chosen. To be sent back to their world where they died and do what they have to do to protect it. Yusei, I'm not… human. I'm an angel who died and will never be accepted back into the real world. I guess this is what I get for being the outcast when I was younger too, huh?"

"You may be different, but it doesn't mean you'll never be accepted," Yusei responded. I looked at him shocked. "You may be an angel, but I know you're still just like me inside. Human and no different than anyone else." I looked down. "Don't worry, Era. I don't care that you're an angel. Because it's who you are and I accept that." I looked at him again with shock all over my face.

"Really?" I asked. "Are you telling the truth?"

Yusei nodded with a small grin. "I am," he answered. "Do you have a normal form you are usually in or is this the typical look for you?"

I giggled a bit. "I actually do have a proper form but the change from this to the other creates a bright light. I can show you tomorrow before we go," I answered.

"Okay," he agreed. "We should get back to sleep." I nodded. He got up and walked out but sending one last look at me with kind eyes. I just stared back as he nodded and left. I let my spell that allowed night vision to fade out and disappear as I lied back on the couch to fall back to sleep for the rest of the night.


	4. The History

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 3: The History

Era's POV

The next day, Yusei and I were making the final touches to his duel runner. Blitz and the others had left to go do some other things leaving the two of us alone. We both stood up seeing it as done.

"You think it's good?" Yusei asked.

I nodded. "Should be," I answered. We looked at each other and stopped when we met each other's eyes. I knew we were both getting lost in each other's thoughts and possibly emotions but I couldn't pull away either. _'Why though? Not only did I only meet him yesterday, but angels don't have the ability to feel anything except physical pain and I'll never die unless… they kill me,' _I thought. _'So why am I feeling this… feeling? Whatever it is…'_

"Hey, guys!" came Rally's call as he and the guys came in snapping us back to reality. The other guys however looked pretty beaten.

"Rally, what happened to the others?" I asked as I went to check some of their bruises.

"We were attacked by a gang on the way back," Blitz answered.

I placed a hand on their worst spots and healed them to the best of my ability with my hand giving a slight glow as I did. I noticed Rally staring so I gave a subtle gesture to tell him to be quiet about it. He nodded in acceptance.

I looked back at them. "Better?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" Nervin asked.

I shrugged. "Just got the touch," I answered. I saw Yusei watching me with an unsure look to his face so I gave him an "I'll-talk-to-you-later" look. He nodded in response.

Blitz and the others shrugged my vague response off making me relieved. Rally then asked, "You're duel runner ready for tonight, Yusei?"

"Yep," he answered, "should be good and fast for tomorrow."

"Good!" Rally responded.

. . .

That night, Yusei and I stood on the pipeline's tunnel getting ready to leave. Rally came up to Yusei. "Yusei, take this for good luck," he stated handing over his Turbo Booster card.

"Thanks, Rally. I'll be back," he stated.

"Say, Era, aren't you going to hop on with Yusei on his duel runner?" Nervin asked.

I shook my head with a grin. "Got my own ride," I answered.

I allowed my power to activate and change my form. The guys shielded their eyes from the light made by my transformation with their arms. As my light dimmed and I finished transforming, they brought their arms down. They all gawked at the sight of my clothes and wings. I giggled a bit at the sight.

"W-What are you?" Rally asked.

"Me?" I responded with a small grin. "I'm an angel."

"An angel? Like beings that are born after you die?" Tank asked.

"Yep. That's what I am. But not all people are made angels after you die. Most actually stay peasants in the Afterlife. Only the ones the guardians see fit can become an angel," I explained. "But I can explain more later. Right now, Yusei and I need to get going."

"Uh, right," Blitz agreed while Yusei nodded.

I beat my wings lightly to get some air. "You ready, Yusei?" I asked.

"Yep," he agreed. "I'll be back. See you guys."

"See you, Yusei," the others responded before Yusei and I took off.

I flew right next to Yusei as we drove through the corridors of the pipeline. "Say, Era, do you know how people are chosen to become angels? You said only a select few do," Yusei asked as they drove.

"No one knows much on the decision. But it is probably based on the amount of light and good they do to the world when they were alive. But if they are someone who did a lot of rather dark and pretty bad things when they are alive, then they may either be a peasant in the Underworld or chosen to be a demon," I explained.

"Demon?" Yusei repeated.

"Yes, it's the reason angels are chosen and go to their homes of which they died on. Demons are our natural enemy as you can imagine. Most of the time, they'll possess and take control of people who are in depression or have enough darkness inside them in order to get more people to end up in the Underworld. As more people are taken into the Underworld, the weaker angels get. Angels can remove and destroy demons even when they possess someone," I explained further. "But if they already possess someone, it is hard and dangerous to free the possessed soul. The only way certain angels can go to their old home is if they were able to fully master the technique in freeing a soul who is already possessed. If it is done wrong, it could kill the person and that makes the demons and Underworld all the more powerful."

"Is there any way for an angel to die from a demon?" Yusei asked.

I sighed sadly. "Yes and unfortunately that happens more than we killing them. They're growing stronger, Yusei. And if they get too strong… they can enter the Afterlife and destroy it," I answered. "Do you understand what that could mean?"

He looked at me. "There would be no peace for anyone to end up in once they die, right?" Yusei replied.

I nodded. "They would all become slaves to the Underworld and angels would never be able to return to bring back the Afterlife to its time of peace," I stated.

"Do those guardian people ever leave the Afterlife?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. I don't know why either. They are the most powerful angels," I answered. "They could probably keep demons out left and right and not get killed." I crossed my arms still flying and closed my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder whether they even exist."

Yusei looked down before we came up on the final pipe. As we drove, the sound of another duel runner came through.

"What do we have here?" came Trudge's voice.

"Oh great," I muttered.

"Trudge," Yusei stated.

"You two are coming with me," Trudge stated driving up. I shot another light ball but he went around it. "Not working this time, girl!" I growled but continued to fly at full speed as Yusei picked up his own speed. "Thanks to that acceleration chip you got, I can initiate a turbo duel whether you like it or not. And when I win, you're coming with me."

"No, we're not," Yusei retorted.

"Just watch, punk," Trudge retorted and activated Speed World.


	5. The Pipeline Duel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 4: The Pipeline Duel

Era's POV

Yusei's duel runner was immediately forced into a turbo duel as Trudge had said. "Looks like I have to duel this guy," Yusei muttered.

"This is the perfect time to test out my new deck," Trudge stated drawing his card.

"I'll take the first move and summon Gate Blocker (Attack 100/ Defense 2000). Next I set one face down and end my turn," Trudge declared. Yusei drew his card. He grew shocked as his speed counters didn't increase. "I see you noticed your speed counters. Due to my Gate Blocker's ability, you can't gain any speed counters during your standby phases."

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400)," Yusei declared.

"Ha! Why would you summon something that can't even damage my Gate Blocker?" Trudge mocked. "Must be true, you Satellite scums are pretty stupid."

"Don't get cocky yet, Trudge," I told him. "You haven't done anything yet."

"What're you talking about? He can't gain speed counters! He can't activate any speed spells. He's stuck! I have done something!" Trudge retorted.

I sighed and muttered, "He's either going to become a peasant in the Afterlife or become a slave in the Underworld."

"What did you say?" Trudge asked. "I can't hear you."

"Don't worry, Trudge. You'll find out eventually," I answered making Trudge cringe in anger.

"Well, right now, I'm special summoning Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0) thanks to its ability," Yusei declared. "Now, Speed Warrior, attack that Gate Blocker. Next I activate Turbo Booster's ability to destroy Gate Blocker since it battled my Speed Warrior." Gate Blocker was destroyed but Yusei still took 200 points of damage knocking it down to 3800.

"That's it? That was some plan, Satellite Scum," Trudge mocked. "I activate Broken Blocker which allows me to summon two more Gate Blockers from my deck since one was destroyed."

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I summon, Gonogo (Attack 1350/ Defense 1600) in attack mode. Now Gonogo, attack Speed Warrior!" Trudge ordered and the monster attacked destroying Speed Warrior and knocking Yusei's life points down to 3350. "You don't have any chance of escape."

"I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500). Next I activate Graceful Revival to revive my Speed Warrior," Yusei declared. "I now tune my Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300). "Now Junk Warrior, attack Gonogo!" The attack succeeded and destroyed Trudge's monster as Trudge's life points dropped to 3050.

"Nice try, but it's going to take a lot more than that to know me down," Trudge mocked.

"Do you ever stop mocking people, Trudge?" I asked.

"Don't go there with me!" he yelled. "You're no better than Yusei. I don't know why Goodwin is so interested in you."

"Hey, looks like we're in the same boat with Goodwin. I'm as clueless as you," I retorted.

"We have never been in the same boat!" Trudge yelled.

"Just duel," I told him getting tired of the man.

"Don't tell me what to do," Trudge stated. "I summon Jutte Fighter (Attack 700/ Defense 900)."

"A tuner monster?" Yusei stated shocked.

"You really think you're the only one who can synchro summon? That must be a joke. I tune one of my Gate Blockers with my Jutte Fighter to synchro summon, Goyo Guardian (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)! Now my Guardian will attack your Junk Warrior," Trudge declared and the attack succeeded at the same time as Yusei's life points fell to 2850. "Next I activate the effect of Goyo Guardian to take control of Junk Warrior instead of sending it to the graveyard. Next I activate two Speed Spell- Sonic Busters!"

"Two?!" Yusei explained as Yusei's life points were knocked down to 1450. "I activate…" Yusei was cut off, though his card wasn't, by Trudge who didn't notice the activated card.

"Being Satellite Scum, you have no hope for escape," Trudge mocked.

"All you ever say is 'scum' over and over again; don't you know any other words?" Yusei asked. "I summon Nitro Synchron (Attack 300/ Defense 100)."

"What are you up to? You have no other synchro material monsters," Trudge wondered.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Dash Pilfer," Yusei declared.

"You can't activate any speed spells! You have no speed counters thanks to my Gate Blocker!" Trudge stated. He looked at his duel runner monitor and saw Yusei had four. He then looked at Yusei's graveyard and noticed he had used Slip Stream when Trudge had activated Sonic Buster. He then saw the exit of the pipe line and I knew he realized both mine and Yusei's intentioned. "Oh, no. You're not escaping here!" He then sped up in an attempt to catch Yusei but I activated another spell to slow him down. "Stop trying to slow me down, girlie."

"Uh let me think about it…" I responded before quickly stating, "No, I'm good."

Yusei grinned at my response. "I tune my Nitro Synchron and Junk Warrior to synchro summon Nitro Warrior (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800). Now since I activated a spell card, Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points this turn," he declared. "Now Nitro Warrior, attack Goyo Guardian!" The attack hit, destroying the monster and knocking Trudge down to 2050 life points. "Now Nitro Warrior's second ability activates. Since I destroyed your monster, I can switch another one of your monsters into attack mode and attack again. So I switch Gate Blocker into attack mode and had Nitro Warrior attack it!" The attack hit smashing Gate Blocker to pieces and shooting Trudge's life points to 0 making Yusei the winner.

As Yusei won, the time hit 0 meaning the trash flowed through the pipeline. I watched as Yusei used several duel runner tactics to avoid the debris. I then followed him as we squeezed until the escape gate before he closed leaving Trudge to get crushed by the debris behind us.

We exited the pipeline and I noticed a man with blonde hair stand on the highway above our location making us stop. I slowly landed.

He laughed. "It's been a while, Yusei," he greeted.


	6. The Demon

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 5: The Demon

Era's POV

After crossing the pipeline, Yusei and I had arrived into New Domino only to be stopped by a man.

"Yusei, you know this guy?" I asked not taking my eye off of the blonde man.

"His name's Jack. We go back a long ways," he answered.

The man known as Jack turned to me. He grinned. "So you're the little pretty that Goodwin's been keeping an eye on. Why would someone like you be hanging with Yusei?" he asked.

"Jack, leave her alone," Yusei retorted defensively. He was even shocked by his defensiveness of me, I could tell that much. Not that I wasn't shocked at all. We had only met each other yesterday.

Jack grinned. "How long has it been, Yusei?" he asked.

"Two years," he answered.

"Nice duel runner you have there," Jack admired. "You've got quite the duel runner, though that's not surprising."

"You stole the first one I built, after all," Yusei reminded.

Jack smiled. "A King never lets a chance slip by," he stated.

"Where is it?" Yusei asked.

"It's obviously already broken," Jack retorted.

Though Yusei was still slightly upset, he calmly asked, "Where's my Stardust Dragon card?" Jack held it up. "It was part of our friends in the Satellite and their dreams."

"You're still pondering on that childish nonsense?" Jack asked. "Now that I'm King. I no longer need the card." Jack threw the card down to Yusei who easily caught it. Yusei stared at in and shut his eyes for a second. "What's wrong? Put it back in your deck."

Yusei threw it back where Jack caught it with the same ease as Yusei. "I'll get it back in a duel. I bet you had the same thing in mind," Yusei stated.

Jack grinned and nodded confidently. "This will be a trip, Yusei," he stated.

I looked carefully at Jack and noticed a touch of darkness in him. Just enough for a demon to find and take hold of if one came by.

"Jack, you need to calm down and hold still right now," I told him sternly.

They looked at me and Jack asked, "Why?"

"Let's just say you're the perfect meal right now for a demon. So unless you want to become possessed by a demon, I suggest you don't move and stand still," I explained.

"Demon?" Jack repeated. "This must be a joke. There's no such thing."

I grinned. "And yet I have wings because I'm an angel, Jack," I retorted and he looked at me closer. "And right now, I can see a good amount of darkness inside you. And if I don't diminish that darkness right now to a reasonable level and a demon comes by, he won't hesitate to take control of you." Just as I said that, I saw a demon strolling by and look at Jack. "Jack, look out!" He turned and moved out of the way just as the black figure lunged at him.

The demon completely missed and looked at me. "An angel?! Wait, you're the legendary Era, aren't you? Best demon fighter yet," he stated.

"Aren't you Equette? Best angel fighter yet?" I asked.

"That I am," he answered with a grin. "I'm happy you know about me."

"Stay away from Jack and everyone. You know what'll happen if I fight you," I told her sternly as I flew straight up to him shocking Jack. I could see Yusei more worried as Equette and I got so close to each other where we were breathing on each other faces with glares that could kill if it were possible.

"That I do. But you know the angels are growing weaker," Equette responded. "Do you really think you could take me right now?"

"Bet on it," I retorted.

"You challenging me, angel?" he asked.

"You accepting, demon?" I replied.

"The darkness is growing, Era. We'll make our fight a little later. But I'll accept your demand for now and let the humans stay free from me. That is, until the end of our battle," Equette stated and vanished leaving Yusei and Jack speechless and I stared when Equette was with my eyes closed and arms crossed.

"And I'm going to put an end to you, demon," I muttered as I jumped back and slowly landed next to Yusei again who was staring at me with worried eyes.

"Was that actually…?" Jack trailed off shocked.

"A demon? Oh yeah," I answered. "His name's Equette and he's well-known amongst both the Underworld and Afterlife as a skilled possessor and angel killer. I told you, Jack. You need to let go of that darkness inside you. Thankfully, Equette agreed to let you be free until we fight but that doesn't go for every demon. And there're plenty out there. So, for now, calm down and just focus on what needs to be done."

Jack nodded and said with a grin, "Let's get to the duel, Yusei."

I flew into the air and followed the two duelists as they drove through the city.

"The city never sleeps and continues to grow, Yusei. And I will continue to rule as King," Jack stated as they drove.

"Are we going to play tour all night, Jack? Or are we going to actually duel?" Yusei asked.

Jack grinned. "Let's get to the dome then," he stated and we all entered the stadium.

**Sorry if this is a bit short.**


	7. The Rival Duel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 6: The Rival Duel

Era's POV

"As King, I must defend my throne and attacking is much easier than defending," he stated as they stopped in the stadium's track.

"Era, get to the sidelines. I don't want you to get hurt," Yusei told me and I nodded before flying on top of the glass walls.

Jack added Stardust Dragon to his deck saying, "Your chance to get the card back is as good as lost. You made a foolish choice, Yusei."

"Let's get the duel started," Yusei stated and they shot off.

"I'll start by summoning Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in defense mode," Yusei declared. "I end my turn there."

"Then it's my move!" Jack declared drawing his card. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Now my Archfiend can clobber your monster. Mad Archfiend, attack his Quillbolt Hedgehog!" The attack hit and destroyed Yusei's only monster and due to Mad Archfiend's ability, Yusei took the difference as damage pushing Yusei down to 3000. "I end my turn there."

'_Come on, Yusei. Don't let him push you around,' _I thought as Yusei drew his card.

"I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500). Now I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog that revives it if there is a tuner monster on the field. Now I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Synchron in order to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)! Let's rev it up!" Yusei declared as his monster appeared with its signature punch. "Now Junk Warrior, attack his Mad Archfiend!" The attack hit and knocked Jack down to 3500. "I end my turn."

I saw Yusei struggling as used my power to contact him mentally, _"Yusei, don't let the past get to you. Focus on winning back Stardust."_

"_Era…" _I heard him mutter mentally. _"I know. It's just hard to see my old friend having turned so selfish."_

"_I understand, Yusei. But if you don't focus, you could lose Stardust Dragon forever. If you have any card in your deck that can beat him, don't be afraid to use it. Trust me, Yusei," _I responded and Yusei looked at me as he traveled past.

"Thinking about her, Yusei? Got a crush?" Jack taunted.

"Not quite, Jack. She was just giving me some pointers, that's all," Yusei retorted calmly.

"Not possible, Yusei," Jack responded. "Neither of you were saying a word."

I sighed and flew beside Jack. "Yeah, and yet I'm an angel. Angels have certain abilities, you know. They include the ability to talk to another telepathically," I explained.

Jack scoffed. "Whatever," he stated before taking his turn while I decided to hang back with Yusei. I hated sitting on that rail. I hate sitting on the sidelines unless I have to.

"Era, you should hang back," Yusei stated.

"Yusei, I'm worried about the outcome of this. I'm staying right next to you," I responded.

"Okay," Yusei agreed with obvious reluctance.

"Well, then, let me make my move already," Jack stated. "I summon Twin- Shield Defender (Attack 700/ Defense 1600) in defense mode and set a face down. I end my turn."

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack position. Due to the effect of Junk Warrior, it gains attack points equal to the attack of all level two or below monsters I control (Junk Warrior: Attack 3200)," Yusei declared. "And now that I'm entering the battle phase, Speed Warrior's attack doubles until the end of the battle phase (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Twin-Shield Defender!" The attack succeeded and Jack's only monster was destroyed.

"I activate Twin- Shield Defender's effect which halves your Junk Warrior's attack until the end of the turn (Junk Warrior: Attack 1600)," Jack returned.

"Junk Warrior, attack Jack directly!" Yusei ordered. The attack hit and Jack's life points dropped to 1900.

"I activate Spacegate. Now for each monster you attacked with during the battle phase, I can place one Gate Counter on this card. And during my main phase, I can send Spacegate to the graveyard and special summon one monster from his hand whose level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters on it," Jack responded.

"I end my turn," Yusei declared. And due to him doing so, Spacegate gained two counters and Speed Warrior's attack dropped to its normal 900 plus Junk Warrior's attack returned to a normal 3200 with its ability giving it the bonus.

Jack drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Speed Fusion to fuse my Big Piece Golem with my Medium Piece Golem in order to fusion summon Multiple Piece Golem (Attack 2600/ Defense 1300)," he declared. "Now attack Speed Warrior!" The attack hit and Speed Warrior was destroyed.

"I activate Defense Draw to reduce the damage I would've taken to 0 and draw one card," Yusei declared.

"I activate the effect of Multiple Piece Golem to return it to my extra deck and special summon Big Piece Golem (Attack 2100/ Defense 0) and Medium Piece Golem (Attack 1600/ 0) from my graveyard. Next to I activate the effect of Medium Piece Golem to special summon Small Piece Golem (Attack 1100/ Defense 0) with its effect negated," Jack declared. "Next I summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300). Now I tune my Big Piece Golem with my Dark Resonator to synchro summon. Show Yusei what true power is, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" Yusei and I stared down at the demonic monster. I knew, and was relieved, that despite its looks, it didn't have any demon within it. In fact, I saw light from within it, and only light.

'_If only Jack's heart were like his dragon's,' _I thought. I looked at Jack again and noticed the tiniest sliver of light in him that I hadn't noticed before. But it was still so small compared to the darkness. _'I just need to extend the light.'_

"Next I send Spacegate to the graveyard in order to special summon Sinister Sprocket (Attack 400/ Defense 0)!" Jack continued. "Now I tune my Small Piece Golem and Medium Piece Golem with my Sinister Sprocket in order to synchro summon, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! You wanted to see your dragon, Yusei? Well you get your wish," Jack stated.

I was amazed by the dragon but what I was more amazed by was the amount of light within it. It was bright and I knew it was truly Yusei's dragon. I looked at Yusei as I saw him staring at his dragon and I could see them looking at each other.

"Stardust…" Yusei muttered.

That's when I truly saw the light within Yusei now that I looked. It was as bright as Stardust's. So full of hope, dreams, loyalty, and heart. I knew they had always been destined to be partners and be together.

I looked at Jack and quickly flew up to him. "Listen, Jack, I can see Stardust's light in it and in Yusei since I'm an angel. And so you know, those two are one and the same. With light even brighter than Red Dragon Archfiend. You need to give Stardust to Yusei when this is over despite what happens," I told him.

"He decided to do this duel," Jack retorted. "He had it but decided to take this instead."

Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon were both staring at the two of us obviously listening.

"That doesn't matter to Yusei or Stardust or even Red Dragon Archfiend," I responded. "How would you feel if an old friend had stolen Red Dragon Archfiend from you?" That made Jack shut up. "I'm not going to force you to give it back. But if you want to get rid of as much darkness in your soul as possible so you're not a good meal to demons, I suggest you hand over the card when this is over."

"Be quiet you," Jack growled but I could see he was honestly contemplating my words.

I sighed and slowed back to Yusei. "What did you say to him?" Yusei asked.

"You'll find out when he decides on the choice I gave him," I replied.

Yusei sighed knowing I wouldn't give him a direct response right now and turned back to the duel.

"Yusei, you should have taken Stardust Dragon while you had the chance. But instead, you tried to show you could hold your own against the Master of Faster," Jack called back.

Yusei didn't respond as he drew his card. "I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode and switch Junk Warrior to defense mode. Finally, I end my turn with a face down," he declared.

"You're putting your monsters in defense mode just as when you and your friend used to get bullied by a group of people who threatened them to take their lunch money. Back then, not fighting back would get you a black eye and an empty stomach," Jack compared making me glare. "I'll have Red Dragon Archfiend attack your Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior was destroyed and Red Dragon Archfiend's first effect activating destroying all of Yusei's defense position monsters. "Now Stardust Dragon, attack your former master!"

I heard Stardust Dragon whimper and yelled, "Jack, don't you hear Stardust?! He doesn't like this. You're forcing an innocent creature to hurt the thing it cares about most!" Yusei looked at me and then at Stardust.

Jack scoffed. "These are only holographic images. They have no feelings. So, Stardust, attack!" he ordered.

Stardust couldn't ignore the force and shot the attack knocking Yusei's down to 500 life points. I saw Red Dragon Archfiend try to console Stardust who looked hurt and somewhat angered at Jack.

"I end my turn there," Jack proclaimed.

"I summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) in defense position!" Yusei declared.

"Just like back in the school yards, you're always hanging around with chickens," Jack commented.

"Well 'this chicken' isn't going to double cross me and scurry away in the middle of the night. In fact 'this chicken' is sticking around for a while," Yusei retorted. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"What do you plan to do if you actually win? Though we both know that won't happen. Because I, myself, will win and when I do, I'll press a button on my duel runner to alert Sector Security. And they'll come and ship you off to the Facility. And who knows what they'll do with your little girlfriend," Jack stated. "It's my turn," he said as he drew his card. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack that Sonic Chick!" The attack hit but Sonic Chick wasn't destroyed due to its ability. "Even though the attack can't destroy your monster, my Red Dragon Archfiend's ability will."

"I activate Remote Revenge which destroys all attack position monsters you control by negating your dragon's effect," Yusei responded.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's effect. By tributing it, I can negate and destroy your Remote Revenge!" Jack fought. "This is like how I stepped on your in order to get out of Satellite."

"Jack, the darkness in you is growing. You need to calm down and think straight. Angels can't afford people as strong willed as you to be taken into the Underworld," I told him noticing the black flame inside him growing.

"I have no darkness in me. Only the will to win. Besides, what happens if the Underworld gets too strong?" Jack asked.

"The Afterlife will get taken over by the darkness and when you and every living thing die, there is no peace, no salvation to go to. When you die you'll become a slave in the Underworld forever. If you get sucked in like this, you'll be a part of making the entire world suffer for all eternity," I told him. "Do you really want that?" He stayed silent. "Just calm down, focus on what you really want that's _good_, and think clearly. The more you do that, the more the darkness will diminish in you. I could forcefully shrink that darkness but I need you still and not riding around or you'll get hurt."

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Jack declared.

"Jack, listen to Era!" Yusei called.

"Since it's my end phase, Stardust Dragon is revived from my graveyard," Jack stated not responding.

As the dragon began to appear, Yusei called, "I activate Harmonia Mirror! This allows me to take control of Stardust!" The dragon flew over and roared as it returned to its master. "Welcome back, old friend." He looked at Jack. "Jack, you once told me a duelist can't win with monsters, spells, or trap cards alone. You said, 'Only with them joined up. What you need most of all to amass yourself victory is right here." As he said the final part, he pointed to his heart. "You never said what that was, but I found the answer."

"What's the answer?" Jack asked.

"The soul of a duelist who believes in all of their cards. It's that very soul that called Stardust back to me," Yusei answered.

Jack laughed. "You're playing the role of the clown quite nicely," he stated.

"I'm no clown, Jack, and I'm not joking," Yusei retorted. "I activate the Speed Spell- Silver Contrails! This increases the attack of Stardust Dragon by 1000 since it is a wind attributed monster during the battle phase of this turn. And since I'm entering the battle phase, Stardust Dragon gets that power boost (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3500). Now Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" As they attack was sent, both Yusei and Jack cringed in pain.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" I asked alert.

"M-My arm hurts," he answered. I carefully flew closer and touched his arm to try to soothe the pain but stopped as I felt the power. I immediately pull my arm back in shock with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"The power… radiating from there. It can't… He can't be coming here," I stated.

"Who?" he asked.

"Just focus on the duel. I'll explain everything later," I told him.

"I activate Synchro Deflector. This negates your attack and destroys your Sonic Chick!" Jack responded not hearing our conversation.

Since it was the end of the battle phase, Stardust's attack returned to normal (Stardust Dragon: Attack 2500). "I summon Ghost Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 1900) in defense position and set two cards face down to end my turn."

Jack drew his card. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon!" Jack ordered.

"I activate the effect of Ghost Gardna. This redirects the attack to my Gardna," Yusei declared. The attack hit and destroyed Ghost Gardna in the process. "Now the second effect of Ghost Gardna activates, decreasing Red Dragon Archfiend's attack by 1000 until the end phase of this turn (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 2000). Next I activate Counterattack Beacon. This increases the attack of Stardust Dragon by 500 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3000) and force your dragon to attack mine."

"I activate Prideful Roar. By paying life points equal to the difference between the two battling monsters, I can increase the attack of Red Dragon Archfiend by the attack difference plus 300 points during damage calculation only (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3300)," Jack retorted as his life points dropped to 900.

"I activate Shield Warrior's ability. By removing it from play, I can prevent Stardust Dragon from being destroyed by battle this turn," Yusei retorted. The attack failed though he still took the damage knocking him down to 200. "And now that the calculation's done, so is Prideful Roar (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 2000)."

"I activate the Speed Spell- The End of the Storm! This destroys all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 points of damage to both players for each of our destroyed monsters. And that means you're finished, Yusei," Jack responded.

"Not quite. I activate Meteor Stream! This inflicts 1000 points of damage to you. And I also activate Stardust Dragon's ability," Yusei declared.

But before either card could resolve, powerful winds struck through the arena blowing the runners off course and I could barely stay balanced in the air.

'_He's actually coming!' _I thought shocked. As both Yusei's and Jack's dragons collided, a bright light emerged for a moment before a giant red dragon appeared. He looked at me as I landed.

"Your highness," I said kneeling down.

Yusei looked at me shocked. "Era!" he called. The god of light stared down at me before nodding and grabbed me. "Era!" Yusei called again.

I cringed as I felt a burning through my entire body. I looked and saw crimson marks imprint on my skin in a style of intertwining lines and designs that decorated my face, arms, legs, and back. I looked at Jack and Yusei for a moment as their eyes glowed red.

"I don't know what trick you're pulling Yusei, but I'm ending this duel!" Jack called and continued to duel.

But the dragon shook the Kaiba Dome violently stopping it as the power went out around New Domino City. The dragon looked at me and said in the angel language, _"Go, angel, and protect the world."_

"_Yes, your highness," _I responded in the same tongue and flew to the ground.

The great dragon then soared above the stadium spreading its wings wide to form a symbol before disappearing. I looked at Jack and Yusei who had gotten up after a crash. Yusei and Jack looked at their marks as all of ours glowed.

"What is this?" Yusei wondered aloud.

"So it's not just me," Jack responded.

"Yusei, what is this? You know, don't you?" Yusei asked and Jack stayed silent. "Jack, say something, man. What's going on?" Still silent.

All of our marks faded and disappeared and I jumped as the hairs of my neck stood up and turned as I saw Sector Security trying to grab me… again.

A barrage of lights shot down onto Yusei while some more Security members surrounded me to the point where they grabbed me with no escape. I yanked and I heard Yusei call my name.

"Leave her alone!" Yusei ordered.

"You are in violation of code 36B stating no residents of the Satellite can enter New Domino City. Do not try to run, we have you surrounded," a Security officer called to Yusei.

"Let me…!" I called as I continued to yank but a needle pricked my neck and I was slowly fading unconscious.

"Era!" I heard Yusei call but then all went black as I couldn't stay conscious anymore.


	8. The Director

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 7: The Director

Third Person POV

Yusei watched as they knocked Era out who transformed back into her human looking form subconsciously. He wanted to help her but couldn't. He knew if he tried to resist Security to help Era, he would get a worse punishment than what he already was going to get. And that would mean he wouldn't be able to save Era.

So he reluctantly allowed himself to be taken away.

Era's POV

I slowly woke up and looked around. I was in basic room with a queen sized bed in the center with two nightstands on each side.

I sat up alert when a knock at the door sounded. I stood up as the door opened and eyed the woman coming in. She had short blue hair in a blue suit top and skirt with black dress shoes.

"Oh, you're finally awake," she stated.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"My name is Mina. You are in Director Goodwin's mansion," Mina answered. "You were taken here after you were knocked out by Security at the Director's orders."

"Why does he want me anyway?" I asked still tense.

"Director Goodwin wanted me to actually bring you to him when you woke up. So please follow me," Mina responded.

I cautiously followed her through the halls until we reached an office. Mina knocked on the door and waited for a man to call for her to enter before she guided me in.

"So she's finally up," stated the man. He had long, grey hair with his back turned to me but I didn't need to see a face to see the darkness that he was trying to conceal. He turned to me. "Hello, I am Director Rex Goodwin of the Public Maintenance Bureau."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Seems we have to skip the pleasantries, I guess," Goodwin stated. "I heard what you were saying to Jack during his duel with Yusei. I have been watching you for a long time."

"Why?" I asked.

"I had gone through records about you as I hadn't seen you in the Satellite records at all a few years back. I found records of an exact copy of you dating back a hundred years. A hundred years ago, I found your birth records and your death records," Goodwin explained and I heard Mina gasp in the background while I glared at Goodwin. "And I got wondering how a eighteen year old girl died but continually appeared through time again and again for a hundred years."

"Do you have your answer? After all, you stalked me for years, tried to get Sector Security to kidnap me, and heard what Jack and I were saying," I retorted.

He gave a small nod. "Tell me, are you really an angel that came back from the Afterlife to kill demons?" Goodwin asked.

"If I answered 'yes', would you believe me?" I asked not answering the question.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Era," I answered.

"Era, I would like you to stay here for a bit while my scientist Zigzix performs some tests so we get to know more about you," Goodwin told me.

"And I would agree to this because…" I prodded.

"Because if you don't, I'll make sure Yusei never gets out of the Facility again," Goodwin asked.

"How long would I have to stay here?" I asked.

"Until I see fit," Goodwin answered.

"And you do realize that I have to scout the entire city from dusk to dawn every night to check for any demons in the area, right? I can't afford to sit on my butt letting your scientist put me through tests which aren't even needed while demons are around taking innocent souls into the Underworld," I paused as I stood up to get face to face with him before continuing, "and letting the angels get so weak that when you die there might not even be a peaceful Afterlife to end up in. So you can either force me to stay here and put the entire world in risk of a horrible death or you can let me do my own thing and deal with the demons so they don't take over the Afterlife."

"How about we agree to this? From eleven AM to three PM, you must report to the lab and do the tests with Zigzix. But you can search for your demons when you have to," Goodwin suggested.

"Angels are required to rest as much as we can during the day so we're at full strength to fight a demon if we have to. Sorry, Goodwin, but doing tests can't work with me," I explained. "Why would you want to do tests anyway?"

"Simply to learn more about angels," he answered.

I glared at him. "Rule number one that angels are given if they are allowed to go back to the world they died, _never_ let a human learn anymore about angels other than their life. That being said, I cannot, under any circumstance, allow you to study my body," I told him. "It is the most absolute angel rule in the book."

"Is that so?" he asked obviously skeptical of my words.

"Angels cannot lie unless we have to. And right now, I shouldn't lie because I would rather not be found guilty of lying and get trapped in this place," I told him. "Understand?"

Goodwin sighed. "Fine. But I would like you to at least live within this house until you can find a suitable home," he gave in. "So I can keep an eye on you."

"Thank you for being reasonable," I told him still on edge. "Fine, I'll stay here. But I get to leave and do whatever I want otherwise."

"Very well," Goodwin agreed. "Go ahead and get to your room."

"Actually, I was going to check on Yusei. He was the first human to help me out so, as a respectful angel, I should at least go make sure he's doing okay," I told him.

"Go ahead. Here's a pass that'll let you get in and out of this mansion and give you unlimited access to see, Yusei," Goodwin said handing the card to me.

I slid it in my pocket. "Thanks," I told him. "I'll see you later." With that, I ran out.


	9. The Facility's Signer

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 8: The Facility's Signer

Era's POV

I showed my pass shocking the guards at first but they let me by. I walked in and through the halls. As I passed the cells, I noticed some prisoners staring at me with their face brandishing at least one marker.

I looked in one and stopped as I saw Yusei lying on his bed deep in thought. I tapped on the bars and he looked at me.

"Era!" he exclaimed coming up to the bars.

"You doing okay, Yusei?" I asked.

"You're the one to talk, Era. I'm fine. What happened to you after you were knocked out?" he replied.

"Goodwin apparently ordered me to be taken to his mansion where I woke up in a bedroom. This woman named Mina came and took me to him. He kept telling me how he had looked at my records dating back a hundred years and that he's been practically stalking me for a few years now. After that, he told me that he wanted me to stay so that his scientist Zigzix could study me. I was able to convince him to lay off that idea but the only way he allowed it is if I agreed to at least live at the mansion until I can receive a place to live," I explained.

"And how do you know he won't end up forcing you into doing tests?" Yusei asked.

I looked down. "Yusei, he told me that if I didn't do at least that, he would make it so you would never come out of the Facility," I told him. "I couldn't let that happen. Not after how nice you've been to me despite barely knowing me."

"I know you better than you think, Era," he stated calmly. I looked at him. "I already know enough just by hanging around you and getting to know you."

I gave a small nod of understanding. "I am the same," I told him.

"Hey, Yusei," came another voice from his cell. "Who's this?"

We looked as an old man walked up. "I could ask you the same thing," I responded.

"I'm Yanagi," he greeted.

I looked at Yusei. "Cellmate?" I asked.

"Yep," he answered.

I looked back at the old man. "I'm Era. A friend of Yusei's," I told him.

"I didn't realize he had any friends from the city. Is that how he got through?" Yanagi asked.

"Uh, no," I answered. "I actually came into the city with Yusei."

"So you're really from… How did you get here without Sector Security getting ya?" Yanagi asked.

"Goodwin caught me and forced me into a deal," I explained.

"I see," Yanagi responded.

Yusei looked at me. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, Yusei," I told him. "He can't do too much to me. Angels can't even feel pain unless it is from a demon or from another embodiment of power. Like that dragon that came by."

"Okay. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt," Yusei told me.

"And I don't want you getting hurt. So if anything goes wrong, call me telepathically. I'll keep my mind open to you in case you need me. But I better get back. It's almost dusk so I have a job to do," I told him. "I'll come back later to check on you."

"Okay," he agreed. I placed a hand on his cheek before nodding and leaving the area.

. . .

The night was pretty peaceful but flying for all those hours exhausted me as always forcing me to take a rest when I got back. I had fallen asleep after fifteen minutes and woke back up not too long later.

I stood up and looked in the mirror. I grabbed the hairbrush Goodwin had lent me and seamlessly stroked my hair free of the knots and tangles.

A knock came at the door as I finished and I called, "It's open."

Mina walked in. "Director Goodwin wanted me to inform you that we have breakfast waiting for you and that they are waiting for you to arrive," she informed.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll be right there."

She nodded and left. As soon as she closed the door, I sighed in frustration. "Goodwin is getting on my nerves," I muttered.

As I entered the dining room, I saw Goodwin waiting there with Jack at the center. I sat down and stayed silent as I eyed Goodwin.

"Still off about me?" Goodwin asked.

"I've got my reason to," I replied.

"What reason is that? Do you see darkness in him too?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes I do," I answered shocking him. "There are different types of darkness that I can tell from. Goodwin's darkness is a mix between his continuous act of deception and his past." The servants came in and handed us our food. Jack looked at Goodwin suspiciously. "By the way, Jack, are you planning on giving Stardust back to Yusei? Or are you just going to keep it forever? Despite the fact that you lost the duel."

"I'm still thinking about it," he answered.

I nodded in acceptance. They began to eat while I was reluctant. Honestly, already being a dead, reanimated person meant I didn't really need to eat as much as a human. The most I typically need is one meal one time a week. I already had my second meal right before I came back with Yusei.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Goodwin asked.

"I don't need to," I answered. "Angels only need to eat one meal once a week."

"Why?" Jack asked shocked.

"We're reanimated versions of a soul who died. Our digestive systems are slower than the average human. Meaning we create and conserve more energy than you do for a longer period of time. It gives us the ability to fight off demons quicker," I explained. I grabbed the water that was sent out and drank it slowly. "If you'll excuse me, there is somewhere I need to be."

"Where is that?" Goodwin asked.

"A friend of mine wanted to talk to me," I told him. He looked at me skeptically. "It isn't Yusei but I am planning on seeing him after I'm done talking to my friend. Her name's Cornelia."

Goodwin nodded. "Be careful," he told me.

"Always am," I responded and walked out.

I found my way to the park where my friend told me she wanted to talk at. I looked around when the girl walked out.

"Hey, Era," she greeted. She was in an outfit similar to mine but she had green eyes and black hair.

"Hey, Cornelia. You wanted to talk?" I responded.

She nodded. "Era, something's going on with the guardians," Cornelia explained vaguely.

"Like what?" I asked alert.

"They're fighting amongst themselves of who to turn into an angel, which we know they never do. Added to the fact that they are talking about our highness, the Crimson Dragon, in a bad manner. With all this going on, the darkness is invading the Afterlife," Cornelia explained.

"How much?" I asked worried.

"Not enough to affect the Afterlife. We keep holding them back but if the guardians don't get it together, we're screwed," Cornelia responded.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"The Underworld couldn't have gotten this strong on its own. Some event here must've occurred to create their strength. You have to find out what, stop it, and get back to the Afterlife to explain the situation to the guardians before this ends up a civil war in the Afterlife," she answered. "I can't since I'm not even supposed to be in the human world again but you're the best demon fighter and strongest angel other than the guardians as of now. You're the only one who can do this."

"I know, Cornelia. I will," I told her. "We can't let the Afterlife get taken over."

Cornelia ran up and wrapped her arms around me tight. "Be careful, Era. Don't get killed," she whispered.

"I won't. I promise," I told her. "You better get back before they realize you're gone."

She nodded. "See ya, Era," Cornelia told me.

"See ya, Cornelia," I told her. With that, she vanished in a flash of light.

I then turned to walk to the Facility. As I entered the building, I heard say in a slightly weak voice, "They were searching for something. Some mark on my arm."

"Yusei, are you a Signer?" Yanagi asked. I walked up but didn't say anything as Yanagi said, "I had heard about the People of the Stars when I was in South America. According to the People of the Stars legend, the Crimson Dragon was God, and people with dragon marks who were capable of calling out the dragon are called Signers. There are five Signers each with their own dragon. The five dragons have changed their looks over the ages, but still live on." Yanagi gave a shocked look. "Do you have a dragon?"

Yusei slowly stood up as he said, "If that's what that card is, that would make sense."

Yanagi got excited and asked if he could see the card. "But why would the people at the Facility be interested in that," he pondered.

"Because Goodwin wants to control the Crimson Dragon," I answered catching their attention.

"Didn't realize you were here," Yusei responded walking up.

"I did that on purpose," I told him. "Goodwin just keeps getting on nerves more and more. Especially when he's trying to control my god and ruler."

"You know about the Crimson Dragon?" Yanagi asked.

"I don't just know _about _him," I replied. "I've _met_ him." Yanagi gave an excited look. I looked at Yusei. "Are you okay? You said that they were searching you for your mark."

"I'm fine. Just a few tests," he answered. I placed a hand on his cheek again and healed the minor injuries he had. "Thanks," Yusei told me.

I nodded and took my hand off but Yusei kept hold of it. "Yusei, if anything happens between you or Goodwin or anyone here that isn't your friend, let me know. I need to figure out what's going on here," I told him.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Something very, very bad is happening, Yusei," I told him. "The darkness is growing really strong. It's starting to invade the Afterlife. The angels are keeping it held back but I need to figure out what's making the darkness so powerful before the Afterlife is taken over."

"It'll be okay, Era. The Afterlife won't get taken over. No one will let it," he told me. "I won't let it."

"Thank you, Yusei," I told him. He slowly brought me closer and wrapped his arms around me through the bars. I leaned my head against his chest. "Thank you got everything," I whispered.

"I'm here and it'll be alright. I know it," he whispered back to me.

"I should get going," I told him. "I need to see if I can find anything that'll explain the reason of the darkness."

He nodded and let me go. I looked at him one last time before reluctantly leaving.

Third Person POV

The next day, every prisoner was gathered into the commons as the head security introduced Goodwin. Goodwin then began to give a speech to the inmates and glimpsed at Yusei in the crowd.

'_What're you planning, Goodwin?' _Yusei thought.

Goodwin then explained the significance of why he split people into living in New Domino City and the Satellite. As he did so, he walked into the crowd and stopped next to Yusei for a moment and said, "Crossing from Satellite to New Domino can throw the world into disorder. Someone doing so can cause trouble to their friends."

After the speech, the head security ordered everyone back to their cells but called for Yusei to stay.

"Yusei," Goodwin stated as he walked up. "Jack is dueling around now. Can you tell me about your mark?"

"I don't know what you're planning, Goodwin. But you leave my friends out of this," Yusei demanded.


	10. The Possessive Demon

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 9: The Possessive Demon

Era's POV

After my last visit with Yusei, I had heard he was taken to the center. Knowing I wouldn't be able to see him, I decided to talk to him telepathically. _"Yusei,"_ I called.

"_Hey, Era. You doing okay?" _he asked. He sounded worried.

"_I'm fine. I heard you got transferred to the center. Meaning I won't be able to see you anymore. I thought I should tell you that if you want to talk, I'm open," _I told him.

He mentally laughed. _"I trust you and will do so. By the way, the head security, Armstrong is his name I think, in the center, he seems pretty strong headed and I heard that he likes to flash his power around from Tanner and some other prisoners," _he informed. I gave a shocked look. _"Era, is everything alright? You just went silent."_

"_Yusei, you need to stay away from Armstrong," _I told him sternly. _"At least until I'm done with him."_

"_Why?" _he asked sounding alert.

"_I knew I felt something dark in the Facility when I went in it those times. Yusei, those traits only come into people when a demon possesses them. It's not something that naturally occurs. So if that's true, this Armstrong guy is possessed. Stay away from him and watch out for your friends and the other prisoners," _I explained. _"Let me know if anything happens with him. If something does, contact me and I'll sneak my way in."_

"_I will, thanks for the heads up," _Yusei responded.

"_I forgot to ask, have you told Yanagi and Tanner about me yet?" _I asked.

"_Yanagi wouldn't stop bugging me with the questions after you said the name 'Angels'. So I had to explain a bit to him in order to get him to be at least quiet and I convinced him to stay quiet about the conversation. Tanner doesn't know yet," _he answered.

"_Don't worry about it, Yusei. But I think you should tell Tanner. Since he's a close friend in the Facility to you and they seem to want something from you, Armstrong may go at him to get to you. So explain things to Tanner and warn him about Armstrong," _I told him. _"I can't let anyone get hurt due to a demon. If anyone does, contact me. I'll come and heal them and check out Armstrong."_

"_I promise I will, Era. Don't worry," _Yusei responded.

"_I can't help but worry, Yusei," _I told him. _"Angels worry about the safety of humans all the time."_

"_I know, Era. But I'll be fine and try to make sure no one gets hurt," _he told me._ "Do you trust me with that?"_

"_Yusei, I can honestly say I would trust you with anything. You have proven how trustworthy you are," _I told him. _"I know you'll do what you can. Just don't get hurt."_

"_I'll try not to," _Yusei responded.

"_Okay," _I conceded.

"_It'll be alright, Era," _he told me.

"_I hope so," _I responded.

I heard Yusei sigh. _"Tanner and Yanagi want to talk to me. I'll talk to you soon," _he told me.

"_Okay, Yusei," _I told him. _"I'll see you soon and keep me informed about Armstrong."_

"_I will," _he answered before we cut off the conversation.

. . .

The next afternoon, I heard Yusei call to me, _"Era."_

I immediately responded, _"What's up, Yusei?_

"_Apparently, Armstrong's pretty ruthless. He's in the middle of the center with a beaten up Tanner," _he answered.

"_I'm coming, Yusei," _I told him.

I ran out only for Goodwin to stop me. "Where're you going?" he asked.

"There's a demon in the center. I have to go check it out," I explained.

"How do you know this? And who's the demon?" Goodwin asked.

"I can talk to people telepathically since I'm an angel. Yusei explained to me about Chief Armstrong and his actions. No normal person would ever have the traits and be like Chief Armstrong unless they were possessed. I'm going there to see what's going on," I explained.

"Fine," Goodwin agreed. "Let me know what you find."

"I will," I agreed. "And if this turns out to be true, you better fire the guy." And with that I ran out.

I quickly changed and flew into the center. I used my power to phase through the wall and land on the upper bars of the center to watch the situation first. I saw Tanner brutally beaten up with two guards holding him with Armstrong walking up.

"Bolt Tanner here has committed a serious crime and everyone is going to take responsibility for it," Armstrong stated. "All of your sentences are to be extended by a year and you're not allowed to leave your cells." As they inmates complained, Armstrong yelled, "Shut up! The world doesn't need any single one of you. Your kind doesn't have freedom rights. All you have is the misery to live in the shadows."

'_Yep, he's definitely possessed,' _I thought. _'I can't step in now. I don't have the time to draw the circle.'_

"If anyone has any complaints, speak up or…" Armstrong began but was cut off by Yusei.

"No one in this world is unneeded," Yusei interrupted. "And I'll tell you something, Tanner's innocent and a genuine duelist."

"I, myself, am also a duelist. Are you meaning that Tanner is genuine and I'm a fake?" Armstrong responded. "How about a duel? If you win, I'll forget Bolt Tanner's crime and I won't lengthen your sentence, but if I win…"

"Then only I'll be put on lockdown," Yusei finished for him.

"Very well," Armstrong agreed. "The duel will be tomorrow at half-past eight."

"That's fine," Yusei agreed.

I saw Yusei turn to his cellmate as he said something but the cellmate was cut off as Yanagi screamed as the guards dragged him to Armstrong.

"He's got cards, sir," the guard explained.

"Please don't take my cards," Yanagi pleaded but Armstrong merely punched Yanagi away and confiscated his deck.

Tanner and Yanagi were tossed into a cell and Yusei rushed to them and was followed by many other inmates. I landed behind them not bothering to change.

"They took my deck too," Tanner stated.

I walked to Tanner and Yanagi. "Who are you?" an inmate asked. "I haven't seen you around here."

"Let's just say I came here to check out the problem with Armstrong and help out," I told him.

"What's with the wings?" Tanner asked.

"Didn't Yusei explain it to you?" I asked as I placed my hands on his injuries. They began to heal with my hands glowing slightly shocking everyone.

"Oh, yeah," Tanner responded.

I sighed and moved on to help Yanagi. "Yusei, I told you to stay away from Armstrong," I told the man sternly.

"I know but I couldn't let him get away with hurting Tanner," he responded.

"Yusei, without a deck, you'll be little more than a joke to Armstrong," said an inmate who I recognized as his cellmate. "We should just escape alone. Yanagi and Tanner can't come in their condition."

"No," Yusei declined as I finished with Yanagi.

"No one in the center has honor," the inmate responded obviously astonished.

"If they duel me with true respect, they're my friend. If I were to leave without my friends, I wouldn't truly be free," Yusei simply said.

The inmate got annoyed and told Yusei, "Don't act so tough with a deck." He then ran off calling back, "Do whatever you want then."

"You've really went and done it now," another inmate said as the others confronted him "We need to have a little chat."

I grinned as they all handed over one of their cards that they were able to keep and I nodded at Yusei who looked at me. I handed him a card and said, "I wouldn't look at it until you draw it. I have to get going. But I'll be back tomorrow to take care of Armstrong." I looked at Yanagi and Tanner. "Watch Yusei for me, will you?" They nodded.

. . .

That night, I silently flew in and looked at where the duel would be held. I used my power and saw who would be standing where. I then drew an intricate circle around the spot Armstrong would be standing.

'_This'll keep him still while I extract and kill the demon out of Armstrong,' _I thought before I silently flew out. No one would be able to notice the circle until I activated it. The ink that was used to make the circle would make sure of that. I looked at Yusei's cell._ 'Be careful, Yusei,' _I thought. _'I'll see you tomorrow.'_


	11. The Duel with a Demon

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 10: The Duel with a Demon

Era's POV

The next morning, I flew in early and saw the guards escorting Yusei to Armstrong who I was pleased to see was standing in the center of my circle. "You have no deck, so I win by default!" Armstrong stated. "Take him away."

"Not quite," Yusei responded holding up the deck.

Armstrong gave a shocked look. "How did you get that?"

"You don't understand the care a duelist can have for a card," Yusei responded and reflected on last night when the inmates spoke with him. "They each gave me cards important to them for me to use against you."

"Despite you breaking the rules, I keep my bets. Give him a duel disk!" Armstrong ordered. Both duel disks were chained to the ground.

"What's this chain about?" Yusei asked.

"Whenever we lose life points that chain will give one of us a little… tickle," Armstrong explained vaguely.

I quietly growled in anger. I knew what the tickle would be. And I couldn't help Yusei heal without being near to him and showing myself to the demon which would be a problem if I can't do the spell when I needed to. I could see the darkness in Armstrong as well as the red eyes that were hovering inside his body.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Great Phantom Thief (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in defense position," he declared.

"Yeah, that's my card!" an inmate cheered.

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

Armstrong drew. "I summon Iron Chain Repairman (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now my monster has a whole lot more attack points than that pathetic little phantom you've got," he stated. "Now Iron Chain Repairman, send that Phantom to the shadows!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster. "Now since Iron Chain Repairman destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the graveyard, its effect activates inflicting 300 points of direct damage to you." As Yusei's life points dropped to 3700, a large shock of electricity shot through Yusei making him cringe in pain. "Do you feel the burn?" Yusei looked at him a bit weak. "You see, both players are subjected to a shock when they take damage and it is unlikely that the loser will survive. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I summon The Kick Man (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) in attack mode. Next I activate Stim-Pack and equip it to The Kick Man. This increases its attack by 700 (The Kick Man: Attack 2000). Now Kick Man, attack his Iron Chain Repairman!" he ordered.

"I activate Soul Anchor and equip it to my Repairman," Armstrong returned. "Now it can't be destroyed by battle." But even so, Armstrong still took the battle damage reducing him to 3600 life points. Only a small current passed through Armstrong when he took the damage and he claimed, "Seems mine is out of order."

"What?!" an inmate yelled.

"This is wrong!" called another.

"You set this up!" accused another fellow inmate.

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

Armstrong drew. "I summon Iron Chain Snake (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode," he declared. "I activate the first effect of Iron Chain Snake which, by equipping it to your Kick Man, can decrease its attack and defense by 800 points (The Kick Man: Attack 1200/ Defense 0). Now Iron Chain Repairman, attack that Kick Man!" The attacked destroyed the monster and Yusei's life points dropping to 3300. The shock hit him and I wanted to help him more and more but my training forced me to stay put. Yusei was left gasping for breath after receiving the shock. Armstrong laughed, "I'll send you back to your dump of a hometown after I put an end to your life. Now the effect of Iron Chain Repairman activates knocking you down another 300." The assault hit Yusei again forcing him to his knees. "Now the second effect of Iron Chain Snake activates, forcing you to send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard equal to the destroyed monsters level."

'_At least I can give him some strength this way without being noticed,' _I thought. I blew a bit and a gentle wind blew in the center shocking everyone and Yusei noticed he was slowly gaining strength.

The wind stopped and he stood up and played on. Yusei took the top three cards and looked at them for a moment.

"Those cards are just trash since you received them from the other scumbags at the center. You should hurry up and send them to the graveyard," Armstrong stated as Yusei followed the orders of the effect and did so.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate Nightmare's Steelcage. This prevents both players from attacking for two turns," he declared. "I set a face down to end my turn."

Armstrong drew. "I summon another Iron Chain Snake (Attack 800/ Defense 1200) and activate the second effect of Iron Chain Repairman to special summon Iron Chain Snake from my graveyard," he declared. "Next I activate Paralyzing Chain and Poison Chain. Due to the effect of Paralyzing Chain, you'll take 300 points of damage each time you're forced to send cards from my deck to the graveyard. And due to the effect of Poison Chain, you'll be forced to send cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard equal to the combined attack points of all the face up Iron Chain monsters that I control during my second main phase if I did not attack this turn. You thought you were safe behind those bars, you're not. And since I can't enter my battle phase this turn, I immediately go to my main phase, meaning Poison Chain activates. That means you'll have to send top ten cards of your deck to the graveyard since the combined levels of all my Iron Chain monsters is ten. Now the effect of Paralyzing Chain activates." Yusei's life points fell to 2700 with another shock.

As Yusei drew his next card, I saw him go wide eyed. He drew the card I gave him. "First I activate the spell card, The Sight of Light!" he declared.

"What's that? I've never heard of it," Armstrong asked.

"That's because it's a card special to a person who gave it to me at the same time as the other inmates but she's not even an inmate," Yusei explained.

"Huh?!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"This card allows me to deal 1000 points of direct damage to you and allow me to draw one more card," Yusei explained.

"What?!" Armstrong exclaimed as his life points dropped to 2600.

"Finally I set three cards face down," Yusei declared.

"Well, I activate Psychic Cyclone. I can choose a face down and if I choose the right type of card, I get to destroy it. And I'll choose that face down there," he declared pointing at it. "And let me guess, a trap."

I knew both Yusei and I were stunned that he knew the card as it was destroyed. I looked around for any reason why. I then noticed it. A security camera that was aimed straight at Yusei's hand.

'_That cheating demon!' _I thought growing infuriated. _'He's using other security members to spy on Yusei's hand. He knows every card there.'_

I silently ran over to the wire it led to and blew on it with my breath. The wire began to freeze over and crack away. I then grabbed the wire and snapped it in half, breaking the video footage for good.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

Armstrong drew his card. "I summon Iron Chain Blaster (Attack 1100/ Defense 0) in attack position. "And I'll skip my battle phase to my second main phase. Now the effect of Poison Chain activates, forcing you to send the top twelve cards of your deck to the graveyard." The cards were sent. "And now Paralyzing Chain kicks in." Yusei was immediately shocked as his life points fell to 2400. "Next I activate the effect of Iron Chain Blaster. By tributing Iron Chain Snake, I can inflict damage to you equal to the original attack points of Iron Chain Snake." Yusei was shocked once again as his life points dropped to 1600. I sent another wind down to help him. "I activate the second effect of Iron Chain Repairman to revive the Iron Chain Snake (Attack 800/ Defense 1200). I end my turn there."

For a moment, the lights went out in the center but it didn't take long for it to return back on.

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back The Kick Man (Attack 1300/ Defense 300) who's sleeping in my graveyard. I activate the effect of The Kick Man to take the equip spell Axe of Despair and equip it to The Kick Man. And due to Axe of Despair, Kick Man's attack increases by 1000 (The Kick Man: Attack 2300)," he declared.

I contacted him mentally, _"You know, that Axe of Despair card just doesn't sound right to me."_

Yusei gave a subtle shocked look. _"You're watching this?" _he asked.

"_Yep. And before you ask why I'm not down there right now, I'll give you the answer. Yusei, look around Armstrong's feet do you see anything? It'll be extremely faint," _I told him.

He looked a bit. _"Yeah, a circle," _Yusei answered.

"_I made that. Once the duel's decided, I have to get down there and flush out the demon from inside Armstrong. But if the demon sees me now, he may do something really, really bad. So as much as I want to go down there and help you, I can't. I want to more than anything, Yusei, but I can't. Sorry," _I explained.

"_It's fine," _he told me.

"Getting distant there?" Armstrong asked.

"No, just strategizing," Yusei answered with a lie. "I summon Exiled Force (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now the Kick Man, attack Iron Chain Snake!" The attack succeeded in destroying the monster and knocked Armstrong to 1500 life points as well as shocking him making him yell out in pain. "Now Exiled Force, attack the second Iron Chain Snake!" The attack destroyed the monster and Armstrong was shocked again as he was shocking again and his life points fell to 900.

Alarms sounded out stating that an intruder had been captured. It wasn't me though. Two guards led Yusei's old inmate, who looked quite pleased with himself to Armstrong. The guard explained how the inmate tried to escape. Armstrong told one of the guards to cut the current.

"That's impossible, Armstrong," the inmate stated.

Armstrong grew enraged. "I'll kill you when I'm done with Yusei!" he threatened.

"I know Yusei will win," the inmate responded not bothered by Armstrong's comment.

I looked closer at the inmate. He had light in his that was mixed with a touch of darkness from his time here. But I knew that this man would most likely pass into the Afterlife as a peasant when he died.

"I came back, Yusei, because I respect you and I knew Armstrong would do something like this. Being the man he is," the inmate explained.

Yusei nodded. "I want to add something to our duel, Armstrong. If I win, you have to forget about what Alex did," he stated.

"Fine, but if you lose, Alex is going down with you," Armstrong agreed.

Yusei nodded as well as the inmate, now known to me as Alex. "I tribute Exiled Force to use its effect to destroy Iron Chain Repairman," he declared. The two monsters were destroyed as the effect kicked in. "I end my turn."

Armstrong drew. "I activate Reload to return the cards in my hand to my deck and draw the same number cards of cards I returned. Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one set card on the field. And I choose the one on the left," he declared. The card revealed to be Taunt as it was destroyed. "What?! It wasn't Battle Mania?!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"I figured out that you were spying on me with your security cameras, so I switched the two cards during the blackout," Yusei explained. "And so I activate, Battle Mania! Now all monsters are switched to face up attack position and can't change their battle positions this turn. In addition, all monsters you currently control must attack if able."

Armstrong scowled in anger and frustration. "I summon Iron Chain Coil (Attack 1100/ Defense 1600). Next I tune Iron Chain Blaster with Iron Chain Coil. I synchro summon, Iron Chain Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 1300)!" he declared. "Due to its effect, Iron Chain Dragon gains 200 attack points for each Iron Chain Monster in my graveyard and there are currently five (Iron Chain Dragon: Attack 3500). Now Iron Chain Dragon, attack that Kick Man!" The attack hit and destroyed Yusei's monster and knocked Yusei down to 400 life points. "And because your Kick Man was destroyed, Iron Chain Dragon's second effect activates. Due to your Kick Man being a level three, you have to send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard." Yusei then sent them to the graveyard. "Now the effect of Paralyzing Chain activates dealing you another 300 points of damage. I think I'll end my turn there." Yusei drew his final card and Armstrong laughed. "This duel is over! You have 100 life points left and no cards in your deck."

"Thanks to you send so many cards to my graveyard, I'm now more confident than ever that I can win," Yusei responded. "You previously called the cards trash, but I'm not going to prove that there's no one the world doesn't need. I summon Rubble King (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"That monster's worthless. It's got no attack points," Armstrong responded.

"Not quite. I activate the effect of Rubble King allowing me to activate Blasting the Ruins from my hand," Yusei retorted. "When there are thirty or more cards in the my graveyard, which you helped me do, I can inflict 3000 points of damage at you." Armstrong went wide eyed as the assault hit and cried out in pain as his life points dropped to 0 making Yusei the winner.

Armstrong sat up. "Guards, take him and lock him up!" he ordered.

"Hey, what about the deal?!" an inmate called.

"Yeah, you had a deal!" called another.

"I didn't make any promises with anyone," Armstrong retorted. "He's getting put on lockdown and that's it!"

"I think not, Armstrong," came the familiar voice of Goodwin. We looked at him shocked at his appearance. "I do not believe the Facility can run properly without trust between the guard and the inmate. So pack your things, Armstrong. You're fired." Goodwin turned to Yusei. "Yusei, I believe you stayed here long enough. You're free to go."

I watched as Armstrong's eyes turned completely black with an angry scowl on his face. As he spoke, his voice held another dark voice within it, "This isn't over yet, Goodwin!" I immediately launched myself down and landed on Armstrong to immobilize him with my power. I jumped out of the circle as he was locked down. Armstrong looked at me. "An angel?! What're you doing here?"

"Doing my job, Tysu," I told him. "We fought before, remember, and you barely survived. Well now you're down for good."

"No!" he exclaimed but the circle activated putting him trapping him.

I closed my eyes and held a hand forward towards the trapped demon. "Ey sunni motei wytaku nitua oa mati elna tu nelsa," I chanted as the circle glowed brighter.

The black mist of the demon flowed out of Armstrong's body and floated in the air frozen with his red eyes glaring at me. "This isn't over, angel. The darkness is almost here. The Afterlife will cease to exist," Tysu told me.

"Not happening anytime soon. And you won't be around to see it," I told him.

I clenched my hand into a fist and the light of the circle surrounded Tysu and locked him in a continually tightening grip. Eventually though, Tysu vanished into dust.

"Rest well, demon. Your time of hatred is over," I told him as I let the circle disappear. I walked up to the down, real Armstrong and felt for a pulse. "And the real Armstrong is still very much alive." I looked at Goodwin. "You can deal with this Armstrong later." I looked back at the unconscious Armstrong. "As usually, it'll be a long while before he wakes up."

Goodwin nodded and left. Yusei was unchained and everyone ran out to greet him and congratulate him. Yusei handed back the cards telling them that it wasn't him that won the duel, it was everyone and their cards that did. He looked at me.

"You did well, Yusei. The god of light was correct in choosing you," I told him. "Your spirit is bright and has yet to dim. One day, you'll find what you're truly meant to do and what my highness has chosen you to do."

I began to walk away allowing myself to change back into my human form. But Yusei called out, "Era, wait."

I turned and looked at him as he walked up. "Yes, Yusei?" I responded.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and I could tell it was subconsciously.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll be sure to watch you for anything and help you along. But I must also keep my duty to watch out for other demons. I'll see you again, Yusei," I told him giving him kind and caring eyes.

I then turned and slowly slid my hand out of his. I then walked away giving him one last look and comforting grin.

Third Person POV

Later that day, Tanner, Alex, and Yanagi stood with Yusei to say goodbye before he left.

"Judging by Goodwin showing up like that, he must've been concerned about you," Alex stated. "But I can't help but feel like that Era had something to do with it."

"Yusei, take this," Yanagi stated handing Yusei his Totem Pole card.

"Are you sure? It's an important card to you," Yusei asked unsure about taking it.

"You'll make good use out of it, I'm sure," Yanagi insisted.

"What're you going to do when you get out of here?" Tanner asked.

"I have to get back my runner and deck," Yusei stated.

"Those are locked up at the Impound Center," Tanner stated. "Take this." He handed Yusei his Giant Ushi Oni. "It can help you retrieve your duel runner. Take this card to a store named Bootleg, order some milk, and ask for a man named Blister. He'll help you out."

"Thanks," Yusei told him.

"Well, you better get going," Yanagi stated.

"See you guys," Yusei stated and left.


	12. The Ability to Feel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 11: The Ability to Feel

Third Person POV

Yusei walked through New Domino following Tanner's advice about meeting Blister. The first thing to do in order to accomplish that was to find the bar, Bootleg. And it wasn't long before he found the bar. Yusei entered cautiously and sat at the counter before the bartender turned to serve him.

"This place isn't for a kid like you," the bartender told Yusei. "Why don't you get out?"

"I just wanted some milk," Yusei calmly told the man.

The bartender furiously grabbed Yusei by the collar. "Are you trying to yank my chain?" he asked. The bartender glanced for a split second before he released Yusei.

"I'm looking for Blister," Yusei said showing the bartender the Giant Ushi Oni card Tanner gave him making the man behind the table gasp.

The barman served the milk. "It's on the house," he said and looked at two suited men behind Yusei. He nodded to Yusei and Yusei glanced back to notice the presence of the two man. Yusei chugged down the milk and thanked the bartender before leaving.

As he left, a rider leapt off a roof on a duel runner. He grabbed Yusei and stuffed her on the duel runner before he rode off. The man flashed a device on Yusei's marker.

"That'll jam the marker's signal for a while," the man said looking at Yusei. "The name's Blister. Heard you were looking for me."

They arrived at abandoned office as helicopters scouted the area for Yusei. Blister walked over to a laptop and typed something on it.

"What are you?" Yusei asked.

Blister smirked. "I'm not quite sure myself. But I'll get you almost anything. You could call me the Jack of all trades," he replied. Yusei remained silent as Blister continued to explain, "You don't need to worry about pay. Tanner paid me before being shipped to the center. What can I do for you?"

"I need to get into the Security storage warehouse," Yusei informed the man.

Blister looked at him with a shocked expression. "That's one heck of a risk you're taking. But I can get you in. Give me a second," he stated turning back to the laptop. "You'll be an electrician named Taro Daimon. I also managed to pin point the location of your duel runner."

Yusei looked at a picture with Blister and another duelist holding a trophy. He also noticed the other duelist was holding a Machina Sniper card with a damaged Machina Sniper below the picture.

"Were you a duelist?" Yusei asked.

Blister turned around angry and yelled, "Don't go around touching other people's things!"

Despite Blister's words, Yusei held up the picture and noted, "You were a tag turbo duelist."

Blister sighed. "I wasn't a pro. I only defeated duelists in the exhibition league," he said. "Now come on over so I can show you what I got." Yusei walked over. "I got the password to the warehouse but I'm still certain this is a one way trip back to the Facility."

"It doesn't matter. I have to go," Yusei responded.

"Just rest up here for the night so I can get all the stuff you need," Blister requested and Yusei agreed.

. . .

That night, Yusei slowly woke up when he heard a light tapped on the ground. He looked around and saw a figure sitting on the window sill.

"Era?" he called. She looked at him and nodded in respect. "What're you doing here?"

"Though Blister doesn't realize it, I hang out over here during the night while I'm taking a break from scouting out demons," she explained.

"Why this spot?" Yusei asked as he walked up.

"No one's around," she answered. "It gives me the ability to listen to the wind if it comes and sense if it has any demonic darkness in it."

That's when Yusei noticed something he had been trying to not notice. "Era, why do you seem to not be able to feel anything?" he asked.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean by feel?" Era asked.

"Like, you don't show any happiness, sadness, or even frustration," he answered. "I know demons do; but, why does it seem like you don't?"

Era looked back at the sky. "Because we don't know how to feel," she answered.

"Wait, what?" he responded shocked.

"The only emotions demons feel are anger, sadness, revenge," Era explained closing her eyes. "Angels… we died peacefully or without any true emotion. As such, we don't know how to feel or have any emotion. We can't."

"So for a hundred years, you've gone without happiness, love, caring?" Yusei asked shocked.

"Yes," she answered sadly looking at him. "Once an angel is brought back, they lose the ability to feel. It is extremely rare for an angel to receive the ability to feel. And they don't typically find out until an event occurs that makes them feel something, feel an emotion. But the problem is… every angel who has had the ability to feel die quickly."

"How?" Yusei asked sitting on the window sill with her.

"Many ways. A demon tries to kill or hurt the thing they feel or care about and they sacrifice themselves to protect it. But the most common way… they self-destruct," she answered.

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked.

"Angels are not supposed to feel. It interferes with our brainwaves that focus solely on protecting the entirety of the human race and the Afterlife. If we feel, it can make it so we start to diverge from our natural duty. As such, it messes with our mental brainwaves," Era explained and she looked down sadly. "The symptoms start with headaches; then, the angel who is in that situation doesn't think clearly; next, the angel enters a coma; and a week after, the angel dissolves into light particles. It is a horrible death. One every angel tries to avoid feeling. In fact, most angels that experience it are angels who return to their homes. It is believed to be due to the fact that we are surrounded by the human's ability to feel." She sighed. "Some angels even purposely fail the test to go to their home to avoid it. All angels are put into the test whether we like it or not. I tried my hardest since I was already high marked scores and if I suddenly failed… it would look bad. Not only to me but to the guardians and our leader, the Crimson Dragon."

"Era," Yusei called as he gently turned my head to look at him with his hand on my cheek, "do you want to feel? Be honest."

Era sighed. "Yes," she answered. "And it shouldn't be possible for me to want to do anything other than protect Earth and the Afterlife."

"That isn't unusual for anyone," Yusei tried holding her cheek caringly but making sure she didn't pull away.

"For angels, it is," Era retorted and that's when she felt a tear slide down her face.

Yusei noticed it as well as its slight, golden glow it gave. He gave her a small grin and he used his thumb to stroke it away.

"You can feel," Yusei told her. "Have you ever seen the angels when they died?"

"N-No. We hear reports about it, though," Era replied.

"Who makes the reports?" Yusei asked further.

"The guardians," she answered.

"How would they know if they've never left the Afterlife?" he asked.

She went wide eyed. "A-Are you saying the guardians made those reports up? But why? We need angels on the front lines to protect humans and kill demons. Why would they want to say things that would make angels go against doing that?" Era asked.

"Even a peaceful place like the Afterlife can have a few bugs in it," Yusei replied.

"But… But if that's true, one of them would have to be working with a demon. And it would have to be at least Guardian Izoa," I muttered.

"Who?" Yusei asked.

"Guardian Izoa. He leads the guardians and their council," Era explained. "Do you really think he would…?" she trailed off.

"I wouldn't put it aside," Yusei responded. "That one time you visited me at the Facility, you told me the darkness was beginning to invade the Afterlife, right?" Era nodded. "How would that be possible if the darkness hadn't also been already infected inside it?"

"I… I…" she muttered before tears began to pour out again. "He taught us all we knew. He practically raised us. Why would he do this if he did?"

Yusei pulled her into him and stroked her hair as her tears soaked his shirt. He saw the quick flash as her clothes shifted back into her human version. He just sat there for a while with Era crying in fear. Fear she wasn't supposedly meant to have.

After a while, Yusei only heard deep breaths and looked at her. She had fallen asleep after all that and he understood why. He carefully picked her up and laid her on the couch he was sleeping in originally and lied down beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

Yusei looked at her mark under her eye and traced over it a bit. He felt her relax a bit more as he noticed her mark give a slight glow for a moment before returning dark.

'_All angels have the ability to feel. I know it. But they might've subconsciously pushed it away. It wasn't their own minds themselves that forced them not to feel. I know Era sees it too. But she's too nervous to accept it. What she's been taught about angels feeling emotions…' _Yusei's thoughts trailed off as he placed his hand that was tracing her mark on her side. _'Don't worry, Era. I'm not going to let you die again. Especially just because you feel something.'_

Yusei gave a soft whisper in her ear, "See you in the morning, Era." She gave a small grin in her sleep and Yusei couldn't stop his own grin before he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


	13. The One Who Betrayed

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 12: The One Who Betrayed

Third Person POV

The next morning, Yusei woke up early and was quick to feel Era still in his arms. First he was confused but was quick to remember last night's events. He gently touched her face with his hand that was on top of her and felt the familiar sensation of her body's temperature shifting from warm to cold in a watery pattern.

Era's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at him as he slowly took his hand back to her side. "Y-Yusei?" she called.

"Hey, Era," he responded. She closed her eyes and nudged closer but Yusei could tell she was awake. "You doing okay?"

She gave a small nod with her head still in his chest. "I'll be okay. Just shocked and…" Era trailed off.

"And what?" Yusei prodded.

"And something I think is supposed to be scared," she replied. "Is that the right emotion I'm feeling?"

Yusei grinned slightly. "I would guess you would be scared after what happened last night," he told her as he brought her in a bit tighter to try to comfort her. "But don't worry." Era slowly turned her head to look at him. "I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?"

"Thank you, Yusei," she responded. "Thank you for everything."

"There's nothing to thank me f…" he was cut off by Era.

"There is, Yusei. There is. Before I met you, no one who had ever seen me accepted me. No matter what I did, despite the fact I had returned to protect mankind, everyone who knew about me would hurt me and be frightened of me," she stated returning her face to Yusei's chest with her hands gripping his shirt. "But you… you accepted me and made me realize that there was more than being an angel in life and in death. So thank you."

"Era…" Yusei started but he didn't know where to go. He slowly found his voice again and said, "In the Satellite, many things can be deemed as strange. And despite you being the strangest thing I met at the time, I knew you were just like me. And you being different and strange is the best thing about you, in my opinion." Era looked at him shocked and he gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That means so much for me to hear."

Yusei nodded in response keeping the small smile on his face. "Come on," he told her. "We should get up."

Era's POV

I nodded and he placed a hand on my back as we sat. I stood up followed by Yusei and I looked at the clock. I then listened outside for the sign Goodwin was up but found none.

"Goodwin treating you okay?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, fortunately," I answered. "But I still don't trust him. With the amount of darkness in him. Just like Jack, there is a small spark of light there but it isn't bright. At least Jack doesn't have as much darkness in him as Goodwin. Jack's darkness is bred by his selfishness. Goodwin's is bred from his continuous acts of deception and his past. But the small sliver light within both of them are remnants of events due to their pasts."

"By the way, can you tell where a person will end up when they die?" Yusei asked catching my attention.

"I can estimate. Goodwin, if he keeps that small sliver of light or lets it get bigger may just end up as a peasant in the Afterlife. If he's lucky that is," I explained. "Jack, he's currently in the same boat as Goodwin. Blister, as far as I can tell, a peasant in the Afterlife. And you…" I trailed off as I looked at Yusei confusing him.

"What about me?" he asked.

"From what I can tell, as long as you stay on the path you're on, you may just become an angel. And it is a special privilege for a male to become an angel," I explained walking up to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure why, but Guardian Izoa rarely picks a man to become an angel. No one knows why. In fact, some angels get rather tiresome of just having women around. We have no diversity among us," I explained.

"Don't you spend time with the peasants? There are surely men down there, right?" Yusei asked now confused.

I shook her head. "Angels are forbidden to spend any time or go to the plains of which peasants live. No matter if the angel passes the test to leave or not, we cannot see the peasants except from the hill of which the Angel Academy and Afterlife Quarters are," I explained further. "I have honestly never seen another peasant close up before." I walked to the window sill and looked at the sun. "The guardians always told us that meeting with them can interfere with our studies, with our duties. But Cornelia, Myla, and I… we always wanted to meet one. See the life they live in."

"Who's Cornelia and Myla?" Yusei asked.

"Cornelia and Myla were my roommates at the Angel Academy and my best friends there. That day when I told you about the Afterlife being invaded, it was because Cornelia had asked to visit me that morning. She then explained everything to me," I stated. "The guardians, she said they're fighting amongst themselves. They're talking about our ruler, the Crimson Dragon, in a bad manner. And because of all this, the Underworld is growing in strength. But even so, we both knew that some other event from the human world had to have occurred to give the Underworld the strength to push on like this. The other angels are holding them back but if the guardians don't get ahold of themselves and help…"

"Things will end badly," Yusei finished and I nodded.

"Yes," I responded. "I wanted to go and help but Cornelia made me promise to stay and figure out what event gave the Underworld this strength and explain it to the guardians before a civil war breaks out in the Afterlife." That's when I heard it. The small cry of two angels. I looked out the window again and saw the two golden dots floating down the sky. "I'll be right back." I then jumped out and switched before I opened my wings to fly. I then hurriedly grabbed the two balls of light. I felt their familiar angelic auras. "Hold on, you two," I told them. I switched my direction back to Yusei and entered quickly skimming a feather as I landed into the building. I then hurriedly set the two balls of light on the ground that were dimming.

"What are those?" Yusei asked.

"Friends," I answered bluntly.

I gave a soft blow and the lights grew brighter until they morphed into angels again. They looked at me. "Era!" the blonde one exclaimed.

"Thank you, world," I muttered as the two angels wrapped me in a hug. "Cornelia, Myla, what happened to you?"

"The guardians," Myla answered.

That's when Cornelia noticed Yusei. "Uh, human," she muttered.

"It's okay, he's a friend," I told them and they looked at me. "His name's Yusei."

"I assume you're Era's friends that she was telling me about," Yusei responded.

"Yep," Myla responded as they stood up. "I'm Myla and this is Cornelia."

"Hi," Cornelia greeted.

"Now what's this about the guardians?" I asked.

"More like _guardian_. As in singular," Cornelia corrected.

"Guardian Izoa," Myla clarified. "He came up with the other guardians to deflect the demons and darkness. But when they got there, Guardian Izoa attacked the other guardians and the angels who were trying to stop the darkness. Era, we need your help."

"What do you expect me to do? I'm not as strong as Guardian Izoa," I responded shocked.

"Someone has to hold him back!" Myla exclaimed.

"Are the guardians alive? What happened to the rest of the angels?" I asked alert.

"The guardians are hanging on their last limb and most of the angels are…" Cornelia trailed off.

"Please tell me you're joking," I stated worried.

"Era, what's going on here?" Yusei asked.

"Guardian Izoa, he's going to destroy the Afterlife," I explained.

"Wait, demons and angels alike or weaker than they are in their specified worlds," Myla responded. "Remembering learning that in class?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered.

"But we'll put so many humans at risk," I responded.

"But Myla's right, what choice do we have?" Cornelia asked. "The guardians, including Izoa, are at their strongest in the Afterlife. If they're in the human world, they're as weak as us."

I nodded. "Do you have any idea how we're going to get him here?" I asked.

"Era!" came another voice we turned as a younger angel flew in.

"Yue! What're you doing here?" I asked.

"We were having her spy on the guardians for us since we were getting suspicious," Cornelia explained. "What do you got?"

"Guardian Izoa is planning on meeting the King of the Underworld on Earth in the next few weeks," Yue explained. "The other guardians convinced him to lay off the attack on keep the darkness out of the Afterlife until after he meets with the King of the Underworld."

"So we have a few weeks to prepare," I concluded. "Yue, do you know how many angels are still alive?"

"We have about three thousand angels and now, including us, there are only five hundred," Yue answered.

"Five hundred?!" Myla exclaimed.

"Please tell me that's a joke," Cornelia asked. Yue shook her head sadly.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Most are locked away in the lockouts of the Afterlife. Some were able to escape to the human world but not a lot," Yue explained.

I sighed. "Right now we need to keep a calm head and figure out what we have to do to stop the King of the Underworld and get rid of Guardian Izoa," I told him.

"I'll help if I can," Yusei stated and we turned to him.

"Yusei, this is too dangerous. Even if you are marked…" I started but I was immediately cut off Cornelia.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's marked?! Like by the Crimson Dragon?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I saw it glowing on his arm a while back. But it disappeared from his arm after."

"Probably," Myla responded. "His marks only imprint when all of the Signers are together in one place."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Maybe then he can help," Cornelia stated.

"I'll have to get my runner and deck from the Impound Center first. I've already planned to do that later," Yusei told them.

"Fine by me. But we have to get this done fast. If we take too long, we'll end up in a situation _way_ worse than we want it," Myla reasoned.

"Right," I agreed and Yusei nodded. I didn't like him getting in on this. This was an angel's fight. Even if he is a Signer, he shouldn't get involved in this. _'But I guess he got involved when he met me, huh?' _I thought. "Let's get ready. Yue, Cornelia, Myla, you guys go scout the area for any other angels. Help them if you find them. Have them meet us at the park later." The three other angels nodded and left to do the job.

"Era," Yusei called and I turned to him, "be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't want you to get hurt," I told him. "I don't want you to get involved like this. I don't want you to die due to my fight."

"I'm not going to die and you're not going to die," he retorted sternly. "I'll make sure of that, okay?"

"O-Okay," I agreed. "Just… don't die," I whispered as I leaned my head on his chest. "I don't know what I would do if you died because of this."

"You know, I'm the same, right?" he responded and looked at him shocked. "No matter what happens, I'll be there to help you, okay?"

"Okay," I agreed.

"Let's get ready to get going to the Impound Center," he told me.

"Right," I agreed and I followed him as we each got ready to go.


	14. The Take Back

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 13: The Take Back

Third Person POV

A little later, Blister came by and Yusei introduced him to Era. Era explained what happened between Yusei and her and with her and Goodwin. Blister was okay with it seeing how they both didn't trust Goodwin and just told her to be careful.

It wasn't too long after that Blister handed Yusei a bag with some essentials for his job and told him, "The rest for you relies on your luck." Yusei grabbed the bag. "Tell me, why are you embarking on this mission though you'll know you'll get caught?"

"The bonds of our friends are there. I'm just taking back what was stolen from me," Yusei answered.

"For friends?" Blister jeered. Yusei glanced at the picture he was looking at earlier making Blister tone change as he said, "I understand. I once had a friend, but all he left was an unrealistic reality of living dead with profound despair. I haven't changed my mind on what you said. The bonds of friendship are just a fantasy. You eventually only think of yourself, just like me." Blister than recalled the incident where his friend Aero got badly injured in a turbo duel accident. "Fortunately Aero lived, but he'll never ride a duel runner again. I'm already as good as dead." He picked up the Machina Sniper card. "This is what our bond ended up as. Aero sent it after the accident. He did it despite of me walking out myself. Risking your life for a friend is impossible. You're well off not making friends." Era quietly gasped as she realized something. "Something the matter, Era?"

"So that's what happened to him after he left the hospital," Era muttered looking down.

"Era?" Yusei called.

"As I should, when I heard of the accident with Aero, I went to help him at the hospital. At first he was confused but then explained what happened," she retold looking at Blister.

"What? You don't like me now because I'm the one who hurt him?" Blister asked.

"Actually, no. I'm more saddened by the fact that you don't want friends because of the accident. Aero didn't want to hurt you. He sent the Machina Sniper as a reminder that you were once friends," Era explained.

"Huh?" Blister responded.

"He told me when I went to the hospital," Era explained.

**-Flashback-**

"You know, I feel like I was harsh on my friend," Aero told Era as she sat there.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We messed up and began to tear apart. Then I got into the accident and I got angry at Blister because he didn't try to help me get out before I crashed. But if I know Blister like I know I do, he blames himself too. I heard he walked out too," Aero explained and picked up the damaged Machina Sniper. "I know deep down in his heart, he still wants friends. And honestly, I don't blame him for going out on his own. We were already beginning to drift apart. But now, I just want to be his friend again and return to that point in our life. Because, I know we can get better again. We are still friends, I just know it."

Era smiled and nodded. "I can get that sent to Blister if you want," she told him.

"Really? You would do that?" Aero asked.

"Of course. You truly care for your friends no matter what happens between you. I know one day, you and Blister will at least rejoin as friends again," she replied. "The first place to start is to drop off that card like you want."

"Thanks, Era. That means a lot," Aero responded and Era nodded.

**-Flashback Ended-**

"He… really said all that?" Blister asked shocked.

"Yep. I dropped off that Machina Sniper for that reason. So maybe at some point, you can go and explain why you haven't met him yet. I'm sure he's still waiting for you to return and be his friend again," I replied. Blister looked down.

"We should probably get going," Yusei stated and Era nodded.

She looked at Blister. "Just think about what you want and what's right," she told him before following Yusei out to proceed with the mission.

After Yusei and Era left, he looked outside at them with uncertainty. _'Was she really telling the truth?' _he thought.

. . .

Yusei disguised himself with a hat and Era used some of her power to turn invisible as she followed Yusei into the building. After the building closed and the lights went out, Yusei emerged from the boys' bathroom while Era took down her spell revealing herself leaning on the wall in front of the door.

He nodded at Era who followed him through the building. They arrived at a storage vault where they held decks and Era was the quickest to find his deck. She handed it to Yusei.

"Thanks, Era," he whispered and she nodded.

They then walked to the top floor where Blister located his duel runner. Using his Taro Daimon ID card, Yusei gained access to the storage room, where his duel runner was detained. Yusei pulled out a tracker-like device and located the duel runner's location.

He opened the top of the crate and looked in. Era stood just behind him, watching around for any sign of trouble. But it wasn't long that a barrage of spotlights shined down on the two of them.

Trudge came up standing on the platform next to the lights with another Security and said looking at Yusei having not noticed Era yet, "I knew you would try something being a Satellite scum, but I can hardly believe you want as far as breaking into the warehouse."

"This belongs to me and my friends," Yusei retorted.

"I disagree. It's the property of New Domino City, as is scum from the Satellite," Trudge responded. "I'll send you back to the Facility." He then noticed Era in the background. "You! How did you escape from the Securities and not get marked?" he asked.

"Let's just say Goodwin forced me into a deal," Era replied.

"Well he can't save you this time," Trudge retorted. "Go get them!"

Yusei leapt into the crate and looked at Era. "Come on!" he called and she climbed on behind him.

Yusei then smashed through the crate making Era hold on tighter while they rode the duel runner. He raced on narrowing making through a closing door.

"Could you be any closer, Yusei?" Era scolded.

"I forgot that you fly and probably have never ridden a duel runner," Yusei responded with a small grin. "Whatever. I can take off from here."

"I wouldn't try it right now," Yusei responded looking at Trudge who was following on his own duel runner.

"You're not getting away!" Trudge yelled as he activated his Speed World causing a turbo duel to start.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) in defense mode," he declared.

Trudge drew his card. "I summon Search Striker (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now Search Strike, attack that pathetic excuse of a hedgehog!" he ordered and the attack destroyed Yusei's monster. "I set one card to end my turn."

"I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) and activate its effect. It allows me to summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard with its effects negated," Yusei declared. "Next I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Synchron in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)"

"I activate Discord Counter! This returns Junk Warrior to your extra deck resummons Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog from your graveyard in defense position. But you can't summon any monsters until the end phase of your next turn," Trudge declared.

"I end my turn," Yusei declared.

"I summon Pursuit Chaser (Attack 1400/ Defense 600) in attack mode. Now Pursuit Chaser will destroy Quillbolt Hedgehog again," Trudge stated and the attack succeeded. "Now the effect of Pursuit Chaser activates, inflicts 500 points of damage to you." Yusei gritted his teeth in frustration as his life points dropped to 3500. "Now Search Striker attack that Junk Synchron!" The attack succeeded in destroying Yusei's last monster. "I end my turn with two face downs."

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei declared.

As they dueled, Yusei tried to find a way to escape but any door Yusei tried to escape through were shut by other Security members. They were about to hit a dead end.

"You've got nowhere to go. Why don't you just surrender?" Trudge prompted.

"_**Yusei, keep going," **_Blister called. Era held on tighter as Yusei sped forward towards the next door, which suddenly exploded allowing passage between the two riders. After passing through, Era, Yusei, and Trudge began to plummet down an elevator shaft.

"May I _please_ get some air?" Era called.

Yusei chuckled slightly but asked, "Are you sure you want to?" Era stayed silent making Yusei grin.

"I'll get payback for when you two ditched me back in the trash tube!" Trudge called. "I activate the Speed Spell- Rapid Shotwing! This increases Search Striker's attack by 100 for each speed counter that I have. And since I have five, it gains 500 attack points (Search Striker: Attack 2100). Now Search Striker, attack Yusei directly!" The attack hit and knocked Yusei's life points to 1400 while Era whimpered as she felt a bit of pain on the areas that had once been marked when the Crimson Dragon held her.

"Era, are you alright?" Yusei asked worried.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," Era replied. Yusei didn't respond to her but he wasn't convinced at all that she was alright.

"Now Pursuit Chaser will attack you directly!" Trudge declared.

"I activate Confusion Chaff! This switches Pursuit Chaser's attack from me to Search Striker," Yusei retorted.

The attack was sent between Trudge's monsters which destroyed Pursuit Chaser while Trudge's life points fell to 3300.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Trudge declared. Since it was his end phase, Rapid Shotwing's effect wore off bringing Search Striker back to a normal 1600.

"_**Yusei," **_Blister called. _**"Brace yourself. You're hitting the ground floor."**_

Yusei reared up a bit to stick the landing making Era holding even tighter. Yusei drove out of the bottom though the elevator door shut holding Trudge inside. Trudge smashed through the doors and caught up with Yusei. Trudge rode up and began to ram his duel runner into Yusei's, but was abruptly kicked back by Blister.

"Thanks," Yusei told Blister and Era nodded in respect.

"Don't bother. I'm only here to check out my handiwork. Should this fail, my reputation might never recover. We're not friends, I've already ruined one friendship," Blister stated.

"Don't you remember what I said?" Era asked. Blister looked to the side making Era sigh.

"Tell me about Aero," Yusei suggested.

"Back then, we were on top of our game and it was all because Aero was a great competitor and an even greater friend. Aero had thought we'd be champs forever," Blister retold. "But he was missing the bigger picture. Tag dueling could only take us so far. So I made arrangements to go solo after a representative from Kaiba Corp showed up offering big money. I saw it as a huge chance to make it to the big league and face duelists like the legends Atlas, Phoenix, Truesdale. One say, while we were dueling, I began to scold Aero for playing the Machina Sniper card. Aero responded saying it was our favorite card but I told him the move wasn't always going to work. Remember what I said about having friends? How having friends only makes you think more about yourself? You just use them, hurt them, and eventually betray them without care." Blister sighed. "When Machina Sniper got destroyed and we began to argue over the move. But as we did, the duel runner in front of us fell over. We hit off of it and were sent off course in the direction of a factory. Aero's side car broke off and I reached out for Aero's hand but pulled it away to leave him to crash. Aero spent the next few months in the hospital and never let me say sorry. All I did was send him the Machina Sniper card to remind me of what a bad friend I was."

"Blister, Aero had me give that to you because he wanted to show you that you still have ties. That you still have a bond," Era cut in.

"Why though? When he wouldn't even let me say sorry," Blister asked.

"Remember what I said? Aero had felt he was being a bit harsh and he sent the Machina Sniper to help you and him at the same time," Era replied.

Blister scoffed. "Yusei, next time someone asks you about friendship, remember what I did to my best friend. I hope your friends are worth the risk you're investing because, if I know friends, they're only hanging out with you because they want something in return," he told.

"You're wrong," Yusei insisted. "You're too angry with yourself to see the truth. Aero never wanted to hurt you. Sometimes friends do stupid things and Aero knew that. That's why he had Era send you the Machina Sniper."

Trudge suddenly reappeared. "We still have the duel, Yusei," he reminded.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," he declared.

"I activate Power Bind. This decreases the attack of Speed Warrior to zero until your next standby phase and forbidding it from attack this turn," Trudge fought.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Reactor Pod," Yusei returned. "This inflicts the original attack of Speed Warrior to you as damage." Trudge's life points fell to 2400. "I set a face down and end my turn.

"Search Striker, attack Speed Warrior!" Trudge ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This can negate your attack," Yusei declared. A virtual helmet on a stick appeared in front of Speed Warrior deflecting the attack. "And then I can reset it."

"I activate Final Countdown," Trudge declared. "While this card is face up, I can't activate any spells or traps and I can only set one spell or trap card during tis turn. During my main phase, I can send this card and all spell and trap cards I control to the graveyard and inflict damage to you. The damage will depend on the number of cards sent. If I send two, you'll be dealt 500 points of damage. If I send three, then I can inflict 1500. If I sent four, then it is 3000. And if I send five this way, I can inflict 5000 points of damage. I set a face down."

"You're just like Aero. You're not afraid," Blister said.

"That's because I've got you and Era on my side. Aero would've felt the same," Yusei responded.

"Just don't lose or my reputation will suffer," Blister stated.

"I'll win. And yours and Era's friendships are what's going to make it all possible," Yusei responded.

"You don't want my help. Unlike back in the Satellite, friends only get in the way over here," Blister responded sounding reluctant.

"I know you don't really feel that way," Yusei returned unconvinced. "Aero returned the card to you."

"Aero gave it to me in spite of everything," Blister insisted becoming defensive.

"You're wrong, Blister. Aero gave that to you as a symbol of your friendship," Yusei insisted. "Like Era said. Aero didn't want to cut bonds since he wanted to cherish those bonds. As long as you hold the bonds, you'll still be friends. Just like I have my friends."

"Can we just get back to the duel so I can ship you to the Facility?" Trudge called getting impatient.

Yusei drew his card and Power Bind expired returning Speed Warrior to its normal 900 attack points. "I switch Speed Warrior to defense mode and summon Heal Wave Generator (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode," he declared. "Next I activate the effect of Healing Wave Generator. This increases by life pints by two hundred." Yusei's life points jumped up to 1600 making Era sigh in relief. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Trudge drew his own card. "I summon Torapart (Attack 600/ Defense 600). Next I tune Search Striker with Torapart in order to synchro summon Goyo Guardian (Attack 2800/ Defense 2000)!" he declared. "Now since Torapart was used as a synchro material monster for the synchro summon of Goyo Guardian, none of your traps can be activated when Goyo Guardian attacks until the end of the damage step. Now Goyo Guardian, attack Healing Wave Generator." Yusei was about to activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow but knew he couldn't so he had no choice but to let Healing Wave Generator get destroyed. "Now Goyo Guardian's effect activates, allowing me to take control of Healing Wave Generator instead of sending it to the graveyard." Now I activate the effect of Healing Wave Generator for myself. And since Goyo Guardian is a level 6, I gain 600 life points." Trudge's life points rose to 3000. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"I summon Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) and activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to revive itself from the graveyard. Now Turbo Synchro attack Healing Wave Generator!" Yusei ordered. The attack failed due to Yusei's monster being weaker and Yusei's life points dropped to 100 due to the difference of defense from Turbo Synchron's attack. Era didn't understand the plan he had but didn't fight it either. "I activate the second effect of Turbo Synchro allowing me to special summon Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300) from my hand. Next I activate Urgent Tuning allowing me to synchro summon one synchro monster during the battle phase. So I tune Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Speed Warrior with Turbo Synchron to synchro summon, Turbo Warrior (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500! Now Turbo Warrior, attack Goyo Guardian!"

"Are you asking to finish yourself off?" Trudge asked.

"Not quite. Because with Turbo Warrior's effect, I can halve the attack of Goyo Guardian until the end of the damage step (Goyo Guardian: Attack 1400)," Yusei responded.

Era noticed Trudge become enraged by the fact that Yusei was about to win and began to ram into Yusei saying, "I shouldn't lose to Satellite scum like you!" He then reached to try to grab Era and Yusei swerved to the side to keep Trudge away while Blister held Trudge back.

"Finish this Yusei," Blister called.

"I activate Synchro Strike. This increases Turbo Warrior's attack by five hundred for each synchro material used to summon it, and that means it's attack increases by 2000 (Turbo Warrior: Attack 4500)," Yusei declared. "Turbo Warrior, attack Goyo Guardian and finish this duel!" The attack hit and finished off Goyo Guardian and Trudge's life points.

Blister fell over while holding Trudge back. "Blister!" Yusei called.

"Keep going!" Blister responded.

Yusei reluctantly complied and rode out of the building. He rode through a crowd of Securities with Era still behind him. As he did so, some securities shot some electric bullets to try to knock Yusei and Era out.

Era twisted her body and bit to direct the bullets at her alone. Yusei twisted around and grabbed Era as she fell of the duel runner cringing in pain. He then quickly drove off and found himself in a tunnel before pulling to a hard stop though he crashed to the ground not being able to skid easily while holding Era.

Yusei kept Era against him as they were thrown off the duel runner. He looked at her once before he couldn't stay awake any longer.


	15. The Duel for Memories

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 14: The Duel for Memories

Third Person POV

Yusei and Era were lying unconscious on two separate couches. Two, teal-headed twins with one being a boy and one being a girl were watching the Signer and angel.

"I'm not sure it was a good idea to bring the guy in here. We could get into trouble for helping him," the girl asked.

"Well he was holding that girl like he was protecting her. Maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit," the boy responded.

"Maybe. I have talked to his cards. They say he's a good person but he's also sad," the female twin stated.

"But why?" the boy asked. Yusei's eyes slowly opened and he looked at the twins. The boy was the first to say anything, "Hi, my name's Leonardo but please call me Leo." He then waved towards his twin. "This is my twin sister, Luna."

"Hi," Luna greeted.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"My name's Yusei," he answered but quickly looked at Era as she sat up. She looked around the room confused.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luna asked.

"I-I think," Era answered.

"What's your name?" Luna asked.

"M-My name?" she responded looking down obviously confused.

"Do you not know your name?" Leo asked.

This made Yusei worried. "Do you remember who I am?" he asked.

Era looked at him "You look familiar but I don't…" she trailed off.

"Amnesia," Yusei muttered. _'I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After those shots she took for me,' _he thought.

"So you're a duelists, right, Yusei?" Leo asked as Yusei and Era looked at their decks that were sitting to the sides.

"I am. Though I've known her for a bit, I haven't really seen her duel much," Yusei responded.

"Can we duel?" Leo asked Era.

Before she answered, she noticed a poster of Jack Atlas and some merchandise in a small area and it wasn't long before Yusei noticed as well.

"Oh! That's my King Memorabilia. It's my treasure and my dream to one day become King too," Leo explained. He looked at Era. "Does Jack Atlas mean anything to you?"

"I think but I'm not sure why," she answered.

He then looked at Yusei. "Are you a fan of the King?" Leo asked.

"No, I'm not. Sorry," he answered.

"It's almost a shame you turbo duel," Leo responded.

"Why do you say that?" Yusei asked.

Leo pointed at Yusei's duel runner. "With you being a turbo duelist, I would think you would want to be King," he replied.

Yusei ignored Leo as he went to inspect his duel runner as Leo went on.

"He's not listening, Leo," Luna pointed out.

Refusing to give up, Leo grabbed an envelope and showed Yusei an invitation to the Fortune Cup. "I have a chance to duel the King. The invitations were sent out at random and this one was sent to me," Leo stated.

"Actually, the invite was sent to me," Luna corrected.

"Well, yeah, it was technically sent to Luna. But she doesn't feel like entering so I'm planning at go as her," Leo explained.

Luna sighed. "You won't be able to do that," she responded.

"I'll be able to pull it off," Leo argued.

Luna sat next to Era calmly. "You're being overoptimistic about Yusei," she responded.

Taken aback, Leo stated, "He can be trusted. I mean he was protecting Era!"

"You're shouting," Luna reminded.

Era stood up. "Thanks for your hospitality, but I should get going. I don't want to cause you anything trouble," she told them. Yusei watched her sadly as she began to leave but nodded and began to follow her out.

"You're no trouble," Leo stated stopping them. "I think I know a way to help you with your memory." Era looked at him while Leo grabbed a duel disk. "Jack Atlas once said in an interview that a duelist can learn who they are through their cards and dueling. So I challenge you to a duel. And being a duelist, you must always accept a challenge." Hyperactively shaking as he spoke of how he would like to face all kinds of opponents, Leo's duel disk slipped down his arm. As he tried to fix his duel disk, Leo muttered, "Stupid thing. Never fits."

A face suddenly popped in Era's mind. "You know, I think this actually might work. Okay, let's duel," she agreed.

Yusei handed his duel disk to Era and she nodded at him in respect. As they walked outside to prepare to duel, Yusei checked for assurance that they were the only ones there.

"We're on the top floor and it's only ever been the two of us alone here," Luna explained. "Since our parents are almost always at work."

Yusei looked at her and noticed how Luna kept looking at Era with almost a confused face. "Luna, why do you keep looking at Era?" he asked.

"That's her name," Luna muttered. She looked at Yusei. "I-I just feel like I've met her before. A long time ago."

Yusei looked at her shocked but didn't respond as he thought, _'I wouldn't be surprised. She's been helping people's lives for a hundred years.'_

"Why don't you start, Leo? That's what you said your name was, right?" Era asked.

"Yep," Leo agreed. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Next I activate its effect. When it's in attack mode, I can roll a six sided die. Depending the number I roll, I can reveal that number of cards on the top of my deck and special summon one level 4 or below Morphtronic monster from among them ignoring summoning conditions and shuffle the other cards into my deck. Now roll now!" The die rolled to a three, so Leo drew three cards. "I special summon Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800)! I end my turn with a face down. Now show me what you got!"

"Forgive my brother, he can get overly excited," Luna stated.

"It's okay," Era assured as she drew her card. "I summon Angel Monk (Attack 1500/ Defense 2600) in defense mode. When Angel Monk is in defense mode, I can draw two cards from my deck and if one is a monster card, I can summon it to the field in attack mode though it can't attack this turn." Era drew her card. "I summon Star Crystal Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000). I finish my turn with two face downs."

"My turn!" Leo called. "And I summon another Morphtronic Magnen (Attack 800/ Defense 800). Next I activate Morphtronic Celfon's effect to roll another die." He got a two allowing him to check the top two cards of his deck. "I summon Morphtronic Datatron (Attack 1200/ Defense 600). Next I activate Gadget Box allowing me to special summon a Gadget Token (Attack 0/ Defense 0) once per turn but they can't attack. If I use this effect three times, Gadget Box is destroyed. So I summon a Gadget Token. Next I activate Morphtronic Datatron's effect to tribute a Gadget Token and inflict 600 points of damage at you." Era winced as her life points dropped to 3400. "I end my turn there. Good luck beating me."

Era drew a card. "I wish you the same luck," she told him. "I summon Angelic Coach (Attack 1500/ Defense 1500). Next I tune my level four Angelic Coach with my level three Star Crystal Dragon to synchro summon a dragon that comes straight from the Afterlife. Descend, Angelic Light Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2700)!" she declared. A dragon with a golden back white stomach, and pure white angelic wings landed next to Era on four long legs and blue eyes. Era looked at Yusei who was staring straight at her. She nodded telling him she got back her memories. "I activate Angelic Light Dragon's first effect which allows me to destroy two of your monsters and deal damage to you equal to their combined attack points. So I choose your Morphtronic Datatron and one of your Morphtronic Magnens. And their combined attack points equal 2000 attack points." Leo backed up as the two monsters were destroyed and his life points fell to 2000. "You played a good game Leo and thanks to your help, I remember who I am." He looked at me shocked and happy. "But I'm going to have to win this. Angelic Light Dragon, attack Morphtronic Celfon!" The attack hit and Leo's life points instantly dropped to 0.

Leo sat on the ground and began to sniff trying to hold back sad tears. Yusei walked up to Era while Luna walked up to Leo.

"You sure do cry easily," she stated.

Era walked over. "You shouldn't cry, Leo," she told him. "I could tell you truly enjoy dueling from the bottom of your heart. But you focused all your energy on where you wanted your Morphtronics that you didn't plan on how to defend yourself and counter if their effects were reversed. You dueled well Leo and because of your help, I remember who I am. So thank you."

Luna set a hand on Leo's shoulder and said, "Era's right. Don't worry and cheer up."

"Can we duel again? Luna said your name was Era, right?" Leo asked.

Era nodded. "But I shouldn't stay around," she told him. "I have some important business to take care of. And I would only cause you trouble. I can't do that."

"Era's right," Yusei agreed.

"Please, I want to help," Leo begged.

"There goes Leo's I-want-to-help-you-out-it is again," Luna interrupted. "How about you just rest up here for the day, okay?"

"Okay," Yusei agreed and looked at Era who seemed nervous but she nodded in agreement as well. Leo cheered and brought them back inside.

. . .

That night, Yusei was working on a couple custom made duel disks for Leo and Luna while Era watched.

"Era," he called quietly though he continued working.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Why did you take those shots for me? You could've died," Yusei asked.

"It is my nature to be selfless and to protect you from everything," Era answered. "I only did what was right."

"But you could've died, Era. Already being an angel or not," Yusei retorted looking straight into her eyes.

"Yusei, I…" she trailed off not sure where to go.

"Era, you need to understand that I can't risk losing you like that," he told her and she gave a light blush holding down most of it.

"Yusei, that would also mean risking your life," she responded. "And I can't let that happen."

Yusei looked at her a bit more before finishing the duel disks. "We need to get going," he stated.

"Y-Yeah," she agreed.

Yusei stood up and held out a hand to help her up. She lightly grabbed it and he pulled her up. Era stumbled from the strength of the pull and ended up leaning against Yusei's chest for a moment.

Yusei gave a quiet chuckle as she blushed from the position she was in making Era's blush deepen in color. Yusei grabbed her hand again and pulled her along as they left the tops.

. . .

At the Security Headquarters, Lazar walked into a room to meet with Goodwin. "Mr. Goodwin, all the invitations have been sent out. All but Yusei's that is. Yusei had also recovered his deck and duel runner and is currently hiding out in the Tops," he informed the director.

"And what're the whereabouts of Era?" Goodwin asked.

"Sources say she's with Yusei," Lazar answered.

"We're letting them get too close to each other. If those two get too close, it could lead to big trouble," Goodwin stated.

"Are you suggesting we restrict her back to the mansion and the mansion alone?" Lazar asked.

"If we must. When you deliver the invitation to Yusei, I want you to bring her here. By force if necessary," Goodwin ordered.

"Yes, Director," Lazar agreed and walked off.

. . .

Yusei drove out of the Tops with Era behind him but Trudge pulled his duel runner in front of Yusei.

"You just can't stay away from me, right you two?" Trudge asked. "Now are you going to come easy? Or are you going to come hard?" Era gripped tighter and Yusei revved up his engine as an answer. "So it's the hard way, huh?"

Just as they were about to cause trouble between themselves, bright headlights shined on the three of them. A man, familiar to Era, appeared. He was short with purple hair and a face painted as a clown.

"Hello, Officer Trudge. Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Candle Kiosk at the outer rim mall?" Lazar teased.

"I didn't get your name, short stack," Trudge growled.

"I am Special Deputy Lazar, Officer Trudge. I work for the directed general and I outrank you. I am here on official business for a Mr. Yusei Fudo," Lazar responded.

"These two here stole that duel runner from the Impound Center. They need to be…" Trudge argued but was interrupted by Lazar.

"Officer! This city had very little room for street cops who don't know their place or when to shut their mouths. Now why don't you run along?" he stated. Trudge growled but drove off nonetheless.

"Now what kind of business are you talking about?" Yusei asked defensive.

Lazar handed a picture to Yusei of his friends Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin and an invitation to the Fortune Cup. "We would like you to take part in the Fortune Cup. Should you refuse, the four people in that photo will pay for the crimes you committed while obtaining that duel runner," Lazar stated. "And I believe we need Era to return to the mansion. She's been gone far too long." He reached to grab Era while Yusei kept the girl just out of Lazar's reach.

"Yo, Lazar was it?" came a familiar voice.

He looked up as Cornelia and Myla slammed down between him and Yusei and Era. The clown backed up a few feet.

"She's not going anywhere near Goodwin," Myla stated. "None of us trust him and if an angel doesn't trust the man, we don't let anyone get near him if we can stop it."

"I was instructed to bring her back by force if necessary. So I suggest you move," Lazar responded.

"I could blast you into next week, Lazar," Cornelia retorted. "It would hurt a lot worse that you trying to snatch Era. Besides, we're well stronger than you. Try it. See who gets hurt. Or you could not risk it and leave her alone."

Lazar growled but calmly said, "Have a good evening." He then walked away and drove off in his car.

Era sighed. "Thanks, you guys," she told them.

"Hey, what're friends for?" Cornelia responded.

"We actually went to check the mansion and get an idea on Goodwin. We don't trust him one bit with all that darkness on him. I'm surprised he doesn't have a demon inside him yet," Myla answered.

"Yusei, Era," called a voice as Blister drove up. They looked at him. "You guys need a place to hide out for a while, I'm guessing," he stated. Yusei and Era nodded. "Come on. I got you a spot."

"Thanks, Blister," Yusei thanked and Blister led them towards the place they were going to stay at.


	16. The Old Friend

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 15: The Old Friend

Era's POV

Cornelia, Myla, Yusei, and I followed Blister to a garage. "I know it's not five stars but it's got all the creature comforts you would expect for this kind of town. Few cockroaches, mice, stray cat," Blister explained as Yusei rolled his duel runner in.

"Thanks, Blister," I told him.

"No problem. Now the Securities will want to track you two down due to your altercation with Trudge," Blister responded.

"We'll be fine," Yusei stated.

"Era! Cornelia! Myla!" came Yue's young voice.

We all turned as she landed panting. "Whoa," Blister muttered. "This is new. What's with the girl and wings?"

Cornelia, Myla, and I grinned as we transformed into our usual angel body shocking Blister more.

"We're angels, Blister," Cornelia informed. We turned back to Yue. "What's going on, Yue?"

"I was able to find a few more angels in the city and they're hiding out in the park," Yue informed.

"How many?" I asked.

"About five. But that's all the angels I can find in New Domino City," Yue explained.

"Have any of you checked the Satellite yet?" I asked.

"I did," Myla answered. "No sign of any other angels."

"Okay, Myla and Cornelia, you are the best healers in the Afterlife thus now. You need to go check out the other angels and help them. I would guess that they're hurt," I stated. "I'll keep a look out for any demons. Yue, I need you to keep an eye out for any other angels and listen for any news on the actions with Guardian Izoa."

"Right," Yue stated before flying off.

Cornelia and Myla wrapped their arms around me. "Be careful, Era. You're our last hope," Myla whispered.

"No, we're all our last hope," I responded before my two angel friends took off.

"Angels, huh? Didn't see that coming. Does that mean you're dead in reality?" Blister asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I've been working as an angel for about a hundred years," I explained. "Died in a car accident all those years ago."

"Well, I've got some of my own business to take care of. I'll leave you two alone for now," Blister responded. Yusei and I nodded as he left.

"Era," Yusei began and I looked at him, "do you remember what your life was like before you died?"

"Honestly, a lot of it has faded away," I answered. "But I do remember my sister and best friend and boyfriend."

"Who were they?" Yusei asked.

"Maya was my older sister by a couple years. I had my best friend Zack who I had known since kindergarten and my boyfriend Nate. We had only been dating for a couple weeks so we weren't really serious yet. We hadn't kissed or anything but I remember us getting closer every day. My sister would tease us a lot because of it," I explained. "I can't remember what happened after I died. How Nate ended up. I was always worried that he took my death too hard and he…" I trailed off.

I felt a hand wrap around mine and I looked at Yusei. "Don't worry, Era. I'm sure he wouldn't do that," he tried to reassure me. "Do you really think he would?"

"No," I answered. I looked at Yusei in his eyes and everything seemed to just stop. "I'm sorry; I'm not supposed to worry about this. It was hundred years ago, it shouldn't matter anymore."

"Everything we see and do matter to us. It makes us who we are," Yusei told me as he slowly pulled me closer. "And isn't that the thing that is the best part about us… and you?" I couldn't hold back the blush before it appeared on my cheeks in a deep red.

Yusei's left hand cupped my cheek and he pulled me closer until our faces were only an inch apart. Before I could react any further, Yusei's lips touched mine. My heart raced as I eventually gave into the kiss. Yusei held me tighter against his body making my body grow warm.

Yusei soon pulled back to allow us to breathe. It was then I had truly realized what I had done.

"Y-Yusei… I'm sorry. That was wrong of me," I immediately stated.

"It's okay, Era," he responded. "I'm the one who made the first move anyway."

"Yusei, as much as I want to, I'm not sure if I can be with you," I told him in a small whisper looking at the ground sadly. "I mean, I'm not even alive anymore. I'm not human. You are. You'll be able to age and die normally. I'll never age or die except by the hand of a demon or another lifeform like one."

Yusei brought me in tighter making me look at him shocked. "That doesn't matter to me," he told me. "After all we've been through and what I've truly gotten to know you by, I've found something about you that I've truly grown to like and love."

I soon found my voice, "But Yusei, what do I do when I have to watch you die? When I have to watch you get old while I don't age at all?"

"We'll find a way," he replied. "I know we will."

"O-Okay," I reluctantly agreed.

"Good," he responded. "Now I need to check my duel runner for any damage that I might've missed."

I nodded and watched as he began to tinker with his duel runner. It wasn't long after that Blister came back to talk for a bit.

"So Yusei, why is Sector Security so interested in you guys?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Yusei replied.

"What did that purple haired clown tell you anyway?" Blister asked.

"It's not what he told me," Yusei responded and flung the photo Lazar used to blackmail him with.

"These your friends?" Blister asked.

"Yeah, and he said if I don't duel in the Fortune Cup, they'll pay," Yusei explained.

"Your friends in the Satellite?" Blister asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'll contact a friend who can help me save your pals," Blister responded.

"Thanks," I responded. Blister nodded and left to go do what he said he'd do.

. . .

That night, I snuck out to go scout out for demons. I flew around for hours keeping an eye out but also trying to clear my mind of all the confusing thoughts and actions of the day before.

That's when I heard it. A girl, maybe sixteen, crying. But I had heard her cry like this before. I slowly flew towards the alleyway where I heard her. I looked around and saw a girl with burgundy hair and tear flooded brown eyes. She wore a silver pin in her hair that rolled up her bangs and had a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also wore a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flared behind her which was shorter and pleated in the front. She had a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. She wore stocking that were the same color as the gloves and had red high heeled sandals.

"Akiza?" I called.

She gasped and looked at me. "I-It's you. I remember you. You came and helped me a few years ago. When I was feeling horrible after an accident," she stated.

I grinned. "Good to see you still remember me," I told her. I walked over and kneeled next to her. "Now why are you crying? Did something happen with Sayer?"

"I'm afraid," she answered. "I was invited to take part in the Fortune Cup and Sayer convinced me to do it. But what if I hurt all those other contestants? What if people start hating me even more than they already do? And then everyone will know who I am."

"Akiza, look at me," I told her. She met my gaze. "I've told you what I truly am, right?"

"An angel," she answered.

I nodded. "For one hundred years, ever since I came back to Earth to help people, people who found out about me would hurt me like you. Because they were afraid of me," I told her. "But recently, I met someone. He accepted me for me. He didn't care that I wasn't alive anymore. Because I'm me. And I'm sure Akiza, that when New Domino sees the real you, they'll come to love you. It may not be easy; I won't tell you it'll happen over the tournament. But if you just show them who you truly are, you won't be hated forever. Just show them the true Akiza Izinski, not the Black Rose."

"You really think they'll accept me?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep. It may not be immediate. But I accept you because I know who you truly are. Just show everyone who you truly are and that you don't like to hurt people. It'll make them change," I assured her.

She wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Era," Akiza whispered. "I'll show everyone who I really am. Because I'm not the destruction the Black Rose is in reality. I'm Akiza Izinski."

"That's right, Akiza," I told her returning the hug. "Want me to walk you back to the Arcadia Movement?"

Akiza nodded with a smile. "Please," she agreed.

As we walked, I was talking to her and catching up on her time at the Arcadia Movement. We arrived at the building and Akiza and I turned as Sayer came walking out with his deceiving, murky green eyes. I knew the darkness in him, but I didn't want to hurt Akiza. She was already in too much pain.

"Ah, you're that young woman from a few years ago that helped Akiza, if I remember correctly," Sayer greeted.

"Yes, Sayer. I'm Era. I do not believe we ever formally introduced ourselves. I found Akiza in an alleyway upset and worried about the Fortune Cup. She's doing better and I know she'll do well in the Fortune Cup. I'll be there. Not as a contestant but as a friend," I explained. I turned to Akiza. "I'll see you soon, Akiza. I promise. If you ever need me, just give the whistle we talked about all those years ago and I'll come."

"Okay, Era," she agreed and hugged me one more time. "I'll be sure to do that."

I returned the hug. "I'll see you soon," I told her. "Take care."

"I will," she responded as we broke the hug. "See you, Era. And good luck."

I nodded and looked at Sayer. "Have a good evening, Sayer. Take care of Akiza."

"I will," Sayer agreed. "And take care of yourself."

I nodded and ran off before taking flight to finish my nightly duties.

. . .

By the time I returned to the garage, it was just passed dawn. I sighed and sat on the staircase leading to the door.

"I was starting to get worried," came Yusei's voice.

I turned behind me and saw him standing there. "Oh, hey, Yusei," I greeted.

"What happened to you last night? You just disappeared," he asked as he sat next to me.

"Every night I have to go scout out for demons," I explained. "I was flying around making sure none are in the area."

"Were there any?" Yusei asked.

I shook my head. "The weird thing is, there should be. The demons have been relatively quiet lately. It makes me worried that they're gathering for something big," I answered.

"It'll be alright," he reassured me. "I know it will be."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "If Guardian Izoa, the most powerful guardian, is actually a demon or is working with the demons…"

"Because I won't let the world or the Afterlife get destroyed," Yusei replied.

"Okay," I agreed.

Later that day, Yusei began to tinker with his runner again with me helping here and there. I barely heard the door open and turned as I heard Tanner exclaim, "Turn that down!"

Yanagi ran down and began to wave in front of Yusei to catch his attention. Yusei stopped and cut down the noise while Tanner and Yanagi greeted Yusei.

"You're out?" Yusei asked.

"When you beat Armstrong, we didn't just get early release, we got _way_ early release," Yanagi explained.

"See you got your duel runner back and your own deck. Bet you wish you had that back in the Facility, right?" Tanner asked. "Nice duel runner though." He walked down to check it out. "Why don't I take it for a spin?"

"No," Yusei answered.

"Come on, I'll bring it back at full charge and not one scratch," Tanner responded.

"Yeah, right," Yanagi stated. "Like your last runner?"

"How about a duel? I win, I get to take it for a spin, alright?" Tanner suggested.

"Oh! I gotta see this!" Yanagi exclaimed.

Yusei grinned in agreement.

Tanner looked at me. "See you're back. What happened to you after you finished off that thing that was inside Armstrong?" he asked.

"What was that thing anyway?" Yanagi asked.

"That _'thing'_ was a demon. The angels' worst enemy and our exact opposite," I explained. "Yusei can fill you in on the details of what happened later. Right now, I think we should finish off this duel. I don't like gambling especially with a duel runner."

Yanagi cheered and Tanner led us to a duel area where a lot of other people were gathered around. Tanner and Yusei took their places across from each other.

Just as the duel was about to begin, Jack drove in between Tanner and Yusei. He stepped off his duel runner and stared at Yusei. But he quickly made a glance at me and I immediately noticed the light inside him had grown a bit.

"Uh oh, why is Jack Atlas here?" Yanagi muttered.

"Lessons," Tanner replied.

Jack looked back. "Careful," he warned. He looked at me carefully as I watched him.

"What're you doing here Jack?" Yusei asked catching his attention.

"I heard you'll be at the Fortune Cup," Jack answered.

"Word gets around fast," Yusei responded.

"I have a deal for you Yusei, for your Stardust Dragon," Jack stated holding up the card. Yusei gave a slight warning glare. "You add it to your deck. You beat me, and you get to keep the card. I win, I get it and you and me are straight, got it?"

"Straight? What about our friends?" Yusei asked.

"What? What're you talking about?" Jack asked.

Yusei pulled out the picture and invite. "Your purple haired pal, Lazar, stopped by and if I don't duel, they pay," Yusei explained.

"What?" Jack responded and I could see the genuine shock. He didn't know about the set up.

"Surprised, Jack? Well don't be. I know Goodwin's behind all of this. And I can guarantee he's going to regret putting this Satellite's friends in harm's way," Yusei replied.

"Well you'll really need your Stardust Dragon, now won't you?" Jack asked and flung the card to Yusei who flawlessly caught it. "And so we're clear, I don't know anything about this threat, got it? I duel for me. Goodwin's got his own agenda." Jack looked at me. "Speaking of his own agenda, Goodwin's losing his temper as to when little miss angel here is coming back."

"I agreed with Goodwin that I would stay with him until I found a place to stay on my own. And I did, so he can lay off," I retorted.

Jack began to walk over but Yusei stepped between me and him. "You do know what Goodwin will try to do to her right?" he asked Jack. Jack stayed silent. "From what Era told me, she barely escaped having Goodwin force her into tests made by Zigzix to study her."

"What?" Jack responded.

"Don't be so surprised, Jack. Angels are almost a direct link to the Crimson Dragon," I stated. "After all we're a part of the Afterlife, the end line and beginning of the light. With Goodwin's interest in the Crimson Dragon, would you really think he would let me go unstudied?"

Jack shrugged and sat on his duel runner. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the Fortune Cup," he stated.

"I'll be there," Yusei responded and Jack drove off.

"Thanks for the back-up Yusei," I told him.

"I can't let Goodwin get you," he responded looking at me.

"Oh! I have to see that card!" Yanagi exclaimed running over. Yusei held up the card. "It's true! That's Stardust Dragon. This is big stuff. You _are_ a Signer." Yusei stayed silent. "Don't you see? With that card, you made the Crimson Dragon appear."

"But Jack was there too," Yusei mentioned.

"Then that must mean, you're both Signers! You two are connected," Yanagi responded.

Blister walked up not too long after and explained to Yusei that he was able to get a boat to the Satellite. Yanagi was confused at first but Blister explained it was to help Yusei's friends.

I turned as I felt another, familiar aura walking around. "Hey, mister," called Leo's voice and I saw him and a friend walking up to someone. The man turned. "Have you seen the Black Rose?"

"Ah, don't you know she doesn't exist? Maybe she's dueling one of your imaginary friends," the man responded before walking off.

'_Leo's wanting to meet the Black Rose?' _I thought alert.

"Leo!" Yusei called as he walked forward.

The boy turned to us excitedly. I heard him call to his friend, "Dexter! Dexter, look! It's the two people who fixed me and my sister's duel disks!"

Leo and his friend walked up as I followed Yusei up to him.

"Leo, what're you doing here? This place isn't safe for kids. Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Luna didn't want to come," Leo answered.

His friend ran up and gasped as he saw Yusei's marker. He began to look afraid but when he looked at me he seemed to calm down a bit.

"It's okay. I heard Leo say you're name was Dexter, right?" I asked

"Uh, yeah," he answered.

Yanagi, Tanner, and Blister walked up. "Oh, this is Leo. He and his sister helped me get my memory back. He's a cool kid," I explained.

"Yes, I'm cool!" Leo exclaimed. He turned to Dexter. "Era's got this combo that is totally amazing. You should definitely duel her."

Dexter looked at me. "Maybe another time," he responded.

"Anytime you want to duel, Dexter," I told him with a grin.

"By the way, have you heard of the Black Rose Witch?" Dexter asked.

"She's just a myth," Blister responded.

"Era, you got any ideas?" Yusei asked. "You've been around New Domino longer than any of us."

"She's real alright," I answered. "But she's not a witch that she's been depicted as."

"You've met her?!" Leo asked.

"I know her," I answered.

"Do you think you could take us to meet her?" Dexter asked.

Yusei then doubled over in pain and I felt my marks burn. I saw them glowing but focused on Yusei as the others looked at his mark. Just then, an small earthquake shook up the ground as large, thorn covered vines ripped the ground apart and hit buildings.

"That's no tattoo," Tanner stated.

"You're right, Tanner," Yanagi answered. "It's the Mark of the Dragon."

A bright light began to form and I saw a familiar dragon appear from behind a veil of dust and fog. I immediately dashed into the fog leaving Yusei's calls behind me.

I found the Black Rose Witch in the eye of it all staring. Yusei came up and held me back. The Black Rose gave the whistle that was quiet but Yusei seemed to hear it. He looked at me confused but I broke out of his hold and hurried to the Black Rose.

"I'm here, Akiza," I whispered to her.

"Era!" Yusei called. I looked at him with a reassuring smile.

Leo and the others ran up and stopped as they saw me place a hand on her arm. "It's okay," I told her.

"I hurt so many. I can't stop destroying things," she muttered.

"You're wrong, Akiza," I told her. "Remember, you just need to focus. Don't let your powers control you."

"Era, I need help," she whispered.

"And I'm here to help," I told her with genuine eyes of kindness.

"Era, be careful," Yusei called.

I looked at him and Akiza gasped as she saw his mark. "You're arm! You also have a mark!" she exclaimed.

"I do," Yusei stated and began to walk forward.

"Stay away from me!" Akiza answered. She grabbed onto my arm and activated a teleportation spell before the both of us teleported out.

Third Person POV

Yusei and the others watched in shock as they saw the now empty spot where the Black Rose and Era had vanished.

"Talk about an exit from the ages! What do you think her encore looks like?" Yanagi asked.

"We found her! We found the Black Rose!" Dexter exclaimed as he and Leo held each other in excitement and shock.

"That was so awesome," Leo responded.

Blister, Tanner, and Yanagi walked up. "The Black Rose said you also have a mark. What did you mean by that?" Blister asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered and looked at his arm where his mark had disappeared.

"It's gone," Tanner muttered.

"Vanished! Like magic!" Yanagi stated.

"I know. And I have to find this Black Rose," Yusei stated and they looked at him. "After all, I need to find some answers and Era."

"And wherever the Black Rose is, Era is," Tanner reasoned. Yusei nodded.

"Did anyone else see the marks on Era?" Blister asked.

"Marks?" Yanagi repeated.

"Blister's right. Era had a lot of different marks and designs on her entire body that glowed at the same time as mine," Yusei agreed. "My question is, what do those marks mean for Era?"

Era's POV

I followed Akiza into an alleyway where Akiza rested against a brick wall and sank to the floor. "Era, why did he have a mark?" Akiza asked as she panted.

"Because he was chosen by the Crimson Dragon," I answered.

"And what were those marks on you? They aren't like mine," Akiza asked.

"The last time an angel was given those marks was when both the Afterlife and the world was in danger. It is the symbol as the Guardian Angel of Light," I explained. "The holder of the Crimson Dragon's power and heart."

"How long ago was the last angel chosen?" she asked me.

"Five thousand years ago," I answered. "And the power came at price." She took off her mask and looked at me. "Once the angel was done and both realms were saved, she died our god needed his power back."

"Really?" Akiza asked shocked.

I nodded. I gave her a small smile. "But that won't happen to me anytime soon. Not until this battle is done," I told her. "But things are getting worse and worse."

"You sound like the Afterlife is having problems," Akiza responded.

"It is. I'll explain as I get you back," I told her. She nodded and I explained what had happened with the Afterlife, Guardian Izoa, and all the angels. Akiza seemed genuinely worried.

"Era, can I ask something?" she responded. I nodded. "Do you know whether I'll end up in the Underworld or not?"

I grinned at her. "You won't," I answered.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"I can see the amount of light in you," I told her. "It's actually quite bright. It's full of hope and kindness. The only darkness in there is the loneliness you feel from the years of being an outcast. But I know one day, you won't be an outcast anymore. Making your light even brighter. As long as you keep onto your hope and kindness that you truly have, you won't ever end up in the Underworld."

"You… really think so?" she answered. I nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Era."

"Don't worry, Akiza. I'm here," I told her. We stopped at the Arcadia Building again and she hugged me as I felt a few tears land on my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her. "It'll be okay in the end, Akiza. I promise."

I led her into the Arcadia Building. "Era, can you stay here for a bit?" she asked.

"Will Sayer allow that?" I replied.

"Of course," Sayer agreed. "We don't have many rooms left and we have some other members waiting to see if they can join. So it can't be forever. But let it be as a reassurance for Akiza and a thank you to you, Era, for helping our dear member."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sayer," I told him.

He grinned and led us to Akiza's room and my temporary one next to hers for the night.


	17. The First Duel of the Fortune Cup

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 16: The First Duel of the Fortune Cup

Era's POV

I followed Akiza and Sayer into the Kaiba Dome after Akiza had checked herself in as a contestant.

"So, Era, tell me, have you ever thought of joining the Arcadia Movement?" Sayer asked.

I looked at him. "I have thought about it, Sayer," I answered being honest. "But with my job and schedule, I don't believe I would be able to."

"I see. Akiza has told me about your duty as an angel," Sayer responded. "I suppose I can see your reasoning by not being able to join. But know you are always welcomed to visit. We can consider you as an off-campus member."

"I can agree to that," I told him and he grinned.

"Good," he responded.

"You will visit when you can, right Era?" Akiza asked.

I nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry about that, Akiza. I may be an angel but I can always find time to meet you," I told her. "And I have to be around during the Fortune Cup anyway. This many people in one spot is bound to attract a demon."

Akiza nodded. We entered the waiting area.

"Era, what's it like being an angel?" Sayer asked.

I shrugged. "It can be really fun. But it's dangerous and risky. When you're an angel, you have to be serious and watch everything around you 24/7," I explained. "Yes, it can be a gift. But at the same time, it can be a curse. I mean, other than you and Akiza, only one other person has truly grown to accept me. Many others are afraid of me since I'm already dead by record."

"I see," Sayer stated. "Do you know where I would end up when I die?"

"Do you want the honest truth?" I replied and he nodded. I sighed. "I can tell that you've done quite a few actions that the ruler of the Afterlife, the Crimson Dragon, sees as unfit. I can tell that by the darkness within you. There isn't much light. So, if anything at the moment, I would say somewhere in the Underworld. I wish I had better news for you but you wanted the honest answer. But you're still young enough to be able to change your fate. The most I can offer you of help is to try to do more acts of kindness that I'm sure you have done for Akiza."

"I appreciate the honest answer. I'll try to do so," Sayer agreed. I nodded in acceptance.

"And you said I would end up in the Afterlife, right Era?" Akiza asked.

I nodded with a grin. "Yep," I answered. "Despite the bit of darkness in you, you are more full of light than the darkness. I'm positive you'll end up in the Afterlife as long as you stay on this path."

"Era!" came Yusei's voice.

I turned followed by Sayer and Akiza as Yusei walked up followed by Yanagi, Dexter, Tanner, Luna who was dressed in a different style of clothing to seem different from her brother who was beside her dressed in Luna's clothes.

"Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked. "We were worried something had happened to you."

"I'm fine, Yusei. Really," I answered. I looked at Akiza and Sayer. "Guys, these are my friends. Yusei, Tanner, Yanagi, Dexter, Leo, and Luna," I introduced. "Yusei and everyone, these are a couple friends from the Arcadia Movement. Akiza and Sayer."

"It is nice to meet you," Sayer greeted. "Era is quite the special young woman as I'm sure you know. We know she is busy with her duties but she has agreed to become a part of the Arcadia Movement as an off-campus sort of member."

"Era, are you sure that's a good idea?" Yusei asked and I could hear the real concern in his voice.

"It'll be alright, Yusei," I told him. "Don't worry."

"Participants, please report to the stage!" called the mechanical announcer.

"Oh, yeah! Show time!" Leo cheered.

Luna kicked Leo in his shin and said, "I don't act like that."

"How do I look?" Leo asked.

"Good, but you should probably lose the make-up," Akiza advised and Yusei and I nodded.

I grinned and used a spell that made the make-up vanish. "There. No more make-up," I stated. "Now go before you three get into trouble." Akiza hugged me. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks, Era," she responded and followed Yusei and Leo to the stage.

Yusei's other friends went to take their seats while Sayer and I watched from the TV.

"Welcome, duel fans of all ages! Are you ready to get this tournament into gear?!" the MC called. "First let's welcome the master of ceremonies and the man who is the host of this tournament, Director Rex Goodwin!" Goodwin walked up and took a place in the seat made for him as the people cheered and cheerleaders on the side made their calls.

Suddenly the wind picked up and Red Dragon Archfiend flew out. It wasn't long after that Jack pulled out of a ramp and onto the stage with Red Dragon Archfiend landing behind the duelist.

"People of New Domino, what do you say we kick this tournament into overdrive?" Jack called and the crowd cheered unlike anything I had ever heard. It made me cover my ears that were sensitive to loud noise since they were more sensitive to sound than the average human.

The contestants rose into the stadium with each other their faces being shown. When they spotted Yusei's marker, the crowd began to mutter to each other.

"Who's that nobody?" asked an audience member.

"I bet he stole an invitation," another muttered.

People began to chant out, "Lose the loser! Lose the loser!"

I noticed Leo get nervous and was about to step out but I saw Yusei whisper to him, "Don't pay them any mind."

With the MC left speechless, a buff, darker toned skinned may walked over and took his mic. "Give me this," the man said. He stopped at the center of the stage. "Listen up! My name's Greiger and I haves something to say. As a duelist up here, what do you all see?" He pointed at Yusei and said, "I see a man who is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as all of the other contestants. Having card, marker or not, we are all the same. I know things are different here, but where I come from, we base a person on their spirit. Not on their wealth or anything of the sorts. No one here should be ashamed of anything. It is rather you, looking at this man, through your trivial rose-colored glasses that are no short of vicious."

The crowd was silent until Goodwin applauded at Greiger which was followed by everyone else. Greiger nodded at Goodwin and handed back the MC his mic.

"Thank you for those well-chosen and inspirational words," Goodwin said. "I once dreamed of a tournament of which all players met on equal ground. Where the haves and the have nots met without battle. So, people of New Domino City, let's begin the tournament."

The MC began to go on back to his happy mood, "Alright! Let's introduce the contestants, shall we? First off we have the mysterious Shira! Next we have a literal knight, Sir Gill Randsborg! Next up is a prodigy half pint known as Luna! Next we have the Professor who studies his opponents like a book. Then we have Akiza Izinski. Next is Commander Koda who knows all about his opponents. And finally we have Satellite's very own, Yusei Fudo! Now how about we go to find out who will be going against who in the first round!"

"I'm impressed with Greiger," I stated.

"That he was able to get the discrimination down so easily?" Sayer asked.

I nodded. "It's impressive. It takes a lot of skill and respect to pull that off," I explained.

"Do you think he would be able to do the same if Akiza was put in that situation since she is a psychic?" Sayer asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I believe so," I agreed.

Yusei walked up followed by Akiza and Leo. "You better meet me in the finals, Yusei," Leo stated. "Do you have any last minute pointers?"

"Remember to adapt to your opponent," Yusei advised.

"Right," Leo agreed. He looked at me.

"Yusei pretty much said it," I told him. "Now go out there. Remember this though, it isn't winning that matters." He looked at me confused. "It's what you learned in the duel." Leo nodded eagerly before he ran off to get to his duel.

"That kid's got spirit," Akiza stated.

"I agree. For someone so young, they truly love to duel," Sayer agreed.

"Luna's actually a boy, isn't he?" Akiza asked.

Yusei nodded. "Yeah," he answered.

"His twin sister, Luna, was too scared to enter," I explained. "So instead, he chose to go in her place."

"Nice idea," Sayer stated.

"I'm more shocked at the fact that he loves dueling so much that he would cross-dress as his sister," Akiza stated.

Yusei smirked. "Well, that's what I would expect from a kid like him," he stated.

I looked at the screen where the duel was starting. "Let's watch Leo's duel," I told him.

I ended up sitting between Yusei and Akiza while Sayer leaned on the couch behind us. As much as I didn't mind this position, I didn't like the fact that I could feel Sayer's glare being pointed at Yusei.

Luna, or Leo, and Greiger walked up as the MC announced their presence. Leo and Greiger shook hands.

"I really liked your speech earlier," Leo told Greiger.

"I heard you were a girl. But you seem like a boy to me," Greiger stated.

Leo stumbled back laughing to protect his disguise. "People think I'm a boy. But I'm girl enough," Leo lied striking a feminine posture.

"I hope you put up a good fight," Greiger stated.

"Oh, I will," Leo reassured.

Greiger drew his card to take the first turn. "I activate Star Blast! By paying 500 life points, I can reduce the level of Summon Reactor SK by one until the end phase (Summon Reactor SK: Level 4)," he declared and his life points dropped to 3500. "Next I will bring out my Summon Reactor SK (Attack 2000/ Defense 1400) in attack position. I set a face down and end my turn." And due to it being the end phase, Star Blast expired returning Summon Reactor SK's level to 5.

Leo drew his card. "I summon Morphtronic Celfon (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode," he declared.

"The first effect of Summon Reactor SK activates. This inflicts 800 points of damage to you every time you summon a monster," Greiger informed and Leo's life points fell to 3200.

'_Keep calm, Leo,' _I thought.

"I activate the effect Morphtronic Celfon has when it's in attack position which allows me to roll a die. And I get to draw cards equal the number I rolled," Leo declared and he got a two. "Since I used Celfon's ability, I can special summon Morphtronic Boomboxen (Attack 1200/ Defense 400) and return the remaining cards I drew to my deck. Finally I set a face down and end my turn."

Greiger drew his card. "I summon Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack 800/ Defense 1800) in attack position. Now attack that Morphtronic Celfon!" he ordered.

"I activate Morphtransition!" Leo fought. "This negates the attack and switches Morphtronic Celfon to defense position."

"Trap Reactor Y FI effect activates. It destroys any traps you activate and deals 800 points of damage to you," Greiger retorted and Leo's life points fell to 2400. "Now Summon Reactor SK, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

"I activate the defense position effect of Morphtronic Boomboxen to negate the attack," Leo responded.

"I activate Damage Summon. By paying 800 life points, I can special summon Spell Reactor RE (Attack 1200/ Defense 900)," Greiger declared and his life points fell to 2700. "Spell Reactor RE, attack Morphtronic Boomboxen!" The attack hit and destroyed Leo's targeted monster. "I set a face down."

Leo took his turn and drew his card. "I activate the defense position effect of Morphtronic Celfon to roll a die. Depending on the number I get, I can look at the top three cards of my deck and then reset them into my deck the way they originally were," he declared. Leo rolled a three so he drew his cards and then returned them to the top of his deck. "I switch Morphtronic Celfon in attack position and activate its attack position effect." The die rolled to a one which allowed him to check his card. "I special summon Morphtronic Datatron (Attack 1200/ Defense 600)." The first effect of Summon Reactor SK activated lowering Leo's attack to 1600.

I could see Leo getting nervous. So I immediately contacted him mentally, _"Leo, calm down."_

"_Era?" _Leo responded.

"_Leo, listen to me. Look at the field and use that to your advantage," _I told him. _"Adapt."_

"_Right!" _Leo agreed. "I activate the effect of Morphtronic Datatron. By tributing Morphtronic Celfon, I can inflict 600 points of damage to you." Greiger's life points fell to 2100. "Next I tribute Morphtronic Datatron in order to tribute summon Gadget Hauler (Attack 1300/ Defense 0) in attack mode. Next I activate Gadget Hauler's effect to send Morphtronic Magnen from my hand to the graveyard to increase its attack points by 800 (Gadget Hauler: Attack 2100). I activate Factory of 100 Machines. By removing from play all Morphtronic monsters from my graveyard, I can increase the attack of Gadget Hauler by the number of Morphtronic monsters removed from play times 200 (Gadget Hauler: Attack 2900)."

"You activated Spell Reactor RE's effect. It inflicts 800 points of damage to you," Greiger fought and Leo's life points fell to his last 800.

"Gadget Hauler, attack Trap Reactor Y FI!" Leo ordered.

"I activate Delta Reactor to send my three monsters to my graveyard and allow me to special summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500) ignoring summoning conditions," Greiger declared.

"I end my turn," Leo declared and due to him doing so, Gadget Hauler's attack lowered to 2100.

Greiger took his turn. "I activate the second effect of Fly Fortress SKY FIRE to send one card from my hand to the graveyard and destroy Gadget Hauler," he declared and Leo's only monster was obliterated. "Now SKY FIRE, attack her directly!" The attack Leo and finished him off.

Greiger told Leo, "Good duel," before he walked off.

Leo followed suit and Era met him along with Yusei in the hall. Akiza and Sayer hung back. Luna and the others came up.

"Sorry, I lost, Luna," Leo apologized.

"Don't worry, Leo," Luna reassured.

"Yeah and don't get upset," I told him. "Remember, you never lose. It's always a win because you learned something from it."

"I learned more about losing," Leo responded still glum.

I kneeled down to his eye level and set a hand on his shoulder. "Leo, you didn't lose. Do you know what I saw you do? And you learned to do it on your own," I asked.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "W-What did I do again?" he asked.

I smiled. "You adapted to your opponent, Leo. You took the field to your advantage," I told him. "You learned to do that on your own. So you didn't learn to lose, but you learned to adapt and that'll help you in the future."

Leo nodded with a small smile. "Thanks, Era," he told me.

I ruffled his hair and stood up. I turned to Akiza who had a small smile on her face. While the others worked to keep Leo up, I walked over to Akiza and Sayer.

"You work very well with kids," Sayer said.

"I've got ideas on how to cheer them up. I have been around more than a hundred years," I told him. "Besides, bringing light into people are what angels do best. It's what we're meant to do."

I looked at Yusei whose light seemed to get brighter and brighter despite the situation he was in. I could barely even see any darkness in him. _'I honestly wonder if he'll end up as an angel in the end,' _I thought.

"It's your turn to duel, right Akiza?" I asked looking back at her.

"Yep," she answered. "I'm going against that knight guy."

"I wonder how serious he is. Wearing that costume and all," I told her.

"Same here. Either way, I'll beat him," Akiza agreed.

"Remember Akiza, you're not the Black Rose. You are Akiza Izinski. Show them that, okay?" I told her.

"Right," she agreed with a thankful grin.

"Now go out there and show them your deck," I told her.

She hugged me again before running to get to the duel field.


	18. The Battle of the Black Rose

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 17: The Battle of the Black Rose

Era's POV

"Era, I'm going to go make sure Akiza's set is ready for her. Can you wait here and watch her for me?" Sayer stated.

"Of course, Sayer," I agreed.

He nodded. "Thank you," he said before Sayer walked off.

I walked into the room and couldn't even sit down before I felt a familiar gloved hand grab my arm gently. I turned to Yusei who was the only one as the others seemed to have left.

"Yeah, Yusei?" I greeted.

"We all heard what you told Akiza. It's making the twins and the others worry for your safety," Yusei responded and he pulled me into him. "And I'm included."

"Yusei," I whispered, "Akiza wouldn't hurt me. The Black Rose only takes place when she needs to release her powers. She's not a horrible person, Yusei. I promise. So don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you at least going to return to the garage?" he asked cupping my cheek.

"Do I have anywhere else to go? No way am I returning to Goodwin," I replied.

Yusei gave a slight, relieved grin that vanished quickly. I turned as the MC introduced Randsborg and Yusei led me to the couch but didn't let go of my hand.

"Next we have Akiza Izinski who is… um…" the MC stuttered. He turned to someone behind him and whispered, "Do we really have no information on this girl?" He then turned back to the people acting as if nothing had happened. "Next is Akiza, a mysterious girl whose merits are unknown."

The audience began to mutter amongst themselves. Randsborg began the duel. "I shall give thou no mercy!" he announced in an accent that I could tell was fake. "I summon Masked Knight Level thee Third (Attack 1500/ Defense 800). Next I will activate thy's effect to inflict 400 points of damage at thou though I cannot attack with thy monster this turn." Akiza's life points fell to 3600. "Next I activate thy card, Level Up! By sending thy Masked Knight Level the Third to the graveyard, I can special summon Masked Knight Level the Fifth (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300). I activate the second effect of Masked Knight Level the Fifth inflicting 1000 damage to thou." Akiza's life points fell to 2600. "I set a face down."

Akiza drew. "I summon Wall of Ivy (Attack 300/ Defense 1200) in defense position," she declared. "Next I activate Seed of Deception. This allows me to summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position. I activate the effect of Copy Plant to make its level equal the level of Masked Knight Level 5 (Copy Plant: Level 5). Now I tune Wall of Ivy with Copy Plant to synchro summon the monster of your destruction. Come to the field Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!"

I noticed Yusei's mark begin to react as Black Rose Dragon came to the field and a strong breeze flowed through the crowd who stared in surprise.

"It's true! Thou be-ith the Black Rose Witch!" Randsborg explained.

"The Black Rose?" asked a member of the audience.

"It's true! Only the Black Rose can summon Black Rose Dragon," another stated.

Greiger walked up. "Black Rose Dragon is a creature of ill omen. It's said to bring forth ruin and destruction," he said and looked at the two of us. My hand clenched into a fist as I heard Greiger talk about Black Rose Dragon like that. "You seem familiar with it, girl. And I must admit you seem familiar with it as well, Yusei."

"That's because I've met with it and am friends with its owner," I told him.

Greiger looked at me shocked. "You're friends with a witch?" he asked.

"She isn't a witch, Greiger," I told him. "Akiza is a person no different from you. Yeah, she may have powers but she's frightened of those powers. A couple nights before the Fortune Cup, I found her crying in an alleyway in the middle of the night because she was scared of what would happen in this tournament. She was scared what people would think of her if she couldn't control her powers. Now tell me, does that sound like a witch to you?" Greiger glared a bit not answering as he turned back to the duel.

"_Era, you need to calm down a bit," _Yusei called mentally.

I sighed. _"I know. I just don't like him talking about Akiza or Black Rose Dragon like that," _I replied.

"_I understand. It seems wrong to me too. But we can't change how he feels about her right now," _Yusei responded.

"_I know," _I agreed and turned back to the duel where Akiza had activate Black Rose Dragon's effect of destroy all cards on the field.

"I set a card face down and activate Black Garden," Akiza declared. "Now as long as this card is face-up on the field, any monsters that are summoned through something other than the effect of Black Garden will have its attack halved and a Rose Token will be summoned onto the controller's opponents side of the field. I end my turn there."

Randsborg drew his card. "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive. This adds Masked Knight Level the Third from thy graveyard to thy hand. "Next I summon Masked Knight Level the Third."

"Well Black Garden will halve its attack points (Masked Knight LV3: Attack 750) and summon a Rose Token (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to my side of the field," Akiza stated and her new monster appeared beside her.

"I activate Masked Knight Level the Third's effect to deal 400 damage to you," Randsborg responded and Akiza's life points fell to 2200.

"I activate Doppelganger," Akiza stated. "Now whenever I take damage through a monster's effect, you'll take the same amount of damage." The effect of Akiza's card activated knocking Randsborg to 3600 life points and gave him a small scratch.

Randsborg gave the scratch a few strokes and demanded, "Now how about thou reveal your true identity."

"I'm not the same as any of you," Akiza responded. "But… I'm still like you. Someone reminded of me of who I am. And that I am not the Black Rose Witch."

"I set two face downs," Randsborg finished.

Akiza drew her card. "I activate Mark of the Rose and equip it to your Masked Knight Level 3. This allows me to take control of it though during my end phase it will return to your side. But during each of my standby phases, it returns to me. So Masked Knight, what do you think about joining my side?" Akiza stated. The knight jumped over and held her hand before turning to Randsborg as his opponent. "Now, Masked Knight, attack Randsborg directly!" The attack hit and knocked Randsborg's life points to 2850. "Next I activate Vengeful Servant and equip it to _my_ Masked Knight Level 3. Now each time it switches control, the controller receives damage equal to its original attack points. And now, since it is my end phase, I'll let Masked Knight return to you." The effect of Vengeful Servant kicked in dropping Randsborg's life points to 1350.

"I activate Level Change. This sends Masked Knight Level the Third to the graveyard and special summons Masked Knight Level the Fifth (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300) from thy graveyard," Randsborg fought. The effect of Black Garden then halves the attack of Masked Knight LV5 to 1150 and summoned another Rose Token to Akiza's field. Randsborg officially began his turn by drawing his card. "Since it is my standby phase, I can send Masked Knight Level the Fifth to the graveyard in order to special summon Masked Knight Level the Seventh (Attack 2900/ Defense 1800) from thy deck."

"Well, Black Garden, do your thing," Akiza said and Black Garden halved Masked Knight LV7 attack points to 1450 and special summoned another Rose Token to Akiza's field.

"I activate Glory Shield and equip it to Masked Knight Level the Seventh," Randsborg declared. "Now attack that Rose Token!" Though the Rose Token wasn't destroyed duel to its ability, Akiza still took the damage lowering her to 1550 life points. "Next I activate the second effect of thy Glory Shield to destroy thou's Doppelganger. Next I activate the effect of Masked Knight Level the Seventh to inflict 1500 points of damage to thee." Akiza's life points fell to the final 50.

"I would say this duel is over," Greiger commented.

"No," I responded. "It's not. And it won't end like you think."

"Era's right," Yusei agreed.

"What? Do you have a connection or something?" Greiger asked.

"In a way," I replied making Greiger raise an eyebrow.

I looked back at the duel. "I set a face down," Randsborg finished.

Akiza drew his card. "I activate the second effect of Black Garden which destroys itself," she declared.

As the surrounding field fell apart, Randsborg exclaimed, "What kind of sorcery is this?!"

"Sorcery? No. Strategy? Yes. You see, when Black Garden is destroyed and by destroying all Plant-type monsters on my field, I can special summon a synchro monster with attack points equaling the combined attack points of all the cards sent away," Akiza explained. "Which means my Black Rose Dragon is back and ready to finish you." Her dragon soared into the field. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect. By removing from play, Wall of Ivy, I can make your Masked Knight's attack 0 until the end phase (Masked Knight LV7: Attack 0). Now Black Rose Dragon, attack his Masked Knight!" The attack hit destroying Randsborg's monster and his life points while Randsborg collapsed after losing.

The audience grew frightened and began to yell at her to leave and called her a witch. I stood up and walked to where Akiza was coming in. She looked at me before running into my arms.

"It'll be okay, Akiza. Maybe not now, but they'll accept you one day," I whispered to her. I felt Yusei watching me along with two other people, one I had guessed was Greiger, and the other walked up. Sayer. I brought her face up to look at me while I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped a tear off. "Don't worry, Akiza. One day. You just have to keep showing them who the _real_ you is. Right?"

She nodded. "Right," Akiza agreed. I brought her in for a hug again before allowing Sayer to take her to rest.

Yusei walked up and I looked at Greiger who nodded in respect before walking away. "I'm impressed. You truly do know, Akiza," Yusei told me.

"I helped her a lot before I met you," I told him.

"But I thought you were trapped in the Satellite," Yusei responded.

"I was for a while," I told him and he looked at me confused. "An angel can fly anywhere they want. But if they get injured in a certain section of the city if its separated, they can only stay in that sector and can't fly out of it. I didn't have to ability to go back and help her until you found me."

"And I'm glad I did," he responded.

I grinned at him. He leaned down and kissed me once before pulling back and leading me down the hall to get ready for his duel.


	19. The Talk of the Past

Chapter 18: The Talk of the Past

Era's POV

I stood next to Yusei as he worked on his duel runner. Tanner walked in and sat down on the couch in the room.

"You do know that all the duelists who have faced Shira have become too scared to duel again," he said. "Are you going to be using your Stardust Dragon?"

"I'm saving that card for my duel with Jack," Yusei answered.

The mechanical voice called for Yusei duel. "Your duel is up, Yusei," I told him. "Good luck and, please, be careful."

"I will, Era," he responded. "I promise." With that, he left the area to get to the field.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Tanner asked.

I looked at him and blushed. "Wait, what?" I replied.

Tanner chuckled. "You and Yusei are together, aren't you?" he asked.

"No!" I lied. This is one topic I don't like to talk about in a time like this.

"No lying," Tanner responded. "You're not a good liar. You know that, right?"

My blush deepened in color. "Just go get to your seat to watch, Yusei," I told him.

Tanner laughed but walked off nonetheless. But not before he stopped and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go find Akiza," I answered.

"Era, be careful around her," he responded.

"She's not a bad person, Tanner. The Black Rose isn't the true Akiza Izinski. Akiza wouldn't hurt me," I told him sternly.

"And you're sure about that?" Tanner asked.

"Positive," I answered. "Now go. Before the others worry." With that, he left while I headed out to find Akiza at her trailer.

I walked through the halls until I found the trailer. I knocked and slowly walked in. Sayer wasn't there but Akiza was lying in her energy tank to help her relax and calm her powers.

"Hey, Era," Akiza greeted.

"Hey, Akiza," I responded as I sat down next to the tank. "Are you doing okay?"

"How do you think Yusei will do in his duel?" Akiza asked.

"He'll win. After all, Yusei did beat Jack," I explained.

Akiza blinked shocked. "He beat Jack Atlas? When?" she asked.

"You see, the reason Yusei has his marker is because he came from the Satellite to get a card back that Jack had stolen from him," I explained. Akiza looked even more shocked. "Yeah, Jack Atlas was originally born in the Satellite. But I remember watching as Goodwin offered Jack to come over here without any troubles if he stole Yusei's card and runner. I wish Jack would've stayed away from that idea but he didn't and succeeded in doing so. Yusei made another runner and I came over with him. Yusei isn't a bad person, he's never been. In fact, there is so much light in him that if a demon were to come by it might kill them from that. It truly makes me believe he'll become a male angel. Something that is truly rare in the Afterlife. And don't ask me why because no angel but the guardians knows. Yusei had dueled Jack to get his card back and Yusei was about to win when the power went out due to the Crimson Dragon's appearance. Yusei wasn't able to officially win due to the power but the last card he played would've won him the duel. And Jack couldn't have done anything about it."

"Wow, I would've never imagined someone with a mark could be so strong and have so much light in them," Akiza responded.

I smiled. "I'm more surprised that Jack Atlas has a mark. He doesn't have much light in him due to all his years of selfishness," I told her.

"That man really does need to check his ego," Akiza responded. "If he truly does have a mark, it makes me wonder why."

"What can you do? It's up to the Crimson Dragon," I responded.

Akiza grinned. "Era, what was it like to become an angel?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I can't really say. For me, I just watched my comatose-induced body until I officially died and everything went black. Then I woke up as an angel," I explained. "It didn't hurt. But it could be just me. We don't tend to talk about how we felt when we changed. The effect of the change could vary from one angel to the next."

"Are you capable of feeling pain now?" Akiza asked. "After all, you are dead, right?"

"Technically, yes, we are dead and can feel pain. But the only time we feel pain is when a demon attacks or something of similar origin or power as a demon gives us pain. For instance, when those marks that you saw on me were being imprinted by the Crimson Dragon, I felt the burn and it did hurt," I explained. "But an average human couldn't hurt me. The only humans that would be able to hurt me would be the Signers. Not even psychic powers can harm an angel."

"Really?" Akiza asked shocked.

I nodded. "That's why I'm not worried about being around you at all," I told her. "For two reasons: One, you would never hurt me on purpose because that isn't you. And two, you can't hurt me easily."

"That means a lot to hear," she responded with a small smile which I returned.

I nodded. We both turned as we heard the crowd cheer wildly and looked as Sayer walked in.

"Hello, again, Era," he greeted.

"Hello, Sayer. Were you watching the duel?" I asked.

"Yes. And I must say, I am impressed with Yusei's win," he replied. "I was certain he was going to lose the duel when Hunter summon his Speed King Skull Flame."

"Hunter? Don't you mean Shira?" Akiza asked.

"Apparently, Hunter Pace took Shira's place," he answered.

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered and they looked at me. "Hunter Pace is Jack's old rival and former champion who was dethroned by Jack."

"I see. I do remember hearing about that," Sayer agreed.

We began to talk about other things for a while. And I was happy I was able to cheer Akiza up more.

Third Person POV

Yusei entered the garage again and the others ran up. All congratulating him on his win. He was quick to notice the missing person in the group.

"Say, where's Era?" he asked. "I would've thought she would be here."

"She went to find Akiza," Tanner answered. "Era seems pretty comfortable hanging around someone who could probably hurt her in a second."

"Which I'm still shocked about," Dexter responded. "I mean, Era saw the destruction the Black Rose did to the Daimon Area. But Era still seems perfectly calm and okay hanging around her. She's not even worried of the problems she could get into."

"She's obviously known Akiza a long time," Yusei commented. They looked at him. "Other than that Sayer guy, Akiza seems to only trust Akiza and Era was defending Akiza against Greiger more than I've ever seen her do for anyone. I think it's a matter of the trust those two seemed to have formed after knowing each other for so long."

"Do you really think she's safe with Akiza, Yusei?" Luna asked.

Yusei nodded. "If Era trusts her enough, I believe that she'll be fine around Akiza. Especially after what I saw after Akiza's duel," he stated.

"What happened?" Yanagi asked.

"As Akiza and Era met, Akiza ran into Era looking for comfort. Afraid and sad by what had happened," Yusei explained.

"Are you saying that Akiza doesn't truly like all she does with her powers?" Leo asked.

"I think so," Yusei answered. "I think the Black Rose is just someone she becomes when she feels like she has nowhere else to go."

"You're probably going to end up facing her, Yusei," Tanner said. "You know that, right?"

"Probably. That's only if I beat Greiger, though," he replied. "And I have to and will."

Tanner nodded. "Why don't we go find Era?" he suggested. "They can't be too far."

They heard a pair of footsteps behind the larger group in front of Yusei and turned to two familiar girls walking towards them talking a bit.

Era looked forward and gave a small grin followed by Akiza. "I thought I heard you guys talking about me," Era greeted.

"How can you hear that from so far away?" Leo asked.

"Leo, you're talking to an angel here," she replied. "I have better hearing than the average human. All angels do."

"Era!" called a familiar voice.

She turned and looked as the young angel, Yue, came running. "What's up, Yue?" Era greeted.

"Things are getting worse," she stated. "Cornelia and Myla found a Dark Poison spell in all the hurt angels."

"Only the strongest demons can use that spell," Era responded shocked. "Were than any demons attacking with Guardian Izoa?"

"No, it was only Guardian Izoa attacking," Yue explained.

"That means Guardian Izoa has to be a demon then," Era responded.

"You're the strongest angel, Era. You have to help," Yue stated.

"Me? You know my training specializes, in defense, protection, and demon combat with only a few basic healing spells like all other Combat Angels. Cornelia and Myla specialize in healing," she retorted. "They know more complex healing spells than I do. Why do they think I can help better than them?"

"Because they said there's a spell that can cure them but three angels need to work together to do it," Yue responded.

Era went wide eyed obviously knowing what she was talking about. "But that spells forbidden, Yue. No angel has ever survived and successfully completed it," she responded. She sighed. "Fine, I'll come. I can't let anymore angels die by Izoa's hand."

"Era, wait," Akiza said. "Are you sure? What if you…?"

"I won't, Akiza. Remember what I told you about my markings?" Era replied. Akiza nodded seeming more calmed. "Then you know I'll come back. Because our lord wouldn't let his power and heart die with me." She looked at Yusei for a moment and before turning to Yue as they transformed. "Come on, Yue. Dark Poison moves fast."

Yusei watched as they raced through the ceiling using a spell to make themselves be able to do so. He was worried beyond what seemed possible.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"Knowing Era, she'll make it and save them," Yusei responded.

"But what's this about her marks?" Yanagi responded and they looked at Akiza.

"Maybe it would be best for Era to explain it to you," she replied. "I still don't completely understand it. But I am worried about the ending. What she said after the Crimson Dragon needs his power and heart back."

"What did she say?" Leo asked.

"That she'll die," Akiza replied seeming genuinely worried and sad. "Now, I have to go. I'll… see you later."

'_I hope Era will be alright,' _Yusei thought. _'Especially with what Akiza said.'_


	20. The Forbidden Spell

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 19: The Forbidden Spell

Era' POV

I landed in the park with Yue and Myla and Cornelia ran up. "So we're dealing with a Dark Poison spell?" I asked.

"Yeah," Cornelia answered. "And only one spell in the book has ever been to cure an angel."

"But, for the second time, it's forbidden. Nearly every angel who has done it has died. Adding to the fact that I'm not even a skilled healer. I'm a Combat Angel. Not a Healer Angel," I responded.

"Forbidden or not. We have too!" Myla responded. "Angels are already too few in numbers now. We can't let anymore die when we had the chance to save them."

I sighed. "Alright, let's do it," I agreed.

Myla and Cornelia gather everyone in a circle while Yue, Cornelia, Myla, and I stood at four sides making a circle. I took a deep breath.

"Everyone ready?" Cornelia asked. We all nodded. "Let's begin."

Us, four angels, elongated our arms and hands into the circle as we focused. "Inia tusey illna bobey manatuo eletau soci allita nida mau sidu entenagi!" we chanted as the circle glowed.

We opened our eyes that were all glowing. The poisoned angels all relaxed and fainted and it wasn't long before my friends and I followed.

Third Person POV

Yusei and the others were all waiting for Era's return nervous and worried. Yusei began to work on his runner to keep his mind busy.

"Do you think she's okay, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"I'll know for a fact once she gets here," he replied. "But knowing her, she's alright."

"Okay," Luna agreed.

"Luna, I remember you saying that you felt like you had met Era before," Yusei responded.

She looked at him. "Yeah, and I still do. She seems so familiar," Luna stated. "It's hard to explain."

Leo just went wide eyed. "Now I really remember her!" he exclaimed.

"You recognized her too?" Luna asked.

"How could I not?" Leo replied. "She stopped by when you were in that coma to reassure me that you were safe and happy. She never explained what she meant but she said that she made sure that you were okay."

"So do you mean…?" Luna responded but trailed off.

"Okay, what's all this about? What coma?" Tanner asked.

"It's a long story," Luna replied. "But, I remember being in a forest at that time. Now that I think about it, I saw Era there too. She was watching me and my friends there seemed to know her."

"I'm not surprised. She's been around helping people for a hundred years. I would guess this isn't the only world she's been assigned to though," Yusei responded not looking up from what he was doing with his runner.

"So you think you met her in another world when you were younger?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah," Luna agreed.

"And you met her while Luna was in a coma?" Yanagi asked Leo.

"Yep," Leo answered. "After she told me Luna was okay, she left and I never saw her again. Until now that is."

"Why would she never show herself to you guys again for so long?" Tanner asked.

"She was probably told to by the Crimson Dragon," Yusei answered.

"Makes sense," Yanagi agreed. "The Crimson Dragon is her ruler and leader and is a god."

"Right," Yusei agreed and the others nodded in agreement as well. He stood up. "I'm going to head to the park and try to find her. Just to be sure. I'll be back."

"Be careful, Yusei," Luna responded.

He nodded and took off.

Era's POV

I woke up and looked around. I saw everyone waking up. _'We actually did it!' _I thought sitting up. I noticed Cornelia, Myla, and Yue sitting up. I stood up. "Is everyone okay?" I asked.

All the angels nodded. Cornelia and Myla did a health check just in case. "Everyone's good, Era," Myla told me.

I nodded. "Good," I told.

"Does anyone realize what we just did?" Cornelia asked. "We just survived the hardest healing spell that was forbidden and did it successfully."

"Let's not do it again though," I responded.

"Yeah," Myla said gripping her head. "My head's going to be aching for weeks with that much power we used."

"Era!" came Yusei's voice and we turned as he approached.

"Hey, Yusei," I greeted.

"Are you all alright? You took so long that everyone started to get really worried," Yusei asked.

"We're fine, Yusei. And we're all back to health too," I replied and he sighed in relief.

"Era, don't tell me you can feel!" Cornelia explained.

"I've been able to feel for a while now, Cornelia. And I haven't had any of the symptoms," I told her.

"But, how's that possible?" Myla asked.

"The guardians' reports were false. No angel died by the means of being able to feel," Yue explained.

We looked at her. "Really?" Cornelia asked and the other angels gathered around.

Yue nodded. "Yeah," she answered. "I heard Guardian Izoa arguing with the council about it a few days ago. Before the invasion."

"Well, the healing spell's done. We need to get to the Fortune Cup," Cornelia stated.

"Cornelia's right," agreed another angel, Kylie.

"Okay," I agreed. "We do need eyes and ears around for any demons. They've been too quiet lately and I don't like it. With as many people in one spot as in the Fortune Cup, we need the help."

The angels nodded and flew off. I turned to Yusei who pulled me into him. I looked at him. "Next time you do something like this, warn me and let me tag along. I don't like being worried like that. Especially about you," he whispered to me.

"I can't promise anything, Yusei. But I will try," I responded. I sighed. "We need to get to the Kaiba Dome."

He nodded and led me to his duel runner. I paused a bit. "Still worried about duel runners?" he asked.

"I fly," I replied.

"Come on," Yusei responded stubbornly and I knew there was no way out of it. I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he took off. "Era, what's all this about you dying due to you receiving marks?" Yusei asked after a few moments of silence. I tensed. "Era?"

"It's… complicated," I replied. He gave me a look that said he wouldn't let this drop. I sighed. "Five thousand years ago, an angel was given those marks when both the Afterlife and the world were in danger," I began. "It is the symbol of the Guardian Angel of Light. She holds the Crimson Dragon's power and his heart." He looked at me shocked though he still kept his mind on the road at the same time. "When the angel was done and both realms were saved, our god needed his power back. And thus, she died. So when the Crimson Dragon takes his power back from me…" I trailed off looking down a bit.

"You're not going to die, Era," Yusei responded sternly. I looked at him again shocked. "I'm not going to allow you to die."

"But Yusei, I'm not sure you can change that," I retorted. "I was chosen and it's my fate. I can't do anything about you. How do you think you can stop it?"

"I will. I'll find a way," Yusei replied.

"But…" I started thought he cut me off.

"I'm not arguing, Era," Yusei interrupted. "I'm not going to let you die."

"Y-Yusei…" I trailed off unsure of where to go.

We stopped at the Kaiba Dome and got off as Yusei rolled his duel runner inside. "I promise, Era," I reassured me. I didn't respond except look down a bit nervous. He turned me to him. "It'll be okay."

I looked at him and nodded. He cupped my cheek for a moment before continuing the walk to his room.


	21. The World of Monsters

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 20: The World of Monsters

Third Person POV

Leo and the others had taken their seats while Yusei had boasted about Yusei's skills.

"Leo, I'm more worried about Era," Luna responded. "We didn't get to see if she came back alright."

"Yusei knows Era better than we do. If he says she'll be fine, she'll be fine," Leo retorted getting annoyed.

"Can you blame me for being worried, Leo?" Luna asked shockingly tense.

"Is something wrong, Luna?" Tanner asked.

"When Era had met me while I was in my coma, I remember her being so kind to me and acted like we were closer than I realized. When I was getting afraid, she calmed me down and helped me wake up," she explained. "I remember how happy she seemed."

"Well, her home is being overrun," Yanagi mentioned. "And she had to go save all those poisoned angels. She's obviously has a lot more on her mind."

"Luna, do you think she knows more about us than we know?" Leo asked.

Luna looked down. Before she could answer the MC spoke up, "Duel fans, Director Goodwin has made a proposition to all contestants. All players who lost in the first round are going to participate in a consolation game."

"Hey, Luna, do you mind if I borrow your clothes again?" Leo asked.

Before another argument could start, the MC continued, "The participants in the next duel are… the Professor and little miss Luna!" The spotlight dropped onto Luna despite Leo standing up since he didn't change.

"Uh… uh…" Luna stuttered nervous and uneasy. The chants for Luna began to heat up and Leo sat back disappointed. Luna reluctantly stepped up and gathered her duel disk under her arms.

"Say, Leo, what type of deck does Luna have?" Yanagi asked.

"Luna built a spirit deck since she's able to communicate with duel spirits. They told her to make a spirit deck," Leo explained.

"Run that by me again," Tanner said.

"Luna gets tired after hearing the spirits' voices. It's why she gets tired after a duel," Leo explained further.

Timidly, Luna made her way down the flight of steps to the arena with the spotlight and audience's attention following her.

Era was watching from a distance worried. She remembered what had happened to Luna in the Spirit World. Era had gone there one time at the request of the Crimson Dragon to help her. But it took so much power that she wasn't skilled in that it weakened her for weeks. There was no way she could make the trip now. _'But maybe…' _she thought and flew off to find a fellow angel.

The MC called out Luna who fit her duel disk on neatly and her opponent, Professor Frank was introduced.

Frank bowed to Luna. "I am glad to make your acquaintance," he greeted.

Uneasily, Luna responded, "Same."

"How about we find the real you hidden within the inner depths of your consciousness?" Frank asked.

Hoping to end the duel quickly, Luna began her turn, "I summon Sunny Pixie (Attack 300/ Defense 400) in defense mode. That's all."

"I summon Symmetry Rorschach (Attack 1200/ Defense 1200) in attack mode," Frank declared. "Tell me, Luna, what does my monster look like to you?"

Luna was shocked he would ask such a thing under the circumstances. She reluctantly answered, "A spirit?"

The monster took on the form of her monster. "Attack her Sunny Pixie!" Frank ordered.

"Sunny Pixie!" Luna called as her monster was destroyed.

"You're afraid," Frank said, his voice calm and open. "Are you afraid of spirits and fairies?"

"That's not how it is…" she attempted to explain but Frank cut her off.

"It's fine. I will clear any worries you have," he stated. "But to do so, you must courageously enter the world of the duel monster spirits. I know you can talk to them. So it reasons that you being in a world of spirits isn't strange at all."

"H-How can such a world exist?" Luna wondered. _'Wait! The world I met Era!' _she thought remembering more of her time in the coma.

"I use Symmetry Rorschach's effect. This reveals the top card of your deck," Frank proclaimed. Luna drew her card and was slightly relieved to see Kuribon. "Do you hear its voice?" Luna began to get more uneasy and looked at Leo in the crowd. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"I summon Kuribon (Attack 300/ Defense 200)," Luna declared after drawing her card.

"I play Light to the Depths," Frank fought and forced Luna into a trance. "This sends the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard and the next card is added to your hand. If you don't activate it by the end phase of this turn, you'll take 2000 points of damage."

"I activate Ancient Forest," Luna returned. "Now monsters cannot be summoned in defense position or be changed into defense position and if a monster attacks, it will be destroyed at the end of that turn's battle phase."

"I see. It is as a world that doesn't tolerate conflict," Frank interpreted. "I play Gestalt Trap and equip it to Kuribon. Now as long as Gestalt Trap is face up, the attack of your Kuribon is reduced to 0 (Kuribon: Attack 0) and its effects will be negated. Next I activate Immortal Homeostasis and equip it to Kuribon also. Now it can't be destroyed by battle, but during each of your standby phases, you will take 300 points of damage since the attack of Kuribon is different from its original attack. Next I tribute my Symmetry Rorschach to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force (Attack 2200/ Defense 800). Now attack her Kuribon!" The attack hit and though Kuribon wasn't destroyed, Luna's life points still took the hit dropping her to 1800 life points. "Despite your monster's survival, it still experiences a world of pain. Do you remember your true mission? Remember, conflict isn't tolerated in the forest."

Luna drew and took damage from Immortal Homeostasis dropping her life points to 1500. "I summoned Sunlight Unicorn (Attack 1800/ Defense 1000). Next I activate Horn of the Unicorn and equip it to Sunlight Unicorn. This increases its attack and defense by 700 points (Sunlight Unicorn: Attack 2500/ Defense 1700)."

. . .

In the Spirit World, Luna was being faced with Ido with Kuribon and Sunlight Unicorn at her side in front of a stone crag that held the dragon skeleton of her old, duel monster friend, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Ido vanished from the world, leaving Frank standing in its place.

Having now lost his calm nature, Frank excitedly said, "Since you sent me here, you really are a Signer!"

"What's a Signer?" Luna asked unaware.

"There are individuals who desire your powers," Frank told her. Ido reappeared behind him.

Luna was now confused and stated, "I don't have any powers. Why me? Just leave me alone!"

Surrounding trees began to crumble while a dark shadowy matter spread out from below Frank. Luna backed up getting terrified and was shocked when a girl that seemed about her age with long hair, pure white wings, and clothes similar to Era's landed in front of her and the matter was pushed back.

"Frank!" the girl yelled. "Enough of this!"

"H-Hey… I know you. You're that friend of Era's, right?" Luna asked. "The one who came to get her to help the angels."

The girl looked back. "Yep, that's me. Era sent me to help you. And in case you didn't hear, my name is Yue," she explained. "Right now, we need to worry about him."

"Leo," Luna called growing frightened again. "Bring me back home like you did last time."

"Luna," called Leo's voice. Luna looked around for him and saw her reflection in a nearby puddle change to Leo's face.

"Leo!" Luna called. "Leo, you have to get me out of here!"

"I can't, Luna," Leo responded. "Only you can do that. I saw the promise you made with the spirits."

"But I was three!" Luna retorted.

"You made a promise and I know you can keep it," Leo responded. "Now go fight for what you promised." His face that disappeared along with the puddle.

Luna stood up and walked next to Yue. "I will," she said. She looked at the carving of Ancient Fairy Dragon behind her. "I will protect this world." She returned to Frank. Her duel disk appeared on her arm and her and Frank's cards assumed their positions on the field.

"I activate the trap card, Pixie Ring! This prevents you from attacking Kuribon anymore," Luna declared.

"I activate Wave of Ill Intent. Now you take 300 points of damage for each monster I destroy by battle," Frank retorted. "Ido, attack here Sunlight Unicorn!" The attack destroying Ido and forcing Frank to lose his life points to 3400. Luna also lost life points due to Frank's card dropping her to 1200 life points. "I activate Spirit Contamination which destroys your Pixie Ring!" Ido then revived itself.

Luna began her turn and took damage from Immortal Homeostasis dropping her to 900 life points. "I set one face down and activate Healing Wind which raises my life points by 200 for each monster on the field," Luna declared and her life points returned to 1500.

Frank laughed maniacally. "I would be happy to defeat you. Happy to see the look on the spirits' faces when this world suffers," he said. Most of the scenery crumbled as he laughed.

"I can't let you do this!" Luna retorted.

"Be careful, Luna," Yue told her. "You'll be fine but be careful. He is dangerous." Luna nodded.

"Ido, attack Kuribon!" Frank ordered.

"I activate Fairy Wind! This destroys all other face up spell and trap cards. And for each destroyed card, each player is dealt 400 points of damage," Luna responded and Kuribon and Ido's attack points returned to normal while her life points fell to 300 and Frank's fell to 2200. "Next I activate Kuribon's effect. By returning it to my hand, I can cancel out of the damage but raise your life points by the attack of your monster." Frank's life points rose to 4400. "I won't let you harm anybody in this world."

"I'll just pollute the world then," Frank responded laughing which caused more parts of the scenery to fall apart.

"Frank, back off!" Yue called and a force bounced Frank back a few feet.

The fossilized Ancient Fairy Dragon emerged from the stone and grabbed Frank who was so caught up in his laughter that he didn't realize what was happening.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, please settle down!" Luna called but nothing could calm the dragon. _'Maybe if I end the duel,' _I thought. "I activate Oberon's Prank! This negates the last life points gained and inflicts the same amount of damage to both players." This knocked both of the duelists' life points to 0 ending in a draw.

"Luna, hold on tight," Yue told the girl grabbing on before everything went white for a moment.

. . .

Back in reality, both players regained their consciousness but Frank fell backwards. Luna saw him stand back up. She was about to fall but Yusei caught her and picked her up to carry her away from the duel field.

Yusei looked as Luna's dragon mark which had appeared during the duel disappeared. Luna leapt out of Yusei's arms and said, "I can walk myself, you know?"

"Good to have you back," Yusei replied.

"Do you know where Era is?" Luna asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was in the hallway by where I keep my duel runner. Why?" Yusei asked.

Luna didn't respond other than running to find the angel. She found Era and Yue talking the hall.

"Thanks for taking care of Luna for me, Yue. I wasn't able to fully master that spell since it isn't in my training specialties. You were the only one that I could think of that could pull it off. You are one of the last free World Angels left," Era responded.

"Don't worry about it, Era. You helped me a lot when I was studying at the academy and protected me a lot from the older angels," Yue responded. "It was the least I could do. Now I have to go do what I do best."

"I'll meet you up there tonight," Era said before allowing Yue to run off.

"Era?" Luna called and the angel turned to the young girl. "Why did you have Yue come to help me?"

"Because you may not realize it, but you're special Luna. And all those years ago, when you were in the Spirit World for the first time, you helped me too. Besides, it's what an angel does," Era explained and Luna looked at her. "We protect the Earth, humans, and everything we have to. You're a bright girl, Luna. You'll do well one day." Era looked at Yusei who was standing in the background and nodded in respect. She looked back at Luna. "I have to go get ready for the night shift but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Era, will you come stay with Leo, Yusei, and I at the Tops with us tonight?" Luna asked.

She gave the girl a small smile. "When I'm done scouting, I'll make my final stop there. I promise," Era told her before she walked off.


	22. The Classes Among Each Other

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 21: The Classes Among Each Other

Third Person POV

Leo was furious with Luna for forcing the game into a tie.

"It's better than a loss," Luna retorted. "I wasn't going to win anyway at that rate." She sighed. _'He doesn't seem to remember talking to me in the Spirit World, does he?' _she thought. _'But what did Frank mean by "Signer"?' _ Luna looked down and fingered her sleeve, considering checking her arm, where the mark was showing.

"Are you okay?" Yanagi asked.

"Yeah, you were really spaced out for a while during the duel," Dexter stated.

"I'm fine, really," Luna assured them.

"I'll take you guys home," Yusei told them.

"That's the end of day one, everyone!" the MC called. "Let's see the matchups for the semi-finals!"

Leo's eyes fall on Yusei's next opponent, Greiger. "You're going against Greiger, Yusei!" Leo exclaimed.

"Greiger will be a formidable opponent," Tanner stated.

"Yeah," Yusei agreed.

"It's a turbo duel. I'm interested in what kind of duel runner Greiger has," Tanner commented.

This caught Leo's attention. "Uh, go on without me. I'll catch up. I just remembered, I have to do something," he told everyone and no one could respond before he ran off.

. . .

Lazar, Goodwin, and Greiger were talking in the hallway. Lazar handed Greiger a card. "We've readied the card, we spoke of," he said. Greiger slid the card into his deck box strapped to his leg. "It's a powerful card. You'll definitely have a chance of beating Yusei, if you can master it."

"We are counting on you to awaken Yusei's qualifications as Signer," Goodwin said.

"I understand. And you'll do what you promised when your goal is reached," Greiger responded.

"Then Kaiba Corp will provide the aid to reconstruct your village," Goodwin continued. "How long have you been away from your village?"

"One year and 116 days," Greiger answered. "In order to return immediately, I plan to carry out my mission without fail."

Greiger left the room but was almost immediately confronted by Jack in the hallway. "You're in the way, Greiger," Jack stated.

Greiger turned to the side and sarcastically said, "Pardon my manners… King."

"I meant you as a whole are in the way," Jack explained. "Yusei will advance in the tournament either way. Only I, myself, am capable in defeating Yusei. You facing him is just a waste of time."

"You are a pathetic king," Greiger told Jack. Jack growled and swiftly went to punch Greiger without any consideration. Greiger simply blocked the blow by catching Jack's fist. "You haven't even noticed your own mission," Greiger continued.

"What mission?" Jack asked.

"I also have a mission. One you can't stop," Greiger said.

. . .

Meanwhile, Yusei was at the Tops in the twin's apartment sitting with Luna.

"Leo sure is late," Luna noted.

"I'll go look for him," Yusei said standing up.

"I'm coming too," Luna proclaimed.

"No, you need to rest," Yusei refused.

"I'm fine, Yusei. I'll feel worse if I stay," Luna retorted.

Yusei's runner went off and Yusei answered a call to see Blister on the monitor. "Hey, Blister. You find them?" Yusei greeted.

"I didn't find your friends. I broke into Securities network and didn't find any record of them being caught by Security," Blister informed. "But I'll keep up my search."

"Thanks, Blister," Yusei told him.

"No problem. Good luck in the Fortune Cup," Blister responded and Yusei nodded before the call ended.

Luna and Yusei then went out to find Leo. They drive around for a while until they come back towards the Tops. Yusei spotted Greiger coming from an alley with Leo over his shoulder.

"Leo!" Yusei exclaimed meeting him.

"I'll explain later. But don't worry, he isn't injured," Greiger explained.

"Let's get him back to the Tops," Yusei stated. Greiger nodded and followed as they all went back to the apartment.

After Luna fell asleep, Greiger and Yusei stepped outside.

"My security system must have went off, locking Leo inside," Greiger explained. "Leo must have come to find my duel runner. I am aware that he didn't act under your instructions. I wouldn't blame Leo. He is quite fond of you. Leo and Luna mind me of my brother and sister back home." Greiger stared into the night sky. "Back at home, you could see stars for miles. But here, it's only smog." He looked at Yusei. "What are you fighting for?"

"I'm fighting for my hometown," Yusei answered.

"So we're both fighting for the same reason," Greiger informed. "You see, I'm from the other side of the world. My tribe descends from those who served the People of the Stars."

"Then you must know of the Crimson Dragon," Yusei pointed out.

"The Crimson Dragon is attempting to resurface and Goodwin plans to use its power to lead the world in the right direction," Greiger continued.

"Do you believe that?" Yusei asked.

"We are both from poor towns. Goodwin promised me to help my town if I cooperated," Greiger explained.

"Greiger, you shouldn't trust Goodwin," came a familiar voice.

They turned to the roof where Era was sitting in her human form. "Era," Yusei commented.

"We are cut from the same cloth," Greiger responded. "But we are in different positions. Neither of us can compromise our beliefs."

"Our duel will stand to that," Yusei responded.

"Greiger, don't you see that you're being used?" Era asked.

"If I have to be used to rebuild my village, I will do so," Greiger responded. "I am glad to have learned you are a proud duelist, Yusei. But I will win tomorrow. And Era," she looked at him, "you have truly earned my respect. I hope you can keep it." Era nodded back to show her own respect before Greiger left.

Era slid off the roof and onto the ground. She sighed. "He has an internal battle within him," Era commented making Yusei look at her. "His darkness and his light that reside within him are at equal measure and strength. It creates a scenario within him that could mimic that of a battle."

"He's still a respectable duelist," Yusei responded.

"He is," Era agreed. "You should get inside."

"Aren't you coming?" Yusei asked.

"I still have a couple hours of duty left," Era replied.

"You have the other angels scouting too, right?" Yusei asked and she nodded. "I'm sure they can handle it. Why don't you come inside for the rest of the night?"

"Yusei, that's the same thing as asking me to abandon my duties. I can't do that," Era retorted.

Yue landed and smiled. "Go ahead, Era. It'll be okay," she responded. "I have a bad feeling about the upcoming duels for tomorrow. You'll definitely need your strength."

"You always surprise me with your strength as a World Angel," Era responded.

"I may have died young but I've been around pretty long," Yue stated.

"How old were you when you died anyway?" Yusei asked.

"I was ten years old and that was about forty years ago," Yue explained. "Give or take a few years. I died after being mortally abused by my father. Even so, I always kept my light up."

"Yue's a pretty strong angel even though she's still pretty young by our standards," Era commented.

"How old is mature for angels?" Yusei asked.

"About sixty," Yue answered. "When you reach over ninety, you are deemed a senior angel. Those angels are well respected. Especially if they're Combat Angels."

"I did notice that your mark, Yue, was more of a cloud design, Era's was a star, but then both Cornelia and Myla had the same mark as a heart," Yusei responded. "Wouldn't they all be different?"

"Not entirely," Era answered.

"Angels are created into classes. When an angel is created, our lord gives them a mark specified on the type of class he believes they should specialize in," Yue explained. "My mark is the mark for World Angels."

"The star mark is the mark for Combat Angels who specialize in demon hunting. Cornelia and Myla's heart mark is specialized for Healer Angels," Era explained further. "There is also a sun mark that goes for Knowledge Angels that are typically the teachers at the Angel Academy. Then there is an arrowhead mark for Soldier Defense Angels. They guard the Afterlife perimeter. Then finally, there is the moon mark. They are Stealth Angels. World Angels and Stealth angels learn similar spells but World Angels specialize more in multiple world teleportation and moving between the two. Both however, are taught to be sneaky and stealth is a key factor is both. World Angels can also see the future."

"Huh," was all Yusei responded with.

Era looked at Yue. "You should head back to scout," she told the young angel.

"You can stay here, Era. Don't worry. You'll need the rest," Yue responded.

Era sighed. "Fine," she agreed. "Be careful though. You, Cornelia, and Myla take care of the other angels until I'm back." Yue nodded and flew off.

Era turned to Yusei who grabbed her hand and led her in. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into him. He could feel her rapid heartbeat. But he was more confused as to why her heartbeat was so fast.

"Era, why does it always feel like your heartbeat feels faster than it should?" he asked.

"An angel's heart beat faster than a normal human's," Era explained. "It makes angels quicker healers than humans, stronger, faster, and we use much less energy so we don't need to eat as much. In fact, eating too much can make us sick."

"Well, let's get some rest. It's been a long night," Yusei responded. Era nodded and Yusei brought her down beside him holding her in his arms. She looked down a bit worried for the other angels' safety. "Don't worry about them. They can take care of themselves," Yusei told her noticing her distress. She looked at him.

Yusei took his hand that was on top of her and cupped her, using his thumbs to trace over her mark. She relaxed a bit and nudged her head into his chest.

"_It'll be okay, Era. I promise," _he told her mentally.

She nodded against his chest. _"I know," _she replied.

"_Let's get some sleep," _Yusei told her.

Era gave a quiet sigh. _"Okay," _she agreed.

Yusei held her tight against his body and waited for her to fall asleep before allowing himself to fall asleep as well.


	23. The Reactor Duel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 22: The Reactor Duel

Third Person POV

The next day, Era was watching the duels from the rim of the stadium. "Duelists one and all, we about to see the first duel of the semi-finals! Are you ready?"

Yanagi and everyone were in there seats except for one. "Hey, where's Leo?" Yanagi asked.

"Leo had something to tell Yusei," Luna answered.

. . .

As Yusei prepared for the duel, Leo came over to him. Leo walked up. "Yusei," he called and Yusei looked at the kid, "sorry about last night. I just wanted to help."

"I understand, Leo. But it isn't me you should be apologizing to. You should apologize to Greiger after the duel, no matter if I win or lose," Yusei responded. "After all, cheating isn't the answer."

"Right. I promise," Leo responded. "Good luck!" Leo ran out with that.

Yusei then raced out for his turbo duel as he was introduced by the MC, "Our first duelist is Satellite's Shooting Star, Yusei Fudo!" The crowd's attitude has melted away and he finally received cheers from them making Era relieved from her spot on the rim of the stadium. "Next up is Greiger!" the MC called and a giant duel runner sped out of Greiger's tunnel, leaving the audience in awe at the size of the runner.

The players lined up. Greiger looked at Yusei. "I will win. I must win!"

The clock hit green and the two took off. Greiger took the first turn. "I summon Spell Reactor RE (Attack 1200/ Defense 900) and set three cards face down," Greiger declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I set a card face down and summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack position," he declared.

"I activate Hidden Soldiers to special summon Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack 800/ Defense 1800) since you normal summoned a monster," Greiger declared.

Yusei entered his battle phase and declared, "I activate the effect of Speed Warrior which doubles its attack until the end of the battle phase (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Speed React RE!"

"I activate Fake Explosion! This prevents my monster from being destroyed," Greiger returned. The attack failed in destroying the monster but Greiger lost his life points knocking him to 3400 points. "I activate the second effect of Fake Explosion to special summon Summon Reactor SK (Attack 2000/ Defense 1400). Next I activate Delta Reactor! By sending my three Reactor monsters to the grave, I can special summon Fly Fortress SKY FIRE (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)! And since it's the end of the battle phase, the effect of your Speed Warrior expires (Speed Warrior: Attack 900)."

Greiger drew his card. "Fly Fortress SKY FIRE attack Speed Warrior!" he ordered. The attack succeeded and pushed Yusei down to 1900 points. "I set a face down."

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600)," he declared. But the effect of Fly Fortress SKY FIRE activated, destroying Shield Warrior and inflicted 800 points of damage to Yusei putting his life points at 1100. "I set a face down."

Greiger drew. "Fly Fortress SKY FIRE, attack Yusei directly!" he ordered.

"I activate Wild Tornado," Yusei defended. "By destroying my set card, Limiter Break, I can revive Speed Warrior in defense position." A replay occurred and Greiger attacked Speed Warrior, destroying the monster.

"I set a face down," Greiger finished.

"I summon Massive Warrior (Attack 600/ Defense 1200)," Yusei declared. Fly Fortress SKY FIRE's first effect activated destroying Yusei's warrior and knocking Yusei's life points to 300. "I activate the Speed Spell- Zero Reverse which revives Massive Warrior with 0 attack points (Massive Warrior: Attack 0). Next I special summon Turbo Booster (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Massive Warrior, attack Fly Fortress SKY FIRE." The attack hit and due to Yusei's warrior's effect, it wasn't destroyed and Yusei didn't take any battle damage. "I activate the second effect of Turbo Booster. By tributing it, I can destroy your monster!"

"I activate Chariot Pile!" Greiger declared. This caused some spikes to protrude from the wheels of his duel runner. "Now once during each of my turns, I can inflict 800 points of damage to you. But you can negate the effect by tributing one monster. If you attack with a monster, I can negate the attack and destroy the attack monster."

Greiger drew. "I activate the first effect of Chariot Pile," he declared.

"I tribute my Massive Warrior to negate that effect," Yusei fought.

"I end my turn," Greiger finished.

"I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500). Next I activate its effect to revive my Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense position with its effects negated," Yusei declared. Next I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron in order to synchro summon, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)! Junk Warrior, attack Greiger directly!"

"I activate the effect of Chariot Pile!" Greiger fought and his life points fell to 2600.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"I summon Black Salvo (Attack 100/ Defense 1100). Next I activate Black Salvo's effect to revive my Trap Reactor Y FI (Attack 800/ Defense 1800) with its effects negated," Greiger began. "Next I tune Trap Reactor Y FI with Black Salvo in order to synchro summon Dark Strike Fighter (Attack 2600/ Defense 1800). Now attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Synchro Spirits! By removing Junk Warrior that is in my graveyard from play, I can bring back my Junk Synchron and my Speed Warrior in defense position."

A replay occurs and Greiger attacks Junk Synchron with Dark Strike Fighter but Yusei removes from play Shield Warrior to prevent Junk Synchron from being destroyed by battle this turn.

"I activate the first effect of Chariot Pile!" Greiger declared but Yusei tributed Speed Warrior to negate the effect. "I activate Ultimate Flare to special summon one Ultimate Flare Token (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position. When this token is destroyed, you will take 800 points of damage."

'_It all comes down to this next draw. And I need one card to beat him. If I don't draw it, it's game over,' _Yusei thought and focused as he drew his card. He looked at the card and grinned. "I summon Tuning Supporter (Attack 100/ Defense 300). Next I tune Tuning Supporter with Junk Synchron to synchro summon Armory Arm (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200)! Now the second effect of Tuning Supporter activates allowing me to draw one card." Yusei drew his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Synchro Return to special summon Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300) from my removed from play zone in attack position. I activate the first effect of Armory Arm to equip it to Junk Warrior and increase its attack by 1000 (Junk Warrior: Attack 3300). Now Junk Warrior, attack Dark Strike Fighter!" The attack succeeded in destroying Greiger's monster and Greiger's life points fell to 1900. "Now Armory Arm's final effect activates which inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed monsters attack."

"What?!" Greiger exclaimed as his life points fell to 0.

Era watched carefully as Chariot Pile's spikes were still attached to Greiger's runner. _'Oh no!' _she thought realizing what was going to happen.

"That's it! After a white knuckling duel, Yusei Fudo comes outs as the victor!" the MC called.

Yusei rode over to check on Greiger who rose up and held his hand to his face in a similar manner to as if he was holding a microphone. At the same time, the MC's microphone stopped working. Greiger then began to talk about how Goodwin was responsible for his home's annihilation drew up images of his village and its destruction.

"Yusei, Jack, you can't expect to win by playing by Goodwin's rules," Greiger stated.

He then hopped onto his runner and picked up speed, racing around the circuit and ramped towards Goodwin's tower. Era immediately dashed to stop it at the same time as Yusei drove to stop the assault.

Era yanked Greiger off the runner while Yusei hit Greiger's due runner in the opposite direction. A spike from Chariot Pile broke off and crashed into Goodwin's tower. Yusei landed behind Era who landed with Greiger.

Greiger grabbed Era. "Why did you stop me?!" he demanded.

"I'm not happy with what Goodwin has done either," Era replied. "But settling things like this would just make you as bad as Goodwin. You have light in you, Greiger. Don't let it get overrun." Greiger released Era and let out a scream. Yusei ran over and set a hand on Era's shoulder.

Goodwin appeared on the monitors and said, "As director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it is my duty to protect to you, even if it means my life. It is always a tragedy when one so brave and skilled as our Greiger has an emotional break down after such an intense duel. But I assure you, we'll get him the attention he needs." The crowd cheered while Era's hand formed into a fist.

Yusei grabbed it and she looked at him. _"Don't worry, Era," _he told her mentally looking directly into her eyes. _"Goodwin will pay soon."_

"_I just can't believe Goodwin would do such a thing," _Era responded.

"_Don't worry. It'll be okay," _Yusei responded grabbing his runner and leading Era off the field.

As security took Greiger away, he turned to Yusei and Era. "You must carry out my mission," Greiger said to Yusei. He looked at Era. "Look after those you care about. You don't know when it'll be the last time you see them." He then was taken away.


	24. The Profiler

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 23: The Profiler

Era' POV

"I have to go find Akiza," I stated.

Yusei held onto my hand. "I'm coming with you," he stated.

"Don't worry, Yusei," I told him. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Era, I know Akiza is fine around you but I don't like the fact of how easily she could hurt you if she lost control of her powers," Yusei responded. "This was I'm at least sure you'll be alright."

"Yusei, Akiza still doesn't like you enough to be perfectly comfortable around you," I told him.

"Why doesn't she seem to trust me anyway?" Yusei asked. "Did I do something?"

"No, she just doesn't trust people with the marks of the Crimson Dragon," I explained. "She's had bad experiences since she got her mark. Just… leave this to me. Okay?"

Yusei sighed. "Okay," he agreed and let me go.

I found Akiza and Sayer back in the trailer with Akiza staring at her mask. "I thought I would find you here," I stated and they looked at me. Akiza seemed to relax at the sight and I walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to hurt people again," she replied.

Sayer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be afraid. You are the future of psychic duelists," he said. "I had told you that you would part with your mask when you realized your pride and mission." He took the mask from her. "Proudly show your beautiful face and let them know of your existence."

"And Akiza," I started and she looked at me, "remember what I keep telling you."

Akiza nodded. "I'm not the Black Rose Witch. I'm who I truly am. Not destruction or ruin. A normal girl who is just different," she told me with a smile.

"Remember Akiza, no one is the same from another. Everyone is different. If people think that it's bad to be different, then you just remind them that we're all different from one another. But we're all human too. In my case though, was once human," I explained. She giggled. I hugged her. "Good luck, Akiza. Show them the real you and don't let anyone tell you that you're a monster or a witch. Because you are Akiza and not a monster of destruction. You are not the Black Rose. Right?"

"Right," she agreed.

"Want me to walk you to the field?" I asked.

Akiza nodded and I looked at Sayer who gave me a small smile and nod. I walked with her through the halls until we reached the tunnel to the duel field. She stopped and hugged me.

"Era, what will I do if they can't accept me?" she asked.

"Remember, Akiza, change like this can't happen over one tournament. I'll stay in the tunnel and if you ever need me, just know that I'm here and ready to help you," I told her.

"Thank you, Era," she responded.

"Good luck, Akiza," I responded. "Duel well. And so you know, I can talk to people telepathically. If you need anything, you can contact me and I'll help that way too." Akiza gave a small relieved smile before she nodded and walked out for the duel.

"Time for the second semi-final match. First out is the duel entrepreneur, Commander Koda!" the man walked out. "Next we have the person whose impact from the first round is still fresh in mind, the Black Rose Witch, Akiza Izinski!"

Akiza took the first turn. "I summon Violet Witch (Attack 1100/ Defense 1200). Next I activate the field spell, Black Garden," she declared engulfing the field in thorns and roses.

"You're hiding away in your world, are you?" Koda accused.

Akiza paused but decided to ignore much to my relief. "I set a face down and end my turn," she finished.

Koda began to his turn and said, "I know why you played Black Garden. You wish to make friends. But this is the attitude your friends and family took. I simply set a face down and end my turn. Your card symbolizes all the people you have met before. No one wants to be friends with a witch." Akiza stood still, seemingly unaffected by his words. Koda pointed at her eyes. "Everyone is afraid of those unwavering eyes that gaze hard at others."

"There are people who know me and are friends with me. People you don't know about. One of which is waiting to help me in my tunnel. She's been there for me for years and trusts me with everything. And she isn't even like me. Before I came out to duel, she reminded me that everyone is different. No one in this world is the same as another. Even if I do have powers, I am still human. I am still a normal girl."

"A normal girl, you say? You cause fear and terror throughout everyone," Koda responded.

"_Era, I need help,"_ Akiza sent.

"_I'm coming Akiza," _I told her.

I ran over to her and through the bushes. My powers making it so I can pass through unharmed.

Koda looked at me shocked. "Who are you and how did you pass through real thorns and vines untouched?" he asked.

"I am a friend of Akiza. The one she was talking about. I know her better than anyone. Maybe even more than Sayer considering I've been around her and helping her since she was a child and first received these powers," I told him. "Koda, everyone is different. Akiza is a human being with feelings and a heart. I'm not afraid of her powers because they can't harm me and I know she would never hurt me on purpose. You think you know Akiza since you studied all about her, but you're wrong. Every single one of you is different from the other. Just because Akiza has powers doesn't mean she's a terrible person. Because I can guarantee you, she isn't." I looked at Akiza who was staring at me with a small, relieved smile while everyone was silent in shock. "Akiza, continue this duel. I'll hold back the physical damage the best I can."

She nodded. "Violet Witch, attack Koda directly!" Akiza ordered. The attack hit and lowered Koda to 2900. He stepped back and he looked at a cut healed a bit. He looked at me where he saw my body giving a slight glow.

"As expected, the assault has harmed Koda! But he seems to be alright for the most part," the MC pointed out.

Koda shook off his shock and said much to my frustration, "Once again you have hurt others through dueling as a Psychic Duelist." I knew Akiza and I were both shocked that he knew about psychic duelists so well that he knew the proper name. "Three years ago, on May 15, you hurt a classmate with the same card. It was the first instance where you used your power at a Duel Academy. Since then you were feared by everyone and began to drift away from them. Just like my face down card."

"H-How did you know about that incident?" Akiza wondered.

"Your powers are sinful and are in need of punishment," Koda accused. He looked at me. "Despite what others think." He then returned to the duel. "I reveal my face down, Crime and Punishment which destroys your Violet Witch."

"I use its effect to Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis to my hand," Akiza fought.

"Another card rich in significance to the past sixteen years," Koda stated. "I use the effect of Crime and Punishment to summon Agent of Hatred (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense position."

"Well Black Garden will halve its attack points and special summon a Rose Token (Attack 800/ Defense 800) to my field," Akiza declared and the monster took its place on her field.

"I use my Agent of Hatred's effect to regain the life points I lost by battle this turn," Koda declared raising his life points back to a full 4000.

"I summon Phoenixian Seed (Attack 800/ Defense 0)," Akiza declared but Black Garden halved its attack to 400 points and summoned a Rose Token to Koda's field. "Then I activate Rose Flame. This inflicts 500 points of damage to you." The attack hit and Koda grew weak and he stumbled a bit but my power that was healing him kept him from getting so weak that he would fall while his life points fell to 3500. However, his clothes were now slightly tatter from the damage he had been taken.

As he straightened himself, he asked, "Are we reenacting the incident from when you were five? The same day you first won a duel."

I remember that day. I was there to comfort Akiza when her powers activated for the first time.

**-Flashback-**

Akiza was only young and I was watching from the window. I had been watching her for a while as her father wasn't helping her isolation. I had cheered her up in secret when she was outside.

Akiza then dueled her father for the first time. But when she was about to win, he was flung into the wall by her powers. Akiza's young form was surprised at the situation and scared. That was when her mark began to glow on her arm.

Her father said the worst thing and she immediately ran outside for my help. It took a while to cheer her up but her parents were too frightened to even come to see their daughter and end up seeing me with their daughter.

**-Flashback Ended-**

Koda continued, "The thrill of winning for the first time awakened the powers which had lied subconsciously within you."

Akiza was now slightly distressed and stated, "My powers do more than damage what's around me. They damage people's hearts. And yet they continue to grow." She looked at me. "But Era's never cared that my powers can hurt her and hurt others. She's accepted me because we're the same in a way. We've been isolated from the Earth and its people." She turned to Koda. "But Era's been through that pain longer than even you have lived Koda."

Koda looked at me confused. I took a deep breath. "Koda, I've older than what most of this world has ever lived to," I told him. "I'm over one hundred years old." The entire arena went silent.

"How? You only look eighteen," Koda asked.

"Because one hundred years ago, Koda, my eighteen year old self died," I told him.

"Y-You're not even alive?" he asked shocked.

I shook my head. "I came back to Earth about one hundred years ago as an angel to protect mankind and stop people like you from going towards the Underworld," I explained. I looked at him. "The road you're on right now, Koda, is going to lead you to nothing but ruin. Your darkness within you is bigger than the light. I can see it right now. And if you continue down this path you will be part of what will be the Earth's and Afterlife's destruction." Koda gulped.

He shook off his confusion and fear and began his turn, "You are both monsters in my eyes. This world is for humans. I play Mind Monster and select Black Rose Dragon for its effect."

Mind Monster produced a lump of slime on Koda's side of the field and the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves about his choice. The slime took form of Black Rose Dragon which fired at Akiza. Akiza's life points fell to 1200 and I heard the crowd seem to be pleased to see her take damage. But another part I heard people questioning Koda's words on whether we were _both_ monsters. Koda finished his turn by changing his Rose Token to defense position.

Akiza drew her card. She stared at it. _"Even if the wounds on one's body heal, the wounds on their mind never fade away, do they, Era?" _she asked looking at me.

"_They can heal. But it takes longer than physical wounds. But overtime, they will heal," _I told her.

"_You and Sayer taught me that. And you continue to help me through everything, Era. Even now," _Akiza told me.

"_And I always will, Akiza. I promise," _I told her. She nodded with a small relieved smile.

"What's wrong? Doesn't the Arcadia Movement have hope in your power?" Koda asked snapping them back.

"I came here for those who believe in me. I have the power they need," Akiza responded. "I send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Attack 2200/ Defense 0)." Black Garden halved its attack to 1100 and summoned another Rose Token to Koda's field causing Koda to take another 500 points of damage from Rose Flame. I continued to heal him while his life points fell to 3000. "Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack that Rose Token!" Though Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' effect kicked in destroying it and inflicting 800 points of damage to Koda who once again stumbled and nearly fell while his life points fell to 1900.

"I activate Agent of Hatred's effect to allow me to regain some of the life points I just lost," Koda played bringing his life points up to 2200.

"I set a face down and end my turn," Akiza declared. Due to it being the end phase, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis returned to her field with its attack points halves and summoning another Token to Koda's field and Rose Flame inflicting another 500 points bringing him down to 1700.

"I tribute my three tokens to special summon Mad Profiler (Attack 2600/ Defense 1600)," Koda declared.

"Well Black Garden will halve its attack points (Mad Profiler: Attack 1300) and summon a Rose Token to my field," Akiza declared.

I could see Koda's fear growing but Koda continued to play on, "I use the effect of Mad Profiler. By discarding Reload from my hand, I can remove Black Garden from play." The field disappeared and all of the monsters attack returned to normal. "Next I discard Mind on Air to remove Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis from play. Now Mad Profiler, attack the attack position Rose Token." Though the monster wasn't destroyed, Akiza still took the damage bringing her down to 1000. The crowd began to cheer making me shake my head in disappointment. "I equip Mad Profiler with Destruction Insurance. Now if Mad Profiler gets destroyed, your life points will take damage equal to half Mad Profilers attack. Next I equip my monster with Lightlow Protection. With this card, if you change the attack of my monster through card effect, that card will be destroyed. I think I'll end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card. _"Don't listen to anything he says, Akiza. He's lying on all levels, trying to get the crowd to fear you because he's afraid of you. But that's only because he doesn't know you," _I told her and she nodded.

"I summon Twilight Rose Knight (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now I tune Twilight Rose Knight with my two Rose Token to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza declared.

"Bring it on, Akiza. I'll turn the tables," Koda called. "You are both monster who have been abandoned. One by her parents and the other by her life."

Akiza was greatly upset by this and her pin fell out of her hair causing her long bangs to flow in front of her face. "You're not going to get away with trampling on the feelings of others," she vowed.

"Akiza, I know how you feel. But calm down a bit, okay?" I told her.

She took a deep breath. "Okay," she agreed.

"You can win this. Remember, you control your powers. They don't control you," I told her. She nodded.

Koda sneered. "With my equip spells and Hate Agent, I cannot lose," he pointed out.

I sighed. "You're not making your situation any better, Koda," I told him.

"How would you know? I would guess you are similar to your fellow witch. And that you have never yet died," Koda responded.

"Yet who's been healing you and keeping you upright through all this?" I asked. He paused in shock.

I looked at Akiza who nodded. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. By removing Phoenixian Seed from play, I can reduce Mad Profiler's attack to 0," she declared.

"I use the effect of Lightlow Protection to destroy Black Rose Dragon," Koda responded.

Akiza's mark glowed and I saw my marks begin to follow.

Third Person POV

"So she is a Signer," Goodwin stated.

"Looks like Koda performed his duty after all," Lazar pointed out. He then looked at Era. "Hm? Why does Era have all those marks? What are they?"

"That's a good question," Goodwin responded staring at her. "Because I don't know either."

Era's POV

"I play Rose Curse! This inflicts damage to you equal to the difference between the new attack and the original attack of your Mad Profiler," Akiza declared. "Take him out." Rose petals speedily flew around Koda, ripping chucks out of the ground as they do so.

As the petals cleared, Koda was left lying in a hole on the ground, left as a result of the torn concrete. Akiza looked at me while the MC called for an emergency squad and announced Akiza as the winner.

"Don't worry about what people think of you," I told her. "Because you know who you truly are and that person isn't the Black Rose Witch. I see it, Sayer sees it, and one day so will everyone else."

Akiza nodded. "Right," she agreed. She hugged me which I returned. "Thank you, Era."

"Let's go," I told her and walked her off the field. People were silent in shock from my display of kindness with someone who just hurt another being. I looked at the crowd. I merely said, "Fear is clouding your mind. You need to look passed it to see who a person truly is. Who Akiza truly is."

Akiza and I met Sayer in the hall. "I am impressed with your performance today, Akiza," Sayer said. He looked at me. "And I believe I should be giving you a 'thanks' for helping Akiza through it all. Telling all these people what you truly are is dangerous and yet you were okay with it."

"People need to realize how different a person can be from another. I decided to show people that and back up Akiza, people should know that there is someone like me around. Helping people despite being completely different from another," I explained. "Maybe one day, they'll see that differences can be good. And that it will end better if they accept that everyone is unique and different." I looked at Akiza. "Right?"

She nodded with a smile. "Right," she agreed.

"Now the finals will truly test your powers. Since your duel is against Yusei, you must keep your guard up," Sayer stated.

"I understand," Akiza responded. She looked at me. "Does Yusei really have as much light in him as you say?"

I nodded. "And it's actually been getting brighter," I told her. "So he isn't all bad. He can be trusted. So if he says anything, listen to him. He would never put you down."

"Okay, I trust you," she responded.

"I never knew how long you knew each other. When did you first meet anyway?" Sayer asked.

I looked at Akiza. "She was about four," I answered. "And I would always hang out with her and cheer her up when her father was too busy to even both with her."

Akiza nodded with a small smile. "When my powers first came into light, Era was there to help me. She cheered me up and helped me. She would come whenever I needed her and promised me I would never be alone," she explained.

"I see," Sayer responded. He was obviously shocked at how far back mine and Akiza's history went.

Third Person POV

In Yusei's garage, Tanner asked Yusei, "What do you think of Akiza's card?"

Yusei looked as Era comforted Akiza. "There's rejection and anger. But there's something else lying dormant. At least two things. One of which only shows up when she's with Era," Yusei answered. _'But my question is, what is it?'_


	25. The Dreaded Answer

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 24: The Dreaded Answer

Era's POV

I told Akiza that I had to go talk to some of my angel friends and she agreed to let me go. "I'll see you at the final round," I told her.

"Will you be in the tunnel like last time?" she asked.

"Of course," I answered.

I went my separate way and allowed Sayer to take Akiza to rest. Cornelia immediately wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?" she asked.

"Cornelia, I'm fine. Really. You know nothing could hurt me," I told her. "I've had enough experience with humans to deal with their words and actions."

"You've dealt with crazy powerful stuff before even this. I mean, Yugi Muto and the Shadow Games and all that, dimensional vortexes, and…" I made a cut move with my hand to cut her off.

We turned as we heard devious footsteps coming up. "Lazar," I greeted as he came around the corner.

"You know, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm shocked you've been here so long. But I'm here on another matter. Director Goodwin wishes to speak to you about those marks on your body," Lazar stated.

"Lazar, I'll see him when I want to speak with him myself. We all know what he'll try to do to me. So my answer to him: Leave me alone," I retorted.

I heard more footsteps coming from behind me and turned as Yusei and the group came up. Tanner stepped in front of Luna and Leo while Yusei held me back, glaring at Lazar with full strength.

"Hmph," Lazar stated. "You may have dodged the bullet as of right now, Ms. Era, but you will end up talking to us by the end of the tournament." He walked away with that.

"Yeah, good luck with that, slime ball," Cornelia responded.

"Cornelia!" I exclaimed looking at her.

"What? He is," Cornelia responded.

I took a deep breath while everyone watched up. "Cornelia, you know what that means in Angelic," I told her.

"Why can't I call him that? He is one," Cornelia responded.

"I know, Cornelia, but it isn't Angelic like to call anyone that, at all. Do you really want to offend our highness?" I asked.

She groaned. "No," she answered.

"Then don't speak like that," I told her.

"Did Cornelia really say the SB word?" Yue asked and we looked up to see her hovering in a sitting position on the ceiling.

"Yep," Cornelia answered.

"I'm a young angel and I know never to say that word. You're an adult angel for crying out loud!" Yue responded.

"Great. Getting scolded by a young angel too," Cornelia muttered.

"Okay, you two. We still have everyone around us so you can continue this later. Yue, make sure she doesn't say it again," I stopped.

"Okay!" Yue agreed back to her innocent state.

"Anyway, we need to get back to watching," I told them. I looked back at Yusei. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Era, wait. We need to talk," Yusei stopped me.

I sighed. "Alright," I agreed. I looked at the other two angels. "I'll head up once I'm done."

"See ya up there!" Yue called and yanked Cornelia with her and away.

"What's up?" I asked them once they were gone.

"Girl, what were you thinking? Do you know how much danger you'll be in now that people know about you being an angel?" Tanner asked.

"I've got a good idea. But I'm an angel. There isn't a cage or human technology that can hurt me," I told them. "Besides, they can't catch unless they have some sort of demon technology but how would they actually get that. Only demons of the higher ups can allow demon technology to get passed to humans. Besides, people need to realize how everyone is different and some can be more different than others and still do good and help people. You don't need to worry about me."

"But, Era, what if you get hurt?" Luna asked.

"I won't," I told her. "I promise." _'Or at least not until I fight Equette,' _I added mentally.

I noticed Yusei watching me with studying eyes. "You're hiding something, Era," he finally stated. I looked at him with emotionless eyes. "Are you thinking about that demon that we met when we first arrived here?"

"Course I am," I answered.

"What're you talking about?" Yanagi asked.

"When we first made it through the tunnel and met up with Jack, a demon tried to get ahold of Jack. But I was able to warn just and get him to move before the demon took control of him," I explained. "His name is Equette. Once he saw me, we decided to hold off our fight until it was time and then he left agreeing to leave humans alone until we fight."

"How do you know he isn't taking humans right now?" Tanner asked.

"Even though demons are made of darkness, they do keep their word," I answered. "The only 'good' side of demons."

"Era, how strong is Equette?" Luna asked.

"He is known throughout both the Underworld and Afterlife as the best angel fighter. And that was before the darkness began to gain power and get into the Afterlife," I answered. "The only thing I have to worry about is the strength he's gained since the Afterlife's invasion."

"Era, do you know if you'll come out of this alive?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell. But if he's as strong as I think he is," I paused for a moment before continuing and closing my eyes calm, "then we may both end up as nonexistent after this battle."

Luna and Leo ran up and grabbed onto me in a tight grip making me look at them. "Don't go, Era," Luna muttered into my stomach. "I don't want to see you die."

I giggled. "I'm already dead, Luna," I told her. "And I won't try to die. I'll try to come out on top. But if the situation looks too dim, I'll use the one spell that will take Equette out with me so he can't cause harm again." I used a spell to let me phase out of their arms and run to do my job, leaving Yusei's calls behind me. I hated to break the news like that, but I couldn't keep it a secret forever. After all, once it all begins, I may only see them one last time in the end.


	26. The Two Dragons

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 25: The Two Dragons

Third Person POV

Later in the hallway, Yusei met up with Akiza as they walked near each other. Both of them stopped in their tracks. Akiza grasped her arm over her dragon mark.

"Why do you feel the mark as a wretched mark? What does it mean to you?" Yusei asked.

"I detest all who have the mark," Akiza replied bitterly.

"Yusei!" called Leo's voice interrupting the conversation. "It's almost time for the final round." They noticed Akiza and both gasped a bit in fright while Leo exclaimed, "Witch lady!"

Yusei got tense as he saw Lazar walking over to the forming crowd. "Hello, Akiza. I would like to congratulate you on your win in the previous round. Director Goodwin would like to have a word with you," Lazar told Akiza.

Sayer and two other men quickly appeared and stood between Akiza and the others. "Akiza is tired," Sayer stated.

"Who are you?" Lazar asked.

"You could just say I am Akiza's caretaker," Sayer replied. "Your group has already done an investigation. We much get her back into shape before the finals." He and the other two men quickly escorted Akiza way.

"What a fraudulent group, playing with two mystic angels as they do," Lazar remarked.

Yusei stepped over to Lazar and coldly asked, "Where did you put Rally and the others?"

"You should watch where you stand in this, Yusei, otherwise…" Lazar snickered and walked off.

"That witch is scary," Leo noted.

"I don't think so," Leo responded. "When I see Akiza, my arm and heart both throb."

Yusei turned and looked in the direction Akiza had left.

Era's POV

I walked to a truck that I knew Akiza was in. The ones who were guarding the truck knew me and nodded in respect as I walked in. I saw Akiza lying in a water filled chamber.

"Hey, Akiza," I greeted.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Era," she responded.

"Are you doing okay after dueling Koda?" I asked.

"I should be fine," she answered.

Sayer appeared on a screen above Akiza's face. He took note of Era being in the room with Akiza and greeted her before turning back to Akiza. "With people knowing of our existence in this tournament, we are at risk," Sayer stated.

"I understand, Sayer," Akiza responded. "My mission is to make the Arcadia Movement known across the world. I know that my heart is rightly guided by you, Sayer." She looked at me. "And a friend." I smiled at her.

"With Yliaster's ambition to resurrect the Crimson Dragon, people are still unaware that they are trying to get the world to kneel before them through the Crimson Dragon," Sayer continued. "However they, themselves, who have abilities bestowed upon them from the Gods are the only ones aware. I have considered that Yusei may be a member of Yliaster, but you should be fine. Once you beat him and then Yliaster's puppet, Jack, the people's jeers will turn to cheers at the time they realize their ideals at hand."

"Sayer, Yusei isn't part of Yliaster," I told him calmly. "He was forced into this tournament by Goodwin."

"Oh, really?" Sayer responded.

"Yeah, I was there was he was threatened by Lazar. Yusei had just gotten his runner back when Lazar appeared and handed him an invite and a picture of his friends. Saying that if he didn't participate in the Fortune Cup, they would pay for it," I explained. "He doesn't want to be here. But he didn't have a choice either."

"I see," Sayer responded. "I must go for now, Akiza. But I will see you after the duel and Era will be by your side, I'm sure."

The monitor shut off leaving Akiza to think. "That wretched mark," she stated again before angrily grabbing her mark.

"Don't worry, Akiza," I told her. "I'll be by your side."

"On the duel field or in the tunnel?" Akiza asked.

"Which one do you want?" I replied.

"Start in the tunnel like last time. If I need it, come help me," she answered.

I smiled. "Alright, Akiza. I promise," I told her.

"Out of curiosity, do you have any feelings for Yusei?" Akiza asked. I blinked in shock for a moment before lightly blushing out of awkwardness. She grinned. "You do, don't you?"

"Maybe a bit," I answered. I sighed letting my face grow a bit sad. "But I shouldn't. I mean, he'll age and die and everything. I'll never age or die except by the hand of a demon or another powerful force like you know."

"Era, you can't stop yourself from feeling something," Akiza responded.

"You would know that, right?" I asked with a slight grin.

She laughed. "Yeah," she agreed.

"Anyways, it's about time for your duel. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep," she answered getting out and dressed again.

Sayer met us a bit later. "I'm going now," Akiza told him.

Sayer walked up and adjusted her hair clip. "When it seems like you're about to give way to your powers, this will help you," he told me. "I know you'll win, Akiza."

Akiza looked down at her Black Rose mask on a table before she left with me following.

Third Person POV

Yusei stared at his deck as he sat in the garage to prepare for his duel. _'I've seen a lot of feelings on Akiza. The main ones being rejection and anger, and both of them point to her birthmark,' _he thought. _'But there are two more feelings that are concealed by those two. One only comes out where Era's around. If what Luna said about Akiza causing her heart and mark to throb… I'm sure the marks are trying to bring us together. The Arcadia Movement will do the same to Akiza as a Signer. But we can't let people use us like this. For that to happen, I have to open Akiza's heart and meet the true Akiza.' _He pulled out Stardust Dragon from his pocket and placed it on the top of his deck. _'I have to give this all I've got.'_

Era's POV

I watched from the tunnel as Akiza walked onto the stage with Yusei but kept a vigilant eye out for any demons as I should.

The crowd continued to hurl abuse at Akiza but it had calmed down some since I had been on the field. Not as much people were throwing the abuse. In fact, many of the kids and younger groups of people were thinking more towards her as a human being. Most of those who were hurling abuse were older people and adult who I could tell were stuck with what they knew. But even so, they were still encouraging and still cheering on Yusei, though still referring to him as "Satellite Scum".

"We have reached the finals! The winner of this round will face off against the ruling king Jack Atlas and have a chance to overthrow him. First we have the Black Rose, Akiza Izinski! And on the other side is the Satellite, Yusei Fudo!" the MC called. "Okay, try to place nice."

"I'm going to help you, Akiza. By finding the real you," Yusei told her.

Akiza blinked a bit before drawing her card. "I summon Wall of Ivy (Attack 300/ Defense 1200) in defense position. I set a card face down and end my turn," she declared.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack position," he declared. "And now that I'm entering the battle phase Speed Warrior was summoned, I can activate its effect to double its attack points until the end of the battle phase (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Wall of Ivy!"

"I activate Wall of Ivy's effect of special summon one Ivy Token (Attack 0/ Defense 0) on your field in defense mode," Akiza fought back.

Speed Warrior then destroyed Wall of Ivy. "I end my turn," Yusei declared as Speed Warrior returned to its original 900 attack points.

Akiza drew her card. "I activate Cursed Ivy to revive my Wall of Ivy in defense position and equip it to Cursed Ivy," she declared. "I end my turn there."

Yusei drew his card. "I tribute my Speed Warrior to special summon Turret Warrior (Attack 1200/ defense 2000) in attack mode. And due to its effect, it gains attack equal to Speed Warrior's attack (Turret Warrior: Attack 2100). Turret Warrior, attack Wall of Ivy!" he ordered but Wall of Ivy's ability activated summoning another Ivy Token to Yusei's field. Yusei's monster destroyed Wall of Ivy as well as Cursed Ivy and since Cursed Ivy was sent from the field to the graveyard, two more Ivy Tokens were summoned to Yusei's side of field. "I end my turn."

Akiza drew her card. "I activate Seed of Deception to special summon Dark Verger from my hand (Attack 0/ Defense 1000). Next I tribute Dark Verger in order to tribute summon Rose Tentacles (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200)," she declared. "Rose Tentacle's attack Yusei's Turret Warrior!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster and dropped Yusei's life points to 3900. "And since you have four plant type monster on your side of the field, Rose Tentacles can attack four additional times this turn." Rose Tentacle's attacked through each Ivy Token and delivered 300 points of damage for each plant monster it destroyed. While it attacked, Rose Tentacles' vines grabbed onto Yusei's legs and arms. Yusei also took 300 points of damage for each Ivy Token he controlled leaving his life points at 1500. I watched alarmed as the last attack left Yusei suspended in the air.

I immediately changed and caught Yusei as he fell to bring his fall to a gentle landing. He looked at me and nodded in thanks. He turned back to Akiza who gave me a look that said, "thank you" but she made sure only I could read it.

I landed next to Akiza and placed a hand on her shoulder while everyone looked at me shocked but relieved.

Yusei drew his card to make his move but said, "I think I've figured you out. Aside from the rejection and anger, you enjoy the destruction you bring. You like using your powers." Akiza looked at me and I watched her with understanding eyes making her calm down a bit. Yusei began his turn, "I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode and sent two cards face down to end my turn."

Akiza drew. "I activate Ivy Shackles. Now as long as this card is face up, all monsters that you control will be treated as a plant type monster while it's my turn. Now Rose Tentacle's gains one additional attack during the battle phase. Rose Tentacle's attack his Shield Warrior!" The second effect of Rose Tentacles kicked in as Shield Warrior was destroyed dropping Yusei's life points to 1200, inflicting more damage to Yusei.

"I was right, you do enjoy inflicting pain," Yusei stated. Slightly taken aback, Akiza went to attack him again. "I activate Card Defense to negate the attack and drawing one card by discarding another card in my hand."

"I end my turn," Akiza declared. Meanwhile, Ivy Shackle's deactivated.

"_Yusei, be careful," _I told him mentally. _"Don't get her to upset or you might get hurt worse than anyone else."_

"_Don't worry about me, Era. I'm more worried about you because you might end up in the crossfire," _he responded.

"_I can't get hurt by anything other than a demon or another entity like it," _I told him. I gave a silent sigh. _"Just get through this duel, alright?"_

"_I will, Era. I promise," _he responded and drew his card. "You really do enjoy inflicting pain, don't you?" he asked Akiza.

"Quit saying that! You're talking nonsense!" Akiza retorted.

"I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode and activate its effect to special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense mode with its effects negated. Next I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Rise up, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" Yusei called out and his monster did his signature punch. "Next I equip Junk Warrior with Junk Barrage. Now if Junk Warrior attacks and destroys a monster by battle, you will take damage equal to half the attack points of the destroyed monster. With that in play, Junk Warrior, attack Rose Tentacles!" Yusei ordered. Rose Tentacles was destroyed knocking Akiza's life points down to 3900 and with Junk Barrage's effect, dropped her down to 2800.

Akiza drew his card and the effect of Ivy Shackle's activated. "I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and activate its effect to make its level the same as your Junk Warrior's (Copy Plant: Level 5)," she declared. "Next since I control a tuner monster, I can revive Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) from my graveyard. Now I tune my Dark Verger with my Copy Plant to synchro summon. Come out of the burning petals, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" Yusei's mark then lit up on his arm and I could see it well. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. By removing Wall of Ivy from play, I can reduce the attack points of your Junk Warrior to 0 until the end phase (Junk Warrior: Attack 0). Black Rose Dragon, attack Junk Warrior!"

"I activate Shield Warrior's effect. By removing it from play, I can prevent Junk Warrior from being destroyed by battle this turn. Then I activate Spirit Force to reduce the battle damage that I would've taken to 0 and add Junk Synchron from my graveyard to my hand!" Yusei defended.

"I set two face down and end my turn," Akiza declared meaning Junk Warrior's attack returned to a normal 2300 and Ivy Shackles' effect ended for the moment.

The audience began to hurl more abuse at Akiza, calling her witch and tell her to scram.

"It's true, I am a witch, a frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so," Akiza responded. She laughed. "I find it fun, inflicting pain to those who drove me into solitude with my powers." She looked at me. "But some people still accept me no matter what."

I grinned at her. "You're not a witch, Akiza. You're you," I told her. She gave a small nod.

Yusei drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) and activate its effect of revive Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in defense position," she declared. "Now I tune Junk Warrior with Junk Synchron in order to synchro summon a dragon of majestic might. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" Everyone looked at the dragon in awe but I merely smiled at it having met it when I went to the Spirit World to help Luna.

"Wretched mark," Akiza muttered. "If I didn't have this power…"

"You never enjoyed your powers nor did you ever really take pleasure in other's pain," Yusei told her.

"I concur. The mark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters who have transcended past people. This is why I hate myself," Akiza explained. "The more I invited destruction, the more my powers changed to impulses for destruction. I gave up being myself," She lifted her Black Rose mask in front of her face, "so I created another self. While wearing the mask, I am not myself. I am not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That's when Sayer and Era said I didn't need the mask, that I am fine how I am. Those words saved me. I no longer need to think, I only need to live."

"No, you need to think on your own," Yusei interrupted.

"I don't care. Sayer will think for me," Akiza responded shaking her head. "And Era will be there to help me along the way."

"Don't run from it!" Yusei shouted over.

"I have to. I can't do anything," Akiza responded.

"You can, the person who rejects that pleasure is inside you and as long as you feel that way, you can still start over. There's still time to save yourself," Yusei called to her.

"Shut up," Akiza responded upset.

"Era, tell her!" Yusei called.

"Akiza, Yusei has a point," I told her. "But we can't force you into this. You have to work and decide whether you truly want to change on your own. You need to decide whether you want to truly change to make yourself a person who is better than you already are."

Akiza looked at me shocked and I saw a mix of happiness and worry in her eyes.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Yusei ordered and succeeded in doing so while dropping Akiza's life points to 2700.

All of our marks began to throb as our marks began to react to the destruction of Black Rose Dragon A few petals were scattered as Black Rose Dragon was destroyed.

"All I can do is feel," Akiza muttered as she lifted her mask towards her face and put it on. I touched her shoulder with caring hands and kind eyes. Akiza began to her as she drew. "I activate Magic Planter! By sending Ivy Shackles to the graveyard, I can draw two cards. Next I activate Wicked Rebirth to revive Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800) at the cost of 800 life point!" Akiza's life points fell to 1900 as Black Rose Dragon returned to the field. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect to destroy all cards on the field.

The audience braced themselves and I was about to go put up a wall to help them when Yusei declared, "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect. By tributing it, I can negate your dragons' effect and destroy it!"

"I summon Phoenixian Seed (Attack 800/ Defense 0)," Akiza declared. "Next I send Phoenixian Seed to the graveyard in order to special summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis (Attack 2200/ Defense 0) in attack position. Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis, attack Speed Warrior!" Due to Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' effect, it destroyed itself after damage calculation and inflicted 800 points of damage bringing his life points to a total of 400. And due to the destruction, some small chunks of concrete were ripped out from the ground of the arena. One of which sprung back at Akiza's face, knocking a chuck off her mask. "I set a face down and end my turn." And on her end phase, Stardust Dragon was revived due to its effect and Black Rose Dragon was revived due to Wicked Rebirth's final effect. "I activate Overdoom Line. Now all monsters I control that were special summoned from the graveyard gain 1000 attack points (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 3400). And now I activate Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' effect to revive it meaning it also gains Overdoom Line's effect (Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: Attack 3200)."

Yusei drew his card. "I switch Stardust Dragon into defense position and activate Prevention Star. By equipping it to Stardust Dragon, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis will not be able to attack or change battle position."

"I activate Synchro Back! This returns Black Rose Dragon to my extra deck and be special summoned again next turn," Akiza fought.

"I end my turn with one face down," Yusei declared. Akiza begins her turn by reviving Black Rose Dragon and her arm began to throb as she did so. "Not so fun, is it?"

"Shut up," Akiza told him.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Yusei asked. I knew Akiza was getting worried and she looked at me. I gave her a small, calming smile. "The time for your change has come. Your pleasure for destruction is what has really been tormenting you all this time. Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the mark all share?" Akiza looked at him. "The mark is calling us and for us to find the answer, we have to think on our own. Couldn't it be that the mark holds the answer?"

"What does a witch like need to think about?" Akiza asked. "As long as Sayer and Era show me the way and love me…"

"You need to love yourself," Yusei interrupted.

"I can't do that!" Akiza responded. "Can't you see I'm suffering?!" Her hair clip fell out in her ran leaving her bangs to fall into her face. "I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect once more!"

"I use Stardust Dragon's effect to negate your dragon's effect and destroy Black Rose Dragon," Yusei fought.

I noticed Akiza relax a bit and I knew a bit of pain had faded. "Well now, Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis is freed from Prevention Star since Stardust Dragon's not on the field," Akiza mentioned. "You are a wretched foe."

"If that's true, then why are you crying?" Yusei asked. Akiza touched her face in shock. "I activate Cosmic Blast! This inflicts damage to you equal to the attack points of Stardust Dragon."

As the attack hit, the remainder of Akiza's mask fell apart and her life points hit 0. She fell to the ground. I kneeled beside her and held her for a moment. I wiped the tears off her face with my finger and she looked at me.

I gave her a small smile to comfort her as I changed back into my human form. I turned as Sayer walked up to Akiza. He put his coat over her shoulders and escorted us out of the arena.

"You did well, Akiza," Sayer told her. "And Era," I looked at him, "thank you."

I felt Yusei's stare and looked back at him. I gave him a smile before turning back to follow Akiza.


	27. The Memories

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 26: The Memories

Era's POV

I watched Akiza as her mark of the dragon continued to glow. "Will you be okay, Akiza?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I think," she answered. "Era, do you agree with Yusei?"

I thought about it. "I do agree that we have to think on our own. But that doesn't mean we don't have to feel," I answer. "We have to do both in equal measure to keep a level head."

I stopped as Sayer and Akiza stopped. I looked at them. "Do you really think that?" Akiza asked.

I nodded. "I could tell since you were a young girl that the pain you have been suffering didn't just come from others, it came from your enjoyment of destruction," I told her. "But I didn't want to hurt you any more than what you already were. So I didn't tell you; I didn't want to make things worse. You were hurt enough and I wanted to help the best I could." She gave me a small smile which I returned. "Because I'm an angel now, it's easier for me to keep the level head I need to beat demons. I don't remember much on how I used to act from when I was a human."

"Really?" Sayer responded.

I nodded with a calm, but saddened, face. "The only thing I remember really is the day of the accident and my death. Other than that, most of it is a blur," I answered. "There are some instances that I can remember from when I was a child but those times are rare."

"Do you want your memories back?" Akiza asked.

I gave her a small smile. "Though it would be nice to know more about my old life, I know it could get in the way of my life as an angel," I told her. "So I don't need my memories anymore. All I need are the memories I have now. The memories I have with Luna, Yusei, and you, Akiza."

Akiza ran up and wrapped her arms around me. I slowly returned it as I was shocked by the action. "Thank you, Era," she stated. "For staying with me."

"I'll always be there with you," I told her. "Even when I'm not by your side, I'm still there. Rooting for you and able to listen to your problems. Remember, if you ever need me, call me telepathically."

"Yo, Era!" called Myla's voice.

I turned as my fellow angel ran up. "What's up, Myla?" I greeted.

"You know what's coming during Yusei's duel with Jack, right?" she replied.

"The Crimson Dragon," I answered bluntly.

"Era, come on!" Myla responded and grabbed me before pulling me along. I didn't even have a chance to wave to Akiza before Myla pulled me out of sight.

"Okay, Myla, what's going on?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to get hurt with that Black Rose," Myla answered.

"Myla, I don't think you realize how long I've been around Akiza for," I responded. She looked at me. "I've been comforting, helping, and hanging out with Akiza since she was three."

"Really? And even after she got those powers, you still helped her?" Myla responded.

"Yes. A Combat Angel's job is to make sure darkness stays low or out of the hearts of people so demons can get control of them," I told her.

"True," Myla responded.

"I know that being a Healer Angel makes it so you want to be sure no one gets hurt," I told her. "But remember, I'm a tough angel. And even her powers can't harm because I'm an angel."

Myla nodded. "I was just… concerned," she responded. "Sorry."

"Myla, don't worry about it," I told her. "I would probably do the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Era!" called Yusei voice. I turned as he came up. "There you are."

"And that's my cue to leave," Myla stated before running off.

I shook my head. "What's up, Yusei?" I greeted.

"Era, we need to talk about what you said before mine and Akiza's duel," Yusei told me.

"What about your duel with Jack?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to Goodwin before that anyway," Yusei told me. "Era, you know how I feel about you. Which means you also know how much I don't want to lose you."

"Yusei…" I began but I didn't know what to say. "Yusei, if it comes down to it, I'll have to use that spell."

"But Era," Yusei started but I cut him off.

"Yusei, please, listen. I don't want to lose you either. I don't want to have you watch me die," I told him looking down to avoid his gaze. "But it's my job. As much as I don't want this to happen, it might and I have to accept that. But I also don't want to watch _you_ die."

Yusei placed a hand on my cheek and brought my face up to look at him. "I told you, Era, I would find a way," he told me. "I promise I will find a way to be sure we can be together. Alright? But you can't die either."

"I wish I could…" I began but was cut off my Yusei's lip attaching to mine. I slowly gave into the kiss.

When Yusei pulled back, he whispered, "I'm not going to let you die if I can help it."

"Yusei…" I muttered as I looked into his cobalt blue eyes.

"I promise, Era," he whispered. "Now, you need to promise that you won't die."

"I can't promise it for a fact. But I will promise that I'll try to stay alive…" I responded. "Well, half alive."

Yusei laughed a bit at my last comment. "Come on, we should get to the twins, Yanagi, Dexter, and Tanner and get them to leave here," he told me.

"It's dangerous for them to be here, that's for sure," I responded.

Yusei grabbed my hand and pulled my along to follow him to the stands. I stayed close as we dashed up the steps.

"Yusei, Era, Luna's a Signer," Yanagi stated.

"I know and you need to get out of here," Yusei responded. "I feel like it's dangerous for us Signers to be around each other." We both glanced back at the damage that was done during Akiza and Yusei's duel right across from them. "Just look at what happened during my duel with Akiza."

"Yusei, do you know what going on?" Luna asked.

"I don't, but I'm going to talk to Goodwin about it," Yusei responded.

"Era, what about you?" Dexter asked.

"I don't have the full details on Goodwin's plans. But if Goodwin summons my highness, it could spell big trouble," I answered. "You really need to get out of here. _Now_."

"Era's right," Yusei responded grabbing her hand again. He called back as he ran down the steps, "Now get out of here and don't stop for anyone!"

As we ran into a hallway leading to Goodwin's room above the stadium, a few guards stood there.

"Hey, stop!" one called. "The director's busy."

Yusei quickly knocked them out saying, "Sorry, but he's got some explaining to do."

"Yusei, really?" I groaned.

He smirked. "Can't get passed them any other way," he told me.

"You're talking to an angel here," I responded with a frown. "You know I could knock them out with a spell instead of giving them bruises."

"Didn't really have the time," Yusei responded.

"Whatever," I groaned with a frown.

As we neared the entrance, I could tell we both heard Goodwin call, "Lanly, could you please escort Officer Trudge out?"

Yusei answered as he walked in with me behind him, "Is Lanly the one guarding the door? Because he's… uh… he's napping."

"What're you doing up here, Satellite Scum?!" Trudge growled. He looked at me. "And you better believe you're in just as much as a situation as he is, girl…"

"Enough," Goodwin stated. He looked at the two of us. "What can do for you two?"

"Before we answer, weren't you going to throw _him_ out?" Yusei replied.

Trudge grabbed Yusei and I used a spell to throw him back a couple feet from Yusei, forcing him to release Yusei. Goodwin ordered two other men to take Trudge out with Trudge yelling back as he's being taken, "I'm going to crush you, Yusei! Do you hear me?! You're going down!"

Yusei turned back to Goodwin. "Time to come clean, Goodwin," he told the director. "You forced me into this tournament. You kidnapped and locked up my friends. I'm not dueling Jack until you tell me why you've done this."

"Are you dense, Yusei?" Jack intervened. "It's because of this." He pulled of his glove to reveal his mark of the dragon.

"So I wasn't seeing things before," Yusei responded.

"Goodwin's hosted this tournament so he could gather everyone with a mark," Jack explained. He looked at Goodwin. "He got me here by exploiting me and buttering me up by calling me King."

"Was it not your desire to be a duel king?" Goodwin questioned.

"Yeah, but I wanted to earn that title," Jack replied. "Two years ago, I accepted your invitation. But, now come to think of it, you were only using me to get to Yusei." I watched carefully. This was all familiar. I knew about this. Jack looked back at Yusei. "Goodwin thought by dragging me out of Satellite, you would soon follow."

"If I had watched Yusei, I could have just invited him directly," Goodwin noted. I rolled my eyes knowing that Goodwin had been watching Yusei.

"You knew Yusei wouldn't have taken the invitation from any of you; because je would leave his friends," Jack replied. "So you used me and gave both of us a chance to slip out of Satellite."

"Era, do you know about this?" Yusei asked and they looked at me.

"Remember, Yusei, I've been around a lot longer than any of you. And I remember fully well when Jack got the invite and that Goodwin was watching you," I answered.

Goodwin looked at me with a disappointed expression. "Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"Goodwin, angels can hear and see better than the average human can. I could be about two hundred feet above where we are right now and here and see you guys as I can at the moment," I told him sternly. "I would fly around the Satellite a lot because that was where most demons were, considering the condition a lot of people's minds and souls were in. Every time I would pass by Yusei, I noticed at least one suit watching him from a far. I could hear them talking to you about if they've seen any marks yet."

"And why didn't you tell me?" Yusei asked.

I shrugged. "My job is to interfere when someone is in trouble. At the moment, you weren't," I answered calmly. "If you were, you would've seen me long ago."

Jack smirked. "So how about I explain to you on how I got the invite," he suggested turning Yusei's attention back to him.

Third Person POV

**-Flashback-**

Rally ran as he was chased by a group of boys who had one holding a baseball bat. Rally fell to the ground and one of the boys held up the bat, ready to strike Rally, but a card cut through the air, knocking the back of his hands.

They turned as Jack jumped down from inside an abandoned, partly destroyed building. The group began to back away while Rally dashed behind Jack.

"Do you know whose field this is?" Jack asked.

"S-Sorry! We weren't trying to start a fight with you," the boys apologized.

But Jack took out his duel disk and placed Red Dragon Archfiend on it. "I'm king around here, so I'll listen to your nonsense later," he said as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared, terrifying the boys who quickly ran in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you better run!" Rally called. "Hey, Jack, than…" He turned to see Jack had disappeared. Rally ran into a building and found Jack sitting on a throne inside an empty theater. "Thanks for the help, Jack."

"I was just protecting my field, Rally, nothing more," Jack responded.

"Well, we've been working on Yusei's duel runner and are going to take it for a test spin tomorrow," Rally told him. "Do you want to come?" Jack didn't respond. "You and Yusei used to be best friends. Best friends don't just stop being best friends."

"We're not the same," Jack responded. "Yusei and I are different in goals."

"Maybe. Yusei won't even tell me what happened," Rally responded.

"Nothing happened. It's just… people change, Rally," Jack told him.

"I just want to see you both get along. The two of you are the hopes of Satellite," Rally reminded Jack. Jack remained motionless. "Alright. But, come on by, if you change your mind."

. . .

At nightfall, Jack was still inside the theater on the throne. A door slammed shut and Jack stood up.

"Very luxurious pad you got here," came a voice.

"Show yourself!" Jack called.

Lazar came up to Jack from behind the throne. "I have come on the behalf of the director of Sector Security, Rex Goodwin," he told Jack.

"What does Sector Security want with me?" Jack asked.

"Director Goodwin feels it is necessary to have a king to rule over the city," Lazar replied. "We would like to give the role of king to you." He pointed to Jack arm. "That mark on your arm is the mark of the King. The garbage pipeline will be turned off and open to New Domino City at midnight. You will be given a new life and become a respected member of New Domino City. But you must also bring the cards Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon. We know you are not in possession of Stardust Dragon, but we are not concerned over how you obtain it." He turned to leave. "You're welcome to come. But do you want to be King of the slums or reign of the city as a real king." Jack thought about this and looked up to see Lazar gone. But Lazar's voice echoed back saying, "We hope to see you in the city."

. . .

Rally approached Jack on a rooftop. "Hey, Jack, you said you wanted to meet me up here?" he greeted.

"I plan on leaving this place, Rally. But I'll need your help to do it," Jack replied.

"Of course, Jack. After all, I still owe you one from before," Rally agreed.

"Yes, and you're going to pay me back," Jack said walking up. He placed something to Rally's eyes. "Ten-fold." Rally passed out with that.

. . .

Meanwhile, Yusei was working on the duel runner with Blitz, Tank, and Nervin assisting him.

"Why is Rally so late?" Blitz wondered.

"He's been going in and out of Jack's place," Tank noted.

"What a traitor," Nervin accused.

"Come on, Rally can hang out with whoever he wants," Yusei chided.

"Yeah, but what about loyalty?" Nervin asked.

Suddenly, Jack's face appeared on the monitor of the runner. "Jack?" Yusei questioned.

"Some eastern thugs just ran off with Rally," Jack told Yusei.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed. Yusei hopped onto his runner telling the others, "I'll head uptown, you head downtown." The others agreed and they went into separate directions.

Jack's face appeared on the monitor again and he told Yusei, "I found Rally. Meet me at the docks."

Yusei gave a suspicious look but quickly headed to the docks. When he arrived and found Jack, he asked, "Where's Rally?"

Jack pointed at a boat in the water with Rally tied up inside. "There's a big tide rolling in. And then there's that storm coming, he could be sucked out to sea," he informed.

"Jack, what's he doing out there?" Yusei asked.

Jack explained his meeting with Rally and said, "I got an invitation from the city. And my tickets are Red Dragon Archfiend and your Stardust Dragon. You can either duel me and prove yourself or you can go save Rally. What will it be?"

Yusei glared and took off his coat and dove into the water to rescue Rally. Jack picked up Yusei's deck and took Stardust Dragon. He then got on the duel runner and left for the pipeline. A wave tossed Rally off the boat.

Yusei dove into the water and reached for Rally who was sinking. Yusei looked as another hand grabbed Rally and him and pulled them to the surface, though the water was making it too difficult to bring out any details except for long hair. Once they breached the surface, Yusei looked to see no one there.

'_Who was that?' _he thought.

Yusei helped bring Rally to the docks and got out. He untied Rally who said, "I'm sorry this happened, Yusei."

Yusei patted Rally's head in reassurance before walking him back.

**-Flashback Ended-**

"I think that brings us all up to speed. You didn't choose the card, but your friend. While I chose the path of a king, distinct from you. But none of that matters now," Jack stated finishing the tale. He turned to Goodwin. "You got what you wanted. He's here, right? Yusei won't run away now. Let his friend's go, he doesn't need to be coerced. I want this duel to be legit. No threats, no gimmicks, just him and me."

"If that's what my champion wants, then so be it," Goodwin agreed.

"Era, were you the one who pulled me and Rally up from the water that day?" Yusei asked.

"I was," she answered.

"Always had someone watching you, huh, Yusei?" Jack asked. Yusei glared a bit. "Let's go."

Yusei pulled up to his starting position and saw his friends in the scrapyard on his monitor. The screen changed to Jack, "Yusei, you better give the duel everything you've got."

"I will, Jack," Yusei agreed. He turned as Era landed beside him.

"Be careful, Yusei," she told him. "Don't let your emotions mask your focus. This will be a dangerous duel and the risk of my highness making an appearance here is high."

Jack came rolling up.

"I'll be careful, Era," Yusei responded ignoring Jack. "You should better get to the sidelines." Era nodded and took off.

"This duel should be used to settle the score and decide who has the mark of the true King," Jack called.

"Jack, the Crimson Dragon may appear, and that'll cost both of us," Yusei responded concerned, especially with what Era told him.

"When the time comes, I will make the Crimson Dragon part of my own strength," Jack told him. "After all, don't you want to reveal the fifth Signer?"

'_That's right; Yanagi said there are five Signers. And so far, I've only counted four. Which means, the fifth Signer is somewhere around here,' _Yusei thought.

The counter for the duel hit green and the two duelists took of faster than a bullet.


	28. The Duel Between Signers- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 27: The Duel Between Signers- Part 1

Era's POV

I watched from above carefully as the two sped around the arena. Cornelia came next to me. "You really think he's coming?" she asked.

"With the energy in the air, I have no doubt," I answered.

"That isn't good," she responded.

"I know," I agreed. "So be ready for anything."

"Era, are you really the Guardian Angel of Light?" Cornelia asked.

I sighed. "Yes," I answered. "Unfortunately, I am."

"How long do you think you'll have until…?" she trailed off.

"I don't know," I answered. "Just… put it aside for now. We need to watch for demons and watch the duel." Cornelia nodded and flew off while my attention went to the duel.

"I'll let you, the challenger, go first," Jack stated.

Yusei stayed silent as he drew his card. "I summon Shield Wing (Attack 0/ Defense 900) in defense mode and sent two face downs. That ends my turn," he declared.

Jack drew his card. "I summon Twin-Sword Marauder (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) in attack mode. Now my Marauder, attack his Shield Wing!" he ordered.

"You forget Jack, Shield Wing can't be destroyed up to two times per turn," Yusei reminded.

"And you forget that if Twin-Sword Marauder attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between attack and defense is still inflicted and it can attack twice," Jack retorted. That attack hit twice making Yusei's life points drop to 2600. "I think I'll end my turn with a face down."

Yusei drew his card. I was worried for him but I knew he could pull through. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Then I tune Shield Wing with Junk Synchron to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" he called. "Now, Junk Warrior, attack Twin-Sword Marauder!" The attack succeeded and Jack's life points fell to 3300. "Next I activate Synchro Blast! Now once a turn, if one of my synchro monsters attacks, you take 500 points of damage." Jack's life points fell to 2800. "I end my turn there."

"Hmph, lucky shot," Jack muttered as he drew. "I summon Dark Tinker (Attack 1000/ Defense 1300) in attack position and activate Powerful Rebirth! This revives Twin-Sword Marauder with its attack and defense by 100 and its level increased by 1 (Twin-Sword Marauder: Attack 1700/ Defense 1100/ Level 5)," he declared louder and clearer. "Now I tune my Twin-Sword Marauder with Dark Tinker in order to synchro summon! Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" He stated as he looked at Yusei, "I had to crawl out of the depths of society and give up my friends and hometown to become King. But now here you come, trying to walk the same path without giving anything up. I can't allow and can't afford to lose to you!" He turned back to the duel. "Now, since Dark Tinker was sent from the field to the graveyard, I can draw one card." Jack drew his card thanks to the effect. "Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Junk Warrior!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster and dropped Yusei's life points to 1900. "I set three face downs and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card and went wide eyed. I could see it from up here. My card I gave him in the Facility. He turned back to the duel. "I activate Descending Lost Star to revive Junk Warrior in defense position with its effects negates, its defense reduced to 0, its level reduced by 1 (Junk Warrior: Defense 0/ Level 4). Next I summon Hyper Synchron (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack position. Now I tune Junk Warrior with Hyper Synchron. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!" he declared and his dragon took to the field. And with Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend in opposition, all of the Signers marks and mine began to glow. "Now since Hyper Synchro was used for a synchro summoning, the attack of Stardust Dragon increases by 800 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3300) and it also can't be destroyed by battle."

"I activate Tuner Capture! This allows me to special summon Hyper Synchron from your graveyard to my field in defense position," Jack fought.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei ordered.

"I activate Tuner's mind other effect. It returns Red Dragon Archfiend to my extra deck and revives my Twin-Sword Marauder (Attack 1600/ Defense 1000) and Dark Tinker (Attack 1000/ Defense 1300) in defense position," Jack retorted.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Twin-Sword Marauder!" Yusei ordered. _'Be careful, Yusei,' _I thought.

"Due to Tuner's Mind, I can redirect the attack to Dark Tinker," Jack responded. As said, the attack was moved to Jack's Dark Tinker, destroying it instead.

"Well, I activate the effect of Synchro Blast!" Yusei retorted and Jack's life points fell to 2300 while Jack drew a card due to Dark Tinker's effect.

'_Come on, Yusei,' _I thought. _'Don't forget my card.'_

"I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Jack drew his card. "You saw this coming, didn't you, Yusei?" he asked and Yusei glared. "I tune Twin-Sword Marauder with Hyper Synchron! Come back, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)! And due to Hyper Synchron's effect, Red Dragon Archfiend gains 800 attack points (Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3800) and can't be destroyed by battle. Now Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust Dragon!" The attack hit but due to Hyper Synchron's effect, Stardust Dragon wasn't destroyed but Yusei still took the damage dropping him to 1400 and increasing my worry. Especially as clouds began to come in. "Next I activate Fiend Cannon which inflicts 500 points of damage at you since my monster didn't destroy one of yours in battle!" Yusei's life points fell to 900.

Suddenly, red streams of light crashed down from the sky. _'He's here!' _I thought as the Crimson Dragon took its form in the arena. He looked at me and I bowed my head in respect and didn't look at him, it was improper and wrong for an angel to look at our lord without his permission.

"_All will be right, my Guardian Angel," _he told me.

"Yes, your highness," I agreed.

I heard Yusei say to Jack, "Jack, we need to stop. There's no telling what could happen."

"Are you scared, Yusei? Someone who fears what is laid before them is not fit to be called a duelist," Jack retorted. "If all creation scatters to pieces, I will continue the duel."

Suddenly, my highness soared over the stadium while grabbing me. He held me to his heart as he spread his wings out fully.


	29. The Duel Between Signers- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 28: The Duel Between Signers- Part 2

Third Person POV

Yusei and Jack found themselves riding on a road of light in a strange, starlit setting. Behind them, Akiza and Luna followed in a couple red bubbles with a light stream beside them that looked similar to a bullet stream when it pierced through the air. But it was too bright to see inside.

However inside it, Era was watching everything play out. She had learned much of this in class but never saw it with her own eyes.

They approached a large temple, where an abundance of people were bowing before five others on the top of the temple. The road of light directed them upwards and over the temple.

"These must be the People of the Stars," Jack noted.

"What're they doing here?" Yusei wondered. He looked closely as they made their away above the five at the top of the temple and saw they all had dragon marks. "Jack, they're all Signers!"

"Have we been transported to another time?" Jack wondered.

As they continued to travel along the road of light, Era grew worried along with everyone else as they saw New Domino and Satellite that had a spider mark smashing through a number of buildings as purple fire, drawing the shape of a large spider.

"I can't believe this can't be happening! We have to stop it!" Yusei explained.

"It can't be real," Jack responded. "Perhaps it's the future."

"Well, if that's the future then we should stop this duel right now. We gotta get home!" Yusei responded.

"We will, once we finish it," Jack told him.

"What?!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yusei, this is a duel. The Crimson Dragon won't let either of us go back until one of us wins," Jack replied.

"Come on," Yusei retorted.

"Don't you got it? Dueling brought us here and dueling is going to bring us back home. And whoever wins, will show the Crimson Dragon that they deserve the power to save the world. And I'm going to be that person," Jack responded. "I throw two face downs."

"You're nuts!" Yusei reluctantly agreed. "But if you wanna keep dueling, you're gonna get more than you bargained for, Jack! I just activated Silver Contrails! It gives 1000 more attack points to any wind monster on my field, and guess what my mighty beast is. Stardust Dragon, attack Red Dragon Archfiend and take us home!" Stardust Dragon blew his Cosmic Flare at Archfiend, and Jack not only lost his life points, but also felt pain. Jack's life points fell to 1800 while Yusei's stayed at his original 900.

'_That attack, I could feel it; like it was real. I guess the Crimson Dragon wants Yusei and I to play for keeps. Well that's just fine by me,' _Jack thought.

"Next I activate my trap, Synchro Blast!" Yusei exclaimed. Jack then felt more pain than before as he lost 500 life points knocking him down to 1300.

'_Why are they feeling pain?' _I thought.

"And I thought I had short memory. Since Hyper Synchron helped both our dragons out, neither one can be destroyed in battle," Jack stated sounding weaker.

Era watched Yusei grab the last three cards in his hand. "I'll throw down three face downs and end my turn," he declared.

'_Three face downs? Looks like Yusei's making his big move. Too bad it's too late. No matter what he's got hidden, my Speed Spell- Overboost will destroy it,' _Jack thought. "Here we go! I can't slay your dragon, but I can still take out your life points. Go, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack!" Jack ordered.

Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Yusei, which caused him to groan in pain as his life point dropped to 400.

"Yusei!" Luna exclaimed.

"He's really hurt! It's just like when I duel people!" Akiza commented.

Era stayed silent but from within her bright stream, her face was of pure concern. _'Yusei, please end this soon and be okay,' _she thought.

She turned her attention back to the duel. "What was that? I could feel his attack," Yusei said.

"That's right, Yusei. This duel is winner take all!" Jack exclaimed.

Era shook my head. _'My lord wouldn't do that,' _she thought.

"Jack, the damage is real," Yusei said.

"That's right, pal. And now you'll what it's like to duel with more than just your life points on the line," Jack said.

"You don't know if that's true, but if it is, then I plan on defending myself. I activate my trap, Cross Line Counter! Now if I take battle damage during your turn, I double it and add it as attack points. Plus, now my dragon gets to attack you," Yusei said.

"Well, what're you waiting' for?" Jack asked.

"Stardust Dragon, let's not keep him waiting any longer!" Yusei ordered. Stardust Dragon didn't hesitate to attack, and Jack once again felt pain and his life points dropped to 800. "Jack!" Yusei exclaimed concerned.

"Don't worry about me; in fact, you should be a lot concerned with yourself! I activate the speed spell, Overboost!" Jack took off so fast that Era could barely keep up her vision with it. "So I get four extra speed counters this round, nearly maxing me out!"

"With that kind of power, there' no telling what he'll play next," Yusei stated.

"That's right. So get ready for me to call one of my favorites. Now from my hand, I play the speed spell, End of the Storm!" Torrential wind began to blow throughout the area. And with the power of this card, I can put you in your place. And since first place is gonna be all mine, I guess you'll have to settle for second!" Jack said.

"I'm not settling for anything, Jack! And that's because Stardust Dragons special ability can counter your End of Storm!" Yusei said. He had Stardust fade into nothing.

"Perhaps, but at what cost? Just look. That only works if you sacrifice Stardust, and with him gone, you're wide open. Making this the perfect time to use my favorite trap, the Sneak Exploder! So during your next standby faze, you lose 500 life points for every monster on my field. And since I've got one that means your life points don't stand a chance," Jack said.

"Oh, no! If that hits, it'll finish Yusei off in next round, and he'll lose!" Luna exclaimed worried.

Era looked at her but looked back. _'I can tell you have something up your sleeve, Yusei. Something that'll finish Jack off instead,'_ she thought. _'Guess I'll have to wait to find out what it is.'_

"Then I better keep this round going. So I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, and bring him back to the field. And then I'll activate Meteor Stream!" Yusei exclaimed. "Stardust Dragon, end this now!" Yusei exclaimed. Stardust Dragon released the meteors that had surrounded his body.

"That's just what I was waiting for!" Jack exclaimed.

"Huh?!" Yusei said shocked.

"There's a reason I'm number one. I'm destined for great things, while all you're just destined for is defeat. This adventure's over, Yusei! I play Crimson Fire! Not only does it block your trap's effect, but it sends it right back to you, and double the damage. Goodbye, Yusei!" Jack exclaimed.

Red Dragon Archfiend released the power of Meteor Stream and aimed it at Yusei.

"Watch out!" Luna called and Era was too worried to even call out.

"Sorry, Jack, but I play my trap, Shining Silver Force, which douses your comeback and destroys all the traps and spells on your field!" Yusei returned.

Jack growled, "Still as annoying as ever."

"I never was one to give up, and with your speed counters about to run out of gas, I don't plan on starting anytime soon," Yusei said.

Jack started to lose control of his speed and he started to slow down. This allowed Yusei to pass him with ease.

"How's the new view?" Yusei asked as both of them glared at each other before Yusei sped off. "See ya, Jack! Time to get us home!" He switched directions to where he was driving towards Jack. I play my spell, The Sight of Light!" Stardust Dragon began to glow.

"The what?!" Jack repeated.

"The Sight of Light. Era gave me this card in the Facility when I faced Armstrong. This allows me to deal 1000 points of damage at you and draw one card," Yusei informed.

'_I don't have anything to fight that,' _Jack thought.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jack. But if ending this duel is the only way to get home, then I gotta attack. Stardust Dragon, take out his life points!" Yusei exclaimed.

Stardust Dragon used Cosmic Flare that was brighter and more powerful than any other attack to end both Red Dragon Archfiend and Jack's life points. Jack screamed in agony as the pain engulfed him.

. . .

Era found herself back where she was before on the stadium's wall. She shook her head as she panted and looked down to the road as Jack's runner crashed and he was flung off of it.

I flew over to Jack and began to help him while Yusei ran over. "Are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Era's helping me," Jack stated weakly. "I don't know how you did it, Yusei, but you're the champ now."

"If that vision was true, then none of this matters," Yusei responded. "Our homes are in danger and we need to work together to stop it."

"You've always wanted to be the hero, now's your chance," Jack responded.

Era sighed. "There's a lot of internal bruising. His arm is broken too," she stated. "I'm helping the best I can but I'm not specialized in this field. I'm sorry, Jack. I'm trying."

"It's… okay, Era," Jack responded before he passed out.

Meanwhile the MC called out after speaking with Goodwin, "It's over! Yusei is the winner! From the slums of Satellite, he rose and now reigns supreme. I announce the new champion, Yusei Fudo!"


	30. The Aftermath of the Tournament

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 29: The Aftermath of the Tournament

Era's POV

Members of the crowd were still cheering for Yusei. I asked as Jack was taken away on the stretcher with Yusei beside me, "Will he be okay? I tried to heal him."

"Mr. Atlas will be fine, thanks to your help, Angel. We just have to get him through some routine tests," the doctor answered. "Oh, and congratulations, Mr. Fudo."

I looked at Yusei; and by seeing the worried look on his face, I could tell he was thinking about what we saw in the light.

"_We'll figure out what happened in that light, Yusei," _I told him mentally.

"_You saw it too?" _he replied.

I nodded. _"I was next to Akiza and Luna though they couldn't exactly see me," _I explained.

"_Why?" _he asked.

"_For some reason, I was surrounded by a stream of light and it was too bright for them to see through. That's… at least what I got from when they looked at me once," _I explained.

"Hey, Satellite, how'd you do it?" called a member of the audience.

"We know you cheated!" another yelled.

"Get out of here!" ordered another.

"You think you're one of us now, well you're not!" said another.

I shook my head to Yusei to tell him to leave them be and he nodded.

"Era! Yusei!" called Leo's voice. We turned to him, Tanner, and Yanagi.

"Are you guys alright?" Yusei asked before I could.

"We're fine but you're about to face a brand new enemy," Yanagi answered. He pointed to a large crowd of reporters. "The media!"

The reporters were let free and Leo exclaimed, "They're loose!" Yusei backed up a step

"Better rev it up," Tanner asked as he pulled along Yusei's runner.

"Right," Yusei agreed and grabbed my hand. He pulled me along and I followed know there wasn't anything I could do at the moment.

Tanner showed us into a tunnel where Dexter and Luna were waiting. Tanner was wheeling Yusei's duel runner while Yusei kept hold of my hand.

"This is an abandoned service tunnel and was made back when the stadium was being built. But nobody uses it anymore," Tanner explained.

"How did you know this was down here?" Dexter asked.

"A guy like me knows these things. That, and Blister told me," Tanner answered.

"Well, either way, I'm just thrilled you won the tournament," Yanagi told Yusei.

"I knew you could do it! You're the best duelist ever! You're totally my hero!" Leo exclaimed happily.

"Now remember, this whole thing was a set up on Goodwin's part. Let's not forget, the only reason Yusei dueled was because Goodwin locked up his friends," Tanner reminded.

"Whatever is going on, you all should lay low at Blister's hideout," I stated. "Leo, Luna, you go with them."

"Era, you're coming too," Yusei retorted. I looked to the side. _"Era, don't do this right now," _he ordered mentally. _"You know how I feel about you. And at the moment, I don't like you going on your own. Especially after that vision, I want to be sure you're alright."_

"Fine," I agreed.

"Yusei," Luna called and we turned to her, "somehow, I was able to see what happened inside that weird light. I saw you guys dueling and…" she paused worrying me. She soon continued, "I saw the Satellite being destroyed. That was the future, wasn't it?"

"I don't know if that was some sort of vision of the future, but if it was, then I have to stop it," Yusei replied.

"Era, was that you?" Luna asked and I gave her a confused look. "Inside that stream of light." I nodded. "Why? Why couldn't we see you?"

"I don't know," I answered. "I may be an angel but I can't tell you what my lord wants or why he does things. Those things are up to him alone. He watches you and the other Signers more than he does anyone else. And it's with good reason." Yusei looked at me confused and prodding for more information. "I'll explain better later."

"What is a Signer, anyway?" Luna asked.

"Allow me, Luna," Yanagi stated stepping between her, Yusei, and I. "I can tell you all there is to know about the Signers. But first, I must fill you in with my tales of all my numerous archeological adventures and discoveries."

"Uh, okay," Luna agreed sounding confused.

"_Era, do you have any idea on that spider mark?" _Yusei asked me.

I shook my head. _"I have one," _I answered. _"In Angel Academy, we go through a World History class that is chosen for you based on the world you were born on. It goes back to the beginning of time since angels have been around to document it since then. One part of Earth's History that I learned was a battle between the Crimson Dragon and the King of the Underworld five thousand years ago. Both had their servants, the Wicked Gods."_

"_Wicked Gods?" _Yusei repeated.

I nodded. _"That's what our textbooks called them. They fought the Crimson Dragon's servants while the King of the Underworld and my lord dealt with each other." _I closed my eyes. _"The topic was deep as it went into Angel History too."_

"_Why?" _Yusei asked.

"_Angels, especially the Guardian Angel of Light, fought with our lord to protect him and keep the Wicked Gods and King of the Underworld at bay," _I explained. I sighed silently. _"And it was that final battle that marked the end of the first Guardian Angel of Light."_

"_What were the Crimson Dragon's servants?" _Yusei asked.

I used my power and created a small projection in my hand made out of light. The five dragons showed themselves. Four of which we knew. _"Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and a dragon whose name disappeared in history," _I explained. _"They were his servants."_

"Era? What's going on?" Luna asked.

"Hey, that one dragon looks like my Power Tool Dragon," Leo commented looking at it.

"I was explaining to Yusei what I know about the mark and the history of this planet that has to do with the Signers," I answered. "And before you ask how since we were speaking, I'll let you know that angels can speak telepathically to other humans and beings."

"You still didn't really tell me about that mark," Yusei stated.

I flipped the projection to show pictures of the Wicked Gods. Everyone went wide eyed in shock. "These are the Wicked Gods. When they were defeated, they were sealed deep beneath the earth by the Crimson Dragon. The spots of which they fell created what we know today as the Nazca Lines. Angels know the beings as the Wicked Gods, each of the Wicked Gods names have been refrained from telling us out of the orders of the Guardians."

"What about that mark in the vision?" Luna asked.

I pointed to one of the Wicked Gods that looked like a spider. "That mark is the Nazca Line of this Wicked God," I answered. "Which makes me believe, if it is going to show up here, the battle is going to ignite again."

"Do you know why?" Tanner asked.

I shook my head. "But the reason why may also be the reason as to how the Underworld was able to get so much energy so quickly," I explained. I took down my projection and closed my eyes. "For so long we were able to keep the darkness of the Underworld out, only to already have it within our home."

"Don't worry, Era," Yusei told me holding my hand again. I looked at him. "We'll make sure the Afterlife survives and Guardian Izoa fails."

"Who Guardian Izoa?" Dexter asked.

"He was on the Angel Guardian Council, the leader of it. But apparently, he wasn't an angel like we had all thought for centuries. He was a powerful demon," I answered. "Only the strongest of demons have the power to change their form into looking like an angel and mask their signs of darkness. No demon had ever come close to being able to do so for so many millennia, or we thought so anyway."

"What's his plan?" Tanner asked.

"In a few weeks, he will be able to bring forth the King of the Underworld and he will use the King to destroy the Afterlife," I explained.

"And if that happens…" Leo trailed off confusion written on his face.

"There will be no peace for when anyone dies," I answered. "Peasants in the Underworld are treated like slaves. They are beaten and killed again if they do something so small but is wrong in the eyes of the demons. In the Afterlife, peasants live a life as they did here. But we are all at peace. Money is not involved in buying things. All you need to receive something is compliment the owner." I looked down. "That's what all angels have been told at least."

"What do you mean?" Yanagi asked.

"Angels have been forbidden to meet peasants or go down to the fields of which the peasants live for centuries," I explained. "I can't imagine how the peasants must be feeling now that the darkness in seeping into our peaceful home."

"It won't takeover, Era," Yusei told me holding my hand tighter. "I promise."

I nodded. "Thanks, Yusei," I responded.

He gave me a small smile and nodded.

. . .

At Blister's hideout, Yanagi sketched out a picture of the Crimson Dragon curled up for Yusei, Luna, Leo, Tanner, and I.

"Now keep in mind I'm not an artist and I had only seen that one time, but the Crimson Drago mark looked something like this," he stated. We looked at it. "Seem right, Era?" I nodded.

"I've got the tail," Yusei stated.

Luna revealed hers. "And Luna's got one of the legs," Leo stated.

"The head, wings, claws, and tail of the Crimson Dragon were split up and sealed into the Signers as their marks," I stated.

"We only know four Signers right now," Tanner pointed out. "Yusei, Luna, Jack, and Akiza. But the Crimson Dragon still showed up."

"The fifth Signer must've been nearby," Yanagi concluded.

I looked to the side, not fully convinced. _'Then why didn't I sense any other energy during the duels before my highness arrived?' _I thought.

"Maybe I've got a mark," Leo exclaimed checking himself.

Luna suddenly fell and I grabbed her. The others rushed over. Luna was awake almost immediately.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," she answered.

"That's understandable. We've all had a crazy couple of days," Tanner responded. "Why don't we all get some rest?"

Yusei nodded in acceptance. Everyone went to their designated room except for me. I just went to the window and looked out at the sky.

"Are you sure you're okay, Era?" Yusei asked shocking me. I turned to him.

"I thought you had gone to bed for the night," I replied turning back to the sky.

"I was worried about you," he told me walking up. "You've been pretty quiet. I can understand when you're scouting out for demons. But like you were today, it isn't like you."

"I know, it's just…" I stopped.

Yusei touched my shoulder and gently made me turn to him. He gave me eyes of understanding and wanting to help. I saw a shine in his eyes that only came from the heart of an angel.

"I'm here, Era," he told me. "Just talk to me."

"I'm worried, Yusei," I told him. "With this darkness coming, the Afterlife in peril, and the possibility of the ancient battle beginning again, I'm worried what'll it end up as. And… I'm worried what'll happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me, Era. I promise," he responded. "I won't let anything happen to you, either."

"I'm… not sure…" I stuttered.

"Do you really think you're going to use that spell when you face Equette?" Yusei asked me sternly. I looked at him shocked but made sure my eyes still gave the answer. "Era, don't even think about using it."

"Yusei, I might have to. I can't deny that," I responded. "And if it comes down to it and I have to, I will." Yusei stared right into my eyes for a moment, worry covering his face. "I don't want to, Yusei. I don't want to leave you. But…" I was cut off by his lips touching mine.

I slowly, and unconsciously, returned the kiss. I felt Yusei wrap his arms around my waist and pull me in tighter to his body. After a couple minutes, Yusei pulled back and I paused as I realized what had happened.

"Y-Yusei…" I started but didn't know where to go. When I finally found my voice, I said, "Please, Yusei, don't make this any harder than it already is." I felt a tear fall down my face.

Yusei took off his right hand glove behind my back and brought his hand to my cheek. He wiped the tear off my face with his thumb and whispered, "Era, I'm not trying to make it harder. I'm trying to show you that I care about you too much to see you go that way."

"Yusei, I…" I didn't know what to say or how to respond so I just stopped.

"Listen to me, Era," he told me. "Don't give up on me. I know you, Era. And I know you don't give up unless you have to. So don't start now." I didn't respond. I just set my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Yusei tightened his hold on me and placed his right hand against the back of my head to keep me at his chest. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he whispered to me. "I promise, Era, nothing will happen to you."

'_He knows that he won't be able to keep that promise,' _I thought. _'But I know he'll try. And that's what I'm afraid of.'_

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I suggested.

"Only if you try too," Yusei replied.

"But, Yusei…" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts, Era," he interrupted.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright," I agreed.

Yusei kissed my forehead and led me to the couch. He lied down and held me into him. "Go ahead and get some sleep," Yusei told me. "I'll be right here."

I gave a small nod and closed my eyes. Slowly, sleep took over my mind.


	31. The First Duel of the Darkness

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 30: The First Duel of the Darkness

Era's POV

At Blister's hideout, I woke up to a burning pain on my body. I looked to see my marks glowing and their pain felt like it was gouging into me unlike the many times before. And the strong, dark energy in the air didn't help my concern.

I noticed Yusei was wincing in pain too and used a sleep spell to keep him and a pain relief spell to release some of the pain from his mark. I wasn't sure how long the sleep spell would last as he was a Signer but I could only hope it was longer than I would need to search this.

I unwound myself from Yusei's hold and my sleep spell kept him in his slumber. I walked to the window to look for anything that would cause this dark energy and spotted a cloaked man with a glowing, purple mark. And the mark looked similar to the spider that tore up the Satellite in the vision.

'_He has to be a Signer of some sort. I need to go check this out. He might be able to give me answers on the darkness that's coming,' _I thought and rushed down to him. He stood there for a moment with a grin before darting.

"Hey, wait!" I called and followed him. It wasn't long before we both ended up in a car parking garage. The man stopped and turned to me. "Who are you? What're you planning on doing to the Satellite?"

"I am a Shadow Drone. And if it's answers you seek, Guardian Angel of Light, my masters say you must duel me for them," the man responded and I froze for a split second when he used the title my lord gave me. But I was quick to regain my composure.

"Alright, fine," I agreed and used my power to create a white and silver duel disk. "You got yourself a duel." That's when a blaze of tall purple fire surrounded up in a circle. "What's going on?"

"You and I have been offered up by this light. I'm afraid there is no turning back now," the cloaked figure responded. "I will go first. I draw!" He drew his card. "I summon Blizzard Lizard (Attack 600/ Defense 1800) in defense mode. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn!" I called and drew my card. "I summon Angel Knight (Attack 1900/ Defense 1500) in attack mode. Angel Knight, attack Blizzard Lizard!" The attack succeeded in destroying his monster. Suddenly, the wind picked up. "What's going on?"

"Blizzard Lizard's special ability is what's going on. Whenever it's destroyed by battle, you take 300 points of damage," the drone explained.

I fell to one knee as my life points fell to 3700. _'Didn't see that coming. Akiza uses a similar power when she duels. But he's different, darker,' _I thought. I looked to the ground and noticed the burned back. "What the…? Did my attack do real damage?" The man laughed. "I don't know what's so funny over there, but I set two face downs and end my turn."

Third Person POV

Yusei woke up slowly at first but as soon as he felt Era gone, he bolted up. He looked around the empty room.

"Looking for Era?" came a familiar voice.

He turned to see Yue sitting on the window sill. "Yue?" he replied.

"Era's in real trouble. And I can't get close enough with those flames to help her," Yue responded. "I'm not sure what you'll be able to do to help her. But you need to hurry."

"Where is she? What flames?" Yusei questioned.

"She's in a parking garage not too far from here. You'll figure out the flames as soon as you get there. Please, Yusei, hurry," Yue told him before she took off.

Yusei got tense before running out and through the streets. When he reached the parking garage, he saw a flickering light from one of the levels on the ceiling. He raced up and saw purple flames ringing around two duelists. One was cloaked and the other was Era.

"Era!" he called.

Era's POV

The Shadow Drone drew his card.

"Era!" I heard Yusei called and I looked at him. "Era, what're you doing?"

"Not now, Yusei. I'll explain later," I answered.

"Era, you need to get out of this duel. You don't duel enough and I don't want you hurt," he retorted.

The Shadow Drone laughed making us turn to him. "Ah, Yusei Fudo, nice of you to join us. But you see, once she entered the duel and was surrounded by this glorious, dark fire, she cannot leave the duel. She is stuck and when she loses, her light will be banished forever," he explained. I tensed up as I saw Yusei do as well. "And you'll be next."

"No, I'm going to stop you here and now," I retorted.

"We'll see," the Shadow Drone replied. "I activate the Call of the Haunted trap card to revive my Blizzard Lizard in attack mode."

"Era, stop this!" Yusei ordered.

"I can't, Yusei. It doesn't matter whether I want to or not. This fire is dark and I know that I can't escape even if I wanted to," I responded. "I'm sorry."

The Shadow Drone chuckled before continuing his turn, "I activate the spell card, Ice Mirror. With it, I can special summon another Blizzard Lizard in attack mode. Then I activate this!"

"Another Ice Mirror?!" I responded looking at it.

"That's right. And with it, I'm summoned another Blizzard Lizard," the Shadow Drone replied.

"How many of those things are you going to summon anyway? Isn't three a bit too much?" I questioned.

"Well, how about I get rid of two of them to tribute summon my Dark Tuner Catastrogue (Attack 0/ Defense 0)?" he replied.

"Dark Tuner?" I heard me and Yusei repeat in unison.

"That's right. Now I dark tune Blizzard Lizard with my Dark Tuner Catastrogue to dark synchro summon. Rise from the dark depths, I dark synchro summon, Frozen Fitzgerald (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500)!" the Shadow Drone called.

"A dark synchro summon?" I repeated shocked. "And not including a negative level. What is that thing?"

"It is a beautiful monster of darkness," the man retorted. "I activate Dark Tuner Catastrogue's effect. Since it was used for a dark synchro summon, I can destroy your Angel Knight!"

"I activate Return to the Light! Now if a light attributed monster would be sent to the graveyard, it's sent to the deck instead," I responded. "Are you a Signer?" The man just laughed. "I'm going to fight you and figure out what's going on, regardless of who you are."

"Frozen Fitzgerald, attack Era directly!" the Shadow Drone ordered.

"I activate…" I stopped as I saw my card didn't move.

"With my Frozen Fitzgerald's ability, you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step," the drone stated shocking me. I was thrown back into the fire from the attack, its dark flames burning me.

"Era!" Yusei called worried.

I stood up. "I'm fine, Yusei," I told him as my life points fell to 1200. I knew my back was steaming a bit from the dark fire.

"No, you're not," Yusei retorted.

The Shadow Drone laughed. "It doesn't matter. Soon the light of your angel will be banished forever!" he called.

"No, it won't," I retorted.

"Try all you want," the drone responded. "The end is in sight. I end my turn."

I drew my card. "I activate the field spell, Ocean of Miracles!" I called and the entire small arena of fire drew some water at our feet and a light shined overhead. "Next I summon Mature Angel (1500/ Defense 1700) in attack mode." A woman in the traditional angel robes rose up with pure white wings sticking out her back and golden hair flowing out from the bottom of her helmet. "Then I activate my field spell's effect! I get to flip a coin. If I flip a heads, I can summon one extra monster. If I flip a tails, I get to destroy one card on the field." A coin appeared in the air and it flipped a heads. "Since I got heads, I get to summon one monster. So I summon Angel Tuner (Attack 1000/ Defense 300) in attack mode." A small, childish looking angel with a motor on her back that attack to her wings came forth with. "Next I tune my level three Mature Angel with my level two Angel Tuner to synchro summon. Rise from the light, Angelic Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!" A woman similar looking to Mature Angel stood but instead of the traditional angel robes, she wore armor and her face was hidden by a helmet. "Then I equip Angelic Warrior with Two Faced Pendant!" A pendant that had a white side and an opposite black side appeared on her chest sideways before flipping to the white side. "Now since a light attributed monster is equipped with this card, Angelic Warrior gains 1000 attack points but loses 800 defense points (Angel Lord: Attack 3300/ Defense 2700). So, Angelic Warrior, attack Frozen Fitzgerald!" The attack succeeded and the drone's life points fell to 3200. "And because Angelic Warrior destroyed your monster, I get to summon one light attributed monster from the graveyard. So return Angel Tuner in defense mode!"

"You are only delaying your own fate. Because whenever my fiend is destroyed by battle, it automatically returns at the end of the battle phase by discarding one card," the drone called.

"What?!" I exclaimed worried as his Frozen Fitzgerald returned. "Great," I muttered sarcastically.

"Like a fly caught in the web, there is no hope. Like my Frozen Fitzgerald, the Dark Signers will always win!" the Shadow Dragon exclaimed.

"Dark Signers?" I heard Yusei repeat the same exact thing I was thinking.

"Is that who you are?" I asked.

"Don't be so surprised," the Shadow Drone responded. "Light and dark are two sides of the same coin. We are one and the same. You should know that well, Angel."

I glared. "I set one face down and end my turn," I finished.

The drone grinned as he drew his card. "I switch my Frozen Fitzgerald into attack mode and equip it with Drain Strike," he declared. "With this, Frozen Fitzgerald can inflict half the battle damage no matter the target's monsters position. Meanwhile the other half replenishes my bountiful life points. Frozen Fitzgerald, attack her Angel Tuner!" The attack hit and my life points dropped to 100 while his increased to 4300. The Shadow Drone laughed. "Before long, the Guardian Angel of Light will be dyed in pitch black."

"You're wrong," I retorted. "I'm not going to let that happen. Because when I fight and duel, neither the bonds with my friend or the hope of victory leave this field. No matter what." I glanced at Yusei and gave him a quick smile.

"Big words, especially coming from someone clinging onto her last life points," the Shadow Drone responded "Satellite is nearing its hour of destruction. But you won't be able to witness it."

"Not happening," I growled.

"The web is already woven," the drone retorted.

"If you can see the future, then you know that this is over," I retorted.

"But how? You're clinging to your last life points and you don't even seem to have any plans," the Shadow Drone laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Huh?" he responded.

"It's my turn!" I declared drawing my card. "First I activate Light Crossing! This destroys one non-light attributed on the field. And guess who I'm destroying." He stepped back a bit. "Say goodbye to Frozen Fitzgerald. And let's not forget, since it wasn't destroyed by battle, it can't return to the field." His creature shattered into pieces. "Next I activate The Extra Light spell card! With this, by discarding one card, I can summon one light attributed synchro monster from my extra deck."

"What?!" the Shadow Drone exclaimed and I notice Yusei grin.

"So I summon Angelic Light Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2700)!" I decided my dragon rose up beside me. "Are you ready for me to finish this? Angelic Warrior, attack him directly!" The attack hit and his life points fell to 1000. "And Angelic Light Dragon, finish him off and ban his darkness to the Underworld!" My dragon shot a light stream at the Shadow Drone who fell back from the attack as his life points reached zero.

The flames died out and Yusei caught me as I got a bit weak. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered. "That duel just really took a lot out of me." I stood up on my own and looked at the man who fell. "And that guy owes me some answers. Did you see his mark?" Yusei nodded. "He said it has something to do with the Satellite."

"You stay here for a moment. I'll go get the answers," he responded and was about to walk off when I grabbed his arm.

"I'm coming with you," I told him in a voice that said there was no arguing.

Yusei sighed. "Alright," he gave me and held my hand as we walked over.

I kneeled down and used a recovery spell to wake him up. The man sat up with his hood falling off and looked around confused.

"You owe me some answers," I told him. "Tell me what your mark has to do with the Satellite."

"I… I…" the man stammered.

A girl with a camera rushed over and stated, "Hey, you're Grady."

I looked at her for a moment trying to grasp her familiar atmosphere. Then I remembered.

**-Flashback-**

A young girl with glasses sat on a hill and looked at her pictures. "I won't ever make it," she cried, "will I?"

I walked up. "That's not true," I stated and she looked at me shocked. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Carly."

"Who are you?" the girl asked. "How do you know my name?"

"My name's Era. I've been watching you just like everyone else," I told her. "And I know that you'll do well as a reporter. Maybe not at first. But when you really try to do something, Carly, there isn't a limit as to what you can do."

"You really think so?" she asked.

I nodded with a small smile. "I mean, look at these pictures. They're amazing and show how well you observe things," I replied. "So just keep going with what you're doing and don't stop trying. Don't give up before you've actually begun."

"Alright," she agreed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Carly," I responded.

**-Flashback Ended-**

I looked back as I saw Carly try to interview Yusei but turned as I saw Grady's deck glow for a moment. I picked up Grady's deck catching Yusei and Carly's attention.

"Hey, I know you," Carly told me. "You're Era, right? You helped me when I was younger."

"That's me, Carly," I replied.

"Weren't you also at the Fortune Cup?" she added.

"Yep," I answered and looked over Grady's deck. _"Yusei, his Dark Tuner and Dark Synchros are gone," _I told him mentally while Carly tried to get some memories out of Grady.

Yusei looked over the deck. _"That's weird," _he responded and I nodded.

I noticed Grady's mark was gone too. _"Yusei, his marks gone too," _I mentioned and he nodded noticing it as well.

"_What's going on?" _he asked.

"_I don't know," _I answered.

"Come on, Grady. Follow that mental thread," Carly told the Ex-Shadow Drone.

"Thread… I remember seeing a thread before I blacked out," Grady stated.

I turned along with Yusei as we heard Sector Security approaching. "We need to go," I stated. "You guys should hurry up and go too."

"See ya, Era!" Carly called as Yusei and I ran. "And Era," I paused and looked at her, "thanks for what you said all those years ago."

I gave her a quick smile before returning with Yusei as we ran off. Once we were a good distance, we slowed to a walk where Yusei questioned me on what happened. I explained everything and he seemed annoyed when I mentioned I kept him asleep.

"Era, I could've helped," Yusei stated sternly once we arrived outside Blister's hideout.

"I wanted to keep you safe, Yusei," I responded. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I care about you as much as you. And if you got hurt…"

"I'm a Signer, Era. You can't keep me from getting hurt forever," he told me. "And don't try to either. It'll only lead to you getting hurt and you already know that I don't want that."

"I… I understand," I reluctantly agreed looking down.

"Good," he replied and we walked in.

We were met with Tanner and I explained my side of things and Yusei continued with his side. After that was explained, Tanner left me and Yusei alone so we could talk.

"I still haven't heard from Blister," Yusei stated.

"I'm worried about them, too, Yusei," I told him.

The twins and others walked in. "After what I've heard about the Satellite, I've decided I'm going back to the Satellite," Yusei stated.

"Then I'm going with you," I said with a voice that stated there was no opposition in the matter. "I'm getting a dark energy emanating from over there. I'm not letting you go without an angel."

"No!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous," Luna stated. "You can't go. Didn't you say that Signers should stick together?"

Yusei walked over to them. "Signers are always bound to meet again," he told them.

I nodded and Luna smacked into me. "Don't die, okay?" she whispered.

I gave a small laugh. "I won't try to," I replied. "I promise."

She gave a small nod when a number of Securities appeared outside with Trudge leading. "Alright, you Satellite scumbag!" Trudge called. "The city is no safe refuge for you and your friend!"

"This is bad timing," Tanner stated.

"Not really," Yusei responded and I followed him as he went out to speak to Trudge. "We need to speak with Goodwin, anyway."

"What was that, you Satellite scumbag?" Trudge retorted and reached out an arm to grab Yusei.

I grabbed Trudge's wrist effortlessly, stopping Trudge from grabbing Yusei. "Listen, Trudge, we need to talk to Goodwin about something big," I told him. "Something dangerous is going on and we need answers. So we want you to take us to Goodwin."

Trudge glared a bit. "And why should I believe you?" he growled.

"Why would I lie? I'm already dead," I replied.

"You don't look dead," he retorted.

I closed my eyes. "That's because I was reborn a hundred years ago as an angel and have been helping people with their lives for a hundred years," I told him. I heard him gasp in shock as I opened my eyes. I knew they shined like an angel's do from time to time when they're making a point. "Are we good now? Or do you need more proof? Because I'll be happy to blind you for a moment while I transform into my angel form."

"Just come on," he snarled. "You'll be using your duel runner, Yusei. I'm not letting you in that car."

"Thank you, Officer Trudge," I responded while I let him go and he walked back to the car.

"Nice job, Era," Yusei told me as he boarded his duel runner.

I transformed, trying to keep the light as dim as possible. I felt everyone's stares from behind me once I was done. "Ready to go?" I asked Yusei ignoring the stares.

He nodded and I took a bit of air. I saw Trudge shake his head before calling us to go. It wasn't long before we took off to meet with Goodwin.


	32. The Stories to be Told

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 31: The Stories to be Told

Era's POV

Yusei and I were waiting in a room as the Atlas Rising event was being played on a television. When we had arrived here, I had transformed back into my human outfit for the time being.

"How bright is the light in Jack now, Era?" Yusei asked catching me off guard. He wasn't looking at me, only at the picture of Jack on the screen.

"It's growing brighter," I answered. "His darkness is still there though it is getting smaller. A person's darkness doesn't leave as quickly as their light can dim. It does take time."

"Do you see any darkness in me at all?" Yusei asked.

I looked at him. "A small fraction. Your light is overpowering though by too much to calculate," I answered.

"You can calculate how much a light can overpower the darkness?" Yusei questioned finally looking at me.

"Yes," I answered. "It is the same the other way around."

"How can you even calculate that?" Yusei asked.

"As you can probably guess, Angels can see the light and darkness easily within a person. And the darkness and light work like fractions. For you, your darkness is less than one-tenth of your being, or less than ten percent of your inner soul. The rest of your heart and soul is light. Greiger's was half and half. Jack's is working in an ongoing battle. As of now, his light is barely beating the darkness inside of him," I explained. "Once an angel masters seeing the light and darkness within a person, they can instinctively and accurately pinpoint and figure out the amount of darkness and light within a person."

"I see," Yusei responded and I saw it again. A shine flashing over Yusei's eyes.

'_Why does Yusei's eyes shine like an angel's like that? It doesn't make sense. He's not an angel,' _I thought. I then decided to ask, "Yusei, has anyone ever mentioned that your eyes sometimes shine over?"

"Shine over?" Yusei repeated.

"I guess you could say they glow for a moment once in a while," I replied.

"No," Yusei replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes just did," I answered. "And it's not supposed to be possible for any human."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"When your eyes shine over like that, they are the eyes of…" I was cut off by the door opening.

We turned as Trudge and two other guards walked into the room. "How much longer?" Yusei asked them.

"Goodwin is busy," Trudge responded. "If you're that bored, how about a duel to teach you a lesson? Besides, if I win, I'll be the new King."

"Here comes Lazar," I stated and they turned as Lazar came up.

"Very perceptive, Ms. Era," Lazar stated. "And that will not do, Trudge. I doubt the new King would lose to the likes you, anyway." He turned to Yusei and I. "I apologize for keeping you waiting. The director is ready to see you." He looked at Trudge again. "If you could do us another favor, we need you to go fetch Jack from the hospital." Trudge growled a bit before walking off. "Come, Ms. Era, Mr. Fudo. We will bring you to the director."

I stood up with Yusei sticking close to me. We both didn't trust Lazar and Goodwin and I knew Yusei was being especially protective of me at the moment, after how Goodwin kept trying to get Lazar to grab me during the Fortune Cup.

We went into the back on a car. We were silent for a while though Yusei kept my hand in his. When we stopped and got out, we found ourselves on an incomplete bridge to Satellite. Goodwin stepped out of the car in front of us.

"Yusei, Era, it's time I told you the truth," Goodwin stated.

"What do you mean by 'truth'?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin pointed towards Satellite. "About where you come from and where you're going," he stated. "Tell me, Yusei, why do you ride a duel runner?"

"I don't have to answer that," Yusei refused.

"The bridge of which we stand on was meant to connect New Domino City to Satellite. But you built a duel runner with your own hands and crossed the sea. Perhaps one day, you'll connect the bridge," Goodwin remarked.

"With your influence, you should be able to connect it," I retorted.

"I can't do that, for I would be connecting the disaster of Satellite to New Domino," Goodwin responded.

"What disaster?" Yusei questioned.

Goodwin looked at him. "It is time I told you the truth," he stated. "An unbelievable and mysterious fate has been lying dormant in this world, the Dark Signers. I am sure you have heard of this history, correct Era?" I gave him a suspicious glare. How did he know that? He smirked. "The Dark Signers are the archenemies of the Signers. They have revived after five thousand years and possess the soul of the Underworld. When the door to the Underworld opens, the battle between Signers and Dark Signers for the world will begin. This same battle has been repeated over the past five thousand years."

"You're talking about the battle between the Wicked Gods and my lord, am I right?" I questioned.

"Correct. In the battle five thousand years ago, the People of the Stars, under the Crimson Dragon, borrowed the power of its servants, the Signer Dragons to seal the wickedness within the Nazca Lines and lock the doors to the Underworld. However, when the demons were defeated, they managed to capture one hostage: Ancient Fairy Dragon," Goodwin continued. "The Nazca Lines were formed, each one in the shape of its corresponding monster sealed within. Afterward, the Crimson Dragon was split into five parts and sealed in the human world."

Yusei looked at his mark of the dragon on his arm and stated, "This is the seal. And furthermore, what appeared in the Dark Signer's arm were Nazca Lines. Like Era had said." Goodwin glanced at me as I studied him. "Why has the battle between the two groups starting again?"

'_This could be the reason for the Underworld's strength,' _I thought.

"Do you know about Ener-D?" Goodwin asked.

I glared. "That accident was beyond brutal and I don't want to run down what really caused it," I stated. I then muttered, "That man… why did he…?" They looked at me, so I said louder and more clearly, "That incident shouldn't be spoken of."

"Maybe so, but it is the cause of this madness," Goodwin responded. I sighed in defeat. There was no way around telling this story. "The first Ener-D existed in the depths of Satellite, seventeen years ago. Although the control system was perfect, the Ener-D began a negative rotation, whereas it usually has a positive one. This caused an outburst of energy which destroyed parts of Satellite. At that time, a large amount of energy was emitted from Nazca. When the Dark Signers appear, the doors to the Underworld are sure to open. Now, after five thousand years, the seal has been weakened and the Original Ener-D Reactor has started to become a door to the Underworld."

'_That's not the whole story, Goodwin, and you know it,' _I thought.

"To close these doors, you must defeat the gatekeepers, the Dark Signers. The Fortune Cup was held for this purpose, to awaken the Signers' powers," Goodwin stated.

"That vision of the Satellite being destroyed by the spider," Yusei muttered. He then said louder and clearer, "The battle will be held in the Satellite, then. Goodwin you have to get all the citizens out."

"I can't do that," Goodwin responded.

"Why?" I questioned. "You have enough influence to.

"Because for when the people of Satellite are no longer there, the Dark Signers will seek new victims," Goodwin answered.

"Goodwin," Yusei growled, "You built Satellite. You knew this would happen and didn't care if the residents got sacrificed."

"When you calmed the crowd down after Greiger tried to kill you, what did you tell them?" I question and Goodwin froze for a moment. "You said, and I quote, 'As director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, it is my duty to protect to you, even if it means my life'. Are you saying that's just for the people of New Domino? Not for your other residents who help the City, the Satellite?"

Goodwin closed his eyes. "If you want to save the Satellite, you must defeat the Dark Signers with your combined powers," he stated changing the topic.

"But there are five Signers, yet I only counted four at the Fortune Cup. So who's the fifth?" Yusei asked.

"The last one shall appear soon enough," Goodwin replied.

A helicopter with Yusei's duel runner in its cargo bay appeared in front of us. Goodwin looked at us for closely. "It is destiny," he stated. "Now, go to the Satellite and make things right."

Yusei nodded and pulled at my hand. "Come on, Era," he told me.

I nodded. I looked at Goodwin. "You're not giving everything out. But for now, the safety of Satellite and its citizens are my priority. I'll let you off the hook," I stated. "But I won't be so lenient next time."

I followed Yusei into the helicopter that took off. We sat down on a bench and Yusei stated, "I want you to stay with me when we get there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I want you to stay in your human form and just stay by my side," he explained.

"Yusei, I can't do…" I started but was cut off by Yusei.

"Era, if there is something dangerous in the Satellite, I don't want it knowing about you," he stated looking me straight into the eyes. His eyes then shined over again. "I'm not going to let you get hurt when I could've stopped it." I looked down not being able to hold his gaze. "Please, Era, do this for me. So I don't have to worry about you."

"Alright, Yusei," I agreed. "But just until we know the danger there. And if there are any demons around, I'm changing so I can protect _you_ and the people there more effectively. Agreed?"

"Okay," he agreed. _"But don't break that promise," _he ordered mentally.

"_Being a Combat Angel, I can only try my best to keep the promises. But all angels have the job of keeping all promises we make the best we can," _I responded.

"_Era, just…" _he stopped and allowed himself to look into my eyes. His eyes shined over again and it just added to my confusion.

"_Yusei, your eyes keep shining over," _I told him.

"_You didn't finish what you said earlier," _Yusei replied. _"What does it even mean?"_

"_Only an angel's eyes shine over like that," _I answered and he blinked. I looked down. _"I don't know why your eyes are shining over and glowing since only angels' eyes should do that, but your eyes keep doing it."_

"_We'll figure it out," _Yusei replied mentally holding my cheek so I would face him again. I nodded.

"We are arriving over Satellite. Please prepare to drop out of the cargo hatch," the pilot called over the speaker. Yusei pulled me to my feet and I boarded behind him on his duel runner. "Drop in three… two… one. Dropping cargo now."

Yusei slid out the back with my holding onto him tightly. He landed with ease and skidded to the halt.

"Well look who the cat dropped in," came a voice.

We looked up a pile of debris and I saw a man with orange hair next to a black duel runner. "Crow?!" Yusei called obviously shocked.


	33. The Reunions

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 32: The Reunions

Era's POV

This man… I recognized him. His name was Crow Hogan. I had watched him and his friends when they were kids and as they got older. Yusei and I got off but I stuck to the side while Crow slid down the pile of junk and he and Yusei approached each other, with Crow saying, "You've got some explaining to do, pal. So start talking."

"First things first," Yusei responded.

They rose their arms and I was about to protest as they looked like they were about to punch each other. But instead they fist bumped and laughed. I gave a silent sigh in relief.

"What're you doing, Yusei?" Crow greeted.

"Hey, Crow. What've you been up to?" Yusei responded.

"Oh, you know me. Robbin' the rich to feed the poor," Crow replied. He looked at Yusei's marker. "So I see Sector Security got to ya."

"Yeah, well," Yusei responded glancing at it. He then turned to Crow's duel runner. "And I see you finally learned how to use a wrench."

Crow laughed. "Yeah, finished her last year. She's a beauty, right?" he responded. He looked at me. "Who's this? And why do you look familiar?"

"I am Era," I replied. "I would help you from time to time when you were younger."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Crow responded. "Anyway, why don't we take a ride and catch up?"

"Sure," Yusei agreed and we boarded our duel runners, me being behind Yusei, before catching up to Crow and riding with him. We stopped to talk on a warped piece of road that jutted upwards.

"So why did you come back Yusei?" Crow asked.

"I came to check on Rally and the others," Yusei replied.

"Then why don't we go to your hideout then?" Crow suggested.

"Hey, Crow, why is this area emptier than usual?" I asked.

"This strange group in robes have been walking around trying to round up followers," Crow explained. He looked around and said, "Like there." He then pointed to two cloaked figures passing by followed by a couple Satellite residents. "I've heard they're drawing everyone deep into the Satellite."

"Like underground?" Yusei asked.

"Things have gotten weird here, Yusei," Crow replied. "Weirder than usual."

"Era, what're you getting from this place?" Yusei asked and Crow looked at me confused but I didn't pay that any mind.

"There's a lot of dark energy here," I answered. "Overpowering, in fact. It makes me wonder why I haven't seen a demon yet."

"Demon?" Crow repeated.

"We'll explain later," Yusei replied.

"Let's just get to your friends," I suggested. They nodded and we took off.

It wasn't long before we arrived in a familiar, abandoned subway and neared Yusei's hideout. As we arrived, Rally, Nervin, Blitz, and Tank came out and greeted Yusei first. But it wasn't long before they noticed me.

"Hey, Era," Rally greeted.

"What're you doing here?" Nervin asked.

"Making sure Yusei stays safe with all the dark energy here," I answered. "I also have to keep out for my counterparts."

"Counterparts?" Tank repeated.

"I didn't tell you about that, did I?" I replied. "I'll explain it later. When I know there aren't any in the area."

Crow came walking up and asked, "Now is this an exclusive club or am I allowed in too?"

"Hey, Crow," Tank greeted.

"I didn't recognize you with the helmet and runner," Nervin added.

"Yeah, Yusei's not the only turbo duelist in town anymore," Crow responded. That's when Sector Security appeared overhead calling out for Crow. Crow chuckled. "He's also not the only one for getting at Security."

I froze as a tear gas bomb fell through a gap in the ceiling.

"They're trying to smoke us out?!" Nervin exclaimed.

"You guys get out of here and I'll lead them off. We can meet up at the Daedalus Bridge, that's where my hideout is," Crow suggested.

"Right," the group agreed while Crow took off.

"Era, you go with them," Yusei told me.

"I know what you're thinking, Yusei. So I'm coming with you," I told him. "Wasn't our deal for me to stay by your side?" Yusei looked down to the side. "I'll be fine."

Yusei sighed. "Alright," he agreed. "Get on and let's catch up to Crow."

I nodded and boarded behind him and he took off. It wasn't long before we caught up to Crow.

"What're you doing here?" Crow asked.

"Someone has to babysit you, Crow," Yusei replied making the man laugh.

"We're taking you three in," called a Sector Security officer.

They then activated Speed World and forced Yusei and Crow into a tag turbo duel. The first Security officer began, "I summon Gate Blocker (Attack 100/ Defense 2000)."

"Big deal," Crow stated.

"Well, it'll be a bigger deal since I tribute my Gate Blocker to summon Gate Blocker 2 (Attack 100/ Defense 3000) in defense mode. And since Gate Blocker 2 is out, you can't gain any speed counters," the Security stated. "I finish my turn with three face downs." Crow drew his card when the Security called, "I activate Full Throttle giving me one additional speed counter. Then I play Speed Edge. Now if we have more speed counters than you two, you will take damage equal to the difference in speed counters times 300. And since the difference is two, you're taking 600 points of damage." Crow and Yusei's life points dropped to 3400.

"I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Next I use Blackwing- Gale the Whirlwind's effect to special summon it (Attack 1300/ Defense 400). Next I activate Gale the Whirlwind's other effect to halve the attack and defense of Gate Blocker 2 until the end phase (Gate Blocker 2: Attack 50/ Defense 1500)," Crow declared.

"I activate Defender's Mind! This doubles the defense of all monsters we control (Gate Blocker 2: Defense 3000)," the Security fought.

"Well, I tune Bora the Spear with Gale the Whirlwind to synchro summon. I summon, the Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)!" Crow called. "Blackwing Armor Master, attack Gate Blocker 2!" The attack failed but due to the second effect of Blackwing Armor Master, Crow took no battle damage. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"And since you have, Gale the Whirlwind's effect expires meaning our monsters attack points double (Gate Blocker 2: Defense 6000)," a Security pointed out. "And now it's our turn meaning Full Throttle and Speed Edge activate and you take 1200 points of damage." Yusei and Crow's life points fell to 2200. "I summon Gate Defender (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode and because of Defender's Mind, Gate Defender's defense doubles (Gate Defender: Defense 4000). Plus, as long as this monster is on the field, we can negate your attack once per turn. We end our turn there."

"Don't worry, Yusei. I've driven in the wedge and the rest is up to you," Crow told him.

"Right, and it's our bonds that will demolish that defensive wall," he responded. "My move!" Yusei called drawing his card. Speed Edge activated again dropping them to 400 life points. "I summon Turbo Synchron (Attack 100/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Next I remove the Wedge Counter on Gate Blocker 2."

"I activate Level Retuner which reduces Blackwing Armor Master's level by two (Blackwing Armor Master: Level 5)," Crow added.

"Now I tune Blackwing Armor Master with Turbo Synchron in order to synchro summon Turbo Warrior (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500). Let's rev it up!" Yusei called.

"So what? It only has 2500 attack points and with Gate Defender, it can't attack," one of the Securities commented.

'_They really need to research more duel monsters cards,' _I thought.

"Turbo Warrior isn't affected by the effects of monsters that are level six or lower," Yusei informed.

"Next I play Ebon Arrow!" Crow called. "By dropping Turbo Warrior's attack to 2000, it can inflict battle damage and inflict damage equal to the original defense of a monster it destroys in battle."

"Turbo Warrior, attack Gate Blocker 2!" Yusei ordered.

The Securities laughed. "You're only going to harm yourself," they stated. "After all, Gate Blocker 2's defense is at 6000."

"Why don't you check again?" Crow suggested.

"What?! Why is it at zero?!" one of the Security officers asked.

"When Blackwing Armor Master drove into Gate Blocker 2 earlier, it left a Wedge Counter. And after removing the Wedge Counter, your monster loses all its attack and defense," Crow explained.

"All of them?!" the Security officers exclaimed in unison.

"All of them," Yusei answered and the attack went through. And due to Ebon Arrow's effect, Turbo Warrior still inflicted damage dropping the Securities' life points to 2000 and then Ebon Arrow's other effect activated inflicting about 2000 points of damage at the Securities dropping their life points to 0.

The duel was one and Yusei and Crow drove off with me sitting behind Yusei still. Yusei and Crow tapped their fists together in victory.

"Going to the city seems to have improved your game, Yusei," Crow stated. He looked at me. "Makes me wonder your dueling skills."

I shrugged. "I'm not the best. I battle physically more than duel," I answered.

"By the way, what's with Jack?" Crow asked.

"What do you mean?" Yusei replied.

"Apparently some news reporter found out he was from the Satellite and now he's gone off the grid," Crow explained.

"Are you saying he's disappeared?" I asked shocked and I could tell Yusei was shocked as well.

Crow nodded. "Do you still hate Jack for what he did two year ago?" Crow asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "That's the path Jack chose to take and no one could stop him from taking it. I believe in Jack and even if he hits rock bottom, he'll climb his way back up."

"You're a bigger person than I am, Yusei," Crow responded. "Now let's get to the hideout."

Yusei nodded and we headed off.


	34. The Living Legend and Demon

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 33: The Living Legend and Demon

Era's POV

I looked up ahead as Rally waved to us as he spotted us driving up. We stopped and got off the duel runners. At that instance, a bunch of children appeared and surrounded Crow.

"Hey, did you bring more cards?" they all began to asked.

"What? Do you see a beard and red hat? I'm not Santa Clause. Besides, didn't I already bring you cards?" Crow replied and they began to push. "Alright, alright, calm down. Well, I didn't bring any cards. But I did bring someone else. May I present the new King and hero of Satellite, Yusei Fudo."

The kids began to surround the Signer asking for autographs. I recognized one girl, named Kokoro, but I wasn't sure she would remember me so I didn't say anything. But she looked at me and went wide eyed.

"Hey, I remember you," she stated walking up. Everyone turned to me and the girl. "You saved me a couple years ago. I was upset and nearly fell off the bridge."

"Yep," I responded. "Didn't think you would remember me."

"How could I forget someone who saved me?" the girl asked.

"How did she save you? I never saw her," Crow asked

"I had slipped off when she grabbed me. She set me on the ground before disappearing," the girl explained.

"Okay, this is only adding to the confusion I have about Era," Crow stated.

"I'll explain tonight. When I can really pay attention," I responded.

"Alright," Crow agreed with a bored face.

Third Person POV

After night fell, they sat by a fire together. Yusei explained about when he and Era saw into a future, where Satellite was getting destroyed, and what Goodwin had told them about the Dark Signers.

But Era was silent. She kept her eyes closed in peace as she listened to the wind and tried to sift through the dark energy.

"Should we even believe Goodwin?" Nervin questioned.

"I'm not sure if Goodwin told me the truth or not. But I am sure this mark and Stardust Dragon think the Dark Signers are our enemies," Yusei replied.

"If Satellite does become the battlefield for the Signers and Dark Signers, I'll protect you," Crow stated.

The meeting was interrupted as Kokoro rushed over with a few other kids. "Hey, Crow, can we hear the story again?" she asked.

Crow looked at the others. "You guys okay hearing it?" he asked. Everyone agreed while Era just stayed silent. "Alright." He then began the story, "There was once an extremely poor small island. The people of the island weren't allowed to leave the land, but could only look at a bigger, richer island neighboring them."

"They're obviously Satellite and New Domino City," another boy pointed out.

Crow nodded and continued, "Before any of the children were born, there was a man who tried to save Satellite. He used to gaze at the city from here. He had arrived there on a duel runner that nobody had ever seen before. But, one day he stopped staring from that spot. He realized what he had to do. The man took on the task of building a bridge to the city, the Daedalus Bridge."

Two boys listening said, "It was pointless. The bridge is no more complete today than it was back then. Besides, the task was impossible anyway."

"That's what everyone thought at first," Crow told them. "They had all thought he was crazy for even thinking about it, but the man never gave up. The people who mocked him, though, eventually began to think he might be able to do it after seeing the progress he was making. So the people began to help the man make the bridge. But some people didn't like the idea of a bridge being built. Securities. Construction was brought to a halt and the man who started the construction hit the top of Securities most wanted list. The helpers gave up, figuring it would be hopeless once the man was captured." Rally quickly interrupted but was quickly shut down by the other kids. Crow then continued the story once again, "Eventually, Security caught up to the man. The man was cornered by Security and had two options, be caught and spend the rest of his life in a jail cell or become a living legend. The man took the second option and rode his duel runner along the bridge and flew off the end. From that day on, the runner symbolized freedom and the man became a legend."

"Did the man survive?" Rally asked.

"No one knows what happened to him after that," Crow answered. But he stood up and put his hand on his heart and together with the children, he said, "But in here, he lives on!"

"I remember hearing that story when I was a kid," Tank stated.

"Yeah, but I had forgotten it," Blitz added.

Rally looked at Crow's duel runner. "You must've added the wings on your duel runner in respect to the legend."

"Yep, now you all need to get to bed," Crow responded and the kids followed.

"Maybe Yusei's mark is carrying the wishes of the man from the legend," Blister stated.

Everyone's, but Era's, eyes fell on Yusei who said, "I'm not cut out for that. But we should all get some…" he stopped as Era's eyes snapped open with frustration and flipped behind her. "Era?"

"Equette, show yourself right now!" she ordered.

"Equette?" Tank repeated. "I don't see anyone."

"Equette, you know me and my reputation as well as I know you. So you know I don't play games," Era called.

"Smart, little Angel," came Equette's voice. Era stood up tense. They looked at her as she stared into one dark spot. "But if you want me to come out, very well."

The demon stepped into the fire light and everyone paused as the demon stepped out. His skin was a demon's dark grey, his pure red eyes stared back at Era's, and his black hair stood up.

"What are you doing here, Equette?" Era asked. "Shouldn't you be bowing to your king?"

"Bold words," Equette responded, "especially coming from an angel like yourself who can sense my growing power."

"You're stronger, Equette. But that doesn't mean you'll beat me," Era retorted. Yusei stood up and held Era back.

"Hm? Got someone who wants to protect you? Isn't it your job to protect them?" Equette taunted.

Era glared. "We're not starting this here, Equette. And I know you have other plans for our battle," she stated.

"Very true, Era," the demon responded. "Don't worry, you'll find out where and when our final battle will be." He stepped forward with unmeasurable speeds to where the angel and demon's faces were inches apart. "And we'll find out who's standing in the end."

The two reborn being glared at each other full force. "Just because you're the best angel fighter and more powerful because of the Dark Signers, it doesn't mean you're going to survive this," Era told him sternly. "I promise you that."

"I'll like to see you keep that promise," Equette responded with a smirk. "I will be anxiously awaiting our final battle." He then vanished into smoke.

Era stayed tense as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her face down a bit with her eyes closed in focus.

"Era?" Nervin called and she opened her eyes a bit after calming down.

"Era, you owe us some explanation," Crow stated.

"Five of the six of your know this. But Crow, I'm not even alive," she told him.

"What do you mean you're not alive?" Crow asked.

Era transformed into her angel form making everyone cover their eyes before my light dimmed. When Crow saw my angel form, he gawked. "I'm not alive, Crow. I'm an angel. I was brought back over a hundred years ago to help people and kill of demons. Equette, that thing you just saw, is a demon. The complete opposite of us and our sworn enemies. Equette is the best angel fighter and is known well in both the Underworld and Afterlife for his skill. I'm the best and well known demon fighter. I help people while killing things like him. There's so much dark energy here that is making him stronger. He agreed to leave humans alone until we battled. And when we battle, it'll be risky. Especially for me."

"Why?" Nervin asked.

"Because by then, he'll have gathered a lot of the dark energy in the air. And when the time comes, there may be only one thing that'll be able to kill him," Era responded closing your eyes.

"Era, you need to stop considering that spell," Yusei told her. "You know how we'll feel if you use it."

"If I use it, Yusei, it will be because I don't have a choice," she responded.

"What's the spell? What does it do?" Blister asked.

"It's a long, complex spell. Almost as complexed as a demon exorcist spell," she explained. "But the end result kills the demon as well as the angel using it."

"Wait, so if you use that spell, you'll die again along with that demon?" Crow asked.

Era nodded. "Pretty much," she answered. "Now you should all get some sleep."

"What about you, Era?" Crow asked.

"I'll stay up a bit longer. I have to make sure no more demons are in the area, anyway," she answered.

"Then I'm staying up with you," Yusei stated sternly, his voice telling her there was no argument in the matter.

"Fine," Era agreed. "The rest of you need to sleep. It will be a long night for all of us."

"Alright, just be careful," Crow agreed and they all went to sleep for the night.


	35. The Person Once Known as a Friend

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 34: The Person Once Known as a Friend

Era's POV

I sat back down and transformed into my human form. I closed my eyes for a moment but opened them as Yusei grabbed my hand that was sitting on my lap. I looked at him.

"Era, don't worry about that spell. Because I'll make sure you don't die on us," Yusei told me.

"And if you can't stop it? If I have to use it?" I asked. I looked down while Yusei looked to the side not sure what to respond with. "I promised you, Yusei, that I would try not to use it. To survive and defeat Equette without the spell." Yusei looked at me again. "And I will try. But I'm not going to promise you that I won't use it. Because in all reality, I may have to." I turned back to him. "Alright?"

"Alright," he agreed. "I don't like it but I understand."

I touched my lips to his for a moment. I was about to pull back but Yusei kept me close and held his lips to mine. When Yusei finally pulled back, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I need to get going," he stated.

"Where?" I asked worried.

"I'm heading to find out more about these Dark Signers," Yusei answered. "I need you to stay here." He stood up.

"No, Yusei," I refused standing up. "With Equette and the possibility of your own death out there, I'm staying with you. You are the only hope the Satellite has of surviving. As a subject of the Crimson Dragon, I can't let anything happen to you."

"But, Era…" Yusei paused knowing there was no way to change my mind. "Fine. Come on."

Yusei began to wheel his duel runner away with me sticking by his side.

"Little late for a joy ride," came Crow's voice. We turned to see him walking up. "How could you leave without saying anything? I mean, after all we've been through."

"This is my battle and it doesn't have anything to do with the rest of you. The only reason Era's coming is because I couldn't change her mind," Yusei replied.

Crow sighed. "The same as ever," I heard him mutter.

Yusei continued to wheel his runner away saying, "I don't want to drag any of you into this."

"Oh, no! You're not leaving with only Era," Crow refused standing in front of Yusei and I. "I trust Era and I know she's got a good amount power to protect you. But you can't just rely on her. Besides, are you saying I won't be of any help?"

"You don't understand, Crow. A fight with a Dark Signer means risking your life. There's a big difference between this and turbo duels for fun," I replied. "A duel with them is a fight for your soul and you could die."

"Hearing that voice tells me it has to be true," I heard Crow mutter. But he then stated more loud and clearer, "But I promised to protect the children with my life. I'm protecting them."

"Alright," Yusei gave in. I sighed. _'Of course he would give in to reasoning like that, I would,'_ I thought. "But be prepared for the worst."

We took off on the duel runners though I flew this time. I told Yusei that I had enough duel runners for a while.

"So where are we going?" Crow asked.

"We have to go to the Original Ener-D Reactor," Yusei answered.

"You mean that place in the deepest part of the BAD Area?" Crow asked.

"I think Goodwin was pointing us to it," Yusei replied.

"Never trust a guy with a ponytail, Yusei," Crow responded.

We continued to travel for a while until we entered an immensely foggy area. _'This fog is so thick. I can barely see,' _I thought. That's when I saw a large, purple glowing body up ahead causing mine and Yusei's marks to glow.

I heard someone say in the distance, "The battle of the Signers and Dark Signers has now begun."

The glowing body in front of us dissolves and Crow asked, "What was that?"

"Be careful," Yusei stated.

I nodded. "I can sense it. A Dark Signer is nearby," I added.

Just then, a card cut through the air. It passed by me and barely missed Crow. We all pulled to a stop and I landed. Yusei looked at the card. I looked at it as it was lodged into a rock.

"Crow, I know this card!" Yusei called.

"Well, if it isn't Yusei. Oh, and you brought Crow too," came a voice. We turned to a cloaked man standing on top of a pile of debris. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He looked in my direction. "And the most powerful angel, Era."

I tensed. _'He has to be working with Equette if he knows my name,' _I thought.

"How do you know our names?" Yusei asked.

"Forgotten about me, have you?" the man replied. He smiled and pulled off his hood to reveal the man underneath.

"Kalin Kessler!" I exclaimed.

"What're you doing?" Yusei asked.

"We thought you had died in the Facility. How are you still alive?" Crow added.

"Thanks to Yusei, I've seen Hell," Kalin replied. "Now I can get my revenge until you can't stand it anymore."

"I don't know what you mean by 'Hell', but it has to be a misunderstanding!" Crow yelled.

"Are you a Dark Signer?" Yusei asked. "Do you really play to destroy Satellite?"

"Find out just how different I am compared to the person you used to know," Kalin answered. He put on his helmet and started up his duel runner, ripping up the large rock it stood on, before racing past Yusei and Crow. As he drove, he left a large, purple stream of light. The light drew out a turbo duel circuit, shaped like his dark mark. It separated Yusei, Kalin and I from Crow. "I'll settle the scores with you, Yusei, right here. And then Era will be next. I'll send you straight to the depths of the Underworld!" He held up his arm, showing Yusei his dark mark. "My mark is real, Yusei, unlike the fake you saw before."

I stood next to Yusei who watched Kalin with worried eyes. _"Yusei, you'll need to focus on this duel. Or you may not make it," _I told him mentally.

He looked at me. _"Era…" _he stopped.

"_Just focus, Yusei," _I told him.

That's when a helicopter appeared in the sky and we all noticed Jack watching. Kalin laughed maniacally, "All of my old team are gathered here. I'll never forgive you and these flames will be my vengeful inferno."

"Kalin, what happened to you back then?" Yusei asked.

"You all stabbed me in the back and drove me to death," Kalin answered. "And Era didn't try to help."

"Kalin, I wanted to help but I couldn't. It was too late," I responded.

Jack had to explain what Kalin meant when he said they were an old team to Carly who was in the helicopter with Jack.

Kalin laughed sinisterly once he was done. "Those were fun time to Yusei, Crow, and Jack," he stated.

"What happened to you?" Carly asked.

"Yusei, Crow, and Jack used to hang out with each other since they were kids," I told her. "Then Kalin came to them and gave them and everyone who stayed in Satellite doing nothing a small piece of hope." They looked at me shocked that I knew that. "I've been around New Domino for hundred years. I pick up on things."

Kalin laughed. "Isn't that adorable?" he stated and Yusei held me back protectively. "Yusei, these flames are the same as my rage and they will not die out until there's an outcome. The life risking battle between two former friends will now start!" he announced. "And once I'm done with you, I'm coming for Era. I don't care that Equette wants you himself. I have a score to settle with you too."

Yusei then told me mentally, _"Era, get out of the circuit."_

"_One problem with that," _I replied.

"_What?"_ he asked sounding worried.

"_This fire is made up of dark energy and it doesn't matter how high I go, it's like a jail cell to angels. Only this jail cell's lock is the end of the duel," _I explained.

"_So you're saying you can't leave even if you wanted to because of this fire?" _Yusei questioned.

"_Pretty much, yeah," _I answered.

"_Then get on behind me. I don't want you flying right now," _Yusei told me.

"_Alright," _I agreed and boarded behind him.

"Talking mentally, hm? You two must really be close," Kalin asked.

"Kalin, why did you become a Dark Signer?" Yusei asked. Kalin didn't answer; he just laughed sinisterly.

"Let the duel begin!" Kalin called before the turbo duel started.


	36. The First Dark Signer's Duel

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 35: The First Dark Signer's Duel

Third Person POV

Kalin activated Speed World and Kalin and Yusei, who had Era behind him, took off. _'Kalin's serious about this duel,' _Yusei thought.

"Is this one of those life-whittling duels? Where blows from the duel are real?" Yusei asked.

"Yes," Kalin laughed. "And I'm going to put you through some of those deadly sentiments."

"Duel!" they shouted in unison.

"It's time for the revival of the Enforcers," Kalin stated and drew his card. "I summon Infernity Beast (Attack 1600/ Defense 1200) and set one face down to end my turn. Give me a fight that will make my flame of vengeance seethe even more, Yusei!"

Yusei drew his card seeing no other choice. "I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode and activate its effect. On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack doubles (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800)," he declared. "Speed Warrior, attack Infernity Beast!"

"I activate Depth Amulet! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate the attack," Kalin defended. "Your deck hasn't changed at all, I can see right through it."

"Have you changed?" Yusei asked.

"Yep and it's all thanks to you," Kalin replied. "You and your precious little angel."

Era and Yusei's marks grew brighter. "Era doesn't have anything to do with that night, Kalin," Yusei responded.

Kalin laughed. "Has she not told you?" he asked. Yusei stated silent making Kalin grin even more.

Yusei glanced back at Era before turning back to Kalin to continue the duel, "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Kalin drew his card. "I summon Infernity Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. Now, Infernity Beast, attack Speed Warrior!" he ordered. The monster destroyed Speed Warrior and Yusei's life points fell to 3300. "Do the Dance of Death, Yusei!" Yusei nearly lost control of his runner making Era grip on tighter. "This is a true turbo duel; a game unlike any you have played before!"

Yusei managed to regain control of his duel runner and he asked Era, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Just _really_ wishing I could fly right now."

"Don't worry, Era," he responded. "I'll finish this as soon as I can." Era nodded.

"Oh, but I'm not does battling yet!" Kalin interrupted. "Infernity Archfiend, attack Yusei directly!" Kalin laughed sinisterly as Yusei watched the monster prepare its attack on him. "Die, Yusei, and go to Hell! And as soon as I'm done with you, you're angel is next!"

"Not quite, because I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack," Yusei fought making Kalin disappointed. "And after its activation, instead of going to the graveyard, it returns to face down mode again."

"Nice save, Yusei. Too bad it won't save you. I set one face down end my turn," Kalin finished. _'He should have been dead. I guess Yusei will use any means to keep himself and Era alive,' _he thought and smirked. _'Maybe mentioning Era will make Yusei too angry to duel. After all. He does seem to have a thing for her.' _He then said to Yusei, "You haven't changed a bit, Yusei. Maybe it's why you're so protective of Era, hm? Maybe instead of killing her after this, I'll take her with me and weaken her. Put her in better shape for Equette." Era tensed and Yusei glared. Yusei tried to respond but Kalin interrupted, "It's your turn."

Yusei drew his card. _"Calm down, Yusei. Kalin can't hurt me," _came Era's voice.

"_You don't know that, Era," _he retorted. _"I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what."_ He then began his turn, "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Then I use its effect to summon back Speed Warrior in defense mode. Now Speed Warrior, tune with Junk Synchron. Rise up, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster took its position beside him with its signature punch.

"Go all out, Yusei! Yes, go all out and show me what you can do!" Kalin called.

"I activate Shard of Hope! When a monster I control inflicts battle damage to my opponent, I can draw one card. If it is a trap card, I can activate it from my hand," Yusei continued.

"That's _if_ you can inflict battle damage on me," Kalin retorted.

'_Depth Amulet can only negate an attack if he sends two cards from his hand to the graveyard. But Kalin only has two cards in his hand and two monsters on his field,' _Yusei thought. _'Kalin will probably try to preserve his hand.' _He watched as Kalin smirked. "Junk Warrior, attack Infernity Beast!" Yusei ordered.

"I activate Depth Amulet's effect! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the attack," Kalin fought and he laughed sinisterly.

'_Is Kalin going to reduce his hand even further?' _Yusei wondered.

"Thanks for the consideration, Yusei," Kalin called back.

"I end my turn," he finished.

"_Don't worry, Yusei," _Era told him mentally. _"It'll… be alright."_

"_Something tells me you're not too sure about that," _Yusei responded.

"_I can at least hope, just like you should," _she told him and Yusei gave a subtle nod while Kalin drew his card.

"I tribute my Infernity Beast and Infernity Archfiend to summon my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode," Kalin declared. "I then summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500). Next I tune Infernity Dwarf with my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand. You knew this was coming, didn't you, Yusei?" Yusei tensed. "I dark synchro summon!"

'_I knew it. What's going to come out of his dark synchro summon?' _Yusei thought.

"I bring out a monster of darkness, Hundred-Eyes Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" Kalin called out.

"Is this your ace monster?" Yusei asked but Kalin refused to respond.

"_I've never seen this monster before, Yusei. Be very careful," _Era told him mentally.

"Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Junk Warrior!" Kalin ordered.

"I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow's effect," Yusei tried.

"You'll have to do better than that," Kalin retorted. "When Hundred-Eyes Dragon is in face up position, it gains the effect of a dark attribute monster in the graveyard. And the monster I copy is Infernity beast! So now, when my monster attacks and I have no cards in my hand, you can't activate any spell or trap cards." The attack continued and Junk Warrior was destroyed while Yusei's life points fell to 2600. Yusei lost control of his duel runner for a moment. "Be thrown into the flames, Yusei!" Yusei managed to regain control of his runner again much to Era's relief. "So that's the way, but you can't drop dead just yet. I will put you through so much more anguish that it'll kill you. I end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. _"Are you alright, Era?" _he asked and she nodded. "I summon Rockstone Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode."

"Is this your back up plan?" Kalin asked. "But Depth Amulet is destroyed after your third turn."

'_It's already served its purpose,' _Yusei thought while Kalin smirked. _'Kalin's strategy is nothing like him at all in the past. It's all been changed.'_

"Why are we even fighting?" Yusei asked. Kalin didn't even bother to respond.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Power Baton! As long as I have at least six speed counter, I can select one monster card from my deck and by sending it to the graveyard, one monster on my field will increase in attack points during the damage step equal to that monster's attack. And the monster I'm sending is Infernity Destroyer with 2300 attack points (Hundred-Eyes Dragon: Attack 5300)," Kalin declared. "And now my monster's effect activates to use the effect of Infernity Dwarf. When there are zero cards in my hand and if my monster's attack is greater than the defense of monster, I can inflict damage equal to the difference. Here lies the power of my handless combo! Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Yusei's Rockstone Warrior. Get ready for 3700 points of damage, Yusei."

"I don't think so," Yusei retorted. "And that's because Rockstone Warrior's effect reduces all battle damage to zero." Even though Yusei took no damage, his monster was destroyed.

Kalin laughed madly. "You almost didn't make that one. What's next?" he asked. "You have no more monsters to shield you and you only have two cards in your hand. Are either of those cards that you hold in your hand the means of defeating my Hundred-Eyes Dragon?" Kalin laughed again sounding near insane. "Doubt, suffer, beg for your life! And leave Era for me!"

"That's enough! You never used to be like this," Yusei retorted feeling Era tense more. Yusei thought of how Kalin risked his life once, saying he would never abandon him as he was his friend and Yusei was overwhelmed by that.

"This isn't the end. Hundred-Eyes Dragon's effect activates again and I get to use the effect of Infernity Destroyer from my graveyard, which means when my hand is at zero and if it destroys a monster by battle, I can inflict 800 points of damage at you. So, Hundred-Eyes Dragon, give him that pain!" Yusei lost control of his runner again as his life points fell to 1800. "Burn this time, Yusei!"

"Kalin, stop this!" Crow called.

Kalin laughed more madly than ever making Era worry. She could only see darkness within him. Not even a spark of light. She knew there had to be some way for him to change, but she couldn't figure it out at the moment while Yusei regained control of his duel runner. Kalin was disappointed by this again.

"Your duel runner isn't doing so well," Kalin told Yusei. "After all, you can barely maintain control of it. I hope your duel runner manages to pull through until the outcome of the duel. At the end of the turn, Speed Spell- Power Baton's effect is gone (Hundred-Eyes Dragon: Attack 3000)."

Era could feel the dark energy surrounding her light and it burned. She cringed despite her efforts not to.

"Era, are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"I'm… fine," she replied weakly.

"No, you're not," he retorted.

"Just… finish this duel," Era responded as her body burned while it fought the dark energy that surrounded her.

Yusei gave a small nod though he worry didn't cease. _'Kalin's handless combo can only activate its effect when his hand is empty. There has to be a way to counter it,' _he thought. He began his turn, "When there are monsters on your field while I have none, I can special summon this card as a level four monster. Level Warrior (Attack 300/ Defense 600)! Next I summon Hyper Synchron (Attack 1600/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Now I tune Level Warrior with Hyper Synchron to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

Kalin laughed. "This dragon is the symbol of a Signer. Come at me with your best shot, Yusei!" he called.

"Now I use the effect of Hyper Synchron. Since it was used in a synchro summon, the synchro monster gains 800 attack points (Stardust Dragon: Attack 3300)!" Yusei declared. "Stardust Dragon, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon with Cosmic Flare!" The attack hit but as the dust settled, Kalin's monster was still standing. "What?!"

"I used my dragon's effect to use Infernity Guardian's effect in my graveyard, so my monster won't be destroyed by battle and the attack was negated."

"But you'll still take battle damage," Yusei reminded.

Kalin lost 300 life points dropping him to 3700. He laughed. "That was quite some fine damage, Yusei. We should have fun dwindling away at each other's lives," he stated.

"Now since I inflicted battle damage with Stardust Dragon, my Shard of Hope activates. Which mean I draw a card from my deck and if it's a trap, I can give up Shard of Hope to activate it," Yusei continued. He drew his card and grinned. "I destroy Shard of Hope to activate Miracle Locus! This makes you draw one card and raises Stardust Dragon's attack by 1000 (Stardust Dragon: Attack 4300) and it can attack again. So how about you draw a card?" Kalin drew his card while cursing Yusei. "Stardust Dragon, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon!"

Kalin's monster was finally destroyed and his life points fell to 2400. "When Hundred-Eyes Dragon is destroyed, I can select one card from my deck and add it to my hand," he declared.

"I'm going to end this duel. I activate my trap, Synchro Destructor! This inflicts damage to you equal to half of the monster my synchro monster destroyed in battle. And if it was a synchro monster, you will take an additional damage equal to the same amount," Yusei declared.

The effect of the trap card are about to strike Kalin who cursed Yusei. But he suddenly smiled and said, "I activate Damage Translation. This halves all damage from a card's effect." Kalin's life points fell to 900. Despite being hurt from the attack, Kalin still smiled and said, "That was some very fine damage."

'_On my next turn, I'll have eight speed counters, which will be just enough for me to activate the Speed Spell- Final Attack. It'll instantly double the attack of Stardust to 8600 and end this duel,' _Yusei thought. He turned back to the duel, "I end my…"

"Slow it down, Yusei!" Kalin interrupted. "The other effect of Damage Translation activates. At the end phase, I special summon two Ghost Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0) equal to the number of times I received damage from a card's effect."

'_What's Kalin up to?' _Yusei thought. Kalin laugh. "What's so funny?" Yusei asked.

"I can't help but laugh. Thanks to you for sending Hundred-Eyes Dragon to the graveyard, I was able to add a card to my hand. Tell me, did you expect that card to be my most powerful?" Kalin asked laughing. Yusei began to worry as Kalin said, "It's showtime."

Outside the duel lane, people in robes began to appear. Era felt the dark energy in the air spike and it caused the burning on her body to increase. She couldn't stop the whimper before it escaped. Yusei looked at her worried.

"I… I'm fine, Yusei," she told him.

"Era, you're not so stop saying you are," he retorted. He then looked at the people around them and asked Kalin, "Was the disappearing of the people of Satellite the doing of the Dark Signers?"

Kalin laughed. "It's my turn now," he stated and he couldn't draw his card due to the effect of Speed Spell- Power Baton.

"What have you done to the people of Satellite?" Yusei asked.

Kalin laughed. "The people of Satellite are the ones who are going to become the sacrifices of Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu and those sacrifices will bestow the power of the Immortal to my card!" Kalin answered. "I release both of my tokens." The Ghost Tokens merged into a shell-like object and the people began to get sucked into it.

"What're you doing?" Yusei asked.

"I'm sacrificing these people's souls to summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" Kalin answered. His monster emerged from the shell. It stood taller than anything Yusei and Era had seen before.

"It's… one of the Wicked Gods," Era muttered frightened. She looked at Yusei and saw a bit more of darkness grow inside him. It was the darkness of fear. _"Yusei, don't let your fear get to you," _she told him mentally. He looked at her. _"Stay calm. You'll find a way to beat it."_

"_I'm… not sure, Era," _Yusei responded.

"_Yusei, stay hopeful, okay?" _Era told him and he could hear the worry in her mental voice.

"Yusei, savor the curses of the dead firsthand! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Yusei directly!" Kalin ordered.

"Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called and his dragon went to intercept the monster but merely phased through the monster's gigantic hand. "I activate…" Yusei tried but his card wouldn't activate.

"It's no use! No monsters or trap cards can stop my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin responded.

'_I can't do anything! I can't stop this attack!' _Yusei thought.

That's when a piece in Yusei's duel runner snapped off and the duel ended with no conclusion. Era immediately used a protective spell as Yusei and her were thrown off a duel runner in the crash. But she focused most of the spell on Yusei and didn't watch how weak she put the spell on herself. Era gave a sharp gasp in a pain as she let go of Yusei. Yusei sat up and place a hand to his head.

Kalin rode up and stated, "Save by the poor performance of your duel runner. Simply pathetic. Say, what did that MC call you? Satellite's shooting star?" He laughed. "More like Satellite's falling star! Suffer, shiver in fear, be consumed by the inferno of terror, and experience the same hardship I once endured." He rode his card up and called to his monster, "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, return to me now!" His monster vanished. While the flaming course also disappeared. "Hold off on your death, Yusei. You must live in disgrace and stricken in terror until we meet again. Besides, you may just lose the one who protected you!" Kalin then left laughing hysterically as he did.

Yusei turned to Era who was cringing in pain. It didn't take him a second to notice the metal pierced into her side. "Era!" he called. He placed two fingers on her neck and was relieved to feel a pulse.

"Yusei!" Crow called. "Is she alright?!"

"She's alive but not even close to being alright," Yusei answered.

"Come on, Yusei. Let's get her to Martha's," Crow suggested. Yusei nodded and carefully picked her up. Crow looked at Yusei's friend. "Meet us at Martha's." He then took off with Yusei holding Era in his arms.

Crow arrived at Martha's house and ordered Yusei to stay there and keep Era in his arms. Yusei agreed and looked at Era in his arms while Crow went to grab Martha. Era was shivering and Yusei carefully brought her closer to try to give him some sort of warmth.

Martha came over and looked at Era. "She's shivering!" she exclaimed. She looked at Yusei. "Help me get her into the room," she ordered. Yusei nodded and carefully stood up. He hurried with Martha and set her on a hospital bed. "Her name's Era, right?" she asked Yusei.

"Yeah, how did you…?" Yusei started but Martha cut him off with the answer.

"She would come and help you guys whenever you three were in trouble. I can't tell you how many times she helped some kids," she explained. "I'm surprised you never recognized her." Yusei stared at Era, worry and concern the only thing on his face. "We'll save her, Yusei. Don't worry."

Yusei nodded before Martha told him to leave until her and Doctor Schmitt were done. He followed the instructions and went to the stairs outside the room to wait with Crow.

As him and Crow waited, Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nervin came in with Yusei's runner. Yusei and Crow got the four blankets as they had explained they had to pay tolls to get the runner here, including their clothes.

Meanwhile, Martha and Doctor Schmitt were working on Era. "Don't give up, Era," Martha whispered to the angel.


	37. The Healing Process

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 36: The Healing Process

Third Person POV

Yusei and the others waited outside the infirmary. The four friends who had taken his duel runner here were sitting on the stairs while Yusei leaned against the wall. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed in worried anguish.

"Yusei," Rally called and Yusei looked at him, "do you think she'll be okay?"

"If I know Era like I know I do, she'll be fine," he answered but he knew he was also saying that to reassure himself.

Yusei looked down at the ground again as everyone returned to silence. He thought, _'At least, I hope Era can pull through. She's strong. She won't give up now. Not when she has a battle to fight herself.'_

The time seemed to tick by slower than anything before. So it felt like an eternity before the door to the room opened. They turned alert as Doctor Schmitt and Martha walked out.

"How is she?" Yusei asked.

"Once her wounds seal up, she should be fine," Doctor Schmitt answered. "She just needs to rest for a while and not do anything serious for a few days."

"Alright!" Crow exclaimed happily.

That's why Rally and the others gave large sneeze in their blankets after all the tolls they took to get here with Yusei's runner.

"Sounds like you have a nasty cold there," Martha stated. "I'll go get you some soup." She then walked away with that.

Yusei didn't touch any of the food, too worried about Era to eat anything. Once everyone else was done, Martha sent them to bed though she called for Yusei to stay.

He looked at her. "Yusei, I want you to be the first person for Era to see once she wakes up," Martha told him.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"I saw the way you watched her and when we were operating, she did mutter your name once," Martha explained and Yusei looked down.

He looked back up at his foster mother. "She did?" he asked.

"Yep," she answered. "I can tell you two have a deeper connection than what the others see. If she needs to see anyone when she wakes up, it's you."

"Alright," Yusei agreed. "Do you have any idea when she'll wake up?"

"If all goes well, sometimes tomorrow morning," Martha answered. "Now, go get some sleep. I'll let you know if anything happens."

"Thanks, Martha," Yusei responded. "I'll see you in the morning." They then went their separate directions.

Martha looked at Era who was sleeping. _'You better come out of this, Era. I don't want to know what'll happen to Yusei if you don't,' _she thought. _'But you are a strong girl. So I know you'll make it.'_

Era's POV

I snapped my eyes open and cringed for a moment as my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked around a bit.

"You know, you had all of us pretty worried," came a familiar voice.

I looked to see Yusei walking in. "Yusei?" I greeted. "Where am I?"

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. "Crow and I brought you to Martha's house. Are you alright?"

"I think," I answered. I sat up only to grab my side in pain.

"Easy, Era," Yusei told me and helped me lean against the wall behind me. "You really hurt yourself. Did you even try to protect yourself when you used some spell to protect me?"

"I focused all my energy around you," I answered. "I didn't even pay attention to how well my spell protected me."

"Why? Did you even consider how bad you'll get hurt?" Yusei asked.

"I…" I paused for a moment and Yusei took that moment to place a hand on my cheek. "I didn't want to think about it. All I wanted to do was keep you safe."

"Era, because you didn't protect yourself, a piece of metal got into you," he told me. "You almost didn't make it, if it wasn't for Martha and Doctor Schmitt. Do you have any idea how worried that made me?"

I looked at the darkness in him and saw that it had diminished a bit which I was more than thankful for. But as I heard his question, I looked to the side, not wanting to answer.

"Don't do this again, Era," he responded. "Please."

"Yusei, I…" I started but a woman I recognized as Martha came in and interrupted me.

"Listen to Yusei, Era," she ordered sternly. "You escaping with only that injury is a miracle. Meanwhile Rally and the others brought Yusei's poor duel runner here, getting colds in the process, and Crow disappeared in a hurry. You may be an angel but you still can die."

"I'm… sorry," I responded looking down a bit.

"You and Yusei are just the same. You try to do things yourself and end up in a hospital bed," she responded and I looked back at her. "Era, do you even remember what your parents taught you?"

I then looked down sadly. "I don't remember most of the stuff from when I was human," I answered and they gave me a shocked look. "I only remember my death and a few, rare events. But other than that… it's all just a blank spot in my mind."

Martha sighed while I felt Yusei grab my hand. I looked at him. _"Don't worry, Era," _he told me mentally and I gave a subtle nod.

"I've lost my words. Why did you two even go there?" she asked.

"People have been disappearing from Satellite," I responded. "It's my job to protect them."

"Besides, there's this group call the Dark Signers who want to destroy our home," Yusei added. "They are trying…"

"Calm down, you two, I believe you. But why do you think you can handle this by yourself?" Martha interrupted as she cut some apples.

"It's my job," Yusei answered.

"You have friends who would stand by your side no matter what," Martha responded. "After all, four of them brought your banged up runner here. Then there's Jack. You two were like brothers once. Whatever happened between you two, it's time you forgave and forgot. Life is hard enough and it's even harder without a best friend. Remember how you always said that you need to believe in your friends? There comes a time in everyone's life," she looked at Era, "even an angels, when you feel you have to do something reckless. And you two seem to have entered that time phase. Your friends are sure to help if you gave them the chance." She handed Era some melon. "Now eat these. You need something in you."

"Thanks, Martha," I told her and Yusei nodded.

"Don't think I'm letting you two off so easily, though," she responded. "If you leave before you wounds are healed up, Era, those wounds are just the beginning."

I looked down a bit. The last thing I wanted to do was sit on my butt while people were hurt. I can heal relatively quickly so I knew it wouldn't be too long. But that didn't change the fact that people would be getting hurt while I'm resting.

"Yusei, I'm counting on you to keep her here," Martha stated probably noticing my apprehension.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

'_Yeah, I'm definitely not leaving now,' _I thought. I knew Yusei was definitely going to keep me here and watch me. He was the type of person who didn't break his promises unless he had to.

"Thank you," Martha responded to Yusei. "Era, go ahead and eat, then get some rest."

"Alright," I agreed. Martha left with that.

"If you even try to leave, I'll get you right back here and hold you down for a while," he threatened.

"I would love to see you try," I responded.

Yusei rolled his eyes. I gave him a small kiss before turning to eat. When that was done, I lied down to rest but Yusei refused to leave my side to be sure I didn't run off. He also gave the reasoning that he wanted to be sure I was alright. But it wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep.

Third Person POV

Yusei watched Era with worried eyes. His eyes wandered to where her injury was. He carefully picked part of her shirt up to look at it. It was covered in bandages and it made him frustrated and sad to know she had got hurt by protecting him, even though she hadn't even gotten any agreement from him to.

'_Please, Era,' _he thought. _'Stay with me.'_


	38. The Promises

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 37: The Promises

Era's POV

It had been a week since I got hurt and my quick healing speed made it to where it was starting to scar over. At the moment, I was helping Yusei as he inspected his duel runner and began to fix it. I was sitting on top of it looking at the monitor for any problems while Yusei worked underneath for the mechanical problems.

Nervin and Rally ran over to us. "How are you guys doing?" Rally asked.

"We're doing fine so far," Yusei answered.

"If you need any parts for your runner, we'll rustle them up for you," Nervin told him.

"Sorry for causing you all this trouble," Yusei apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Yusei," Nervin insisted. "We're friends after all."

"Thanks, guys," Yusei responded. He stayed silent after that and I knew he was thinking of something while the other two ran off.

"_Don't worry about Kalin, Yusei," _I told him mentally. He looked at me shocked. _"I know you well enough to know when you're worrying about someone. The first thing I could think of is Kalin."_

"Era, why didn't you ever tell me that you helped me when I was younger?" he asked.

I went wide eyed. "How did you know that? I thought you had forgotten since you seemed like you had," I told him.

"I had and I don't remember it really. Martha had told me after you got hurt that you would help me, Jack, and Crow when we were younger," he explained. "Why do you act like you didn't want me to know?"

I grinned a bit. "Because back then you would always call me your big sister because I would help you out so much," I told him. "Imagine how awkward that is now."

Yusei blushed but grinned nonetheless. He sat behind me and carefully wrapped his arm around my waist, careful of my healing side in case any pressure would hurt me.

"You know, it doesn't feel that weird," he told me. "I guess it was the beginning stages of love that I have for you now."

I blushed and turned to him. He held my cheek with his hand and looked directly into my eyes. He then quickly leaned forward and captured my lips. I slowly wrapped my arms around his back and returned the kiss. He brought me closer and even when he pulled back, he kept me as close to him as possible.

"Era," Yusei called in a whisper. He placed a hand on my injury and whispered, "Please don't get hurt like this again."

"I can't let anything happen to you, Yusei. If you got hurt… I would rather be the one hurt than let you get hurt," I told him.

"And how do you think I feel?" he responded while gently making me look at him. His eyes held a soft yet stern expression to them. "I don't want anything to happen to you. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

His eyes shined over again and I began to think as I thought of a reason behind it, _'Is that it? Is he really meant to…?' _I could keep my thoughts going with the shock that I didn't let show on my face.

Yusei watched me closely and I knew my eyes also shined over. He brought his hand and placed my head on his chest, making me listen to his steady, relaxing heartbeat compared to my naturally rapid one.

"Don't worry about me, Era," Yusei told me, his chest vibrating a bit as he spoke. "I'll be fine as long as you're here."

I noticed the darkness in his heart shrink again and it was small enough that if it got any smaller, it might as well be gone. "I won't leave you unless I have to, Yusei," I whispered to him, gripping his jacket a bit. "I promise."

"Can you think of any time you'll have to? So I can at least be ready," Yusei asked.

I looked at him. "When I face Equette," I answered. "I don't want you anywhere near my battle."

"But, Era, I need to be there so I know you'll be alright," he retorted.

"Not this time, Yusei," I responded. "Equette is a power demon. Not as powerful as Izoa, but he is strong. And if a demon is strong enough, he can make a darkness grow in a person without it being gradual. Meaning he could gain control of even you if you got close enough."

"He won't be able to do that," Yusei told me. "Didn't you once say that you could see so much light in me that it could kill a demon from it being near it?"

"Yusei, just trust me," I replied. "This is me wanting to be _you're_ safe. Let me go on my own for that. Please, Yusei."

Yusei looked to the side for a moment before answering, "Alright. But, if anything goes wrong, contact me and I'll come as soon as I can. Promise?"

"Promise," I reluctantly agreed. "I need to find a way to get to Akiza. She's probably worried."

"I know," he responded. "But she's also pretty strong. I'm sure she's fine right now."

"But… you're right," I agreed. Yusei kissed my forehead to comfort me.

"Come on," he said quietly. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Alright," I agreed and Yusei pulled me up.

He kept his hand in mine as I followed. Before we entered, Yusei pulled me to a stop and looked at me in my eyes again. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and gave me a gentle smile.

"Don't worry," he told me. "I'll keep you safe."

"Okay," I agreed. "Just don't get hurt in the process."

"I can't tell you that I won't but I will try not to," Yusei responded. "Now come on. I know you don't need to eat much but you haven't eaten at all since last week. So I'm guessing you do need to eat now."

Era looked down but nodded. "It is true that I have to," I responded.

"Then we'll eat and then you can sleep for the night," Yusei told her.

. . .

That night, I lied next to Yusei asleep. But my mind only showed a dream of what I knew was actually happening at this moment.

_I watched from my position next to Akiza who was dueling Misty Treadwell. But she was a Dark Signer, I could tell that much. But even as I watched, they didn't notice me. It was like I was a ghost._

_We all heard the sound of someone screaming and Akiza as I ran to the edge of the balcony. Sayer fell past the two of us followed by debris from the higher floors._

"_Sayer!" Akiza called in fear._

"_Not Sayer," I muttered. "Akiza… I'm sorry I couldn't get to him," I tried to tell her but I was practically a ghost, she couldn't hear me. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed but didn't turn. "I promise, Akiza, I won't let you get hurt anymore."_

_The walls began to crack and more parts of the building fell apart. I noticed Tanner, the twins, and Yanagi dash out of the building._

"_It seems we will have to postpone our duel," Misty stated. "Until next time, Black Rose Witch."_

_Akiza collapsed onto the ground after tensing another moment. '_Oh, no. The emotional trauma must be getting to her,_' I thought. The last time this happened, she had nearly killed her class by accident and I woke her up but talking to her and healing her._

"_I'll be there to help you as soon as I can, Akiza," I told her. "I promise." I gave her a small hug before I could feel myself waking up._


	39. The Talk

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 38: The Talk

Era's POV

"Era, you still won't tell me about that dream," Yusei stated as we continued our work on his duel runner, Yusei kneeling on the ground and with me looking on the ground again. Blister was off to the side researching the incident at the Arcadia Movement. I didn't respond to Yusei's comment. "Come on, Era. Talk to me here," he tried.

I turned my head to avoid eye contact. I knew if I made eye contact with him, I would have to tell him. But I was afraid of what I saw myself. I was afraid for Akiza's sake and I couldn't help her at the moment.

"Era," Yusei called standing up. He used a hand to turn me to him. "You're afraid of something, aren't you?" he asked in a calming voice and I looked at him, shocked he read me so well. "Does it have to do with the dream?"

"I…" I stopped.

"Come on, Era," Yusei pushed. "Talk to me."

"I… I was there at the end of the duel at the Arcadia Movement," I began. Yusei sat beside me and held me close. "Akiza was dueling a Dark Signer when Sayer fell from the top floors to the ground. The Dark Signer just said she would postpone the duel and then walked off. Akiza ended up in a state I had only seen her in once and I couldn't even help her."

"Hey, Yusei," Blister call as he walked and we turned to him. "All the evidence I have supports your hunch about the Dark Signers' involvement."

"Era just confirmed it too," Yusei added.

"The Dark Signers seemed to have come to New Domino and attacked the Arcadia Movement building. I heard Akiza was taken to a hospital afterwards," Blister explained and Yusei watched as I closed my eyes tight in frustrated sadness as I allowed my face to fall downwards.

"It'll be alright, Era," he told me. I looked at him though my face was still down. _"I'm sure Akiza's fine," _he told me mentally.

"_I'm… not so sure, Yusei," _I responded.

Suddenly, a helicopter appeared above us and landed to reveal a man inside, and it didn't even take me a second recognize him. He looked at me and asked, "Are you Era?"

"Yeah," I responded bluntly and emotionlessly.

"_Era, what's wrong?" _Yusei asked.

"_That man is the one who tore Akiza's heart to shreds," _I answered not taking my eyes off from the man in front of me. Yusei looked back at the man and I could tell he was tense.

"Let's take this inside," Blister suggested and I nodded.

I waved for the man to follow us inside and he followed. I sat down in a chair to talk with Yusei standing close to my side. The man sat on the other side of me.

"My name is Senator Hideo…" the man paused before correcting, "I'm Akiza's father."

"I know," I responded.

"How did you know?" Hideo asked.

"I was there every day when you weren't there for Akiza," I replied and he froze. "And when you called Akiza a monster, well… let's just say she came to me."

"Please, Era, I need your help," Hideo responded. "Akiza's in a coma and I just know I'm the one who put her there." He placed his face in his hands. "We're her parents and we can't do anything to save her."

Martha handed him a cup of tea. "Calm down," he advised him. She then frowned and said, "If you don't explain the situation rationally, we won't understand what's going on."

"It's my fault Akiza's in this state," Hideo blamed. He then explained everything that came from his side. How he tried to make time but struggled to. "Calling Akiza a monster was the one word I'd regret ever saying. Since she had those terrifying powers, I didn't even know how to deal with her. She scared away a group of kids by summoning a Gigaplant and I slapped her on the cheek for it. And even I was shocked about it."

"Then she asked you if you did because she wasn't a normal kid," I finished. "Because she was a monster." He looked at her shocked. "Ever since that day, Akiza would come to me and tell me everything. I would listen to her and comfort her the best I could. Something you didn't even try to do." He looked down ashamed. "Then you sent her to Duel Academy and didn't even think about her being isolated due to her powers there." I sighed. "You can't see the future, so I understand that. But remember that time where the glass at your house shattered without anything to say how?"

"Yes," he answered sadly.

"Akiza had saw you laughing and celebrating without her. She thought you were happy because she wasn't around anymore," I explained and he looked at her shocked. "You need to think of this from Akiza's perspective and how she must've felt while you went about life as normal." He looked down. "I know you were afraid but you made it so she only had two people she felt she could lean against for support. Me and Sayer."

"Then please help us, Era. My daughter's heart has been closed so tight that even my voice can't reach it," Hideo pleaded.

"Era, you're still healing. I'm not sure…" Yusei started but I interrupted him by answering to Hideo.

"Alright, fine," I agreed. "But I'm only going to wake Akiza up again and make sure she's okay."

"Again?" Blister questioned and Hideo seemed confused as well.

"A few years ago, Akiza hurt a class with her powers. She was beaten for it and ran into an alleyway," I explained. "When I found her, she had passed out and I wasn't able to wake her up through normal means. I had to actually talk to her and use a recovery spell to help her. When she woke up, she explained to me what happened and that she was hurt badly. She didn't pass out from her injuries; she passed out from the emotional trauma. I'm sure that's what she's suffering right now."

"Yusei, go with her," I heard Martha order. "She'll need your help."

Yusei nodded and I stood up. "Remember, I'm not coming to help you with Akiza. I'm coming to help Akiza," I told him. "Right now, I'm still ticked at the fact that you even let yourself not give any thought to Akiza's wellbeing due to her powers."

"_Era, calm down," _Yusei told me in a stern mental voice.

"_I'm trying, Yusei," _I responded. _"My worry for Akiza just has me wired, that's all."_

"_Era…" _he stopped.

"Now tell me Yusei, is it Akiza you have a crush on? Or Era?" Martha teased. I blushed while Yusei tried to deny both. He knew me well enough to know I did not like these types of conversations at this time. "Don't be so shy. Go nab your future wife. One may be right next to you."

"Martha, no! That's not…" Yusei tried.

Blister laughed interrupting Yusei and said, "He's already got a girlfriend. It's his runner!"

I giggled a bit making Yusei give me a slight glare. _"This isn't funny," _he told me mentally.

"_Why not? Seeing you be teased like this is pretty hilarious," _I responded giving him a grin.

Yusei sighed in defeat and looked at Hideo. "Let's get going. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can save Akiza," he told him trying to get the subject off of the matter.

"Right," Hideo agreed.

Yusei kept hold of my hand as we followed him into a helicopter. As we flew, Yusei told me mentally, _"What was so funny about that?"_

"_What can I say? See you respond like that _was_ pretty amusing," _I replied.

Yusei gave me a slight glare. _"No, it wasn't," _he retorted.

"_Maybe not to you. But to everyone else?" _I responded continuing to grin at him.

"_Whatever," _Yusei replied in defeat. His hand then found its way to intertwining around mine. _"Era, when we get there, don't do anything reckless."_

"_Can't promise anything," _I responded.

"_Era, I mean it," _he retorted sternly.

"_And so do I. I don't know what it might come to, but I have to be ready for anything. If Akiza's parents act before I get the chance to calm her down, we might find ourselves in quite the situation," _I responded.

"_Then I'm staying by your side," _Yusei told me.

"_No," _I immediately refused. _"I'm guessing Luna and the others will be there. Since they were in the Arcadia Building when it collapsed. If they are, I need you to stay back and be ready to protect them."_

"_But, Era…" _Yusei started but I cut him off.

"_No buts!" _I yelled mentally making him cringe. _"Sorry."_

"_You're fine," _he responded as the helicopter landed.

"_Be ready, Yusei," _I told him as we got off.


	40. The Awakening

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 39: The Awakening

Third Person POV

Hideo, Yusei, and Era entered the hospital and were immediately greeted by the twins who were waiting outside Akiza's room with Jack.

"Hey, guys," Era greeted. "Now, I have to help a friend if you don't mind."

Hideo guided her into the room and Yusei hung back as she had asked.

"Aren't you going with her, Yusei?" Luna asked.

"She asked me to stay back here with you guys in case things went wrong," he explained.

"How… exactly can they go wrong?" Leo asked nervous.

"I'm not really sure," he answered. They looked as Era stood next to Akiza's bed.

Era looked at Akiza's tear that trailed down her face. "Akiza, I'm here," she whispered and wiped the tear away. All of their marks flashed for a moment while Akiza opened her eyes.

She looked at Era. "Era?" she called as she sat up.

"Yeah, it's me, Akiza," she replied.

"Did you come to rescue me?" she asked.

"I would always come for you, Akiza," Era answered. "You know that."

"Thanks, E…" she was cut short when Hideo called.

"Akiza!" he yelled.

'_For the love of…' _Era thought frustrated. _'He couldn't wait, could he?'_

"What're _they_ doing here?!" Akiza yelled. "That stranger over there ruined my life! I don't need you! I only need Era and…" She stopped as she remembered Sayer's fall. "With the one man who could offer me what you couldn't gone, all I have is Era left. You've come to mock me about it, haven't you?"

"Akiza, please calm down," Era tried.

"No!" Akiza yelled shoving Era away and readying her duel disk.

"Akiza, look at me," Era tried again and she followed. "I didn't come here for any reason but to help you. I would've come sooner but I got hurt." Era slowly walked closer. "I'll never stop helping you, Akiza."

"Why did you let my parents here?" Akiza asked looking at them angrily.

"I needed the ride," I answered. "Now just calm down. Please."

Akiza shook her head. "He ruined my life, Era! You know that!" she yelled.

'_She can't be talked into calming down. At this rate, everyone here will be hurt,' _Era thought.

Akiza placed a card on her duel disk and a gust of wind blew away the medical equipment and Yusei kept the twins in place. _'This is getting dangerous,' _he thought.

"Akiza, I'm going to help you," Era stated. "The one way that I remember helping you get your emotions out from time to time was through a duel. So we'll duel, okay?"

Akiza nodded in acceptance. "Right," she agreed. "But none of the rest understand. They're not my friends."

"You're wrong, Akiza," Era retorted. "They want to be but right now you can't see. I'll prove it to you."

Akiza nodded as she drew her card. "I summon Evil Thorn (Attack 100/ Defense 300) and activate its effect. By tributing it, you'll take 300 points of damage," she declared and Era put her arms up to block the wind as her monster's grenade exploded and her life points fell to 3700. The plant shriveled up and two more were summoned in its place. "Next I activate Closed Plant Gate!" Her monsters were surrounded with vines. "This prevents you from attacking during your turn. I end my turn there."

"I summon Angelic Defender (Attack 1800/ Defense 1600) in attack mode," Era declared. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

Akiza began her turn and the vines surrounding her monsters disappeared. "I summon Twilight Rose Knight (Attack 1000/ Defense 1000) and use its effect to special summon Dark Verger!" she declared. "Now I'm going to tune my four monsters."

Over to the side, Leo began to try to add up their level. "It equals seven, Leo," Luna told him.

"Akiza's probably going to summon Black Rose Dragon," Jack predicted.

'_Era, be careful,' _Yusei thought.

Akiza gave her chant before her dragon appeared on the field, the gusts picking up in speed.

"Akiza's coming at Era full force, summoning that card this early," Jack commented. "You sure Era will be fine, Yusei?"

"Knowing her, yeah," he answered. _'But that doesn't stop this worry in my gut right now,' _he thought.

"Next I equip Black Rose Dragon wit Thorn of Malice. This raises its attack by 600 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 3000)," Akiza declared. "I'm going to make everyone suffer the same fate. With the place Sayer gave me gone, I'm going to remove every place off the face of this world."

"_Era, what's going on?" _Yusei asked her mentally.

"_Akiza's letting off some steam. This happens with every duel after having an anger strike to her heart. It's normal," _she answered.

"Now, by removing Evil Thorn from play, I can use Black Rose Dragon's effect to switch Angelic Defender to attack mode and reduce its attack to zero (Angelic Defender: Attack 0)," Akiza declared. A transparent form of Evil Thorn rose from the ground and was chomped to bits by Black Rose Dragon as it used its effect. Four whip-like briers grabbed and suspended Angelic Defender by its arms and legs. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Angelic Defender!"

As the attacks went at Angelic Defender, Era fought, "I activate Angel Defense!" The briers suspending Angelic Defender snapped as it changed back to defense mode and its attack returned to normal.

"Due to Thorn of Malice's effect, your monster is can't be destroyed by battle, but you still take the damage," Akiza responded. A chunk of Era's monster's shield propelled back and gave her a light cut in the face though it healed almost immediately while her life points fell to 2300. "And now Angelic Defender loses 600 attack and defense (Angelic Defender: Attack 1200/ Defense 1000) due to its other effect. I end my turn there." Akiza looked at her arm. "This mark is a wretched mark after all. I've lost any fate in Signers. Not even you, Era, can save me. Not this time. Even though it was only you and Sayer who accepted me. It was you two that gave me a place, not your friends or my father. With Sayer gone and my place taken from me, I will bring the same fate on everyone else."

"You've had such a place all along, Akiza," Era responded.

"No! This world is wretched!" Akiza refused.

"Akiza, I know this world isn't perfect. I've been on it for over a hundred years," Era retorted. "But I'm there for you, remember?" Akiza looked at her calm and gave a small nod. "I'll never leave you, Akiza. No one is perfect in this world, I'm not, you're not, none of us are. We just have to accept that."

"What am I supposed to do then?!" Akiza asked as her pin fell out of her hair and the wind picked up and more debris cut Era's face.

"_Era, this is getting too dangerous! You need to stop this. NOW!" _Yusei ordered mentally.

Era suppressed the urge to cringe as his alert voice rang in her head and its volume hurting it for a moment. _"Just be patient, Yusei," _she responded. _"Please, trust me."_

"_Alright, but if this gets any worse, I'm getting you out of there," _Yusei reluctantly agreed.

"_No, Yusei, you need to stay back," _Era refused.

"_Era, I'm not going to let you get hurt," _Yusei retorted.

"_Please, Yusei. Just stay back and keep this others safe," _she told him as she drew her card blocking out Yusei cutting off the connection for a bit.

When Yusei felt her cut off the connection, he grew worried. She never seemed like she would do that to anyone. _'Era… what's going on in that head of yours?' _Yusei thought as his fist balled up in worry.

"I activate Summoned by the Ruler! This allows me to special summon one level four or lower monster from my deck. So I summon Senior Angel (Attack 2100/ Defense 2500) in attack mode. Then I summon Beptite- Angel of the Light God (Attack 1300/ Defense 1500) in attack mode," she declared. "Now I tune my level four Senior Angel with my level three Beptite. Emerge from the light of the Afterlife, Angelic Light Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2700)!"

"Angelic Light Dragon has less attack points than Black Rose Dragon," Leo commented worried.

"Is bringing out Angelic Light Dragon saying Era will protect us?" Luna wondered. Yusei looked at her for a moment but quickly returned to the field.

"I end my turn with one face down," Era finished.

"So you're protecting your other friends too?" Akiza mocked. "How can you be so sure you can save someone?"

"Because I'm always trying and getting better," Era replied. "And so I can help you more than I have and be there for you better."

Akiza looked at her for a moment. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Angelic Light Dragon!" she ordered. Angelic Light Dragon and Era were hit by Black Rose Dragon's vines. Yusei resisted the urge to go and help Era. He knew it wasn't the right time, especially since Era had cut off their connection. He only could watch worried as Era healed and her life points fell to 2100. Meanwhile, Angelic Light Dragon's attack fell to 2200 and her defense fell to 2100.

Black Rose Dragon's whips made a swing for Yusei and the others but Angelic Light Dragon blocked the attack with her wing.

"Akiza, please stop!" Hideo tried. Akiza ignored him and ended her turn.

Era drew her card. "I activate Weaken the Darkness! This halves your dragon's attack but it can't be destroyed by battle, though (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1500)," she declared. "Angelic Light Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon with Awakening Light!" The attack hit and though Black Rose Dragon wasn't destroyed, Akiza's life points fell to 3300. "I end my turn there." And Black Rose Dragon's attack returned to a full 3000.

Akiza drew her card. "Black Rose Dragon, attack Angelic Light Dragon!" she ordered. The attack hit making Era's life points fell to 1300. Angelic Light Dragon's attack also fell to 1600 and her defense fell to 1500. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"I set one face down," Era stated. "That's all for now."

"Have you run out of options for once?" Akiza asked. "Do you really feel like you can help or save others?"

"I'm not always sure," Era answered making Akiza look at her shocked. "But even with my uncertainty, I can't turn a blind eye when someone is getting hurt. Especially a friend."

Akiza gave Era a small smile and told her mentally since her connection wasn't severed, _"Thank you, Era."_

"_Anything for you, Akiza," _she responded.

"_I don't think I've ever told you this, but to me, you're like a sister," _Akiza told her and Era gave her a smile as her response.

'_Is Era still letting Akiza in?' _Yusei thought as he notice the smile Era gave Akiza after a moment of silence between the two. He couldn't ignore the hurt that hit his heart when he realized it, either.

"_Go ahead and continue the duel. We'll finish this like always," _Era told her.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Angelic Light Dragon!" Akiza ordered. As the whips made their way to Era, Akiza stated, "You and Sayer approved of my powers and provided me with a place where I would always return, no matter how tough things got."

Hideo raced out in front of Era. "Akiza, stop hurting people!" he called.

Era, seeing the danger Hideo was in, immediately defended herself and Hideo, "I activate Light Shield! This negates your attack. And if it was a non-light attributed that had its attack negate, like your fire attributed Black Rose Dragon, you're dealt with 1000 points of damage!" Akiza's life points fell to 2300 while a yellow, glowing force field blocked Hideo and Era from the whips which retracted back at contact with the shield.

"Akiza, we only ask for your forgiveness," Hideo told her.

"It's too late," Akiza refused.

"I admit, I was afraid of you and your powers," Hideo admitted.

Akiza bowed her head. "I know. That's why you abandoned me, because I'm a monster," she responded.

"Akiza, you're not a monster," Era told her. "Remember?" Akiza nodded.

"I had stopped thinking when I said that and it isn't true," Hideo stated. "I should have realized the obvious feeling. That we love you."

"No! I don't believe you!" Akiza refused.

"I don't expect you to. But it's irrelevant, since it's me who needs to believe. I need to believe I love you," Hideo responded.

"Shut up!" Akiza yelled. "Angelic Light Dragon's attack and defense drop another 600 (Angelic Light Dragon: Attack 1000/ Defense 900). Now I activate Wonder Clover! By discard Lord Poison, Black Rose Dragon can attack a second time! So Black Rose Dragon, attack Era's dragon again! And if my father gets in the way, take him out too!"

"I activate Angelic Defender's effect from my graveyard!" Era called. "With it, neither of my monsters or my life points can be touched this turn."

"I activate Doom Petal Countdown! By removing Evil Thorn in my graveyard from play, I can inflict 300 points of damage at you!" The plant exploded into razor sharp, purple petals that flew at Era's direction. Era's life points fell to 1000 while Hideo took the hit from the petals. Era kept him healed as best as she could without being right next to him. "I end my turn." But even with her turn over, the petals continued to slice away at Hideo.

'_Can Akiza not control her powers?' _Yusei wondered.

Hideo began to try to make his way towards Akiza, asking her, "Akiza, please come back."

"Stay back!" Akiza ordered.

"Move, sir!" Era ordered. "It's too dangerous at the moment. You're going to get hurt."

"I don't care. No matter how much it hurts me, I won't turn a blind eye on Akiza again," Hideo responded.

"Well, that's would be nice if it were true, but…" Akiza stated but Era interrupted her.

"Come on, Akiza. Just open your eyes. Look at the evidence in front of you. I'm as shocked as you, but your father has eyes and ears that will gaze upon and answer your sorrow like I do. Are these things which are being offered by your mother and father not the place you belong?" Era told her.

"I… I don't…" Akiza stammered astonished.

"Don't worry, Akiza. I'll set things right," Era told her. She drew her card. "I activate Light Wave! By discarding one card, I can destroy all trap and spell cards on your side of the field." Thorn of Malice disappeared from Black Rose Dragon, returning Angelic Light Dragon's attack to a normal 2800. "Angelic Light Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon!" Era's dragon attacked and Akiza's life points fell to 1900.

"By discarding Hedge Guard, Black Rose Dragon can't be destroyed by battle," Akiza fought, "but I also have to halve its attack points."

"Akiza!" Hideo called.

"I… don't want to hurt anyone," Akiza muttered. "But I can't… I can't call off my powers." A cabinet was then hurled towards Hideo. "No!" Akiza exclaimed reaching towards her father and her powers ceased, just in time to save Hideo. The cabinet fell to the ground and the petals left from Doom Petal Countdown disappeared.

"Nice, Akiza! You finally did it!" Era praised.

"I… I was able to control my powers," Akiza stated surprised. Hideo fell to his hands and knees and Akiza rushed over to him. After looking at him for a moment, she stood up proud and told Era, "End this, Era."

"That's the Akiza I know," Era stated. "I activate Circle of Light! This doubles the attack of any light attribute synchro monster I control and allows it to attack once more! So, Angelic Light Dragon, attack Black Rose Dragon one more time!" Akiza's dragon was destroyed and Era watched as Akiza hugged her father as her life points lowered to 0.

"I'm sorry for what I've done, Akiza," Hideo apologized.

"Can things be okay? After how much I hurt you," Akiza asked.

Era walked up to Akiza before Yusei could even move. "Your father accepts you too now, Akiza. This can be your new place," she told her. "But you need to think for yourself before making the decision."

Akiza clasped her father's hand and said, "My place is right here."

The twins began to celebrate and rushed over. "I knew the mark was a bond of friendship!" Leo cheered.

"All of us were drawn by the mark to become friends," Yusei stated walked over next to Era. "So it's not a wretched mark."

"I lost a friend who I had trusted," Akiza stated.

"I have too," Yusei remarked. "Our thoughts didn't meet eye to eye and we began to drift apart. Although I can't see where those paths will take us, I will gear up for the worst because we had once called ourselves friends."

Akiza stood up and wrapped Era in a hug. "Thanks for dueling me like usual," she told her once she pulled back.

"Don't worry about it, Akiza," she responded. "I would do anything for you, you know that." Akiza smiled and nodded.

Yusei looked down a bit. _'Why did Era even cut off the connection?' _he thought. His worry only increased when he added the thought, _'Will she even try to connect again?'_


	41. The Truth

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 40: The Truth

Era's POV

Not too long after Akiza had agreed to make friends again, Lazar had come to pick us up though I insisted on flying because he was going to force me into a limo which I just can't stand. Besides, I knew the way to the Public Security Maintenance Bureau's headquarters.

They agreed, though I could see Yusei's reluctance, and we went off in separate directions. As I had expected, I had arrived first but it wasn't too long before the others got there.

"Too cramped and too slow," I muttered. "Come on."

"Yes, Mina is waiting on the top floor to show you something. We'll come get you when the director is ready," Lazar stated. We nodded and walked in.

I hadn't bothered to reconnect with Yusei yet. I still needed to calm down about him being overprotective. _'I can respect him wanting to protect me… but putting himself in danger like that because of me and not listening much, I can't accept that so easily,' _I thought. I shot a quick glance at Yusei and noticed the darkness of fear in him had grown a bit. And I couldn't have been more certain that part of it was because of me. I looked down a bit trying to figure out what to do next with Yusei. _'I know I love him. But I don't want him in that sort of danger,' _I thought.

"Era, are you okay?" I heard Yusei whispered.

I looked at him. I hadn't noticed he had come up beside me. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"You're a bad liar, Era," he retorted.

"I'll… talk to you about it later," I muttered making Yusei sigh. We came up on the main room where Mina was waiting. "Hey, Mina. Lazar said you wanted to show us something?" I greeted louder and clearer.

Mina nodded. She brought up a screen showing videos of children undergo fearful and painful experiments. I noticed one girl and recognized her. _'May,' _I thought remembering the young angel's time. _'I hope she's alright.'_

"We had recovered these videos from the half-destroyed Arcadia Movement headquarters," Mina informed. "The video contains files on how these children had been abducted from their families and subject to live testing."

"_Misty had said that she thought I killed her brother. Was he one of the children abducted, Era?" _Akiza asked me mentally.

"_Yes, and it wasn't you who killed him. I had tried to save him, just like the others, and even with my help, they couldn't survive," _I answered. _"I was able to at least help them pass peacefully though and go to the Afterlife."_

I looked back at the video of May and placed a hand at my heart. _'You were such a good kid, May. And a good student angel. Please… don't let Izoa have killed you,' _I thought.

"Era?" Mina called and I looked at her. "Do you know one of them?"

I nodded and pointed to May. "That girl. The name she was given was May and she's an angel," I answered. "I had visited the Afterlife Academy again at the request of my old teacher to show some student Combat Angels some tricks, as I am a Senior Angel, about two months ago," I explained. "May was a bright angel and asked a lot of questions to get better. After class, she had asked me for some help in her studies. And I agreed. She was dedicated to her work and, unlike many angels at the time, wanted to go back here to defeat demons, to help people as she told me. I'm not sure what happened to her after Izoa began taking control and the invasion began. She was still a young student." I looked down a bit. "I hope she's alright."

"I see," Mina responded.

"Anyway, I know Security investigated the case before, right?" I told her.

"Yes. But the video alone should be enough evidence," Mina replied. She stepped in front of Akiza and said, "Sayer picked those with more elevated powers and formulated a plan to refine them in a way that would allow them to use their powers outside of dueling. So he could command them as soldiers in war stricken parts of the world." Mina flipped her holographic chart around and showed Akiza she was listed as one of them. Obviously taken aback by the news, Akiza dashed out of the room crying. I immediately followed her hearing Mina shout behind us, "You can turn your eyes and cover your ears all you want, but it won't change the truth."

I caught up to Akiza at a table next to a window overlooking the city. "You alright, Akiza?" I asked.

"I'm still glad. Having Sayer accept her outweighs the fact he had been using me for my powers," Akiza replied.

"I know and I understand," I told her as I walked up to her.

I turned as Yusei walked into the room. "Same here," he stated. "And I can't reject you, Akiza, as I have no right to reject anyone. The one thing I am sure of is that there are people who trust and need you." He rolled back his sleeve to reveal his mark. "We are friends."

Akiza looked at me and I nodded while giving her a smile. She looked down with a small smile. "Friends," she repeated clasping her hand over her covered mark.

"It'll be okay, Akiza. You have all of us, right?" I told her.

"Right," she agreed.

"Mr. Fudo, Ms. Izinski, and Ms. Era," came Lazar voice and we turned as he entered the doorway. "We are ready when you are."

We nodded and followed him out. I flew again but Yusei didn't give me much leeway to go as fast as I did this time. I had to admit, as the more he tried to protect me too much, the more annoyed I got with it. But that didn't shake the feeling of guilt I had of increasing the darkness in Yusei myself. _'It's supposed to be my job to _deplete_ the darkness in a person; not _increase_ it,'_ I thought.

When we arrived at Goodwin's mansion, the four known Signers, Leo, Mina, and I stood outside. Goodwin came out and immediately bowed to us. "I am pleased to meet you, Signers," he stated. Yusei, Jack, the twins and I were completely unmoved by his performance.

"Hmph, shady to the core," Jack stated.

I heard Akiza whispered to Yusei, "Why did we come? Didn't Goodwin hold your friends hostage and force you to enter the Fortune Cup?"

"Although I don't trust him, Goodwin is the only one besides Era who seems to have any idea as to what's going on. And Era doesn't even know the full details on Goodwin. I had no other option but to come along," Yusei replied.

Akiza looked at me. _"Goodwin knows a lot more than Yusei thinks. And I can agree with Yusei there," _I told her mentally. She nodded. I had noticed Yusei's darkness of fear had grown ever so slightly making me worry. Despite my reluctance, I allowed my connection to Yusei to reform. But I didn't say anything, though Yusei did give a sign of relief and his darkness diminished again making me relieved.

Leo then stepped up to Goodwin and asked, "What do you want from us?"

"You weren't invited as you are not a Signer. I have no business with you, so will you please leave?" Goodwin replied.

Before I could even say anything, Luna grabbed onto her brother and said, "I won't go in without him."

"Very well," Goodwin allowed. "Come in." Goodwin led us, without Mina, through an ancient corridor underneath his mansion. "The King has been down here before."

"I'm no longer King," Jack reminded him.

We entered a large room and once the doors closed, the room lit up and the setting changed to that of a large stairway that I recognized immediately from the History books. _'The Stairway to the Dragon Star,' _I thought and it was also surrounded by the glowing Crimson Dragon glyph.

Yusei, Akiza, and the twins were staring in awe as I could gather from their faces due to their recognition of the complete Mark of the Crimson Dragon carved above the air. I remained emotionless, though I was in shock that this place was even beneath the mansion. However I did notice, Jack stood unstirred. I had figured he had been here before as Goodwin had said.

"Those are our marks," Luna stated.

"You are correct. It is indeed the symbol of the Signer, which has been passed down as the legend of the People of the Stars," Goodwin stated. Our marks began to glow and my lord appeared around the stairway.

"_Your concern for May is right," _the Crimson Dragon told me in Angelic. I knew the others heard our language being spoke because they looked around confused. _"She is alright, my angel."_

"_She is? Where is she?" _I asked in Angelic making the others look at me

"_Many angels escaped imprisonment by Izoa and I have allowed them to take refuge within the palace. May is one of them and is also worried about you," _he replied.

"_How many angels are still alive?" _I asked.

"_Less than four hundred at this point. Many of the first escaped angels have died from the demon's onslaught," _his highness answered. _"I should've noticed Izoa's identity before now and then maybe this crisis could've been avoided."_

"_He is a powerful demon, no doubt. It is not your fault, your highness," _I responded. _"I will defeat him, I promise."_

"_I know you will, my angel," _the Crimson Dragon responded. _"You are strong and you are ready."_

I gave a small nod of respect. _"Thank you, my lord," _I responded and he nodded back.

"Uh, what was that?" I heard Leo muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like whose voice was that?" Leo clarified. "And that language?"

"That language is called Angelic. And if it wasn't obvious enough, it's the native language of Angels. That voice was my lord's," I answered.

"As in… the Crimson Dragon?" Jack responded shocked.

"Yes," I answered confused. "Is it really that shocking? In order for an angel's birth to be finalized, the Guardian's send in the person's life background to our lord. He then decides whether that person is worthy or not. As such, he must know how to read and speak Angelic."

"There's a written language too?" Leo asked. I nodded. "And how long did it take you to memorize it?"

"One year," I answered bluntly. I turned back to Goodwin. "I believe you have some other answers you need to talk about with the Signers yourself, Goodwin," I told him.

"That is true," he responded.

"The first time I met the Crimson Dragon was when me and Jack dueled when I got here," Yusei stated.

"You two had been guided to New Domino City by the Crimson Dragon," Goodwin responded.

"I don't think so," Yusei disagreed. "You had set us up."

"We were settling the scores," Jack also disagreed. "The Crimson Dragon had nothing to do with it."

"That, in itself, is the fate derived by the power of the Crimson Dragon. I, myself, did nothing than conduct my actions according to the dragon's guidance," Goodwin responded.

"Do you expect us to believe this?" Yusei asked.

"It is up to you on whether or not you believe my story. But as long as you are Signers, you cannot escape this fate," Goodwin replied.

"All the pain caused by my powers… Is it really deemed the 'fate of the Signers' for me to have these powers? The powers that hurt so many people?" Akiza asked.

"But without those powers, you wouldn't have met the other Signers or even Era," Goodwin reminded her. "The mark is bestowed on duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon."

"What about Era and her marks?" Luna asked.

"I do not know that. I have no knowledge of Angel beliefs or history. That is something Era alone can tell you," Goodwin replied. "The fate of the Signers joined and guided all your fates, including yours, Luna."

"Back when I first went to the Spirit World. Back then, I had never wondered if there was any reason to me being brought there. But now I know saving Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't just my fate, but my desire," she stated. "And Era was even there to help me."

"And so was Yue," I told her. "I'm not the only angel looking out for you."

"You cannot deny you share the same mark more or less. You are chosen as the reincarnation of the legendary Signers. Whether you like it or not, thousands of years ago, it had been promised that you would all encounter as so, while at the mercy of destiny."

"_You will see May soon," _the Crimson Dragon stated before he left leaving me confused as our marks stopped glowing.

"But wait, there's one Signer missing," Leo stated.

"Where's the final Signer?" Luna asked.

"The last Signer was awakened long ago," Goodwin replied, shocking everyone but me who knew the truth. "The fifth Signer, along with the Crimson Dragon, is most likely to appear when the other four Signers are in danger."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusei asked.

"Before long you will all know," Goodwin replied. He then raised his hands hi and the setting changed to the Nazca Lines, prior to their disappearance. "The Crimson Dragon had sealed evil incarnates within the earth, and those seals became known as the Nazca Lines. This truth has been forbidden by history and only passed down to us." The Spider Nazca Line below lit up, as Goodwin said, "Recently the lines have disappeared from the plains." The geoglyph disappeared from below them. "This is the Dark Signers' doing."

"I already went against a Dark Signer," Yusei commented.

"Yes, they possess mark similar to the Signers," Goodwin responded.

"Their… Shadow Dueling created real damage and they had dark synchro monsters. Those monsters don't even make any sense with their negative levels," Yusei described.

"Since our dueling is based on the power of life, it's only fitting that the Dark Signers' would be based on the powers of the Underworld," Goodwin stated.

"That explains the demons seeming to be partnered up with the Dark Signers. And it also explains where the Underworld got its power," I responded.

Goodwin nodded. "When a Dark Signer appears, the geoglyph will surely follow. Their arrival has now put all of New Domino City in a life-or-death crisis," he stated.

"I know. When I dueled against the Dark Singer, people were taken in order for Kalin to bring out his Earthbound Immortal," Yusei agreed. "He referred to them as a sacrifice," he stated and I could hear the anger in his voice.

"_Yusei, calm down," _I ordered. _"We'll save them."_ Yusei calmed down as I had told him to making me thankful as Leo and Luna were already frightened enough.

"Their actions have already exceeded by calculations. The geoglyphs have appeared on the city too and caused many casualties," Goodwin said.

"I had thought so," Yusei responded. "I can't believe it's actually true though."

"The phenomenon you saw in Satellite also occurred in New Domino City and because of the monsters that appeared from the geoglyphs, hundreds of people that were in their vicinity are currently unaccounted for," Goodwin stated shocking all of us. The setting changed to the Dark Signers attack on the Arcadia Movement building. On the sides of the building were two of the Wicked Gods.

"The… Wicked Gods…" I muttered a bit fearful and Goodwin looked at me confused.

"You know of these creatures?" he asked.

"We learned about them in Earth World History class in the Angel Academy. The battle between the Crimson Dragon and its servants against the King of the Underworld and its servants is a serious and long topic. The only thing no angel knows is the true name to the Wicked Gods," I explained. "I know the battle between our lord and our enemy quite well. The Dark Signer Yusei faced also had a Wicked God that he called an Earthbound Immortal."

"Well these creatures are called Earthbound Immortals," Goodwin responded. "Gods which are summoned by the Dark Signers by sacrificing people."

"Why happens to those who are 'sacrificed'?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Goodwin answered. "This situation requires immediate action and if we stand idly by, all the people of Satellite and New Domino City will fall into the clutches of the Dark Signers and the entire city will collapse, just like the vision you Signers had during the Fortune Cup."

'_How did he know about that?' _I thought.

"The battle was unavoidable from the start. The Signers and Dark Signers are like light and dark. The only people who can defeat the Dark Signers and save the world from destruction are the Signers," Goodwin stated.

"_You know, back before you and Yusei came, I always didn't see life in the city as enjoyable," _Akiza told me mentally. _"But then you and Yusei came and helped me. Now I fear for my parents and others."_

I gave her a nod. _"And we'll always be there to help you out," _I told her.

"I don't care about fate. I decide for myself what I should do," Jack stated.

I noticed Yusei glare at Jack a bit. I looked down a bit in thought. _"Martha is right, Era," _Yusei told me mentally and I looked at him. _"This upcoming battle can't be fought alone."_ I gave him a subtle nod but I knew it looked reluctant.

"I met my friend Kalin, who we were told was dead, but he's a Dark Signer now," Yusei stated. He and Jack described the duel and how Kalin had gathered people to use as sacrifices to summon his Earthbound Immortal, which was extremely powerful. "Had the duel not been interrupted by my duel runner breaking, I would have lost my life. How did Kalin become a Dark Signer?"

"I need to know this too. And what are Dark Signers?" Jack asked.

"It may be best if you don't know," Goodwin replied.

"Drop the nonsense," Jack demanded. "Yusei and I have to face our former friend."

"I'm prepared to risk my life to save the city and Satellite. But if there's a way to return Kalin and the others…" Yusei was interrupted by Goodwin.

"There is no way to revert Dark Signers to their former selves," Goodwin cut in.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"The Dark Signers are the souls of the dead, who have awakened to their abilities. In other words, they are no longer of this world," Goodwin replied. Everyone was worried over this, including me.

"The dead can't be brought back to life," Jack argued.

"It is," Goodwin responded. "The negative level of the dark synchro monsters is proof that the Dark Signers are messengers of the Underworld. Destiny is in motion. There's no turning back now. You must decide now if you want to defeat the Dark Signers or let the world perish, because time is running out for you." The setting reverted back to the stairway and Goodwin exited the room.

"Era, can they be saved?" Luna asked.

I looked down. "I'm not sure," I answered. "In my hundred years of being an angel, I have seen many dark and dangerous things. Some people taken in by a dark stone and others who were possessed by a darkness of hate and greed. But never have I encountered a situation like this. So I can't tell you for a fact whether they can be reverted back or not."

"Let's just get going," Yusei suggested and they walked out.

When they were outside, Yue landed in front of Era and exclaimed, "You need to come with me. Right now!"

"Alright, alright," I agreed and transformed before quickly flying with Yue.


	42. The Decisions

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 41: The Decisions

Era's POV

"Now what's this about, Yue?" I asked as we flew.

"Another angel just arrived," she answered. "She's looking for you."

"Is it May?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Yue asked.

"Long story. His highness might've given me the hint while I was with the others beneath Goodwin's mansion," I explained.

"Really?" Yue responded and I nodded.

"Where is May right now?" I asked.

"In the park," Yue answered.

"Let's go," I told her.

We flew for a bit longer before landing in the park where Cornelia and Myla were healing the angel.

"May!" I exclaimed and she looked at me. I ran up to her. "What happened?"

"After Izoa began attacked the Afterlife, all student angels were told to hide under our desks. Then Izoa came in and attacked any student angels that he could see. The Knowledge Angels held him back while the rest of us escaped though we were all still hurt," May explained.

"And what happened to the Knowledge Angels?" I asked.

"I… don't know," she answered looking down sadly.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "At least you're okay," I told her. "Which means you can help too."

"But I never completed training," May responded.

"How far were you, May?" I asked.

"I just needed to master the Demon Exorcist Spell," she answered.

"I can help you with that whenever I get the chance. But you've got all the others mastered, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Then you can help." I gave her a small smile. "You may be a young Combat Angel but you are a strong one too."

"You'll really help me?" she asked and I nodded.

"That's what angels do," I responded.

"Trust me," Yue respond. "Era's one of the most known angels in the Afterlife as someone who helps and protects angels and humans all at once."

"I wouldn't say that, Yue," I responded.

"Oh, come on, Era," Myla responded. "You help student angels more than the Knowledge and Healer Angels do."

I just shrugged. I sighed a bit. "I have to get back to Yusei and the others. After what Goodwin said about the Dark Signers, I can't imagine what Yusei must be feeling right about now. I have to make sure the darkness in him stays low."

"Can I come, Era?" May asked.

I grinned. "Sure," I agreed and we took off.

As we flew, May stated, "The human world is so pretty! I forgot what it's like. Honestly, I don't remember much of my time as a human."

"I understand, May," I told her. She looked at me. "Because neither do I. In fact, I can only remember my death and rare occasions as my time as a human." I looked down sadly. "How much do you remember?"

"Not a lot. Just about as much as you," she answered. "Is it hard not remembering your life as a human for so long?"

"No," I answered looking ahead. "Not really. As you get older, you'll start to realize the only memories you need are the ones you have now. Though there are times you will wonder or want your memories of your past life, you'll see the memories you have at the moment are the ones you'll truly need the most."

"You… really think so?" May responded.

I nodded and looked at her. "So don't worry," I told her. "It'll be alright." May smiled and nodded happily.

Third Person POV

Yusei was sitting on a chair, thinking on what Goodwin had said about the Dark Signers. _'Are they really no longer of this world? If so…' _he thought.

Off to the side, Luna was looking at him in concern. Akiza walked over to her and said, "He's suffering."

"You knew that too?" Luna asked. Akiza nodded. "Why is he suffering so badly though?"

"Since Yusei cherishes the bonds between friends, having someone close become a Dark Signer is difficult for him," Akiza explained. To change the subject, she asked, "Are you ready to fight, Luna?"

"I'll be okay," she answered. "I have a reason to fight."

'_It's amazing for someone Luna's age to feel that way. I can hardly believe it,' _Akiza thought.

Yusei walked by and Luna approached him and called, "Hey, Yusei. Can we have a practice duel?"

"I'd rather be alone right now, Luna," Yusei replied. "Maybe later." He then walked out of the room. Akiza got up to leave somewhere else too leaving Luna to stand alone and worry over Yusei. Though, Jack watched from the stairway overhead.

Outside, Yusei sat on a bench. He noticed Jack approach him. "Yusei, what're you doing?" he asked.

"I just… feel responsible if Kalin is really dead," Yusei admitted. "What am I going to do?"

Jack seized Yusei by the collar and stated sternly, "I'll tell you what to do." He then delivered a massive punch to Yusei's stomach.

. . .

Inside a restaurant, Leo excited helped himself to plenty of food, towering it up on his plate. Luna found him and dashed over. "Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Luna, come try this food," he responded.

"No! You're the only one who's even relaxing," she retorted.

"It would be a waste of good food otherwise," Leo argued.

"There's no time for that," Luna tried.

"I don't care. I'm not a Signer," Leo countered.

"Fine," Luna gave up. "Go picnicking in the Satellite for all I care."

She began to walk away when Leo lowered his heard and stated, "I'm not going." Luna stopped walking and turned her head slightly. "I'm not going with you to the Satellite."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked fully turning to face him. Leo turned away from her. "Leo…" Luna muttered worried.

. . .

Jack punched Yusei again making him drop to the ground holding his stomach. "Look at you. You look like a lost puppy for losing to Kalin. It makes me sick. Where's that Yusei Fudo? The one who dragged me off my throne as King and humiliated me is gone," Jack stated. "It wasn't Kalin that died, it's you. Although Kalin was once our friends, he's now our enemy so we have to fight him. Deal with it!"

Jack made another swing as Yusei who also went for his own. But Era and May dropped between the two and pushed them apart.

"I don't care what is going on in your brains except for Yusei's because he has a bit more darkness in him. But seriously?" Era scolded. "Punching is the wrong was to go on all levels."

"Era's right," May agreed.

"I'm not dead, Jack," Yusei stated. Jack grinned.

"Now are you going to hit each other again or do we have to keep you separated?" Era asked.

Jack scoffed. "You really think this kid who could keep me from getting to Yusei?" he questioned.

"Go ahead and try," May taunted.

Jack glared angrily. Yusei and Era grinned a bit at the sight.

"Who is this again?" Yusei asked.

May pushed Jack back a bit with little effort. "I'm May," she answered.

"Wait, didn't you tell Mina that an angel friend of yours was named May?" Yusei asked Era.

"Yeah," she answered. "And she was thankfully able to escape."

"Why don't we just go chill on the grass," May suggested. "You guys need to make up after those punches."

Jack nodded at Yusei who grabbed Era's hand and brought her with him to a grass his where Era just stood while Jack and Yusei sat back to back.

"I need to go check on Akiza. May, why don't you go meet Leo and Luna. They're about your age now, you're only three years older," Era suggested.

"Alright," May agreed and they walked off.

Meanwhile, Yusei said to Jack, "Thanks for opening my eyes, Jack. With the Dark Signers pushing the world into danger, I'm mainly worried about my friends in Satellite and everything there."

Jack was familiar with Yusei's routine and acted unmoved, but took out Carly's glasses from his jacket and thought, _'I also have things to protect.'_

Era's POV

I found Akiza and she greeted me with a smile, "Hey, Era. I was wondering when you would get back. What happened?"

"May arrived here. Yue said she wanted to see me," I explained.

"Where is she now?" Akiza asked.

"Going to meet Leo and Luna," I answered. "Are you ready to fight?"

Akiza nodded. "Definitely," she answered. "What about you? Are you coming?"

"I have to. There's a certain demon over there that I need to face," I answered.

"Let's go check up on Yusei and Jack," Akiza suggested.

I nodded and followed her out. We found them at the same spot but they weren't back to back anymore.

"I will fight with you," Akiza stated.

"Same here," Yusei responded.

Luna came up with Leo and May. "I'm happy you're coming. I am too," Luna stated.

"I definitely know you're cool, Yusei. Because you always fight with belief in yourself," Leo stated.

"Hey, you're leaving me out," Jack muttered.

"Don't worry, you're still cool, Jack. Even if you're not the best anymore," Leo stated. "That's why I plan to be cool just like you guys."

"Just because I lost doesn't mean I'm not the best," Jack retorted.

"I'll keep looking up to you," Leo assured.

"I will always be the best," Jack retorted.

"But you lost to Yusei, so not entirely," Leo continued.

The rest of us watched awkwardly as Leo continued to pester Jack on not being the best and Jack getting into the argument.

"_Is this going to become a thing or will it end soon?" _May whispered in Angelic.

"_Hopefully it'll end soon," _I replied also in Angelic. We quietly laughed a bit.

. . .

Later that day, I was sitting on the edge of a balcony staring at the sunset. I heard footsteps approaching but I didn't bother to check who it was.

"Doing okay?" came Yusei's voice as he walked beside me.

"Y-Yeah," I lied.

"Era, you're a bad liar," he responded. "You do know that, right?"

"Hard to lie when you're an angel," I replied.

Yusei grinned. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I was shocked when he pulled me off the railing. I looked at him. "Can't have you falling," he stated with a teasing grin.

"Who can fly here, Yusei?" I asked with a bored expression.

Yusei's grin faltered as he turned me to him. "I know you don't like me protecting you so much," he stated. He slowly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he said, "But I worry about you too much to risk anything. I care for you more than anything I have." He placed a hand on my cheek. "Which is also why I'm so worried about you facing Equette alone."

I looked down. "I know you are," I told him. "It's just… I also worry about you enough. It's why I don't want you around while I battle Equette." I sighed. "This is why angels don't feel."

"Era…" Yusei started but stopped. Though he did continue a couple moments later, "Just because you worry about someone or something more than another, it doesn't mean it's wrong." He tilted his forehead onto mine so he could look into my eyes.

"But… it sometimes makes it difficult to think straight," I muttered. "Worrying for you like this… it won't help me when I face Equette. How am I supposed to know what to do when you'll be in danger?"

"The future is always unknown. But we must protect this world and protect each other. And I'm sure when the time comes, you'll be able to focus," Yusei told me.

"But, Yusei…" I started but was cut off when his lips caught mine. As much as I didn't want to with the worry, I could stop myself from giving in to his kiss.

Yusei brought his other hand to my other cheek and held my face to his. He slowly let go with one hand and wrapped it around my body to bring me in closer. When he finally pulled back, he asked, "Can you trust me to be there for you when you need it?"

"Yes," I agreed not being able to keep myself from turning my face down.

Yusei used his finger to tilt my face back at him again. "It'll be okay, Era," he told me. "I promise."

"How can you promise something when you're not even sure if you can fulfill it?" I asked finally letting my question out. I had always been bothered by it but I didn't know how to ask it. And I didn't like how I asked it now.

Yusei looked down for a moment. He then looked back at me while bringing me closer to him. "Because even if I'm not sure, it's my way of saying I'll do everything in my power to make sure it can be fulfilled," he answered.

I looked at him with worried eyes. Yusei just stared back, watching me. They showed his sincerity and I couldn't deny what he was saying was true when his eyes shined over again.

"I… I understand," I slowly agreed looking down again.

Yusei leaned down and touched his lips to mine again. "It'll be alright, Era. I know it'll be," he whispered as he gently laid my head against his chest. I gave a small nod.

Third Person POV

Up on the room, Jack lied flat on his back with a bright view of the red sky. But his attention was on Carly's glasses instead of the sky.

Mina rushed up. "Jack, we have a problem," she stated but paused after spotting Carly's glasses.

"What's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Something bad has happened to the Satellite," Mina answered.

"Get the others," Jack ordered. Mina nodded and ran off.

Era's POV

"Hey, Era, I want to help," May told me as we waited on the helipad.

"I know you do, May," I responded kneeling to her eye level. "But you're still healing after your run-in with Izoa at Angel Academy. I don't want you getting hurt more."

"But I need experience," she retorted. "In class, you said experience can teach more than a book but one needs to be ready before they can truly go and experience the situation."

I sighed. "I know," I agreed. "Alright, you can come. But if anything happens, I want you to come back here. You're a strong angel, May. And we'll need you in the future."

May nodded with a smile. "I'll be there to help forever," she responded. I gave her an approving grin.

We turned as Goodwin came up. I noticed May immediately glare, probably noticing the darkness in him. _'Nice, May,' _I thought.

"The mist that surrounds Satellite is occurring at the Original Ener-D Reactor. And destiny is guiding the son of Professor Fudo, the developer of the Original Ener-D Reactor," Goodwin stated. I notice Akiza and the twins were surprised by this though I knew it well. And I could tell Yusei noticed my knowing face too. "Your mission is to defeat the Dark Signers and make the Original Ener-D Reactor revolve in the right direction." A helicopter arrived on the platform. "Now I'm sure you know your pilot."

Trudge emerged. He looked at me and Yusei and glared. "What're you two doing here?!" he yelled.

"Nice to see you too," Yusei greeted with a sarcastic tone. I couldn't stop the grin before it appeared on my face.

"You two have caused enough problems as it is," Trudge yelled.

"Calm down, Trudge," I told him.

Trudge growled but stopped as Mina walked up to him. "Will you be able to carry out this mission?" she asked.

"Y-Yes," he stated. "I am capable of the mission."

Yusei looked back at Goodwin. "Yusei?" Goodwin responded.

"When we defeat the Dark Signers and return everything to normal, I want you to complete the Daedalus Bridge," Yusei demanded.

"Are you intending to emulate the man from the legend?" Goodwin asked.

"If the story you told us is true, there's no reason to discriminate the people from Satellite if we complete the task," Yusei replied.

"Yusei's right," I agreed. "Just discriminating another person in general is wrong."

"She's right. It drills darkness into a person's heart," May stated. "And a darkness caused by discrimination is one of the hardest to overcome." I nodded.

"Very well. If you complete this task, the bridge will be finished," Goodwin agreed.

The others boarded the helicopter and when Yusei noticed May and I were turning to fly, he immediately said, "Come on, you guys. I don't think you'll be able to fly very well with that mist."

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed and waved May to follow.

"_I'd rather fly," _May stated in Angelic.

"_How do you think I feel? But Yusei does make a good point," _I replied. _"Do you feel the darkness surrounding Satellite?"_

May nodded as we sat down next to each other. _"It's almost overpowering," _she answered.

I nodded. _"Which is why I feel Yusei may have the right idea this time," _I explained. She nodded.

"What's the talk now?" Yusei asked.

"The darkness hanging around Satellite…" May paused for a moment.

"What about it?" Akiza asked.

"Even from here, it's almost overpowering," I explained and the others gave worried looks. I looked as the twins turned outside. I noticed Tanner, Yanagi, and Dexter waving at us.

"_We have to win this… for everyone's sake," _Yusei sent the thought mentally making me turn to him.

"_Don't worry, we will," _I answered. I then thought, _'Even if I end up dying with Equette, I'll at least be able to die knowing he won't be around to bring any more people into the darkness."_


	43. The Darkness of the Past

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 42: The Darkness of the Past

Era's POV

Inside the helicopter, Akiza asked Mina, "What did Goodwin mean about the Original Ener-D Reactor and Yusei's father?"

"It was called Zero Reverse," I stated before Mina could. "It was an incident that was caused when the Original Ener-D Reactor reversed its direction. It also separated the city into the two parts you know now."

"How did you know that? It's classified for the most part," Mina asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes while facing my head down though I remained emotionless and calm. "I was there saving lives when it occurred," I answered.

"You were?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Tell me, Mina, was it reported as an accident that caused it?" I asked not opening my eyes or looking up.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because it wasn't," I answered bluntly as I opened my eyes that held a stern, slightly angered look to them, though my face was still at the ground. "And it wasn't Yusei's father that caused it."

"Wait, what do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Akiza asked.

"Another person was gripped with a delusional idea and darkness…" I stated. "I tried to stop him as did his brother. But he threw… something at his brother before hitting the button that triggered Zero Reverse."

"Did Professor Fudo try to stop it? He was the lead supervisor of the RRD," Mina asked.

"He tried to stop the entire project," I answered. "They wouldn't listen to his reasoning that was valid on all accounts. He had also given Goodwin the seals before Zero Reverse occurred. The only thing he could save was his son. I remember that day well enough."

"But wait, why was a Satellite-native leading such a high project?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei and his father were born in the City, Trudge," Jack replied sternly before I could.

"Are you saying this Satellite reject isn't actually a Satellite reject?" Trudge asked surprised.

"I was born in the Satellite, Trudge. Got a problem with that?" Jack angrily replied.

"N-No, of course not," Trudge stated turning back around.

"That's right, turn your head around," Jack told him.

"Era, what was that day like anyway?" Luna asked.

My eyes grew sad. "Horrible," I answered. "A lot of other Combat and Healer Angels came to save as many people as possible. But even then, we couldn't save a lot. We even lost some angels that day. The casualties were huge. And even with the Healer Angels' help, some people didn't make it after their injuries. I won't give you the details on the after effects of that day. But I did know Yusei's father well." They looked at me shocked, even Yusei.

I began to think about Professor Fudo and what he said to me the day of Zero Reverse, right before it occurred.

**-Flashback-**

We stood in a room where Professor Fudo was placing his son in a capsule. "Era, Roman's going to destroy this place. I need you to promise me something," he told me.

"Yes, Professor Fudo?" I responded.

"Watch and protect my son, please. Make sure he grows up safe and well," he answered.

"I will. Though I'll have to keep watching for demons elsewhere too, I'll be sure to make sure Yusei stays okay," I answered.

"Thank you, Era," Professor Fudo responded. He sent Yusei off and told me to leave now. I was reluctant but did so.

**-Flashback Ended-**

"How well did you know him?" Yusei asked me.

"Very," I answered. "Right before the explosion that took your father, he made me promise him something."

"What?" Luna asked.

I was about to answer when I heard thunder crack and I knew May and I both notice the dark energy that was held in the lightning. We both looked outside.

"_The darkness in those bolts of lightning…" _May trailed off.

"_I know," _I responded. _"And I don't like it."_

"I don't like this lightning. One strike and we're finished. I say we turn this bird around and…" Trudge began but Mina interrupted him.

"Our main objective is to reach Satellite," she stated sternly.

I watched as Yusei walked up and placed a hand on Trudge's shoulder. "Land down near that park over there," he told Trudge.

"Are you serious?" Trudge responded.

"Do as he says," Mina ordered. Trudge shrugged off Yusei's hand from his shoulder and landed the helicopter.

As we landed, the hatch opened and we were met by Martha, Blister, and two children as they emerged from the house.

Martha went and embarrassed Jack a bit while a group of children flocked around me and Yusei to greet us. I noticed Leo and Luna's surprised expressions.

"I had always pictured the Satellite to be—I don't know—scarier," Leo stated.

"I didn't think the children here would be so happy in a place like this," Luna added.

"That's how they trick you," Trudge stated.

"Oh, yes we're that terrible, aren't we?" Blister asked. "So why is a guy like you tagging along?"

"I came here under Director Goodwin's orders. You coming here by choice is beyond me," Trudge replied. He turned around to two kids. "What?" he asked. They immediately turned and ran to me.

I kneeled to them and said, "It's okay. He's not _that _bad."

I watched as a boy I recognized as Taka ran up to him. "Hey, are you part of Sector Security?"

"So what if I am?" Trudge responded.

"That's so cool! I want to be part of Security one day!" Taka responded making me grin.

Trudge perked up a bit to my relief. "Do you now? Play your cards right, and you could look as good as me in this uniform," he stated and Taka giggled happily.

I looked at the fogged sky. "We need to get inside," I stated feeling the dark energy in the air. Yusei and Martha nodded and led everyone inside.

Inside, Martha began to tell her side of the black fog, "After the fog had cleared, anyone that was within it had disappeared. Thankfully, the fog hasn't reached us, so we were spared. However, Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin have not returned and I'm worried they have fall victim to the fog." She then looked at Yusei and I. "I'm glad to see you two have returned and saved Akiza. Are you still afraid of Kalin, Yusei?"

"Although I am still afraid of Kalin and his Earthbound Immortal, I have a lot of friends on my side," Yusei stated.

"Hold on a second, I haven't become anyone's friend yet," Jack interrupted.

"You would be surprised, Jack," I stated. "Besides, you need to accept that you need and have friends. It'll be your friends that win this fight."

Yusei nodded. "And once I have a sense of camaraderie, I should be able to overcome those fears," he continued. "After all, Kalin was once my friend too."

"Good," Martha responded. "Now you are all welcome to stay the night and have dinner. It's getting late." We all went out separate directions.

I walked outside for a moment to study the darkened sky.

"Hey, Era!" came May's call.

I turned to her. "What's up, May?" I greeted.

"Can you tell me a bit about human life here? I will be coming back here when I graduate after all," May asked. "By the way, records show you are the youngest known angel to graduate the Angel Academy. How long were you in it?"

"A year and a half," I answered. "And sure, come on." I brought her inside and began to tell her everything I knew about human life on Earth. But not before I noticed Trudge picking a flower. But even so, I focused on telling May what I knew.

Third Person POV

"Camaraderie? Yeah, right," Trudge muttered as he pick the flower. "I can give this to Mina." He then noticed Taka watching and he unsuccessfully attempted to shoo the boy away as he peered around the corner to see Mina with Jack.

"Why did you come to Satellite if you don't regard these people as your friends?" Mina asked Jack.

"I have questions I was to ask," Jack replied.

'_I was right, it's about Carly,' _Mina thought. She then said to Jack, "I won't have it."

"You're taking this too lightly. I owe Carly and I must use any means to save her, if she's in pain."

He then left leaving Mina upset as she muttered, "Jack…"

'_Mina loves Jack,' _Trudge thought sadly.

Martha then snuck up on Trudge and seized him by the ear and dragged him inside. "Now, Officer, despite you being a guest, you're going to help prepare dinner as well as clean the toilets and sweep the floor," Martha ordered.

Trudge gave in and went to clean the toilets first. As he did, Taka came in, "Hey, Officer, you want help?" Before Trudge could respond, the kid began sweeping the floor.

'_Nice kid,' _Trudge thought. _'But he can't join Security since he's Satellite born.'_

After, he met Martha in the kitchen to help. Each time he made a mistake, she wacked his hand with a paddle. At one point, he accused Martha, "Are you some type of slave driver?"

"Has it not taken your mind off things?" she asked.

Trudge paused. "It has," he replied.

"Keeping yourself busy makes the grief of a broken heart no big deal. Everyone in Satellite must find ways of coping with hardship," Martha explained. "Taka had lost his father in a robbery and Era brought him here after Security arrived. But Taka will always remember the Security officers who risked their lives to save his father. It's the reason Taka wants to join Sector Security in the future."

Though Trudge was touched, Trudge reminded Martha, "Satellite natives can't join Security, though."

"Nothing is absolutely impossible in this world," Martha replied. "I mean, Era literally came back from the dead a hundred years ago and is still helping people today."

At dinner, the children at the refuge began enjoying the stew.

Taka laughed a bit and said, "Trudge made it."

While most that knew him looked at him oddly, he did notice Era and May watching with amused smirks. The other children looked up and thanked the officer. Jack just ignored it and chucked a piece of break into his mouth. Trudge just blushed and took a spoon of stew into his mouth, burning it, and swallowed a full glass of water.

"By the way, once the Dark Signers are defeated, a bridge connecting the Satellite and New Domino will be built," Yusei told the kids. "It will end the discrimination between the City and Satellite and you'll be able to become who you want to become."

"Thanks, Yusei," Taka stated.

'_This means Taka will be able to join Security,' _Trudge thought.

Era and May stood up abruptly and looked out the window.

"_Do you sense it?" _Era asked the younger angel in Angelic.

May nodded. _"One's here," _she answered.


	44. The Dark Spider- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 43: The Dark Spider- Part 1

Era's POV

Suddenly lightning struck the ground outside, making the glass shatter. I made a protective aura around everyone to protect them from the glass. When the glass finished falling, I brought down the protection and looked outside as Yusei stood up.

"A Dark Signer," I stated as one appeared outside.

"Very smart, Guardian Angel of Light," he stated. He brought down his hood. "My name is Roman." He held up his spider mark.

"That mark… it's the same mark that tore up Satellite in the vision," Yusei stated.

"I am here to challenge one of you to a duel," Roman stated.

"You are, are you? Then you have me to deal with," Jack stated standing up.

"No, Jack, if we duel here, people will get swallowed up when the flaming geoglyph appears. Take the others to safety," Yusei instructed.

"You misunderstand. I do not mean, I'll do anyone of you," Roman stated calmly. Yusei tensed. "Equette made a request for me."

'_He's going to want me to duel him,' _I thought.

"Equette wishes me to face the Guardian Angel of Light," he stated. "Let's see your skills, Era. After all, even _I_ have some unfinished business with her."

"You sure you want to duel me, Roman?" I taunted.

Roman smirked. "Very," he answered. "Come meet me at our battle ground."

"Era, I don't like you dueling him," Yusei stated.

"I'm at least coming, Era," Akiza stated and I nodded.

Jack escorted everyone else out with Trudge following.

"Keep up, Akiza," I told her. I looked at May. "May, I need you to stay to protect the others in case something happens. Can you do that?"

"Yep," May answered.

"I'll be back," I stated.

I then took off after transforming into my angel form again. I notice Akiza followed on Black Rose Dragon. I soon landed with Akiza in an abandoned street with Roman standing on the opposite side. Yusei then pulled up next to me.

"Ah, Yusei, I had figured you wouldn't let your precious angel come without you," Roman stated.

"Yusei, you need to stay back," I told him.

"Not a chance, Era," he refused sternly. "And I'm not arguing."

"Fine," I agreed as I could tell in his voice there truly was no arguing. Akiza went and took cover by another building.

"Are you ready to meet your fate, Era?" Roman asked.

I looked and noticed Equette watching on top of another building. "I'm not losing here, Roman," I told him.

Roman smirked and purple flames surrounded up in the form of the spider glyph. _'This geoglyph is too small to be the one from our vision,' _I thought.

I drew my card. "I summon Angel's Shield (Attack 700/ Defense 1300) in defense mode." An angel with armor and a large, white shield placed in front of it took to the field. "I end my turn there," I declared.

Roman drew his card. "First I'll activate the field spell card, Spider Web!" he declared and the field was surrounded in a webbed dome. "And now, by using its effect, I can special summon my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Then I summon Dark Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 0) and use its effect to raise Spider Cocoon's level to seven (Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon: Level 7). With that done, I will dark tune my two spiders." He then began his chant, "When dark overlaps dark, the doors of the Underworld will open to a world without light. Show yourself, Underground Arachnid (Attack 2400/ Defense 1200)!" His monster appeared on the field and he seemed disappointed that I didn't react to its presence. "Now I use its effect to Equip Angel's Shield to it."

"I activate Angel's Shield's special ability," I fought. "An ability that makes it immune to all trap, spell, and monster effects. Meaning you can't equip it to your monster."

Roman frowned. "I play Monster Negate **(A/N: Not sure if this card is real or not but I made it up just for the sake of the duel. Don't be too harsh about it please)**," he declared. "This negates a monster's ability for one turn."

I watched alert as Underground Arachnid's web wrapped around Angel's Shield and brought her into it. "Angel's Shield!" I called.

Roman laughed. "Underground Arachnid, attach Era directly!" he ordered. I put up a protective aura around me and Yusei, who was still by my side, as the web hit. Meanwhile my life points fell to 1600.

But unlike normal, my energy was drained and I fell to one knee. "Era, are you alright?" Yusei asked alert.

"I'm fine," I answered standing back up. "Just lost a little energy."

Roman laughed. "Yes, indeed, Era," he stated. "I set a face down and end my turn."

I drew my card. "First I summon Angelic Coach (Attack 1500/ Defense 1500) and activate its effect. Now I get to summon one extra monster this turn with 500 more attack and defense points. So I summon Newborn Angel (Attack 100/ Defense 100). Now I tune my level one Newborn Angel with my level four Angelic Coach! Fight the darkness, Angelic Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 2500)!" I declared. "And because Angelic Coach was used in a synchro summoning, Angelic Warrior gains 1000 attack and defense points (Angelic Warrior: Attack 3300/ Defense 3500)." Roman glared. "Now Angelic Warrior, attack Underground Arachnid with Sun Sword!" My warrior formed a sword made of energy in its hand and slashed a hole through Roman's spider as Roman's life points fell to 3100.

"Thanks to my Arachnid's ability, I can choose Angel's Shield to be destroyed instead," Roman responded. My monster was sent to my graveyard again.

"Well since it was your monster when it was destroyed, I get to summon it back to my field in defense mode due to my warrior's effect," I fought and my monster returned to my side with a full 1300 defense points.

"Well, then, my Spider's Web forces your monster into defense mode," Roman retorted.

'_Why would he put my Angelic Warrior in defense mode when that's its strongest position?' _I thought.

"_Era, I don't like where this is going," _Yusei stated mentally. _"You need to get out of this duel."_

"_If you recall, Yusei, I can't," _I responded in a bored and annoyed mental tone. _"I don't like it any more than you do but I can't back out now. Even if I wanted to. Just please… back off and stay away so you don't get hurt."_

"_Era, you know what I'm going to stay to that. And I'm not going to leave you alone, that's final," _Yusei retorted. He grabbed my hand and I didn't understand why. I looked at him. _"Era, you're shaking," _he stated bluntly. I blinked confused. _"You're scared, Era, and don't try to deny it. I'm staying right here with you until the end of this."_

"Fine," I agreed.

"Having a mental chat, huh?" Roman taunted. "I sense your fear, Era. It grows ever so slowly. And next turn, I will be able to use Underground Arachnid's effect to equip itself with your Angelic Warrior and be able to attack your Angel's Shield once more. And due to your Angelic Warrior's ability, you'll be taking the difference as damage."

"I activate Light Only Crossing. This destroys one non-light attributed monster, such as your Underground Arachnid," I declared.

I then heard John and Mitch cheering me on and I looked with Yusei who I knew was also worried for them.

"_Era, there has to be some way to keep them safe," _Yusei stated.

"_I have one spell but it drains my energy quite a bit. And something here is already draining my energy as it is. If I use it, I'm not sure I'll even be able to stand for a while. But I'm sure someone else will save them. After all, since they're not Signer, they could get sacrificed when Romans summons his Earthbound Immortal," _I responded sadly.

"Next I activate Alter of the Bound Deity!" Roman played making us turn back to him. "This card gain torch counters for each face up defense position monster and when it has four, I can send it to the graveyard and summon my Earthbound Immortal from my deck. And if I'm counting right, you can two defense position monsters so I gain two counters."

"_Era you need to win. Fast!" _Yusei told me mentally.

"_I know. I need to before his Wicked God is summoned," _I responded. I then thought, _'And I need to get out of this alive too.'_


	45. The Dark Spider- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 44: The Dark Spider- Part 2

Era's POV

'_I have to end this duel before Alter of the Bound Deity gains four counters. Because then Roman can summon his Immortal,' _I thought. Yusei grabbed my hand again and I knew that it was shaking. I looked at him again.

"_Easy, Era. Just calm down," _Yusei responded.

I gave a small nod. _"I know. Just stop worrying about me!" _I responded.

"_Era, I can't do anything else at the moment," _Yusei retorted. His grip on my hand tightened. _"I can't stop worrying about you right now. You're in too much of a danger not to."_

"_Yusei, I don't…" _I began but Roman cut off out mental argument.

"It's my move now!" Roman called drawing his card and two counters took place on the torches. "Next I summon Ground Spider (Attack 0/ Defense 1500) in defense mode."

'_That'll give him a total of three counters next round and allow him to summon his Immortal. Not good,' _I thought.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Roman finished.

I drew my card to begin my turn. _'I need to lessen the defense mons Roman has. But if I do that by destroying them in battle, Spider Web will switch my monsters into defense mode,' _I thought.

"First I activate Bring Back One! With this card, I can summon back one light attributed monster with 1500 or less attack points from my graveyard," I declared. "So I'm summoning back Angelic Coach (Attack 1500/ Defense 1500)! Then I summon, Young Angel (Attack 700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode."

"Do you really think your dragon will be able to save you?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"It's not my dragon I'm summoning," I stated confusing him. "I tune my level one Newborn Angel and my level two Young Angel with my level four Angelic Coach. Rise up from the light, Angel Demon Striker (Attack 2500/ Defense 2800)!"

"I activate Ground Spider's effect, which switches your monster into defense mode," Roman called.

"Nope, sorry, Roman," I fought confusing everyone. "When Angel Demon Striker is in attack mode all of our monsters battle positions are changed to attack mode and they can't change their battle positions no matter what. Which also means you can't gain any counts for your Alter either."

"This is a desperate move," Roman responded. "It will only delay your inevitable fate."

"Not right now, Roman. Angel Demon Striker, attack Ground Spider! Afterlife's Punch!" I ordered. The monster hit and dropped Roman to 600 life points.

"Well now my Spider Web field spell switches it to defense mode," Roman growled.

'_Good,' _I thought. "Now since I used Angel Demon Striker's ability, no other monsters can attack this turn. So I just set one face down and end my turn."

"Martha!" I heard Akiza call and turned to see her and Trudge standing just outside of the geoglyph.

"Martha, if the Earthbound Immortal is summoned, John and Mitch will be sacrificed. You need to get them out of there," I told her.

"Just stop playing around and save the children," Martha yelled back.

Roman laughed and began his turn a third flame lighting up on the Alter. "I must admit, I am impressed you stopped me from getting all four counters this turn. But it was all in vain. Because I activate Offerings to the Bound Deity! This places the final two counters on the Alters at the coast of half of my life points," Roman declared and his life points fell to 300 while the shrine imploded and blasted a purple beam into the sky. Inside the beam, the Earthbound Immortal heart appeared and began to beat as it sucked up the black fog. "This black fog contains the souls of the Satellite residents and I am using to summon my Immortal!"

I began to sweat slightly and looked over at John and Mitch who began to transfigure into purple light. I was beginning to worry that it was too late when Jack appeared on his duel runner. He ramped through the flames and made his way to the boys. He then got off his runner and wrapped his arms over the boys while his mark emitted a bubble which protected them.

"Such luck for those two," Roman stated. "But I now summon, the almighty god, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" A large, black and glowing red spider rose up from the sea of purple flames. It stood behind Roman, higher than any of the nearby buildings.

I looked as Leo, Luna, Mina, Blister, and May came up on a nearby rooftop to witness the duel.

"Era, hurry up and crush Roman, already!" Jack ordered.

Roman laughed. "You are all naïve with the regards of facing an Earthbound Immortal. The Earthbound Immortals stand above all else, just like the ultimate energy of Ener-D," Roman stated. "I find it amusing that my opponents are two who are related to Professor Fudo, one by meeting and one by blood."

"You knew my father?" Yusei questioned.

"I, along with my brother Rex Goodwin, was his assistants in the RRD. It was Professor Fudo who ordered the development on the Ener-D Reactor to be sopped, due to the dangers that were associated with its negative rotations," Roman explained. "Our sponsors and New Domino wouldn't allow that and placed me in charge of the project. After that, Zero Reverse happened."

"_Remember what I told all of you in the helicopter, Yusei," _I reminded him.

He looked at me shocked. _"Wait, are you saying… he's the one that caused Zero Reverse?" _Yusei asked. I nodded. He looked back at Roman. "Did you really intentionally set off that explosion?"

Roman laughed. "Who knows," he replied.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"What happened between you, Goodwin and my father?" Yusei asked.

"You don't have enough time to hear the answer," Roman replied. "Though Era knows it well. Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Era directly!"

"Sorry, Roman," I responded making him look at me. "You should really pay attention to my cards. When Angel Demon Striker is in defense mode, I can't take any battle damage while it's in this position on the field." My monster hopped in front of the leg that was aiming for me and repelled it back.

"So you survive again. Don't worry, this will end shortly," Roman responded. "I set one face down and end my turn."

I looked at the building Martha and Trudge were in begun to shake. Trudge grabbed Martha before she fell over and heard Taka cry out overhead.

"May, get to Taka!" I ordered. She nodded and flew over.

May grabbed hold of Taka before he fell of the edge as Martha began to climb down and make her way to them.

"I'm sorry," Taka stated.

"It's alright," Martha reassured. "You have to be brave in order to join Security."

"Trudge, get Martha out of there, I got Taka," May told him as I was getting tense.

Trudge reached out but Martha slipped. May handed Taka to Trudge hurried to grab Martha. But I knew May's strength wasn't formed enough yet to hold Martha easily, let alone carry her up. Martha began to try to climb back up but slid down again.

"May, just let go," Martha ordered.

"No!" May refused.

"Martha, don't give up!" I called worried. "You can still escape."

"Trudge, take care of Takuya. You are his hero after all," Martha responded.

"I'm no hero. I often insulted people from Satellite," Trudge admitted.

"Martha!" I heard Yusei and Jack call while my fear didn't allow me to say anything.

"You two have been such good boys. I'm sure you will build a bridge between the City and Satellite," Martha called back. "And Era, keep doing what you do best and don't lose hope."

May lost her grip and Martha fell. "No!" she called trying to grab her again but it was too late. Before hitting the ground, her body transfigured into a blob of light and was sucked into the Immortal.

Taka and Trudge also began to struggle to stay on the roof with the shaking prompting everyone to tell me to hurry up.

"This is incredibly delightful," Roman stated.

"I'm not even sure if you'll end up in the Underworld after this, Roman," I stated as I drew my card. "I summon Angel Tuner (Attack 1000/ Defense 300) in attack mode. Then I tune Angelic Warrior with Angel Tuner. Come from the light of the Afterlife, Angelic Light Dragon (Attack 2800/ Defense 2700)!" I called. My dragon took my side.

"Your dragon only has 2800 attack points, 200 points lower than mine," Roman teased.

"I'm will defeat you, Roman," I retorted. "No one should get away with what you've done."

"You cannot attack my Immortal due to its effect," Roman reminded.

"But I can still attack you, Roman," I responded. "So, Angelic Light Dragon, attack Roman directly!"

"I activate Spider Egg! This negates the attack and allows me to summon three Spider Tokens (Attack 100/ Defense 100)," Roman fought.

"I activate Summoned by the Ruler allowing me to summon Angel's Drop (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in defense mode. I then set a face down and end my turn," I declared.

"Era, we're alright!" Trudge called and I looked to see him and Taka safely in the doorway. I nodded and turned back to Roman.

Roman laughed. "I believe we should let another person have a say in this, don't you?" he asked. he changed to a purple glow before he was replaced by Rally. Rally just stood motionless, bearing the spider mark and holding Roman's duel disk.

"Rally!" Yusei called and began to run over to him but stopped as he heard Roman laughing. We looked up to see Roman standing on top of the web from the Spider Web field spell.

"It's ironic that another friend you must save is here," Roman remarked.

"How dare you control Rally?" I called. "It's wrong on so many levels."

"Rally's will is free. He may fight if he wants to fight and lose if he wants to lose, but surrendering is not an option," Roman replied.

Rally's free will returned and he looked at Yusei and I. "The loser of the duel will disappear," he stated.

"Nervin, Tank, and Blitz are all gone and it's the Dark Signers' fault," Rally stated. He drew his card to begin his turn, dueling in Roman's place.

"Rally, stop!" Yusei tried.

Roman laughed. "Fight, if you want to survive," he told Rally.

"I use Uru's effect. By releasing one Spider Token, I can take control of Angel's Drop," Rally declared. "I then summon Turbo Rocket (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

I knew what Rally was planning and I knew Yusei did too by his face. "Rally, stop!" I ordered. "Attack me!"

"I can't attack you," Rally responded. "You and Yusei are the hope of Satellite. I tune Turbo Booster with Turbo Rocket! I synchro summon Turbo Cannon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)! And now with its effect, I can destroy one monster on the field and the controller takes damage equal to its attack."

"Rally, don't do it!" I ordered knowing what he was thinking.

"I'm going to use its effect to destroy Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Rally declared.

Turbo Cannon rose up and hovered across from Uru. It then blasted the Immortal causing it to explode. Rally's life points dropped to zero. I raced over followed by Yusei and caught Rally.

"Yusei, Era," he called quietly as he looked at us. "Protect Satellite…" he then turned to black dust and blew away.

"Rally," Yusei muttered.

The webs and geoglyph disappeared and I was forcing my tears down. _'I couldn't save him,' _I thought sadly. I then told Yusei mentally, _"I'm sorry, Yusei… I tried to save him. I'm sorry I couldn't." _My hands clenched in a fist and I felt Yusei's stare before I felt his hand touch my shoulder.

The others dashed over to us and the five Dark Signers appeared overhead. And Equette appeared right next to them. We glared at each other though Equette had a confident smirk.

"It was quite an interesting show," Roman stated. "But this is where the battle between the Signers and Dark Signers comes to a breaking point."

"We will meet at the Four Stars of Destiny. The end will be decided there," Roman stated.

Kalin laughed. "I feel like you haven't conquered your fear of the Earthbound Immortals, Yusei," he stated. "There's still plenty of fear for me."

"I am afraid," Yusei admitted. "Afraid of my rage over how much I want to beat you."

One of the Dark Signers with a yellow trim held up a card. "I believe the little girl might be looking for something," he stated.

"That's Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna exclaimed looking at the card.

"Correct. And if you wish to get it, you must fight me. I will not run or hide. My name is Demak," he introduced. "I hold the Mark of the Monkey." He rolled up his sleeve revealing his mark. Luna gulped and eyes Demak.

I looked as Akiza and Misty glared at each other while Yusei focused on Kalin. I looked at Equette. "And Era," he stated. "We will meet over the Old Ener-D Reactor. We will have our final battle there and see who survives."

Roman then called, "Each of you will face your fated opponent at your destined place." He and the others then left.

Obviously wanting to settle things now, Yusei went after Roman and I chased after him. He then stopped unable to see where they have gone. "Face me now!" he yelled angrily and I involuntarily flinched back.

"Not to hurry, Yusei. The stage for our battles has already been set," Roman called back before everything went silent.

I slowly walked up as I watched Yusei's face hanging down. I touched his shoulder gently making him look at me.

"I know how you feel, Yusei," I told him. "But going into this without a clear head isn't something Rally would want you to do."

He looked down. "You're right," he agreed.

I gently wrapped my hand around his before he pulled me in quickly to his body and grabbed my lips with his. He held me close before he pulled back.

"Don't make me nearly lose you like that again," he ordered me sternly but gently as well.

"I'll… try not to," I responded.

He gave me a light kiss again before gently pulling me back towards the house.


	46. The Old Promise

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 45: The Old Promise

Era's POV

Back at the orphanage, Taka, John, and Mitch were crying as they explained to Dr. Schmitt what happened, calling it their fault that Martha got sacrificed. But I wasn't paying as much attention to them as I was trying to comfort the young angel at my side.

"May, listen to me," I order gently. "You're angel strength is still forming and hasn't completed yet. It's why you weren't able to keep hold of Martha. It's not your fault because you're still a young angel and you can't change that. Alright?"

She nodded. "Y-You're right," she agreed.

"You're still learning, May. And as you'll get older, you'll find that making mistakes isn't always a bad thing. Because it can help you get stronger and wiser in the future," I told her.

Jack slammed his fists on the table and yelled, "Just stop crying. It's not your fault!"

"It's the Dark Signer who's to blame," Yusei agreed.

I shook my head a bit and told May quietly, "And I'm sure we can get them back." May nodded in agreement. Everyone looked at me after hearing that. I looked at them. I told the kids, "We'll get them back once we defeat the Dark Signers. Don't cry right now."

Once the children were sent to bed, Jack asked me, "Is what you said true? Can we really bring them back?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure it's true, but…" I was cut off by Trudge grabbed me.

"Why would you say such hopeless lies then?!" Trudge yelled.

Leo grabbed Trudge's arm and told him, "Cut it out! You didn't let her finish! After all, we're all just sad about Martha, Rally, and the others being gone too." Trudge let go.

"Era's got a good point though. Even though she didn't say it, I'm pretty certain I know what she's thinking," May stated and they looked at her.

"If they were killed, they would be sent to the Afterlife or Underworld and we would feel that if it happened in such large masses as it was supposed to be," I explained making them turn to me. "We didn't feel anything. Meaning they weren't sent to the Afterlife or Underworld."

"I believe you, Era," Akiza stated.

"This from the girl who terrified everything around her with an anger management issue," Jack stated. May kicked his shin for it making him clutch it.

"Don't say things like that," she scolded angrily. "Doesn't help your situation too well."

Akiza shook her head. "You may be right, Jack. But I now want to fight to protect everyone and want to believe everyone's futures are on the line," she responded.

"I agree with Akiza," Mina responded and everyone followed.

"What did the Dark Signers mean when they said they would meet you guys at the 'Four Stars of Destiny'?" Blister asked.

"They must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Ener-D Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line," Mina explained. "I had heard the Old Reactor went out of control and its seal was broken. Those four controllers were assigned four code names, each one a different name: Ccapac Apu, Ccarayhua, Aslla Piscu, and Cusillu. In Quechuan, they each mean giant, lizard, hummingbird, and monkey."

"But the spider, Uru, wasn't included in those names," Luna mentioned.

"Uru was the codename for the Ener-D Reactor itself," Mina responded. "In order to seal the Old Reactor, one must activate the controllers."

"Roman, being the bearer of the spider mark, is probably the leader of the Dark Signers," I stated. "He probably wants you to defeat the other four before you face him."

"From what I heard, the dragon cards you use, though Ancient Fairy Dragon is with the Dark Signers, were the same cards originally used to seal up the controllers," Mina stated.

"Is that true?" Yusei asked.

"It is," I answered. "Your father gave them to the director."

"Was the person who broke the seal…?" Yusei paused.

**-Flashback-**

"Director, was it Professor Fudo who broke the seal?" Mina asked Goodwin.

"No, that is not the case," he answered. "On the contrary, Professor Fudo tried to stop the Old Reactor from going out of control. He took the cards and gave them to me for safe keeping."

**-Flashback Ended-**

"Did Goodwin say anything else about my father?" Yusei asked.

"No, that's all I was told," Mina answered.

"How did the cards wind up in the hands of Yusei and the others then?" Blister asked.

"Goodwin set them free," I answered before Mina could.

**-Flashback-**

"I have set the cards I was given by Professor Fudo free," Goodwin stated. "The same cards that will be servants of the Crimson Dragon eventually will be controlled by the Signers." He turned to Mina. "Therefore, those cards will pass down from person to person, in search of the owner who can master them. With the power of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, I have been keeping surveillance on whose hands those cards passed down to. Those cards have been passed into the hands of Jack Atlas, Yusei Fudo, and Akiza Izinski. I am now confident that those individuals are the duelists that will fight against the Dark Signers, the Signers."

**-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei looked at his Stardust Dragon card while Jack said, "We've been playing in the palm of Goodwin's hands as a result."

"That's enough about the director's motives. Only you can stop the Dark Signers. The future of the world is in your hands," Mina stated. She took out a map of Satellite and pointed to the locations of the four control units.

"Should we all go together?" Trudge asked.

"No," I answered bluntly making them turn to me. "I'm facing Equette and I'm not having anyone around when I do."

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Because it could get into a dangerous fight and the outcome could end dark," I answered. "I don't want anyone to be around to watch."

"Era…" Yusei muttered.

"Era's got a point when she says we should split up," Jack stated. "Besides, it would be a huge waste of time as we'll be dueling one on one. I'll go alone." He revealed his mark. "If these marks want to duel against the Dark Signers, then there's no point sticking close to everyone."

"But we just got our team together," Luna said.

"Jack may have a point," Yusei agreed. "And even if we're apart, it won't change the fact we're in it together."

"So who should go with who?" Trudge asked.

"The giant is with Kalin. So I'll head over there alone," Yusei decided.

"Misty's the lizard and she and I have some unfinished business. So I'll head over there," Akiza added.

"And Demak has my Ancient Fairy Dragon and he's at the Monkey Tower. I'll go there then," Luna decided.

"That mean's I'll be going to the hummingbird with that… other girl," Jack responded. "I'll head over there alone."

"I'll go with Luna," Leo proclaimed.

"You guys will need a driver; so how about I take you?" Trudge offered.

"Okay," they agreed.

"I'll take you, Akiza," Mina decided.

"I'll just be the caretaker and look after the children," Blister stated.

"May, you stay here and protect them, alright?" I told her. "Make sure everyone stays safe."

"Right," May agreed.

"Let's just take a quick rest for a few minutes," Mina suggested. "So we can get prepared for the duels ahead."

We agreed and Yusei brought me over to the end of the hall. "What's up, Yusei?" I asked.

"Era, before we leave, I need to know something," he started and I gave him waiting eyes. "What did you promise my father before he died?"

I looked down. "It's hard to explain. I guess the easiest way to say it is to show you my memory of it," I stated and he gave me a confused look. "I'm going to put my hand on your head and activate a spell that'll let you see my memories." He gave a small nod.

I gently placed my right hand of the left side of his face with my palm over his temple and activated the spell, allowing our minds to merge for the memory.

Third Person POV

_-Vision-_

Yusei stood in a room with a capsule in the middle that had his infant-self crying in. Next to it, he saw his father standing and was shocked to see Era next to him.

"Era, Roman's going to destroy this place. I need you to promise me something," he told Era.

"Yes, Professor Fudo?" she responded.

"Watch and protect my son, please. Make sure he grows up safe and well," he answered.

"I will. Though I'll have to keep watching for demons elsewhere too, I'll be sure to make sure Yusei stays okay," Era answered.

'_She promised to protect me?' _Yusei thought shocked. _'That must be one of the reasons why she doesn't want me to get hurt so much. Not only is it because she cares about me so much. But she promised my father to keep me safe.'_

"Thank you, Era," Professor Fudo responded taking Yusei's attention back to the memory. He sent Yusei off and said, "Era, you need to leave now."

"Are you sure I can't help you?" she asked obviously reluctant.

"I'm sure," he answered. "Now, go. Please." She gave a nervous look but took off nonetheless.

_-Vision Ended-_

Era's POV

Yusei looked at me as I took my hand away. "That's why you're so bent on making sure I stay out of harm's way as much as you can. You want to keep your promise to my father," he stated grabbing my hand.

"Yeah," I responded. "But I also am like that because…" I stopped as I realized what I was about to say.

"Because what?" Yusei prodded.

I looked down with a blush. "We should… probably get going," I responded trying to avoid the topic.

I turned around to leave but Yusei grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, returning my attention back to him. "You can tell me, Era," he told me.

"I…" I paused and I looked down to hide the growing blush. "I'll… tell you about it later."

"Yusei! Era! We need to go!" Trudge called.

Yusei looked a bit defeated and sad. I looked up at him. I placed my lips on his for once and he held me closer to him for a moment as I felt him give into the kiss. I pulled back slowly and looked at him.

"Yusei, so you don't get distracted or anything, once we leave to go battle the Dark Signers… I'll be cutting off the connection," I informed and he gave me a shocked worried look. "Just… until this is over."

"Are you sure, Era?" he asked.

I nodded. "So, don't worry when I cut the connection. It'll only be for a little bit," I told him. _'But I may not get to chance to reconnect it,' _I added mentally.

"Alright. Let's just go. The others will be waiting," Yusei responded.

Third Person POV

Trudge and Mina's cars and Jack and Yusei's duel runners were lined up while Era stood next to Yusei's duel runner in her angel form waiting to take off.

"You all will survive on your own strengths," Jack stated bluntly.

"And since we're friends, we have strong bonds that will connect us, even when we're apart," Yusei assured.

"Now good luck and if you any of you lose your duel," Jack stated and paused as he glanced at Era, "or battle, you'll have to deal with me."

Then took off in their own direction and Era taking to the sky. She slowly called to Yusei through her mind, _"Yusei, if we don't see each other again, I need to tell you something. I… I love you, Yusei."_ She then cut the connection. _'At least… now I know I won't have any regrets,' _I thought.

. . .

As soon as Yusei heard her say those words, he looked to where she was flying and was about to respond when she cut the connection. His hand formed a fist as he placed it over his heart.

'_Era… don't leave me like that. Please,' _he thought. He shook his head and resumed his track to the Giant Tower.


	47. The Spirit World's Hope- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 46: The Spirit World's Hope- Part 1

Era's POV

I was flying towards the Original Ener-D Reactor site to face Equette. I had to admit I was nervous. I knew what was the likely outcome of this battle would be. And I knew Yusei would hurt the worst.

'_But… as much I wish it wouldn't come to it, I know that the likelihood of me coming out of this alive is too slim to consider,' _I thought. _'I'm sorry, Yusei.'_

"Era!" came Yue's voice pulling me to a stop.

I looked over and saw her flying to me. "Yue? What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I… need to… warn you… about something," she panted. She had obviously flown hard and fast.

"Calm down, Yue. Deep breaths and tell me what happened," I ordered.

She did as she was told and slowly regained her breath. "It's Luna. She's going to go to the Spirit World and try to free Ancient Fairy Dragon," Yue explained. "From what I can tell, it'll be dangerous."

"Yue, can you go to the Spirit World and help her?" I asked. "I want to be sure she's safe."

We turned as a pillar of light appeared in the direction Leo, Luna, and Trudge were heading. It wasn't long, though, before it disappeared.

"Alright, Era," she agreed. "And Era," I looked at her, "come back from this."

"I… can't promise anything, Yue. You know that," I told her sadly. "I'll try to but you know with his strength what this will probably finish as."

Yue grabbed onto me, shocking me. "Era…" she muttered into my chest. "Don't leave me."

I looked to the side. "I'll try to survive, Yue. I promise," I responded. "That's all I can do. Yue, once you're done with helping Luna, I need you to go check on May and the others at Martha's house."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Yue asked looking at me.

"I'm sure," I answered. "Now, go help Luna."

She nodded sadly before activating the spell and disappearing. I sighed. _'I'm sorry, Yue,' _I thought before resuming my course to Equette.

Third Person POV

Luna slowly woke up and looked around. "I'm… back," she muttered. A coo came from her side and she saw Kuribon by her. She then spotted the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed. "Come on, Kuribon," she told him and they ran through the forest.

"Luna!" called a familiar voice making the Signer stop. She looked as Yue landed by her.

"Yue! What're you doing here?" Luna asked.

"Era wanted me to come make sure you stay safe here," Yue answered. "So I'm going to help you."

"Thanks, I'll probably need it. Besides, I need to save Ancient Fairy Dragon quickly and return home," Luna responded. "Otherwise, Leo will be in danger."

"What else did she say? Any instructions or anything?" Yue asked.

"She said that her servant Regulus should come for me in time and that I need to join forces with Regulus to set her free," Luna explained. "Was it Ancient Fairy Dragon that called me?"

"I'm not sure. But it's probably necessary to free Ancient Fairy Dragon to seal the Earthbound Immortals," Yue replied. "Come on. We should head into town."

Luna and Kuribon followed Yue as they walked. It was silent for the most part. Aside from the leaves crunching under their feet and the wind rustling the trees above it.

Luna broke the silence though, "Hey, Yue?" The angel looked at her. "Will Era be alright?"

"It depends," she replied.

"On what?" Luna asked.

"On how strong Equette truly has gotten," Yue answered grimly.

"And if he's gotten really strong?" Luna pushed.

"Then saying goodbye to Era before you parted ways, may be the last time you have ever see her," Yue answered making Luna freeze for a moment in worry. Yue turned to her. "I don't like it either, Luna. Era helped me a lot while I was in Angel Academy and she really became like a sister to me. But… we need to trust Era. Era knows what she's doing and the fact is that even an angel like Era may not come out of a battle with a demon." She looked down. "All Combat Angels have accepted that fact and are ready for it to happen at any moment. No matter the reason."

"She said something about a spell that will take Equette down with her if she can't beat him," Luna mentioned. "Do you think that'll be the reason she dies if she does?"

Yue looked at her. "Knowing Era, yes," she answered sadly. "Now come on, the faster we beat the darkness here, the sooner you'll be able to get to your brother and possibly Era."

Luna nodded and continued to follow until they reached the town. It was practically deserted until they noticed some spirits, watching them with worried eyes.

"What're you doing?" she asked but they only responded by running away. "Wait! Please, don't run away!" She then ran after them but she gave up after they disappeared. "What was that about?" She spotted another spirit that also ran away, leaving Luna tired from running. Luna and Kuribon sat on a bench while Yue stood, watching everything. "Why is everyone running away?"

"There's something here, Luna," Yue replied. "Something dark."

Kuribon perked up and wandered off. Luna and Yue followed with Luna asking her monster, "What's wrong?"

They found Kuribon staring into an alley, where a ball bounced up toward them from the alley, which Luna caught.

"That's weird," Yue stated.

"Yeah, it bounced up the stairs," Luna agreed. She then looked at a staff sticking out of the ground. "What's that?" She ran to it and Yue followed.

"There's a lot of negative energy around that thing," Yue stated.

"Are things in this world supposed to move in the opposite direction?" Luna wondered.

"No," Yue answered. "It's something to do with that staff from what I can tell." Luna looked at her. "Haven't you noticed? They're all over this town."

"Yeah, I did," she responded and looked at another stick where leaves were moving upwards and reattaching to the tree.

A wind blew and someone shouted, "They're coming! They're coming to catch spirits!" As the spirit ran away, it looked at them. "Run! Before they get you!"

"What does that mean?" Luna wondered and turned her head to spot a dark fog emerging from an alley.

Luna got scared and dropped the ball. Yue grabbed Luna and pulled her and Kuribon away. Yue hid against a wall by Luna and Kuribon's hiding spot as the monkey beings got closer.

"What was that fog?" Luna asked. Her pocket suddenly began to glow and she took out her deck. She clasped her hands onto it and said, "Don't be afraid."

Immediately after she said this, a number of spirits ran past Luna, followed by a monkey who spotted her and Kuribon. "Got you!" he exclaimed not have noticed Yue. The young angel quickly grabbed the monkey's arm and flipped the monkey hard onto its back. "Ow…" it muttered in a daze.

"You guys, get out of here," Yue ordered.

"But, Yue…" Luna started but Yue's warning glare made her turn and run.

They were soon cut off by others and Kuribon, followed by Sunlight Unicorn and Sunny Pixie that had emerged from Luna's deck, ran into the alleyway. The monkeys spotted them and fired a blast form a staff at them.

"No, stop!" Luna called. The spirits were sealed within stone tablets, identical to their duel monsters' cards but with their levels reversed, giving them all negative levels.

One of the monkeys looked at the Kuribon tablet and asked, "How does it feel to be a minus?"

"What do I do? What do I do?" Luna muttered.

The monkeys then noticed her and one asked, "Who are you?"

Luna ran through many streets and alleyways until she hit a dead end. She began to panic when she noticed a stone lining the ground lift up, revealing a spirit.

He waved her to come in, saying, "Come down here. Hurry!" Luna looked with the spirit as the monkeys ran off. "They're gone," he stated.

"Thanks for helping me," Luna responded as the spirit put the stone back in place.

"Little miss, I bet you came from another world, right?" he asked.

"Huh?" Luna replied confused.

"Good grief, a little kid wandering in the Spirit World, of all things," the spirit stated. "Who knows what could have happened had I not been around."

"Is that any way to talk to someone older? You're still just a kid," Luna responded. "Besides, I wasn't alone."

"Despite my appearance, I am actually quite old," the spirit replied surprising Luna. "My name is Torunka. It's nice to meet you. Is your friend that one other girl around here? Black hair, slightly pale, white shirt and pink pants with white tennis shoes."

"Yeah," Luna replied. They turned as monkeys were heard getting closer.

"Come on," Torunka stated pulling her towards a house. "We'll talk there."

They hid in a house. "Are you and the others all Spellcaster spirits?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, all the other spirits have been captured," Torunka explained. "Some of us have managed to give the monkeys the slip, but the Minus Curse turned us all into kids. Their powerful minus energy has even made time flow in the opposite way."

"What do you mean? Can you be more specific?" Luna asked.

"The Spirit World used to be a place where the spirits lived at peace with one another. Everyone would use their own abilities and work together to live good lives in harmony. However, one day, ever since those monkeys appeared in the town of SchWank, everything changed. From what I had heard, they were trying to Minusize any and all things in the world. When they switch their Curse Needles to minus, the Minus Curse gets cast and any spirits captured by it turns to stone."

"Do you know a spirit named Regulus? And what happened to Yue?" Luna asked.

"That one girl… the Minus energy didn't affect her. She fought but they soon captured her and took her away," Torunka answered. "Probably to their leader. She wasn't turned to stone or anything but it did weaken her. And Regulus? How do you know him?"

"I came to this world in order to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna explained.

"Are you a Signer?" Torunka asked.

"You know?" Luna asked. "Where can I go see Regulus?"

"No, it's too dangerous to go see him now," Torunka responded. "Regulus has been acting quite odd lately. It has gotten to the point where Regulus will appear, bearing his fangs at anyone who comes near him. Or perhaps the thought that he was unable to absolutely protect Ancient Fairy Dragon has thrown his mind into disarray."

"But without Regulus, Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be saved," Luna responded. "We have to save Kuribon, Yue, and everyone else who was captured. Please, Torunka, tell me where Regulus is."

"He conceals himself in the forest of Pojar," he answered.

"Then you can lead me there," Luna responded.

"That's crazy talk! We will get caught if we go outside!" Torunka retorted. Luna just got up and left, shortly followed by Torunka. "Hey, wait up!"

"Hurry up!" Luna called as they ran.

"Quit picking on the nice old man," Torunka told her.

As they ran, one of the monkeys spotted them. "Hey, found them!" it informed the others.

Luna and Torunka kept running. Luna turned her head slightly and said, "Great, we've been spotted."

"I told you so," Torunka stated.

Luna suddenly stopped and called for them to wait. She then laid a bunch of glass bottles on the ground.

"This is no time to be playing around," Torunka told her.

Luna then turned the clock part on the minus staff next to her. The glass bottles then rolled towards the monkeys, causing them to lose their balance and start tumbling away.

"This is our chance," Luna stated. "We need to hurry." They then began running again.

. . .

Yue was dragged into a throne room of a dark castle, only being lit by small torches on the wall. She was dropped to her knees in front of a giant ape in front of her. He laughed with an impressed grin.

"So tell me something, girl. Why does the minus energy not affect you other than just weakening you?" he asked as he came in front of her. Yue stayed silent. He growled and went to grab her face but yanked it back as if he was burned. "An angel?!"

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him not looking at him. "Who are you to take all these innocent spirits and turn them to stone?"

The ape laughed. "I am Zeman the Ape King. I rule this world and will be sure to put an end to you," he stated. "Maybe not like the others. After all, an angel deserves a special kind of death.

"Try anything, Zeman. I'm stronger than you would ever know," Yue retorted.

Zeman growled angrily. He turned to his two minions holding Yue down. "Take her to a cell and be sure she doesn't escape," he ordered. Zeman turned to Yue again. "I'll deal with you when it is time." He then laughed as Yue was taken away, too weak from the energy still to fight their hold.

'_Don't worry, Zeman. You won't be holding me for long,' _Yue thought as she was put into a cell. _'No, you definitely won't be.' _She looked at a white locket with a silver chain. She opened the locket and a red light began blinking from inside.


	48. The Spirit World's Hope- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 47: The Spirit World's Hope- Part 2

Yue's POV

I sat in my cell patiently. I could feel a good friend of mine getting closer. Her light energy strong and bright. I heard some of the monkeys call out in pain before a thunk and silence.

A gentle knock came at the door and it opened to reveal another World Angel. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked. It was Kylie. We gave each other a ready grin and I stood up.

Third Person POV

Luna and Torunka walked along a small mountain. Luna looked back and said, "It seems like they're not coming after us anymore."

"I dare not to walk anymore," Torunka said and lowered himself to the ground, tired.

"You're a boy. Suck it up," Luna retorted.

"I'm really an old man!" Torunka responded, slightly angered. "I'm not lifting one finger from this spot."

"Suit yourself," she lowered herself and put her hand behind him. "Get on."

"Huh?" Torunka responded.

"I'll carry you," she told him.

"Thanks," he said and got on.

"Is the forest of Pojar in this direction?" Luna asked looking in the direction she was facing.

"Yes," Torunka answered. "Such a strong child, you are."

"I'm not strong. I was always sick as a kid," Luna responded.

"I can feel this heroic kind of strength from you," Torunka told her.

"That's not mine," Luna responded calmly. "You must be feeling the power of the person who has been protecting me for a long time."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Torunka guessed.

Luna shook her head. "It's someone more close to me, someone who is always by my side." They walked for a while longer until they found themselves inside a dark part of the forest. "This is the forest of Pojar. The fog got thicker too." She spotted a leaf flying upwards on a tree. "Even here, things are moving negatively."

"It's best to be on your guard. After all, Regulus has lost his composure as I had said," Torunka said.

"Regulus!" Luna called. "Regulus, we need to talk!"

Torunka panicked and ran in front of Luna, saying, "Quiet! Do you have any idea what will happen if we get attacked?!"

"Don't worry. Once we talk to him, he'll understand," Luna reassured him. "Regulus! We're not your enemy!" After saying this, a large, white armored, horned lion jumped out in front of them. He was also covered in wounds.

"R-Regulus?" Torunka recognized.

"Is this Regulus?" Luna asked.

"Y-Yeah," Torunka answered.

Regulus growled. "You've fought all on your own and got hurt so badly," Luna told the lion spirit. "Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." Regulus immediately got mad and roared out, baring his fangs. Luna screamed and ran behind Torunka.

"Regulus, please stop!" Torunka tried. "This child has come all the way from another world to save Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Regulus narrowed his eyes. "What was that?"

"Torunka is right. Please relax," Luna told him.

Regulus' anger increased and he tried to pounce on them, yelling, "Don't you dare toy with me!"

"I knew it would be impossible. We should flee for now," Torunka suggested.

"Regulus, believe me. I made a promise with Ancient Fairy Dragon that I would protect the Spirit World," Luna continued to try to reach Regulus.

Regulus got angry again and said, "So I was right. You are trying to capture me and misuse the power of Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Huh?" Luna responded a bit confused.

"I get the feeling that we aren't talking about the same thing," Torunka told her.

Luna looked at Regulus' leg, noticing something attached to it. "Torunka, look!" she ordered.

Torunka then saw it as well. "It's a Cursed Needle. And since it's turned into minus…" he began and Luna finished.

"Regulus has been hearing what we've said as the opposite!" she finished in realization.

Torunka hits hit face with his hand and said, "What a mess. So that was the cause of Regulus' disturbance."

They turned back to Regulus who called, "You are a foul villain defiling the Spirit World. I won't let you have your way!"

"You've got it all wrong. I'm not your enemy," Luna tried again.

Regulus heard her say the opposite once again, making him growl and try to pounce on them again. They quickly ran, though Regulus pursued them.

As they ran, Luna asked Torunka, "You're a Spellcaster type monster. Can't you do something?"

"It's not possible. I'm unable to do magic while I'm a child," Torunka answered.

"What should we do?" Luna asked.

"Wait," Torunka said. "I might have a good idea. If Regulus hears what one says as the opposite, then…" He stopped and turned to Regulus. Torunka then told Regulus, "I hate your guts! You're stupid, an ugly lion, and a cowardly lion."

Regulus growled and ran forward, causing Torunka to yell and run behind Luna. Regulus stopped and said, "Did you expect such flippant flattery to work on me?"

"It did work," Torunka said.

"What meaning did Regulus hear?" Luna wondered. She looked at the Cursed Needle on Regulus' leg. "If we could somehow get the Cursed Needle back to normal…"

As he continued to growl, Regulus stopped and turned his head. "Something is coming." Luna and Torunka hid behind a log. Four monkeys appeared and surrounded Regulus. "You guys again?"

"We found you at last," one of the monkeys said.

"By the order of Zeman, we are catching you this time," another followed.

The monkey walked closer while Luna and Torunka watched from behind the log. One of the monkeys turned the clock on his minus staff and pointed his staff at Regulus. "Turn into minus."

"Quit that, twit! There's a minus Cursed Needle on his leg," one interrupted.

"Oh, right. It would place minus in contact with one another, thus turning it all into powerful plus energy," the other monkey realized.

They turned their attention back to Regulus. The lion charged at them, baring his fangs. They immediately got out of the way as Regulus ran passed them and passed a few logs. The monkeys then went after him while Luna and Torunka came out of hiding.

"Minus with minus becomes a plus energy," Luna repeated. She jumped over the log and ran in the direction Regulus and the monkeys went, quickly followed by Torunka.

. . .

Meanwhile Yue and Kylie were flying through the air. Yue had just finished explaining what happened and Kylie said, "You get yourself mixed into stuff like this all the time." Yue gave her a really look. "Okay, not this bad and not _that_ frequent but you do get into serious situations a lot."

"Well…" Yue responded with a grin.

"You may be a powerful, young World Angel but you can't keep getting yourself stuck like this," Kylie stated.

"I did this for Era," Yue responded.

"Where is Era right now anyway?" Kylie asked.

"She's on her way to face Equette," Yue answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! As in the best angel fighter of the Underworld?! And probably the deadliest demon besides Izoa at this point?!" Kylie asked.

"Yep," Yue answered looking down.

"Think she'll make it?" Kylie asked.

"Even Era doesn't think she'll make it out of this one," Yue answered.

"After battling demons for over a hundred years, and this will be the way she goes," Kylie responded. "I can't believe it."

"There is a possibility she'll live, so that's what we'll have to hope on," Yue reassured. "Right?"

"R-Right," Kylie answered. Kylie was a mature angel but that was only by a few years.

"Let's… just find Luna," Yue suggested. "As long as she's safe, I'm good."

. . .

Luna and Torunka were waiting for the monkeys to come by in the forest. One came and noticed something behind a tree. Luna stepped out and taunted, "Hey, there! Try to catch me!"

"You're that girl from SchWank! What're you doing here?" he asked and then ran after her.

Luna then signaled to Torunka, who was still behind the tree and she ran. Torunka turned the clock on the Cursed Needle that is attacked to the tree sideways and then came out from behind the tree and ran.

As the monkey was about to go after them, everything turned upside down in his view and he flew upwards into the tree, dropping his staff which Luna caught.

"We'll use this," the girl said.

"This was a smashing success," Torunka said and they took off.

Meanwhile Regulus finished walking across a long that is hanging over a river stream. "They lost my trail," he said. He narrowed his eyes in alert, however, when he saw Luna and Torunka coming towards him.

"Regulus!" Luna called and he only growled. Luna turned the clock on the staff she was holding sideways and got on the log, followed by Torunka and they slowly walked towards Regulus. "Please listen to my true voice. Let's rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon together."

"Stay back!" Regulus warned. "Come any closer, and you will not be spared."

Luna said something of which Regulus heard as, "I am one of the good guys and I want to save Ancient Fairy Dragon from Zeman's curse!"

"Enough!" Regulus exclaimed and jumped, preparing to pounce on them.

"Luna…" Torunka called frightened.

As soon as Regulus was close enough, Luna held the Cursed Needle and touched it to the one on Regulus' leg.

A white flash occurred and a small explosion occurred which destroyed the log they were on. They fell towards the river when Luna felt someone grab her. She looked to see an angel she didn't recognize grab Torunka and Regulus and looked at who was holding her.

"Yue!" she exclaimed. She looked at Regulus as they land on a river bank. "Regulus!"

He noticed her Signer mark as her sleeve was pulled up a bit. "That is the sign of the Signer."

"I thought I was a goner," Torunka said.

"You probably would've been if it wasn't for our help," Kylie stated.

"No kidding," Yue agreed. "You were heading straight for a waterfall." She looked at them. "Are all of you okay, though?" They nodded.

"So we finally meet," Regulus said walking in front of them and sitting down facing them. "Young Signer maiden, I have waited here for the moment when you would come to this world."

Luna smiled. "You believe me, Regulus," she said. "So you were the one that called me to the Spirit World?"

"Yes," the lion answered. "Ancient Fairy Dragon told me about you. I use all my available power while continuing to fight, and casted a spell to lead you here to the Spirit World. Please forgive me. Despite being deceived by the curse, but I had thought you were my enemy."

"I honestly thought you were going to gobble me up," Torunka said. He turned his head slightly and crossed his arms.

"Torunka, be nice," Yue ordered making them turn to him.

"How do you know me?" Torunka asked.

"We've met once. It was a long time ago when I was practicing my transportation spell," she answered.

"Oh, yes! I remember!" Torunka responded.

"You two are angels, are you not?" Regulus asked.

"Yes," Kylie answered.

"I know Yue, but what about you?" Luna asked.

"I'm another World Angel named Kylie. I'm a good friend of Yue's and helped break her out of Zeman's castle," Kylie explained. "Nice to finally meet you."

"That's out of the way now. Next we need to focus on our next agenda," Yue stated.

"Yue's right. We need to save Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said.

Regulus got up. "Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed up into a crag by Zeman's curse," he explained. "If we can infiltrate Zeman's castle and defeat Zeman, the minus curse will be lifted and those turned minus might return to normal." He turned. "Get on my back."

"Torunka," Luna called and they got on the lion's back. "Will you guys be coming?"

"I am. I made a promise to Era that I'll keep you safe," Yue told her. "Zeman will know my face so when you get into the castle, I'll be using an invisibility spell to hide myself."

"Same here," Kylie followed.

"Alright," Regulus agreed and they took off, telling the ones on his back to hold on.

A while after running, a white-blue beam of light flew outside Zeman's lair and flew upwards, causing the sky to spin. Yue, Kylie, Luna, and the others stopped as they saw the blue lightning.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Look up," Regulus told her. Dark clouds surrounded the sun.

"The sun looks strange," Luna said while the sky got darker and darker. Kylie and Yue gave a slight shiver.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Torunka asked.

"A lot of dark energy just filled the air," Kylie answered.

"This isn't good," Yue stated.

"Great," Torunka responded. After a second, he noticed something forming in front of the sun. "What is that?"

Once it was fully formed, it was shown to be the Cursed Needle staff blocking the sun. The clock part of it was turning.

Luna and Torunka got off Regulus and Luna wondered, "What's happening?"

They looked as all the trees and plants began to disappear. Behind them, a mountain behind them with plants that were disappearing. Regulus turned back around.

"This grand nature is trying to return to the primordial world," he said.

"This is terrible," Luna said. "At this rate, the spirits won't have a place to come back to." Torunka then yelled causing everyone to turn to him. "What happened? You clothes have gotten all baggy."

"No, I've gotten small again," Torunka responded. "If this keeps up, we will become babies and then, poof! We disappear."

Yue walked up with Kylie to Luna and Torunka. A soft, barely even perceptible glow wrapped around them. "This will cut off the curse from touching you anymore," Yue explained.

"Won't they see the glow?" Luna asked.

Kylie shook her head. "The cool thing about this spell is that anything that has more negative energy than positive, like Zeman and his goons, can't see the glow and can't sense the spell. Only World Angels can use it."

"Even with this, we haven't a moment to lose," Regulus said. "You cannot protect the entire Spirit World with this spell. We must defeat Zeman while we can still fight. Make haste, Luna."

"Right," Luna agreed and they got back on Regulus who ran off again. _'Leo, give me the strength to fight Zeman.' _Luna and the others soon arrived outside Zeman's lair. "So that's where Zeman is?"

"Yes," Yue answered.

"Security looks pretty tight," Torunka said.

"Yes. If we approach without a plan, we will most likely be caught where we stand," Regulus stated.

"What should we do then?" Luna asked.

"There's only one way to infiltrate the caste," Yue stated. They looked at her and Kylie gave an amused grin.

"You're always the one to come up with a plan like that," she said.

"What's the plan?" Luna asked.


	49. The Spirit World's Hope- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 48: The Spirit World's Hope- Part 3

Third Person POV

In Zeman's lair, the ape king asked a monkey kneeling before him, "Was Regulus finally caught?"

The monkey answered, "Yes."

"Well done. Now all we need is Regulus to completely Minusize Ancient Fairy Dragon," Zeman said.

"Sir, it was not the capture units that captured him," the monkey informed.

"Who was it?" Zeman asked.

"It was someone called the Traveling Magician," the monkey explained.

"Bring them in," Zeman ordered.

The doors opened and Luna and Torunka who wore disguises walked in, along with a cage that had Regulus in it that some monkeys were pushing.

Once they got near the middle of the room, Luna and Torunka kneeled and Luna said, "Great Monkey King Zeman, it is a great honor to meet you." Torunka said almost the same thing but stuttered a bit. Kylie and Yue were watching from above, hovering in the air with their wings giving silent beats through the air.

"Raise your head," Zeman ordered which she did.

Luna heard Kuribon's voice and quietly gasped and turned to see the wall of captured spirits, who're in tablets. "Kuribon, Sunny Pixie, Sunlight Unicorn," she said seeing them. _'I'm going to save you, don't worry,' _she thought.

"From what I've heard, you are the Traveling Magician," Zeman answered.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"I am her assistant," Torunka told him.

"How were you able to capture Regulus, who could not be captured by my units despite our best efforts?" Zeman asked. Luna took out a staff, which is a disguised Cursed Needle, which makes Zeman curious.

Luna then chanted, "O power to control all spirits… come to rest in my hand, awaken!" Regulus, who is in the cage, wakes up and gets us before growling, scaring the monkey soldiers. Luna then ordered, "Be quelled!" Regulus instantly calmed down and went back to sleep.

"You control him quite easily," Zeman said.

"Yes," Torunka said. "Magician's spells will control any violent spirit."

"That's highly dubious. Does she really use magic?" Zeman responded.

"Do you still doubt me? If I should sick Regulus on your soldiers," Luna pointed the disguised staff at his soldiers. They got scared and asked her not to do it.

"No," Zeman said. "You shouldn't. Getting Regulus was good enough. Hurry up and Minusize him!" With a signal of his hand, the monkey's surrounded the cage Regulus was in.

"Wait," Luna told him.

"What is it?" Zeman asked.

"If you insist on casting the minus curse, then the spell I spent the trouble casting on would be lifted. If that happens, Regulus will go berserk once again," Luna continued to lie.

"What do you propose we do then?" Zeman asked. "There is no point in simply showing me some tricks Regulus can do in a cage."

"If I may be so blunt, might one assume you don't know of the way to Minusize Regulus," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Zeman asked.

"You are familiar with the fact that Regulus is Ancient Fairy Dragon's servant, are you not?" Luna asked.

"Of course, I know. Sealing Ancient Fairy Dragon in that crag was well and good, but I have been in great straits over not being able to completely Minusize it," Zeman replied.

"In that case, I can get straight to the point," Luna responded. "If you simultaneously cast the curse whilst unsealing Ancient Fairy Dragon, you can Minusize both, making them your own."

"Are you really asking me to unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Zeman asked surprised a bit.

"Yes. There is no other way," Luna answered.

Zeman narrowed his eyes at her while Luna kept the same stare. Torunka shifted uncomfortably at the stares they gave each other. Yue and Kylie were highly tempted to go and break it up before it got any worse but Zeman answered soon.

"Very well," Zeman agreed. "I shall trust what you say."

"We did it," Torunka whispered.

"Be quiet," Luna whispered back.

Zeman got up and said, "Come forth to me, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" He pointed the staff at the pit in front of them and a yellow light flew out. When the light cleared, the crag where Ancient Fairy Dragon was sealed up was revealed in the pit.

Luna and Torunka then walked over to get a better view. "Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna whispered.

Looking at the screen, Luna thought to herself, _'I'll rescue you, Ancient Fairy Dragon.'_

"Magician," Zeman called. "If I unseal Ancient Fairy Dragon right here and now, and Minusize both it and Regulus, its powers will be mine?"

"That is correct," Luna answered.

"I understand," Zeman said. "Btu if what you're saying is lies, you shall pay dearly."

"But it's true, and it will make Ancient Fairy Dragon all yours," Torunka told them.

"Hmph," Zeman responded and lifted up his staff, pointing it at the pit. "Cursed Needle, release Ancient Fairy Dragon!" A Needle appeared on the pit and after a second, Ancient Fairy Dragon began to regain its color and shape.

As Luna and Torunka watch, Torunka said, "Yes, just like that King Zeman."

Luna stayed silent and watched Ancient Fairy Dragon's face get back its color.

"What're you doing? Bring me Regulus," Zeman ordered the monkeys which they immediately obeyed.

They went over to Regulus' cage and opened it. Luna chanted, "O power to control all spirits, come to rest in my hand, Regulus come forward!" Regulus instantly got up and walked out of the cage, while having an emotionless face.

Torunka then excited said, "Incredible, now Ancient Fairy Dragon is all King Zeman's."

Torunka suddenly lost his balance and bumped into Luna, causing them to fall. After getting up, the minus staff Torunka was holding switched sideways, causing Torunka to say, "Zeman sure is an idiot. We've got him totally suckered." He gave a scared face when he realized what he just said.

"What was that you said?" Zeman asked.

"Torunka!" Luna called in a slightly panicked tone.

"We're here to rescue Ancient Fairy Dragon. You just haven't caught onto it, nitwit," Torunka continued.

"Why do you have the same staff we do?" one of the monkeys asked Torunka.

Luna started to get up and asked Torunka, "Why did you say that?" As she did, however, she lost her balance as well and fell into Torunka which knocked off their hats.

"That the girl from the town of SchWank!" a monkey stated.

"She's no magician," another added.

"We're busted," Torunka said.

"And we were so close," Luna added.

Zeman got mad and cursed. "So you were deceiving me all along. Seize them!" The monkeys immediately obeyed and ran towards Luna and Torunka.

Regulus immediately jumped in and saved them. For a few seconds, they ran from the monkeys, while on Regulus' back. Kylie and Yue landed and sent out a wave of light, knocking back the monkeys.

"You!" Zeman growled.

"Good to see you again. Your goons got their bruises healed?" Yue responded calmly.

"Capture them!" the monkeys called.

"I will never hand you Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Zeman exclaimed. He pointed his staff at the pit and the Cursed Needle above Ancient Fairy Dragon's crag turned sideways, minimizing her again who turned back to how she was before.

"Oh, no. Ancient Fairy Dragon," Luna said watching on Regulus' back as Ancient Fairy Dragon was minimized again.

"What a horrible mess. And it's all because I goofed up," Torunka stated.

"Luna, lend me your staff," Regulus told the girl.

"Do you have a plan?" Luna asked.

"I am going to combine two minuses to change it into plus energy, just like when you lifted the curse on me," Regulus explained.

"But if you do that, won't there be another huge explosion?" Luna asked as she and Torunka worried.

"Hurry. Otherwise Ancient Fairy Dragon will be sealed up entirely," Regulus replied. Luna nodded and hands his the staff.

Luna and Torunka stepped into the cage he was in and Regulus bumped into the cage, narrowing the bars so the monkeys couldn't get in.

"Stay in there," the lion told them. He looked at the two angels. "Protect them." Yue and Kylie nodded. Regulus then headed for Zeman.

Two monkeys neared the cage. "Open up," one of them told the other.

"We will turn you into minus," another said.

Luna and Torunka backed away a bit and Yue and Kylie wrapped a protective force field around the cage.

"Regulus can do this," Luna said.

They looked as Regulus' Cursed Needle staff collided with Zeman's, but this time a big flash occurred, destroying all the monkeys and producing fire. As the fire headed towards Luna, Kylie, Yue, and Torunka the wall shoved the fire around it.

"Don't this this is over. As soon as I am defeated, the minus curse will be sent to the Dark Signer, Demak!" Zeman called. Luna gasped, having heard what Zeman had said, before the monkey was destroyed.

When the dust finally settled, the room was revealed to be a mess.

"Regulus!" Luna called.

"Good grief," came an older voice as Dark Sage came out. "And I managed to finally turn back to normal."

"You're…" Luna trailed off.

"Yes, it's me," the old man responded.

"Torunka, is that really you?" Luna asked. "I'm surprised you really are an old man." Torunka laughed a bit.

"Luna," called Regulus.

Luna turned to him. "Regulus. I'm glad you're alright," she said.

"Are you okay, Regulus?" Torunka asked.

"It seems that Zeman has been completely obliterated," Regulus replied.

"Really?" Where's Ancient Fairy Dragon, then?" Luna asked.

"I don't see her anyway," Regulus said.

"No way," Luna muttered. She then looked at the tablets. "The spirits haven't turned back to normal either. The curse was lifted, so why haven't they?"

"Remember what Zeman said about Demak, Luna?" Yue asked as she and Kylie appeared.

"Kylie! Yue!" Luna exclaimed.

"The curse was sent to Demak," Kylie stated. "Until he's defeated, the Spirit World isn't out of danger."

Suddenly, they looked up as a purple monkey geoglyph appeared in the sky. "The geoglyph!" Luna exclaimed. Then purple orbs came out of the tablets and flew towards the mark.

"The spirit's souls are being taken into the mark," Regulus stated.

"What the devil is about to transpire?" Torunka wondered.

"The Earthbound Immortal is trying to awaken," Luna stated. She then heard Luna call to her. "Leo…" She looked at Regulus, Torunka, and the angels. "Leo's in danger!"

"What do you mean?" Torunka asked.

Before she could answer, a white light enveloped them for a second and forced them to fly up into the sky.

"We're going to get sucked into the geoglyph," Torunka said.

"At this rate, the Spirit World will be confined to eternal darkness," Regulus said.

"Leave this to me," Torunka said.

"Torunka?" Luna responded.

"I shall use the last of my power to send you back to your own world," Torunka told the girl. "It's up to you to beat the Earthbound Immortal."

Luna looked at Kylie and Yue concerned. "Don't worry, Luna," Yue told her. "We'll use a transportation spell to get out of here. You just go do what you were meant to do."

"They're right. The Spirit World's future rests in your hands," Regulus agreed.

"Torunka, Regulus," Luna said. Torunka used his staff to produce a white flash that enveloped Luna. She was then teleported back to the real world and Yue and Kylie followed.

. . .

In the real world, a red orb came down into a duel between Leo and Demak. Yusei and Trudge were watching from the side, all of which were surprised at the appearance of the red orb.

"What is it?" Trudge asked.

The light cleared to reveal Luna. "Luna?" Yusei responded shocked.

After opening her eyes, Luna looked at the beaten form of Leo. Luna instantly kneeled down to him in worry. "Leo, say something," Luna called.

Leo lifted his head a bit and said, "You came back." His twin lifted him up.

"You fought getting hurt this bad, even though you faced against a Dark Signer," Luna said.

Leo responded in a weak tone, "I wanted to beat that guy before you came back. I knew I couldn't play the hero." He eyes began to water.

"That's not true!" Luna exclaimed making him look up at her. Luna eyes were also filled with tears. "Leo, you… in my eyes you're… the best a hero could get!" She hugged her brother as tears began falling off her face. Leo stayed silent, and after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and began to sob. Yusei looked as Yue and another angel landed next to Luna.

"Ah, the gang's all here. And we even have a couple angels in the mix as well," Demak said. "You will fall prey to my Earthbound Immortal, young Signer."

"So you were the one commanding Zeman to collect all those spirit's souls," Luna responded. "I can't forgive you for hurting the spirits and hurting Leo." Luna grabbed Leo's duel disk and told Leo as she unattached it from him, "I'll duel in your place."

"What are you saying? I told you I'd protect you, didn't I?" Leo responded. "I should be the one to fight."

Luna took his duel disk and put it on her arm. She nodded at the two angels. "Don't worry, Leo. You did your best for me. Now I'll do my best just as hard as you," she told her sibling.

"Stop, please," Leo said. "If you fight Demak, you will…"

Luna smiled at hm and softly said, "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Luna!" Yusei called as Luna got up. He then noticed his mark glowing along with Luna.

"I won't lose," Luna said. "Because I have Leo and everyone else by my side." She looked at Power Tool Dragon who lowered itself to her. "Hang in there, Power Tool Dragon." It looked at her slightly as its eyes got very red. She turned to Demak.

"Even life points are on the same level as cinders will be ample tribute to my god," Demak remarked. "Allow me to show my respects to you, young Signer, by summoning a very special spirit. I activate Cursed Prison! This card allows me to special summon one Synchro Monster onto my field, ignoring its summoning conditions, in defense mod." He held up the card, making Luna gasp. "Appear now, my prisoner, Ancient Fairy Dragon (Attack 2100/ Defense 3000)!" The trap card turned white as a cage came out of it and revealed to be Ancient Fairy Dragon chained inside it.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…" Luna said worriedly.

"I end my turn," Demak called. "How does it feel to face the very same dragon you are linked to by the bonds of fate, as an enemy?"

'_Hold on, Ancient Fairy Dragon,' _Luna thought. _'Leo and I are going to rescue you.' _She drew her card to begin her turn. "I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect, which allows me to add a random equip spell to my hand. Then I equip Power Tool Dragon with the equip spell, Central Shield."

"Central Shield is the ultimate shield that reduces all attack damage other than towards the equipped monster to zero. Whether your Earthbound Immortal is affected by spells or traps," Leo explained. "Good job, Luna."

Luna nodded. _'This shield will protect me, along with Leo's hopes,' _she thought. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

"It seems you cannot attack Ancient Fairy Dragon, after all," Demak remarked. "But my Earthbound Immortal isn't limited to just attack directly. Very well, as you wish I shall crush that toy dragon of yours!" He drew his card to begin his turn. "Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, attack Power Tool Dragon!" The Immortal brought its fists towards Power Tool Dragon.

"I action Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack points of all Machine monsters on my field (Power Tool Dragon: Attack 4000)," Luna played. The Earthbound Immortal's fist collided with Power Tool Dragon, creating an explosion and shaking the area.

"You are fools who dare to defy such god-like power," Demak called as his life pointed fell to 2100. "My Earthbound Immortal shall not falter. And by sacrificing a monster on my field, my Immortal can avoid destruction and halve your life points! That is why I summoned Ancient Fairy Dragon. So I release it." A dark circle surrounded Luna, hurting her as her life points dropped to 200.

"Luna!" Leo called as she began to fall and caught her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now the real fight can get started," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Demak wondered.

"I knew you were going to send Ancient Fairy Dragon to the graveyard from the start. And now you're going to give her back!" Luna exclaimed. "I activate Respect Synchron! When a synchro monster is sent to the graveyard through my opponent's card effect, this can ignore summoning conditions and special summon it to my field." This shocked Demak visibly as a light appeared below Leo and Luna. The dragon surfaced and Regulus appeared before breaking the chains binding her. Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings unfolded as her eyes turned more yellow and she lifted her head upwards, roaring in relief.

"You did it, Luna!" Leo told her.

Luna nodded and looked up at her dragon. "We finally meet again," Luna told her.

Ancient Fairy Dragon lowered herself slightly and said, "Luna, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for keeping the promise you made on that day so long ago, thank you so much."

On the cliff, Trudge walked a bit closer and asked, "So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered.

"That's something else, I tell you," Trudge remarked.

"The match isn't over yet," Yusei reminded.

"Why don't we continue the duel?" Luna suggested. "I send Central Shield to the graveyard to negate the effect of Limiter Removal that would destroy Power Tool Dragon."

"Stupendous, a real Signer altogether different!" Demak remarked. "I end my turn. Now, show me a real duel elected by the gods."

"Let's go, Leo," Luna told her brother.

"Right," he responded. "It's our turn!" They both drew the card together.

"Now I activate Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect. By destroying a field spell, I can regain 1000 life points," Luna explained.

"Field spell?" Demak responded shocked. The Closed Forest field spell was destroyed along with the forest around them.

"Alright!" Leo exclaimed while Luna's life points rose to 1200.

"And now your monkey loses its extra attack gained from Closed Forest's effect (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 2800)," Luna added.

"Plus, the Earthbound Immortal's effect is negated if there is no field spell on the field," Yusei pointed out.

"Luna did a good job," Trudge remarked.

"And now with Power Tool Dragon's effect, I can add one random equip spell to my hand," Luna continued. "Next I equip Rocket Pilder to Power Tool Dragon and equip Pain To Power to Ancient Fairy Dragon. Power Tool Dragon, attack that overgrown monkey!"

"Why are you attack with Power Tool Dragon when its attack is lower?" Demak wondered confused.

The rocket attached to Power Tool Dragon fired, causing it to fly upwards to the Immortal. The Immortal tried to hit the dragon, but Power Tool Dragon evaded the assault and hit the Immortal in the stomach. A massive explosion occurred and Luna shielded Luna from the force of it as her life points fell to 400.

As the smoke cleared, Demak said, "It's just as I thought. You chose to receive gods' punishment, did you?"

"Don't count on it," Leo told the Dark Signer.

"Since Power Tool Dragon is equipped with Rocket Pilder, it can't be destroyed. Also, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu's attack lowers by the attack of Power Tool Dragon (Earthbound Immortal Cusillu: Attack 800)," Luna explained shocking him. There was a hole in the Earthbound Immortal's stomach where it was attacked. "And thanks to Pain to Power, all the damage I took was worth it. Because all those life points lost are turned into attack points (Ancient Fairy Dragon: Attack 2900)." The dragon let out a roar. "Turn my pain into power! Ancient Fairy Dragon, attack that monkey! Eternal Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon's wings produced a rainbow blinding light that caused everyone to cover their eyes except Luna and the angels.

Cusillu dissolved into nothing while Demak's hood was thrown back by the blast as his life points hit zero. The monkey geoglyph faded away.

"Nice job, Luna!" Leo complimented.

"The spirits should be free now," Luna said.

Demak, with pitch black eyes and dust pouring from his body slowly approached the twins. Leo acted as a shield for his sister. Yue then brought them back.

"Roman, I am useless to you. Forgive me," Demak said as he reached for the twins. Yue pushed them out of the way at the same time as Yusei before the Dark Signer could make contact. The Dark Signer then collapsed into a pile of dust, leaving the others to watch in anxiety.

"You did well in the duel," Yusei complimented and Trudge agreed.

Suddenly, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus appeared in front of them.

"What am I seeing? Is the solid vision of the duel still active?" Trudge asked.

"No, Officer Trudge. We are not illusions. We are real," Ancient Fairy Dragon told him making Trudge gasp and faint. She turned to the young girl. "Thank you, Luna. Thanks to you, the spirits are all safe and returned to normal."

"I'm happy to hear they're safe. But some of the thanks goes to Leo, Yue, Kylie, and Yusei for supporting me," Luna responded.

"Then I thank you four as well," Ancient Fairy Dragon said.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, there is a still a long way to go. Can you help up battle the Dark Signers?" Yusei asked.

"The Spirit World will never be truly safe until the Dark Signers are defeated," Ancient Fairy Dragon replied. "I will help."

"I will also help until the bitter end," Regulus said. They then transfigured into a card form in Luna's hands.

Yusei and the twins proceeded into the tower that Demak was guarding. Luna inserted Ancient Fairy Dragon into the control unit. An alarm went off and the tower began to rumble. After quickly retrieving the card, Luna hurried outside with Yusei and Leo before the doors closed. The tower then sunk into the ground, leaving no trace behind.

Trudge woke up and found the spirits gone along with the tower. "Wasn't there a tower here?" he asked.

"Nope," Leo lied, joking.

"Didn't see one," Luna followed.

"Ugh, I need some sleep. First duel monster spirits and then towers," Trudge grumbled.

Leo and Luna laughed. "Gotcha!" Luna told him.

"Anyway, we have one tower down," Trudge said.

"And the next one's mine," Yusei said. "It's time for me to settle things with Kalin." He looked at Yue and Kylie. "Any knowledge on Era?"

Kylie shook her head. "World Angels only get future visions on humans and other creatures. Not other angels," she explained.

"And the last I saw Era, she was heading to face Equette," Yue answered.

"What did she say? She thinks she can win, right?" Luna asked. Yue looked down, staying silent. "Right?"

"I wish I could say so. But every angel knows, a Combat Angel may not come out of a battle. Especially if it's against a charged up, best ranked angel fighter demon like Equette," Yue responded. "Era told me that she'll try to win. But she can't promise anything."

Yusei looked down sadly. _'And I may never see her again. The last I'll ever hear from her…' _he thought thinking of what she had told him while he was leaving.

**-Flashback-**

Everyone took off in their own direction and Era taking to the sky. She slowly called to Yusei through her mind, _"Yusei, if we don't see each other again, I need to tell you something. I… I love you, Yusei."_ She then cut the connection.

As soon as Yusei heard her say those words, he looked to where she was flying and was about to respond when she cut the connection. His hand formed a fist as he placed it over his heart.

'_Era… don't leave me like that. Please,' _he thought. He shook his head and resumed his track to the Giant Tower.

**-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei shook his head. "We'll see Era again," he said. "I know it. Are you guys going to be coming with us?" he asked the angels.

"No," Yue answered. "Era told me to head over to the refuge after this. Kylie, you can come if you want."

"I'm right behind you," the other angel responded before they took off without another word.

"Let's get to the tower," Yusei suggested and they headed off.


	50. The Battle Between Light and Darkness

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

**We will be skipping Crow's duel with Greiger. Instead, we will be seeing a duel between a demon and an angel. You'll find out when you read it. But sorry about the difference. Don't be too harsh about it, please.**

Chapter 49: The Battle Between Light and Darkness

Era's POV

I glanced back as Demak's mark disappeared from the sky. I could feel Luna's Signer energy in the air still meaning she was still alive. _'At least she's okay,' _I thought. I turned back as I landed on the ground next to the crater.

I heard a depraved call come from behind me. I flipped around to see Equette as purple fire surrounded us, creating a flame looking shape. I immediately could feel myself weakened the slightest bit.

"Equette," I growled.

"Ah, Era," he greeted. "I had wanted to start our battle with a little more fun. We will have our own shadow duel. You experienced one already, correct?" I gave a small nod remembering my duel against the Shadow Drone and Roman. "This one will be different however. Whenever you lose life points, your energy will be weakened, drained by the dark flames around us. It won't kill you. I'll make sure we have the ability for a proper angel-demon battle. But why not begin our final moments of knowing each other with a bit of interest."

"Fine, Equette," I agreed and we both brought out our duel disks and decks. "You want a duel? You got it. And what happens when you lose life points?"

"That's the best part. Nothing will happen to me. In fact, being within these dark flames only adds to my strength," the demon answered making me tense. "Now let's begin."

Third Person POV

Yusei and the others looked as a new mark took to the sky. _'That's over by the Original Ener-D Reactor,' _Yusei thought.

"Yusei, whose mark is that?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," Yusei answered. He and Luna glanced at their glowing marks. "And if I'm right, Era's the one in the middle of it."

"So is she dueling?" Trudge asked.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Leo replied.

"Let's just focus on getting to Kalin," Yusei stated. "I'm sure Era can take care of herself." But he then added mentally, _'At least, that's what I hope anyway. Era…'_

Era's POV

Equette drew his card to begin the duel. "I summon Dark Elemental (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode." A dragon that was only made of black mist came to the field with glowing red eyes. "I then activate its ability. By cutting its life points in half until the end phase, I can attack you directly as soon as it's summoned," he declared.

His dragon sent a black tunnel of wind at me and sent me flying back. I got up and panted as I felt my energy drain while my life points fell to 3100 total.

"Are you done, Equette?" I asked.

"Just one face down," he replied. "Are you ready to meet your demise?"

"I'm not the one who is going to lose," I retorted as I drew my card. "I summon Angel Monk (Attack 1500/ Defense 2600) in defense mode. Now when it's in defense mode, I get to draw two cards from my deck and if one's a monster, I can special summon it though it can't attack this turn." I drew my cards. _'No monsters, but it's the trap and spell I needed,' _I thought as I placed them in my hand. "I set two face downs and end my turn."

"Didn't get the card you need?" Equette taunted. I stayed silent with a glare. He drew his card. "I sacrifice my Dark Elemental to summon Angel Hunter (Attack 2600/ Defense 1300). This can only be summoned by sacrificing one dark attributed monster on the field." I grinned. "What're you grinning about?"

"You just walked into my trap, Shining Drop! When you normal summon a monster, I can remove it from play and you're dealt damage equal to half its attack points," I informed. "Feel the light, demon!" A bright light shot from my card, hitting my dark opponent and his life points fell to 2700.

"Sneaky angel," he stated. "But this is far from over. I activate Dark Return! By paying 800 life points, I can summon back one dark monster from my graveyard in defense mode. So I summon back Dark Elemental!" His monster returned to the field again as said while Equette's life points fell to 1900. "And now I'll use its other effect to reset it."

'_He's practically giving away his life points,' _I thought. _'Why is he doing that?'_

"Wondering why I'm letting my life points get lower, are you?" Equette asked. "You'll find out very soon. I end my turn with one more face down."

"My move!" I declared. "I summon Angel Knight (Attack 1900/ Defense 1500) in attack mode. Angel Knight, attack Dark Elemental!" My monster slashed his monster of darkness away and Equette's life points fell to 1800.

"I activate Dark Elemental's ability," Equette declared. "When it's destroyed by battle, the monster that destroyed it is destroyed as well."

My monster shattered and I looked at my single monster left. "I set a face down," I declared. "Your move, Equette."

"I activate Dark Return again to summon back my Dark Elemental," Equette declared and his monster returned as his life points fell to 1000. "Then, by removing my Dark Elemental from play, I can summon Lord of the Demons (Attack 2900/ Defense 2900) in attack mode!" A giant monster, nearly as tall as Earthbound Immortal Uru came to the field. He was made of dark gas and faces came from all sides like souls were stuck inside of it, wanting everything to get out. Its deadly red eyes gazed down at me with obvious pure intent of making me suffer. Equette's move quickly took me out of my shock, "I activate my monster's effect. It's the reason I was allowing my life points to get so low. When I have 1000 life points or less, you cannot summon any light attributed monsters while he is on the field. And isn't that _all_ the monsters in your deck, Era?" I tensed. "Lord of the Demons, attack her Angel Monk!"

"I activate Light Shield!" I fought. "When you attack, I can negate the attack. And if it was a non-light attributed monster that had its attack negated, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"I activate my monsters second ability! All effect damage sent at me during the battle phase is cut in half. Meaning I'll only be losing 500 life points," the demon retorted and his life points fell to 500.

"Well, then, my card can reset itself. And that means, when you attack, I can finish you," I finished.

"Not quite, you see, his second ability also means the card that was affected due to his ability is destroyed," Equette informed and my card shattered. "I think I'll end my turn with a face down."

I drew my card. "I activate the field spell, Angel Circle," I played. A circle of light formed around us. Equette's dark fire vanished along with it.

"What's this?" he wondered.

"Angel Circle is made up of pure light of an angel. Meaning your dark fire can't stay up to its power," I replied. "And with the field spell, you can't summon anymore dark attributed monsters. And my light attributed monsters gain 1000 attack and defense points."

"So what? You can't summon light monsters with my Lord of the Demons on the field," Equette retorted.

I smirked. "I activate Light Only Crossing," I declared. "This destroys one non-light attributed monster on the field. And the best part, it can't be negated."

"But that means…" he trailed off.

"Your Lord of the Demons is about to turn into nothing," I finished for him. His monster slowly turned to dust and evaporated.

"I activate Dark Destruction!" he declared. "When a dark attributed monster I control is destroyed by card effect, you lose 2000 life points." I fell to my knees as my energy was sucked out of me and my life points fell to 1100. "You thought you had the upper hand, didn't you?"

"I still do, demon," I replied standing up. "I switch Angel Monk into attack mode. Angel Monk, attack Equette directly! Pay attention to the field, Equette!"

"I have," he responded with a grin. "I activate Dark Rebound! When you attack me directly, I can halve the damage and redirect it at you."

"I activate Against All Odds!" I fought. "This negates any effect damage dealt."

"I activate Death Count!" Equette retorted. "This negates the activation of a spell or trap card." I was thrown back again by a wave and got weaker as my life points fell to 350. "Do you feel your doom yet, angel?"

I stood up. "I activate a spell," I declared. "Light Shock! This deals you 1000 points of direct damage and it can't be negated."

"What?!" Equette exclaimed as he was thrown back and the duel was finished.

I fell to my hands and knees in exhaustion. _'I can't fight at full strength now. That demon! There's no more denying it. I am almost going to _have_ to use that spell,' _I thought. _'I'm sorry, Yusei. I hope you'll understand._

I stood up and faced a fully energized, smiling demon. "Are you ready to die, angel?" Equette asked.

"I won the duel, Equette. And I'm going to make sure you do not come out of this alive," I responded. He then shot an attack that I defended with my own spell. _'I'm going to win this. Even if I don't come out of it alive either,' _I thought as our fight began.


	51. The Giant

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 50: The Giant

Third Person POV

Yusei drove his way to the Giant Tower to face Kalin closely followed by Crow, Leo, Luna, and Trudge.

Yusei then thought, _'Era, I sure hope you're alright. Just… don't die on me. Especially after leaving me like you did.'_

"I'm worried about this duel. Especially since Yusei and this guy seemed close," Luna stated.

"It'll be fine, Luna," Leo reassured his twin.

Yusei looked and noticed Kalin waiting at the base of the tower. Kalin revved the engine of his duel runner and sped head on in front of Yusei. Both Yusei and Kalin swerved their duel runners to one side, avoiding the collision.

Kalin gave a maniacal grin and said, "It's time for us to settle the scores, through the last Duel of the Enforcers. The one that never was completed back then.

"Last duel…" Yusei muttered before reflecting back on the incident when they were the Enforcers.

Kalin laughed again and raised a finger. "Let's get things started." Crow and the others arrived at a spot a few blocks away from the tower, giving them a decent view of the turbo duel about to take place. Kalin chucked off his cape, revealing his dark mark, and said, "This will be the last duel." His mark glowed and the purple flames erupted and shaped the Giant geoglyph.

. . .

Era turned as she saw the mark appear in the sky. _'Be careful, Yusei,' _she thought before a shot from Equette shot her back.

"Worried for the precious Signer?" Equette asked.

"Of course," Era answered and shot an attack back.

. . .

"I can see the events of this duel. I will kick you into the middle of the inferno of vengeance from the depths of death, with the power of my Earthbound Immortal!" Kalin called.

'_Kali was never like this. He had cared for his friends. He kept me from falling off a building, saying he would never leave his friends. I'm going to save you in this duel Kalin,' _Yusei thought.

Both duelists lined up to begin the shadow turbo duel. They activated Speed World and took off.

"Who passes the corner up ahead first goes first in the duel," Kalin stated. As such, they raced. Kalin then noticed something, _'So Yusei's powered-up his runner since our last duel. Well, he won't be going first!' _Kalin rammed his duel runner into Yusei, knocking the Signer into the fiery wall.

Kalin passed the corner and won the race to go first. "I get to go first. I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/Defense 2000) in defense mode," he declared.

'_An Infernity monster. Is Kalin going to try his handless combo again?' _Yusei thought.

"I set one face down and end my turn," Kalin finished. "Bring it on, Yusei!" Yusei drew his card and paused for a moment, remembering another instance while they were the Enforcers. "Hurry up, traitor!"

"Fine," Yusei responded. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 800) in attack mode. Max Warrior, attack Infernity Necromancer!" He then thought, _'Hopefully, I can get the real Kalin back in this duel.'_

"Oh, Yusei!" Kalin called. "The defense of my monster is great than the attack of yours."

"Not with Max Warrior's ability. When it attacks, it gains 400 attack points (Max warrior: Attack 2200)," Yusei retorted. Infernity Necromancer was destroyed. "But due to its other effect, Max Warrior's attack, defense, and level will be halved until my next turn (Max Warrior: Attack 900/ Defense 400/ Level 2)." Yusei then thought back on how he and Kalin had always stayed side by side, _'Until that night, that is.'_

**-Flashback-**

Yusei and Kalin looked as they noticed captain of Sector Security had arrived in Satellite on a duel runner.

"Sector Security has deployed a lot of duel runners," Kalin told Yusei.

"Show those duel gangs the power the duel runner holds," the captain told his troops. "Use their dueling to judge them." Sector Security then began to pursue any of the duel gangs. Kalin only smirked. The captain captured a member of another duel gang after that.

. . .

The next day, Kalin surprised Yusei by saying, "We need to crush Sector Security."

"What?!" Yusei responded.

"I have finally found the Enforcers' final enemy. Only by defeating Sector Security will our true conquest of Satellite be complete," Kalin replied. "Go get Crow and Jack for me. Together we'll reunite and crush Security."

"Kalin, this is suicide," Yusei retorted.

"Are you chickening out?" Kalin asked.

"We can't do this, Kalin. If you actually want to go through with this, you'll have to do this on your own," Yusei replied and left thinking, _'Kalin won't take on Sector Security if he's all by himself.'_

Later that night, rain began to pour down. Yusei, Jack, and Crow went in search of Kalin after hearing he was being chased by Security. They found Sector Security finding their friend in an abandoned building and one told him, "Quit resisting and come out quietly."

Two officers were about to go inside until Jack and Crow managed to get inside first, completely surprising the two officers. Yusei managed to get inside the building using the stairs behind it. They were quick to meet up with Kalin in a room.

"The Enforcers are together again!" Kalin exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jack asked him.

"Oh yeah! Our last duel will be against Sector Security," Kalin responded too happy to listen to them.

**-Flashback Ended-**

'_We were there to help him. But I made the wrong decision back then. That's why I've decided to save him today, just like he saved me,' _Yusei thought. He finished his turn with two face downs.

Kalin drew his card to begin his turn. "I set a face down and activate Limit Impulse! By sending two cards from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon two Soul Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0)," he declared. "Next I tribute them to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand (Attack 0/ Defense 0) in attack mode."

'_Kalin's definitely going to use his handless combo technique,' _Yusei thought.

"Now with the effect of Nightmare Hand, I can special summon a level two monster from my hand. So I summon Infernity Dwarf (Attack 800/ Defense 500) in attack mode. And now with my two monsters, I will dark synchro summon! Come forth from the darkness Hundred-Eyes Dragon (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" Kalin called. "My handless combo is complete! Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Max Warrior! Say, Yusei, I wonder what'll happen to your poor angel with Equette's little plan." Yusei looked at him worried as his monster was destroyed and his life points fell to 1900. "Have you found this pain superb?"

"I activate Revival Ticket! By destroying one card on my field, I can bring back each monster destroyed by battle and recover my life points equal to the battle damage," Yusei declared. "So I destroy my Limiter Break to revive Max Warrior and regain the life points I just lost." His monster returned to the field and his life points returned to their original 4000. "And due to the effect of Limiter Break, I can special summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) from my hand, deck, or graveyard."

Kalin was angry and asked, "What can you do before me Hundred-Eyes Dragon?"

Yusei drew his card. "What're you talking about Equette's plan?" he asked Kalin.

Kalin laughed. "Always worried for Era, aren't you? Well, if you must know, say, did you notice that new mark that appeared in the sky?" he asked. Yusei glared. "That was Equette's plan coming into play. You see, this dark fire saps away an angel's energy. Especially if they're dueling. And he made it so each time she lost life points, she lost some energy. For him, he just got stronger. It won't kill her. He was saving what was left of her for a real angel-demon battle."

Yusei grew worried with that information. _'Era, please… stay alive,' _he thought. He then continued the duel, "I activate Card of Sacrifice! This allows me to draw two cards since the combined attack of all the monsters on my field are lower than yours. But during this turn, I can't summon a monster or switch battle positions."

"You're in a deadlock. It's pathetic," Kalin stated.

Yusei ignored him and drew his cards. "I set two face downs and end my turn," he finished.

Kalin drew his card. "I place a card face down and activate my Hundred-Eyes Dragon's effect, which means it gains the effect of any of my dark attributed monster in my graveyard. I choose the effect of Infernity Necromancer. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Infernity monster. Like my Infernity Archfiend."

"I activate Slip Summon! When you summon a monster, I can summon a level four or lower monster from my hand in defense mode. So I summon Ghost Gardna (Attack 0/Defense 1900)!"

"A typical futile resistance," Kalin stated. "I'll have the terror of my handless combo pierce you to the bone. Hundred-Eyes Dragon, attack Speed Warrior!"

"I activate the effect of Ghost Gardna to make it the new attack target," Yusei fought.

"I activate the effect of Hundred-Eyes Dragon. This allows me to take the effect of Infernity Dwarf in my graveyard. When my hand is empty, if a monster on my field attack a monster in defense position and it attack is greater than the monster's defense, I can deal battle damage equal to the difference," Kalin retorted. Yusei's life points fell to 2900 and the attack made him lose control of his runner for a moment. "Don't die on me here, Yusei! It's far from being enough. That doesn't come close to extinguishing my inferno of vengeance." Yusei remained determined and regained control of his runner. "Infernity Archfiend, attack…" Kalin stopped noticing his monster's effect had turned to 800. "What happened to its attack?"

"See, Ghost Gardna's got another effect. When it's destroyed, it decreases your monsters attack by 1000 until the end phase," Yusei informed. Kalin growled. "Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I summon Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode. Now I tune Speed Warrior with Junk Synchron to synchro summon! Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)!" His monster appeared ready to fight. "Next I activate Synchro Strike Unit! By equipping it to Junk Warrior, it gains 1000 attack points (Junk Warrior: Attack 3300). Now Max Warrior, attack Infernity Archfiend! And with its effect, it attack increases by 400 (Max Warrior: Attack 2200)."

"I activate Infernity Force! This destroys your Max Warrior since I have no cards in my hand," Kalin defended. "And then special summon a level four or lower Infernity monster from my graveyard. So I summon Infernity Necromancer (Attack 0/ Defense 2000)."

"Junk Warrior, attack Hundred-Eyes Dragon!" Yusei ordered. The attack hit and Kalin's dragon was destroyed as the Dark Signer's life points fell to 3700.

Kalin laughed. "Thanks to my dragon's effect, I can add one card from my deck to my hand. But you knew that, didn't you?" he asked Yusei.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Yusei finished. And due to the effect of Synchro Striker Unit, Junk Warrior's attack decreases by 800 making it a total of 2500. He saw Kalin card and thought, _'It's Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. I have to save Kalin.'_

While watching the duel, Crow stated, "Yusei's trying to save Kalin, just like before." They looked at him and he began to explain everything.

**-Flashback-**

Sector Security had cornered Kalin's hideout with Kalin, Yusei, Jack, and Crow inside. Kalin's friends removed their duel disks from their wrists and put them on the table.

"What's going on?" Kalin asked. "Aren't we going to fight together?"

"Open your eyes, Kalin," Jack told him.

"We don't have a chance if we go up against Security head on," Crow added.

"You guys, get out of the building," Yusei told them.

"That won't satisfy me. We defeated Satellite and dominated it for the first time. Let's have our last duel," Kalin begged.

"We don't have the same views as you anymore," Jack told him.

"What?!" Kalin exclaimed disbelievingly.

"We're friends, Kalin, and we want to save you from Sector Security," Yusei told him.

"What did you say?" Kalin asked shocked.

Sector Security then began to attack the building. The four managed to escape the building, only to be pursued by the Sector Security. They got separated and Kalin found himself trapped at a dead end. An officer appeared and Kalin looked at him.

"I'll just have to fight by myself, then," Kalin stated. The duel began and as it went on, Kalin then jumped at the officer. The two began to struggle making the agent lose control of his runner.

Yusei managed to find Kalin and called, "Kalin, stop!" The runner hit the wall and both Kalin and the officer landed hard on the ground. Unlike the officer, Kalin remained conscious. Kalin grabbed a wooden stick and was about to beat the officer but Yusei grabbed his wrist. "Kalin, this needs to stop!"

The two began to fight with Kalin repeating, "We have to crush Sector Security." Crow and Jack found the two and all four hid inside another abandoned house.

Jack then said, "It's only a matter of time before we're found out."

"Jack, Crow, take care of Kalin," Yusei told them.

Yusei then stepped outside to Sector Security. "I'm the leader of the Enforcers and was the one who attacked the Sector Security Headquarters. Take me in and leave the others out of this," he told the officers.

The captain appeared and told the other officers, "Secure the leader." They came out with an arrested Kalin, shocking Yusei.

"No, you've got the wrong leader. I'm the one you want," Yusei tried.

The captain refused to listen and said, "Defiance against Sector Security is a first-class crime. You won't be seeing him again anytime soon." He laughed and touched Yusei's shoulder while Yusei glared at him.

Kalin looked at became furious. "You betrayed me?!" Kalin yelled as the officers dragged him into the wagon. "You traitor!"

"No, Kalin, I…" Yusei tried but Kalin was too angry and kept cutting him off before Yusei could explain.

"Kalin!" Yusei called as Sector Security took him away.

**-Flashback Ended-**

"Jack, Crow, and I tried to save you that day," Yusei told Kalin in the duel.

"No, you all betrayed me!" Kalin refused.

"Kalin, you've got it wrong," Crow told him. "Yusei tried to surrender in your place."

"Why didn't you fight with me until the end and bend to Sector Security's questioning? These actions only mean you sold me out," Kalin asked. "Do you know what fate awaits those who oppose Sector Security? They didn't even numb it when they put the marker on my face. And the guards kept abusing me."

"We tried to visit you. But we were never able to meet you," Crow explained. "We heard news that you had died."

"It wasn't that simple!" Kalin yelled. "I could have withstood countless brutality, but when the Securities took away my deck that was more precious to me than my life… After that, I went into a depression in which I refused to eat and left myself starve to death. On that night, a voice asked what my desire was. It told me to have this desire, I must become a Dark Signer. I told it I want vengeance and I died. By becoming a Dark Signer, I swore revenge on you and I'll make you go through the worst fears I had to endure. All through my Earthbound Immortal. Now it's my turn!" He drew his card. "I tribute my Infernity Necromancer and my Infernity Archfiend to summon my Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (Attack 3000/ Defense 2500)!" The dark monster rose from the ground and stared right at Yusei. "Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Yusei directly!"

'_I'm not going to run in fear anymore,' _Yusei thought. _'And by sending his Earthbound Immortal to its doom, I'll face Kalin's fears.' _Yusei then fought, "I activate my trap card, Baton of the Hero! During this turn, I can designate an opposing monster's attack target. So I switch the target to Junk Warrior!" The attack destroyed Yusei's monster and dropped his life points to 2400.

"So you managed to use a monster to shield yourself to evade your Earthbound Immortal, hm?" Kalin responded. "I activate Ccapac Apu's ability! This inflicts damage to you equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

"I activate my face down, Burst Synchro Summon!" Yusei defended. "This reduces the battle damage to zero and allows me to summon a synchro monster with attack equal to the effect damage I would've taken, ignoring summoning conditions. So I summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"I set a face down and end my turn," Kalin declared.

"It's my turn," Yusei called drawing a card.

"I activate the continuous trap, Brilliant Shrine Art! This lets me redirect any attacks to my Earthbound Immortal," Kalin declared.

"I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! Since I have two or more speed counters, I can draw two cards and send one card from my hand to the graveyard. So I send Stardust Xiaolong to the graveyard and activate its ability. Since I have Stardust Dragon on my field, I can special summon Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) to the field," Yusei declared. "I then end my turn with one face down." Kalin drew his card. "I activate my trap card, Superior Protector! By equipping it to Stardust Dragon, I can nullify any battle damage to him except through battles involving the equipped monster."

"So you're containing direct attacks, too. But I'll crush that Stardust Dragon. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, attack Stardust Dragon!" Kalin ordered.

"I activate the effect of Superior Protector! By sending it to the graveyard, I can negate Stardust Dragon's destruction by battle," Yusei defended.

"You still take damage. And to make it worse, I activate Wicked Trample, which doubles the damage you've received except those caused by direct attacks," Kalin retorted.

Yusei was surprised as his life points fell to 1400. The thrust of the attack caused Kalin to lose control of his runner for a moment. Yusei rode up and tried to help him, making Kalin remember the day he saved Yusei from falling off a building.

"I was wrong to think I could save you by sacrificing myself. Only the unity of companions can save a companion," Yusei told Kalin. Suddenly all their marks began to glow bright. "Both Crow and Jack share the same concerns. Plus, our new friends are giving us their support. This isn't a battle to defeat you, Kalin. It's to save you from the Dark Signers."

"What's it matter now?" Kalin asked.

Kalin lost control of his runner again and Yusei called, "Kalin!" His mark glowed brighter before all the marks, including the fifth Signer's, appeared on Yusei's back, creating the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon.

"Our wishes will cluster together and be completed," Yusei said. He saw a light from his deck and drew his card. _'This car will lead me to a miracle and save Kalin,' _he thought. "I summon Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And now I tune Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiaolong to synchro summon. Rise up, Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!"

"Do it, Yusei," Kalin told him.

Yusei nodded. "I activate Majestic Star Dragon's effect. It can negate the effect of your Immortal and gain the effect for itself until the end phase," he declared. "Now, Majestic Star Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! End this!" The Immortal was destroyed and Majestic Star Dragon was able to use its effect to reduce Kalin's life points to zero.

Yusei came to Kalin's side as he stopped his runner. "I'm going to save you this time," Yusei told him.

Kalin's eyes turned to normal as he said, "When I became a Dark Signer, I asked for one more thing: that I wanted to play the last duel of the Enforcers, the one that never came true back then."

"Kalin…" Yusei muttered.

The geoglyph disappeared and Kalin said, "I wasn't able to stay mad at you. That isn't enough to satisfy me." Then then turned to dust and faded away.

"Kalin, for you, I will defeat the Dark Signers," Yusei stated. A tear rolled down his face. "Kalin…"

Yusei put his Stardust Dragon into the control unit and the Giant Tower sunk into the ground. He turned and saw Leo, Luna, Crow, and Trudge at a bridge who were greeting him. He rejoined them and Crow pointed up as a light appeared and half the citizens of the Satellite were returned.

"The people who were sucked up by Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu must've come back," Crow concluded.

"Yeah," Leo agreed while Luna nodded.

"Nice win, Yusei," Crow congratulated.

"It's too early to celebrate. In order to close to the doors to the Underworld, two more towers have to be sealed," Yusei responded. "There is still three more Dark Signers out there."

"And that demon," Trudge stated. "Where was Era going to beat that thing again?"

"Above the Original Ener-D Reactor," Yusei answered. Trudge suddenly tensed and Yusei noticed it. "Everyone, get back from Trudge."


	52. The Duel of Destiny

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 51: The Duel of Destiny

Third Person POV

"What's going on?" Crow wondered.

In a possessed sounding voice. Trudge said, "So you defeated Kalin?"

"Roman," Yusei growled.

"You, Yusei, will be my next opponent. If you want to fight me, you must come to the Original Ener-D Reactor," Roman told the Signer through Trudge. After that, Yusei saw a spider come out of Trudge.

Back to normal, Trudge asked noticing their stares, "What's wrong?"

"This could be a trap," Crow mentioned.

"I have to go fight him, even if it is a trap," Yusei told him. "After all, if I defeat Earthbound Immortal Uru, the souls of Martha, Rally, and the others will return. I'm going to settle things with Roman."

. . .

As Yusei, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Trudge get closer to the reactor, they noticed a dark glow and a glowing light smacking at each other before the light through a beam of energy at the darker being.

"Is that Era?" Leo wondered.

As they got even closer, they saw the familiar form take place of the light. Era was panting heavily while Equette was grinning.

"Getting tired, Angel?" he asked confidently.

"I'm going to beat you," Era retorted.

"I'm too powerful for you to survive against and you know it well," Equette responded and Yusei's worry increased as they pulled to a stop at the crater.

"I'm not going to let you take any more lives, Equette. I promise you that," Era told him and shot a beam of energy from her hand throwing the demon back. She looked at Yusei and the others. "You guys, get back!" she ordered.

"Oh, didn't you hear, Era?" Equette asked. "Roman challenged Yusei to a duel. That's why they're here. Or did you not get the memo?"

Era growled in frustration. "Yusei, finish that duel quick and don't you dare lose!" she told him closing her eyes trying to focus.

Yusei nodded before leading them down. He took one glance up to see Era fighting again. _'Era, don't die on me. I don't know what I would do without you,' _he thought worried.

"This sure is deep," Leo commented.

"It's the Original Ener-D Reactor that was built by Yusei's father," Luna said.

"The Ener-D Reactor that was responsible for Zero Reverse and causing the city to be split it two," Trudge added.

"I can feel a frightening power down here," Luna mentioned.

"It's alright, Luna," Leo comforted. "I'm here to protect you."

They stopped at a bridge and Yusei saw Roman at the other end. "So you sent Kalin to the Netherworld," Roman stated.

"You're wrong. Between me and Kalin, there wasn't any hatred. It was the Dark Signers' fault for twisting our misunderstanding," Yusei responded.

"I don't think so. It is fate," Roman retorted. "From the beginning, you were fated to be bound to each other through hate. The Original Ener-D Reactor had been built through hate and sadness, just like me and Dr. Fudo."

Yusei was shocked by what Roman had just said. Roman pulled a switch and an explosion occurred. Ener-D filled the bottom under the bridge. Leo and Luna were both fascinated and terrified by the event.

"This is the door to the alternate possibility that Dr. Fudo and I found seventeen years ago," Roman told Yusei. "Within this light lies the power to change the world. The light has the power to rule over the world."

"Will this light take more victims?" Yusei asked remembering what happened to Rally and Martha. Roman smirked. "I'll never let you get away for what you've done."

"In order for the alternative possibility, there are always slight sacrifices. People are just small existences in a greater container called fate. Era would know that, wouldn't she?" Roman asked and Yusei glared making Roman smirk. "Before fate, lives will disappear like trash and this light is fate itself and alive. The light has swallowed the fate of Dr. Fudo and mine and become alive."

"You're insane, Roman. I won't allow you to do any more harm than you have already done," Yusei retorted.

"I'll bury you inside the light as well," Roman vowed and the two began their duel. Their marks glowed and their life points began at 4000 each. The twins were worried for Yusei as the spider geoglyph appeared in the giant crater in the Satellite. "I'm looking forward to our duel. Should me what kind of powers, you hold." Roman drew his card. "I simply set one face down and end my turn.

'_Does Roman want me to attack? The only thing I can do right now is attack, whatever he might have,' _Yusei thought. "With the effect of my monster Quickdraw Synchron (Attack 700/ Defense 1400), I can special summon it by discarding a monster card in my hand," he declared. "Then I activate the effect of Level Eater. By lowering the level of Quickdraw Synchron by one (Quickdraw Synchron: Level 4), I can special summon it (Level Eater: Attack 600/ Defense 0). Quickdraw Synchron can also be used in place of a tuner monster that has 'Synchron' in its name. So I tune Quickdraw Synchron and Level Eater to synchro summon. Fight, Junk Warrior (Attack 2300/ Defense 1300)! Now Junk Warrior, attack Roman directly!" The attack hit and lowered Roman's life points to 1700.

"Alright!" Trudge stated while him, Leo, and Luna were happy Yusei took the first hit.

"I wouldn't get too excited. I activate Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. As I took damage from a direct attack, I may special summon one level one monster from my and one from my deck," Roman fought. "So I special summon two Dark Spiders (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"I set one face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

"What's with two monsters with zero attack points?" Leo wondered. "Is Roman weak?"

"No," Luna replied. "Roman won't do anything useless. He's just setting things up for his mightiest card."

"What?" Leo responded shocked.

"The Dark Signers have a powerful card that can overturn any situation. And right now, Roman has two monsters ready to be released," Trudge thought aloud.

"Leo, Trudge, stay close to me because I have a feeling that Earthbound Immortal Uru is coming," Luna responded frightening Leo.

"It's my move," Roman stated drawing his card. "I activate the field spell card, Spider Web." The field was immediately covered in webs and glowed in multiple colors from the Ener-D. "Next I tribute my two Dark Spider to summon my strongest monster. Rise up from the depths of the Underworld, my dark god, Earthbound Immortal Uru (Attack 3000/ Defense 3000)!" His monster rose up. "Uru can attack directly if there is a spell card on the field. So, Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Synchro Barrier! By tributing Junk Warrior, the battle damage I would've taken this turn becomes 0," Yusei fought.

"I'm impressed with your move, Yusei. But it won't last. I set two face downs and activate the continuous spell card, Destiny Activator. Now during each turn, you must show me the card you draw. If it's the same type as the card I sent to the graveyard, it is destroyed and your life points are halved. I had sent Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. The card you draw will determine your fate. I end my turn." Yusei drew his card and showed it to Roman. It was a trap called Shooting Star. "Your luck is impressive."

"Yusei shouldn't let his guard down yet," Trudge stated.

"I summon Speed Warrior (Attack 900/ Defense 400) in attack mode," Yusei declared. _'Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target. But Roman only has 1700 life points,' _he thought. "I activate Speed Warrior's effect, doubling its attack (Speed Warrior: Attack 1800). Now Speed Warrior, attack Roman directly!"

"You are too naive," Roman said. "I activate my trap, Roar of the Earthbound! This destroys the attack monsters and deals you damage equal to half its attack."

Speed Warrior was destroyed and Yusei's life points dropped to 3100. "I set a face down and end my turn," Yusei finished.

Roman drew his card. "How long can you withstand the attacks of my Earthbound Immortal?" he asked. "Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack Yusei directly!"

"I activate Spirit Force! This reduces the battle damage to 0 and allows me to add a monster with 1500 or less defense from my graveyard to my hand," Yusei defended.

"You are at your end, Yusei," Roman stated. "I activate Earthbound Wave! This negates the activation of your trap and destroys it." Yusei was scraped by the attack as his life points dropped to 100. "I'll let you soon go towards the light below where your father is resting."

"It's not over until the last card is played," Yusei refused. He drew his card. It was the effect monster Zero Gardna.

"You drew a monster card and that activates the effect of Destiny Activator, which means your life points are halved," Roman informed. Yusei life points fell to 50. "You end is coming, Yusei."

"My life points aren't gone yet," Yusei said. "I summon Zero Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 0). I end my turn with one face down."

"I'm surprised you still have the will to fight. Your will is just like your father," Roman responded. "I can't believe that, after seventeen years, the Signer to fight against me is Dr. Fudo's son. I can feel a strong sense of fate."

"I don't have any fate with the likes of you," Yusei retorted.

"Your life points are almost gone and your soul will disappear into the light of Ener-D," Roman responded. "Perhaps it is time I tell you a story about Dr. Fudo. Seventeen years ago, Dr. Fudo discovered the Planetary Particle."

"What's he talking about?" Leo wondered.

"The Planetary Particle, much like a planetary gear, binds particles together with other particles. Dr. Fudo gave his son the name of his discovery. Dr. Fudo wished Yusei could be a person to connect people with each other through bonds," Roman explained. "The Planetary Particle was a new, essential particle needed to create Ener-D. So he created his own theory and laughed a development on the non-polluting energy mechanism, the Ener-D Reactor. Rex and I were researchers but with impressed by Dr. Fudo's research and were able to become his assistants. We would talk about the possibilities of his research like a bright-eyed little boy. I believed in the world's future that the Ener-D Reactor could create. The research was still going well at that time."

**-Flashback-**

Dr. Fudo, Rex, and Roman were researching until they felt a small tremor. Roman looked at computer screen and said, "The energy gauge is showing abnormal figures. But the equipment seems to be normal."

**-Flashback Ended-**

"We couldn't understand the problem, but back then, no one could think the Ener-D Reactor would bring about something unprecedented," Roman explained. "Because of the experiments, the city was struck by abnormal weather. I was shocked when Dr. Fudo said the experiments must be stopped. Dr. Fudo."

**-Flashback-**

"It's out of hand," Dr. Fudo said. "I don't know what it's due to, but I'm positive the abnormalities in the city are connected to the Ener-D Reactor."

"But all the research will be lost," Rex commented.

"I know that already. But as long as our safety is being threatened, we can continue to put the citizens in danger," Dr. Fudo responded.

Roman was a little saddened by the development. So he investigated every piece of data in the world. It wasn't long before he found a location where disasters were happening at the same time as the experiments. The Nazca Lines.

. . .

Roman arrived in South America to investigate the lines, having heard about the legend that there was a battle of gods 5000 years ago. At the Nazca geoglyphs, he heard the evil beings were sealed inside and that they were locked in battle with the Crimson Dragon for supremacy over the world.

As he investigated, a mysterious man walked up to him. "Hello, Roman Goodwin. I am from Yliaster," the man greeted. "It's a shame that the research on Ener-D would be halted."

"How did you know about that?" Roman wondered.

"Do you wish to continue the research?" the man replied. "After all, the research must continue, even if you have to get rid of Dr. Fudo."

"What're you talking about?" Roman asked.

"In the light of Ener-D, there are possibilities that even you can't imagine and the people of Yliaster believe that you are a true genius that should be in the first page of history books," the stranger replied. "You have already been chosen."

"What do you mean?" Roman responded. The man replied by pointed to a mark on his left arm. Roman looked at it. "It's a mark I've had ever since I was born."

"Fate has already chosen you and you can't run away from that," the stranger informed.

**-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei was surprised to hear Roman revealed himself to be the fifth Signer. He heard a smash and saw some of the web cracking as Era landed on the top of it. But even that didn't faze Roman who continued his tale.

**-Flashback-**

"Did the 5000 year old battle between the gods actually exist? Is it going to happen again?" Roman asked.

"That is something you should see with your very own eyes with the will of the light of Ener-D," the man replied before laughing and disappearing in a sandstorm.

. . .

Roman returned to New Domino City and went into the laboratory to see the Ener-D Reactor in search of the truth to the stranger's claims. Suddenly, a dark purple light hit Roman's eyes and he saw visions of the Earthbound Immortals, the Crimson Dragon, and their battle.

'_The Ener-D Reactor is a device to resurrect the 5000 year old battle between the gods,' _Roman thought.

. . .

Eventually, Dr. Fudo stood in front of Roman and a few agents. "I'm going to stop the Ener-D research, no matter what the agents say to me," he told them.

"You no longer have the authority to do that. You have been relieved of your duties as a member of the RRD," an agent told him.

"What?!" Dr. Fudo responded in disbelief.

"We have invested a lot into the development of Ener-D. The successor has already been decided," another agent told him. Roman stepped up as the agent informed Dr. Fudo of Roman's promotion.

"What is the meaning of this, Roman?" Dr. Fudo asked.

"You don't have the courage to see the truth. I shall fill that role myself," Roman responded.

"I already built the control units for the Ener-D Reactor. As long as you can't release the seals…" Dr. Fudo stopped as Roman showed him the four cards: Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Dr. Fudo quickly took the cards and the agents shot at him. A shot got his arm making Dr. Fudo drop Ancient Fairy Dragon. Rex found Dr. Fudo badly wounded.

"Hold on, Dr. Fudo," Rex told him.

"Rex, stop the Ener-D Reactor," Dr. Fudo told him and handed him the three cards.

Rex searched for his brother in the laboratory. He finally found him who had just cut off his left arm and put it in a container. Roman gave the container to his brother.

"Someday, the Signers will appear and no matter how many years it may take, you must gather them together and defeat me," Roman told him.

"What're you talking about?" Rex asked.

"Just do what I say!" Roman ordered. "There are two gods within my body, but I'm choosing the path of darkness. Take my left arm and get away from the laboratory, while a small amount of myself remains." He held his brother at gunpoint. "Go now!"

Roman then went into the Ener-D Reactor Control Room and his the self-destruct button which caused Zero Reverse.

"This way, I'll be reborn as a Dark Signer.

. . .

Before the explosion could kill him, Dr. Fudo put Yusei's infant self in a capsule escaping hatch, saving him from the explosion of Zero Reverse that split the city into two.

**-Flashback Ended-**

"Back then, the doors of the Underworld began to open through the events of 5000 years ago.

"You're trying to act like a god," Yusei accused Roman. "How many lives do you have to take until you're satisfied?"

"My fate was already in the hands of the gods when I realized it and I chose the darkness within my heart myself," Roman replied. "The world will be reborn soon. It's my move!" He drove his card. "I send Earthbound Immortal Uru to attack you directly."

"I activate the effect of Zero Gardna. By tributing it, I can reduce the battle damage to 0," Yusei fought.

"I am impressed you managed to seal off my attack. I set a face down and end my turn," Roman responded.

Yusei drew his card. "I set two face downs," he declared, "and end my turn."

Roman drew his card to begin his turn. "I activate Earthbound Whirlwind! This lets me destroyed all spell and trap cards on the field since I control an Earthbound Immortal," he declared.

"I activate Starlight Road to negate an effect that destroys two or more cards," Yusei fought. "This also allows me to special summon Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"Despite your dragon's arrival, it's too late," Roman replied.

"It's never too late," Yusei retorted confusing Roman. "I activate my trap card, Shooting Star! This allows me to destroy one card on the field when I have Stardust Dragon on my field. So I choose to destroy your Spider Web field spell."

"It is too late. I activate Anti Emptiness! By making the attack of my Earthbound Immortal zero for the turn (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 0), I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Roman fought. "I end my turn there meaning my Immortal's attack also returns to its full 3000)."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate Battle Waltz to summon one Waltz Token (Attack ?/ Defense ?) which copies a synchro monster except for its effect," he declared. "So my Waltz Token will copy my Stardust Dragon's attack and defense (Waltz Token: Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)."

"Remember, Earthbound Immortals can't be chosen as an attack target," Roman reminded.

"I'm not aiming at Uru, Roman. I'm aiming at you," Yusei responded. "Waltz Token, attack Roman directly!"

"I activate Roar of the Earthbound! When a monster with lower attack than Uru attacks, Uru destroys the attacking monster and deals half the monster's attack as damage to you," Roman fought.

"I activate the effect of Stardust Dragon! This tributes it and negates a card destroying effect," Yusei retorted. Roar of the Earthbound Immortal was destroyed and Waltz Token went straight at Roman.

"I activate Brilliant Shrine Art! This redirects the attack to Uru," Roman responded. "This is the end. But don't feel bad, because we have inscribed a glorious page in this world's history."

Roman thought he had won but noticed Yusei's life points hadn't dropped and Yusei was still standing. "When a Waltz Token is destroyed, both players take 0 battle damage. I also activate the token's effect. When a monster destroys my token, that monster loses attack equal to the token's attack (Earthbound Immortal Uru: Attack 500)."

Another sound of a crashing occurred but this time they all looked up as Era was thrown through the webbed roof and into the wall of the crater.

"Era!" Yusei called as brought herself out of a hole the impact had made. Equette came in and hovered above Yusei. He then reached a long arm out and grabbed Era before she could move. Era just glared as Equette brought her face to face. "Era!"

"You ready to quit fighting and let me finish you?" Equette asked.

"No," Era replied defiantly. "You just finished yourself." Yusei remember what she had said during the Fortune Cup and immediately got worried. A glow began to surround the two and she began to chant a spell, "Maani Utei Bassi Nu Tun Enla Masa Nami Tunai Eta Monu Sune!"

The light engulfed the room and blinded everyone. But they couldn't ignore the sound of Equette screaming in pain. Once the light disappeared, Era fell down unconscious but everyone could see the particles drifting out of her. Yusei caught her as she was above him.

"Era," he called hoping she would wake up. She looked at him weakly as she became slightly transparent. "Era, it isn't your time yet."

"Yusei, don't give up," Era whispered. "You have a lot of light in your heart. Don't let any darkness grasp it and work to help others in my place, okay?"

"Era, don't leave me yet," Yusei responded holding her close.

"This is goodbye, Yusei," she told him.

"Era, please!" Luna called sadly. "You've been through too much. We can't lose you now!"

"It'll… be alright," Era whispered.

"Era… please," Yusei begged. "I care about you too much to let you go."

"Good… bye," Era whispered before her form vanished into light particles.

"Era…" Yusei muttered holding back tears that wanted to fall so badly. _'Era, please, don't leave me. I love you, Era,' _he thought. He heard Luna crying behind him.

"It's all a matter of fate," Roman stated with a smirk.

Yusei glared angrily. "I don't care about fate, Roman. Because of it, there have been so many victims," Yusei told him. "You've forgotten what the people who survived are going through. If my father hadn't conducted his experiments, the incident seventeen years ago would never had occurred. The experiment took the lives of both Crow and Jack's parents- it ruined everyone's lives. If it had never happened, everyone would have had loving parents and happy lives. And Era may still be here." Tears began to escape. "Why do they look at me as a friend? Why don't they bear any bad feelings and support me? What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell them sorry?" Trudge, Leo, and Luna were overwhelmed by Yusei's words. "Try to answer that, Roman," Yusei dared.

'_Is this the darkness within Yusei's heart?' _Roman wondered.

"I'll give you your answer!" called Crow's voice and Yusei turned to see the bird named man below him. "I'm sorry, Yusei. Despite me being your friend, I have never noticed the feelings you've been shouldering. I've never thought that my life was ruined because of you or your father, which is why you don't have to feel responsible for the incident. If I have a fate, it was only having met you, Jack, and many other friends. And remember what Era told you?" You've got enough light in your heart that you shouldn't worry about failing anyone. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. So now win the duel for our sake too."

Yusei was touched by Crow's words and looked at Roman. "Don't worry, I plan on doing that," he told Crow. He then said to Roman, "The one illuminating my heart isn't the Ener-D's light, but my irreplaceable friends. This duel is my final hope and I don't plan on Era's sacrifice _ever_ going to be in vain. I activate my trap, Stardust Flash! During the turn, Stardust Dragon tributed itself, I can special summon it from my graveyard." Roman was shocked by the return of the white dragon. "Now, Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru and finish this!"

The giant monster was destroyed and Roman lost the rest of his life points leaving Yusei as the winner. Despite his defeat, Roman laughed which surprised Yusei.

"This isn't the end. An ultimate god has already been unleashed," Roman informed as he slowly turned into dust. "If all four units are not controlled before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived. And with Era, the Guardian Angel of Light, gone, nothing will be able to stop him." He removed the duel disk from his wrist while Yusei was shocked by Roman's revelation. "I won't allow you to leave this place."

He pulled a switch on his mechanical left arm, which allowed him to pull it off. It caused the bridge to explode and Yusei fell from the bridge into the Ener-D's light. All the while, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Trudge couldn't do anything but watch their friend plummet into the light.


	53. The Gap in Ener-D

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

**Hey People! Yep, The Angel is not done yet. I've had this chapter done for a while but refrained from posting it to see if anyone would react at all. The next chapter will be up when I get the chance to write it. I'll be really busy because I have two huge trips. 1) Going to Disney with my Girl Scout troop and 2) Oklahoma with my family. Each is like 8-9 days long with less than 5 days separating them. So I won't be able to write as often. Anyway, now that my babbling is done, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 52: The Gap in Ener-D

Third Person POV

Leo cried out a bit after Yusei's fall, "Yusei can't be gone! Not after we lost Era!"

"Yusei won't die in a place like this, Leo," Crow told him. _'Yusei just dropped into the Ener-D, nothing more,' _he thought.

. . .

Yusei awoke and found himself in a dark and strange place. A heavy pressure was placed on his chest. _'Am I dead?' _he thought. He then saw his mark glowing. _'No, I'm not. If I still have my mark, then there is no way I'm dead.'_

He heard a moaning and turned as ghostly figures emerged from the ground and looked straight at Yusei. They closed in and one of them took Yusei by the arms.

"Let me go!" he ordered.

But they refused to listen. Yusei's mind was quickly taken over by a vision in which the Ener-D exploded, causing the city to separate and the death of a dozen citizens of the city. _'These must be the souls of the people who were killed in Zero Reverse,' _Yusei concluded. _'And I wouldn't doubt that an incalculable number of grudges are all focused on me.' _

Yusei looked down as he felt the ground slowly swallow him while the souls continued to advance.

"Yusei is innocent in the involvement of your death!" called a voice. "Release him now! Doing him in will not bring you your final rest!" The souls did what the voice told them to and disappeared. Yusei looked and saw a figure in a light. "It's too soon for you to be here."

"Who are you?" Yusei asked. He was then suspended midair in the darkness and looked at the light. _'Is that light calling me?' _he wondered.

He began walking through the darkness. After what felt like an eternity, he found himself near a river. The light became of figure.

"Yusei, you don't belong in this world just yet," the figure told him.

"Are you the one who guided my way?" Yusei asked. He then noticed the form had a familiar shape to it. "Father?"

The figure took form of Dr. Fudo and Yusei knew the figure was his father. "I'm sorry, my son. I hope you can forgive me for burdening you with such an outrageous destiny," Dr. Fudo said. He began to fade a bit.

"Wait!" Yusei called.

"Destiny can and will be changed," Dr. Fudo told his son as he continued to fade.

"Wait, Father!" Yusei called pursuing his father.

"There are people who are truly waiting for you down the path you'll proceed," Dr. Fudo stated.

"Hold on," Yusei called but his father faded into nothing.

. . .

Trudge, Crow, Leo, and Luna suddenly saw a light coming out from the Ener-D and noticed Yusei floating within the light unconscious. The light disappeared and Yusei began to slowly float down to his friends. The twins were happy to see Yusei back as Trudge and Crow caught him.

"Yusei! Yusei, wake up!" everyone called.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and looked at them. _'Am I back?' _he thought.

"You seem fine," Crow responded.

"How did you manage to get back?" Trudge asked.

"Yusei's safe now, so who cares how he got back?" Leo replied. "This is why adults are hopeless."

"Sorry I got you all worried," Yusei told them. Luna was still silent, still in shocked sadness after Era's death. "Luna?"

"Era's not really gone, right, Yusei?" she responded. Everyone looked down.

Suddenly a light appeared in front of everyone, just above Yusei. Everyone was blinded for a moment but their eyes adjusted quickly allowing them to see the light taking form of a person.

Yusei immediately stood up and watched as the light lowered and he caught the still forming figure. _'It's definitely a person,' _he thought. The light began to dim and revealed a familiar angel in his arms.

"Era!" Luna called. The girl didn't budge.

"Era, wake up!" Leo followed.

Yusei placed a couple fingers on her neck for a pulse.

"Is she alive, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Yeah," he answered completely relieved. "Era's alive."

"Then why won't she wake up?" Luna asked.

"She did just evaporate into a death. Maybe she has to recover or something," Trudge suggested.

"Probably," Yusei agreed.

"Well, we can't waste any time," Crow stated.

"Right," Leo agreed.

"Definitely. If the two remaining towers aren't sealed before sunset, the King of the Underworld will be revived," Yusei responded keeping a hold on Era. He looked at the angel. _'Era, don't die on me,' _he thought. _'Don't make me lose you.'_

**Sorry this is short.**


	54. The Beating of the Hummingbird's Wings

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 53: The Beating of the Hummingbird's Wings

Third Person POV

Jack arrived at the Hummingbird Tower on his duel runner. He slowly looked at Carly's glasses and thought, _'Why would you join the Dark Signers, Carly? What happened?'_

"Carly, are you there?" Jack called. "Answer me!" No answered.

Suddenly, a duel runner rode over and the rider removed her helmet to reveal herself as Carly. "I have been waiting for you," she told him.

"Are you really Carly?" Jack asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "In order to see you again, I had to come back from the bowels of death as a Dark Signer."

"What are you talking about?" Jack wondered.

"I had infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer," she informed him.

Jack was shocked and asked, "Why?"

"I wanted to get closer to your just a little," Carly replied.

"I… I thought you had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals. I had thought… if I defeated the Dark Signers, I could save you and turn you back to normal," Jack told her.

"Do you have no intention of fighting me?" Carly asked.

"If you draw a bow against me, I'll break the arrow by force," Jack said.

"You're right. Since I'm a Dark Signer and you are a Signer, we are bound to each other by a twisted fate," Carly responded and the hummingbird geoglyph appeared around them. "Our destined duel can now begin." They both started their duel runners. But just before, Carly said, "If you win, I will return to normal. But if I win, you will become a Dark Signer."

"Fine by me," Jack accepted.

"Fate is ironic. I turned into a Dark Signer in order to chase after you and you had come to chase after me," Carly said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"You can't escape fate," she replied vaguely. They both activated Speed World. "You duelist instinct wouldn't allow you to refuse a duel. I had expected that from the man I had chosen."

"If you desire this, then I'll take you on your destined duel," Jack responded.

"I dare you to catch me to the first corner of the geoglyph," Carly dared.

'_With this duel, I'll confirm Carly's true intention,' _Jack thought as they took off.

Carly knocked Jack's duel runner with hers making Jack lose control of his runner for a second. With the move, Carly took the first turn and drew her card. She then began her turn, "I summon Fortune Lady Light (Attack 200/ Defense 200) in defense mode. Now every turn, this monster's level increases by one and its attack and defense increase by two hundred times its level. I set a card face down and end my turn. Bring it on, Jack."

Jack drew his card. "I'll pass this turn," he decided.

"You didn't summon any monsters or set any cards. Have you prepared to accept your fate? I will use all my might to take your life," Carly responded surprised. She drew her card. " And due to Fortune Lady Light's effect, it's level increases by one and attack and defense increase by 200 times its new level (Fortune Lady Light: Attack 400/ Defense 400/ Level 2). Now I tribute Fortune Lady Light in order to summon Fortune Lady Earth and due to its effect, it gains attack and defense points equal to its level times 400 (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 2400/ Defense 2400). And with the effect of Fortune Lady Light, I can special summon Fortune Lady Dark from my deck in defense mode. It's effect is the same to that of Fortune Lady Earth (Fortune Lady Dark: Attack 2000/ Defense 2000)."

'_If I take both attacks, I'll lose the duel,' _Jack thought.

"Brace yourself, Jack, because this is going to hurt. Fortune Lady Earth, attack Jack directly!" Carly ordered. Jack lost control of his runner as his life points fell to 1600. "Now Fortune Lady Dark, attack Jack directly!"

'_Carly isn't the type of girl who would hurt others,' _Jack thought while his face was bleeding due to the first attack. He drew a card and informed Carly, "During the battle phase, I have taken damage through a direct attack from my opponent's monster, I can special summon Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And with its effect, it can have attack points equal to the amount of damage I've taken (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2400). And because your second Fortune Lady declared an attack, it has to battle my new monster which has 2400 attack points." Fortune Lady Dark was destroyed and Carly's life points fell to 3600.

"I am impressed you are resisting in the end, but you can't escape fate," she told him. "I set a card and end my turn. Try to attack me."

'_She's being controlled by something. I know it,' _Jack thought. _'I turn her back to normal, even if I have to give up my life.' _Jack drew his card to begin his turn. _'As it stands, it'll be a draw. But I'll change that now.' _He then declared, "I summon Power Supplier (Attack 400/ Defense 400) in defense mode. With its effect, Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow gains 400 more attack points (Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow: Attack 2800)."

"I activate Bending Destiny! This negates the summoning of a monster and returns it to the opponent's hand," Carly played. Power Supplier returned to Jack's hand, surprising him. "No matter what you do, fate has already been determined."

'_With that move, she did more than just stop Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow from gaining more attack,' _Jack thought. _'During her next turn, the attack of Fortune Lady Earth will increase, making it stronger than my Ogre.' _He looked at a trap card in his hand. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"You disappoint me, Jack. The turn was too easy," Carly told him. She drew her card to begin her turn. "In my turn, I'll completely finish you off."

"Just try to," Jack dared.

"Because my Fortune Ladies gain a level each turn, the level of Fortune Lady Earth increases to seven and her attack raises to 2800. And now I activate my monster's effect, inflicting 400 points of damage to you," Carly declared as Jack's life points fell to 1200. "Now Fortune Lady Earth, attack Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow!" The ogre was destroyed and Jack's life points dropped again to a total of 800, which made him lose control of his runner again. They both stopped their duel runners and Carly laughed at him.

"I'd be damned if I gave in," Jack said.

"Our true fate can begin very soon," Carly responded.

"There's no fate. With my own hands, I'm going to open your eyes," Jack retorted.

"You are the one who should open your eyes. This duel is a fight for you and me to be together. When the match is settled, we're promised to eternal fate. The cards told me so." Carly looked at her face down and said, "I have been fortune-telling with my deck. The card I picked was the trap card, Enlightenment!" A bright light blinded Jack from the card.

. . .

Jack awakened in a room where Carly appeared and called, "Wake up, Jack. You seemed to be having quite a nightmare. Did you have a bad dream?"

"What is this place?" Jack asked her. He looked at his arm to see the Hummingbird mark instead of the mark of the dragon. "I'm… I'm a Dark Signer?!"

"You are. Are you still seeing some of your dream?" Carly asked.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked. He looked in the mirror and saw he had transformed himself into a Dark Signer with the usual dark clothing and the white of his eyes had turned black.

"Remember, Jack," Carly told him. "You soul has been lost before."

"I… I really have turned into a Dark Signer," Jack stated. He went outside and noticed that Satellite had turned into hell itself with volcanoes, lava, and a darkened sky.

"The 5000 year old battle against the Signers was won because you were on our side," Carly told him.

"I… I remember. Because of the Dark Signers' victory, the world has turned into hell," Jack responded.

"You are the Dark King, the High Ruler of the Underworld," Carly told him.

"Death has opened my eyes. I don't need friends, bonds, or tepid harmony," Jack stated. "It's only in this hell-like world where heights sought by a true king lie."

"This is the world we truly desired," Carly told him.

. . .

In the real world, Jack was truly still blinded by the light from Enlightenment. Carly told him, "When I chose this card, I was able to understand all on why I became a Dark Signer. What I could gain by fighting you, so we could go to our ideal future. I activate the effect of my card. When a monster is destroyed by battle, it can attack a second time!" Fortune Lady Earth is about to attack, when Carly's glasses fell from Jack's pocket.

. . .

Back in the illusion world, Jack sat on a throne with Carly, transported by zombie-like creatures

"Everything in this world has pledged their allegiance to you as the Dark King," Carly told him.

"In this world, all the humans are gone," Jack said. He then noticed Carly's glasses on the ground and remembered Carly's true self. "This isn't the world you truly desire."

"What?" Carly responded.

. . .

Jack woke up in the real world again and played, "I activate the trap card, Changing Destiny! This negates the attack of your monster." Therefore, Fortune Lady Earth's attack was stropped.

"Why are you trying to avoid fate? If I win the duel, we can attain a blissful future," Carly responded.

Jack took out Carly's glasses and showed them to Carly shocking her. "This sham is not the future we're intended for. You showed me what's real. Remember, the Carly I know is still in you somewhere."

"That can't be true," Carly said. They both restarted their duel runners and continued the duel. "I came back as a Dark Signer so you and I could rule the world. That is what I desire. This is the fate that has been appointed to us."

"You're wrong. You're the one who woke me up when I lost all directions after being toyed by a sham of a fate," Jack retorted. Carly then remembered all the time she spent with Jack. "I haven't forgotten what you said. That's why I followed your advice and decided how I lived on my very own. I activate the second effect of Changing Destiny. This lets you pick one of two options. You can either regain life points equal to half the attack of the monster whose attack was negated or inflict it as damage to me." Carly was shocked. "You can either recover 1400 life points or inflict 1400 points of damage to me."

'_Jack's life points are only 800. If I choose to inflict damage, Jack will lose the duel,' _Carly thought. "Why don't you mind taking damage when you were just squeezed by the attack of Fortune Lady Earth?" she asked him.

"So I could teach you that there's no such thing as an appointed fate. That I believe in you," Jack replied. "You must choose your own destiny."

'_He's a fool. By flustering him such a great deal, he's ended up following what I've said. I'll make him mine,' _Carly thought. She was about to inflict the damage when she looked into his eyes and thought of the time she spent with Jack. Unable to go through with hurting him, she chose to regain her life points increasing it to 5000. After that, her eyes returned to normal.

"Carly! Have you turned back to normal?" Jack called out.

She looked at him and showed him she has. "I don't want that kind of fight," she told him.

"I know. You're not the type of person who hurts others," Jack agreed.

Carly reached to end the duel but the Earthbound Immortal refused to allow it and possessed her, saying, _**"I don't care what you want. The duel between you and the Signer is your appointed fate as a Dark Signer. You will continue this duel!"**_

"Are you the one who dragged Carly into the darkness?" Jack asked the possessed Carly. The evil power within Carly forced her to continue the duel and completely possessed her. "Unhand Carly!"

"_**My turn isn't over. I activate the Speed Spell- Curse of Fate! As long as I have two or more speed counters, I can place two cursed counters on one of my monsters. In exchange for not attacking, I can inflict damage to you by removing one counter. So I place two counters on Fortune Lady Earth. I set two cards face down to end my turn," **_Possessed Carly declared. _**"Do not waste your turn on trying to get the old Carly back." **_She then laughed evilly.

"I'm going to make you pay for taking Carly," Jack vowed and drew his card. "I summon Vice Dragon with its effect, though its attack points are halved, since you control a monster and I don't. Next I normal summon Dark Resonator (Attack 1300/ Defense 300). Now I tune my turn monsters to synchro summon. Show your might, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!"

"_**The dragon, which proves you are a Signer, has finally appeared," **_Possessed Carly stated. _**"I'll turn the tables on it. I activate Class Change, increasing the level of Fortune Lady Earth to 8 meaning its attack increases to 3200 as well."**_

"Its attack is greater than Red Dragon Archfiend," Jack realized.

"_**And now with its other effect, I can inflict 400 points of damage right at you," **_she informed, reducing Jack's life points to 400. She laughed. _**"Your life points are like a flame on a flickering candle. During my next turn, I'll completely wipe out your life points."**_

"I won't allow it. I activate the Speed Spell- Half Seize! As I have three or more speed counters, I can halve the attack of Fortune Lady Earth and regain life points equal to that amount (Fortune Lady Earth: Attack 1600)," Jack played and his life points increased to 2000. "I'll burn the evil power's wicked heart inside Carly to ashes with the flame of truth! Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Fortune Lady Earth!" The attack destroyed her monster and Carly' life points returned to 3600. "Carly, open your eyes." The possessed Carly lost control of her duel runner and rode into the flames of the geoglyph which worried Jack.

"Carly! Carly, answer me!" Jack called.

The possessed Carly rode out of the geoglyph and continued the duel, _**"I activate Inherited Fortune! This allows me to summon up to two Fortune Lady cards from my hand next turn."**_

"I set one card face down and end my turn," Jack finished. _'No matter what I do, I'll save Carly,' _he thought. Carly drew her card to begin her turn. "Are you alright, Carly?"

"_**Carly doesn't exist," **_the possessed state of Carly stated. _**"With the effect of Inherited Fortune, I special summon Fortune Lady Water and Fortune Lady Wind! Now the effect of Fortune Lady Water activates, letting me draw two cards." **_She laughed. _**"Serve me as my sacrifice. I sacrifice both my monsters to tribute summon my Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (Attack 2500/ Defense 2500)!" **_Jack saw the shell-like heart containing the souls of half of the citizens of New Domino.

"If the real Carly were to witness this, she would blame and lament herself," Jack told himself.

"_**Aslla piscu, attack Jack directly!" **_Possessed Carly ordered

'_I will stop the evil power in Carly, or I'll die trying,' _Jack thought. "I activate Battle Fader's ability from my hand!" he defended. "This allows me to end the battle phase and special summon it to the field (Battle Fader: Attack 0/ Defense 0)." Furious, Carly set a face down. "I used to be a person who wouldn't give a thought about others. I betrayed and hurt my friends. I was a man willing enough to sacrifice others for my own ambitions. But I learned from Carly that even a bruised and troubled heart can be saved by a truly considerate heart. Right now, I'm wishing with all my heart and want to save the person I truly love. Carly." A red light surrounded him as the entire Mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his back. After noticing the symbol, he saw a light in his deck. He drew the lighted card, also beginning his turn.

Jack heard Carly's voice as she said, "End the duel, Jack. I don't want to hurt you or any more people because of me."

"Don't be ridiculous. There has to be a way to save you," Jack responded.

"If you truly care for me, you must end the duel,"Carly told him.

"But if I do that, you'll be gone," Jack retorted.

"This is the fate I choose for myself. If you truly are considerate for me, you must finish the duel with your own hand," Carly responded.

"I understand. If that is what you sincerely desire, I'll do it," Jack agreed.

"Thank you,"Carly responded.

'_I must pay Carly back by saving her life as she saved mine before,' _Jack thought. He then continued the duel, "I summon forth, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0). Now I tune Majestic Dragon with Battle Fader and Red Dragon Archfiend to synchro summon. Appear, Majestic Red Dragon (Attack 4000/ Defense 3000)! With its effect, I can negate the effect of my opponent's monster and gain its attack until the end phase. So I choose your Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu for its effect (Majestic Red Dragon: Attack 6500)!" The possessed form of Carly was shocked by the turn of events. "I'll finish this, just as Carly wishes. But I won't let her die alone. I activate my face down, Shockwave. This destroys one monster on the field and both players take damage equal to the monster's attack. If I use this card to destroy my own Majestic Red Dragon and inflict its attack, both me and Carly will take 6500 points of damage and the duel will end in a dragon. This is the fate I have chosen for myself. If I am defeated along with Carly, I'll have no regrets."

That's when the spirit of the true Carly appeared and said, "I'm going to choose your fortune once more."

Before Jack can activate his trap card, Carly fought back, _**"I activate Earthbound Release! By tributing Aslla piscu, I can destroy all monsters on the field and inflict their combined attack to you as damage."**_

Jack was shocked and said, "With the effect of Majestic Red Dragon, I can negate any card's effect trying to destroy it and inflict damage to my opponent equal to its attack."

While his dragon prepared to counter-attack, the true Carly said, "My real wish is that you will be loved by everyone. That you become a real king that makes everyone happy." The possessed Carly then took the 6500 points of damage and Jack won.

After Carly's defeat, the geoglyph disappeared and each mark of the dragon reappeared on their respective Signers' right arms. Jack went up to see Carly, who was lying on the ground, and set her head on his lap, begging, "Don't die on me."

Carly woke up and asked, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here," Jack replied.

"Since I don't have my glasses, I can't see anything," she told him. Jack put her glasses back on her and she said, "I love to cheer on people like you, who tried their hardest. But, when I tried to wish for such selfish happiness, I must have been wrong for doing so."

"Everyone has a right to wish for happiness. If what you're saying is a crime, then I'm guilty as well," Jack retorted kindly.

Carly looked at Jack and told him, "I know you'll save the world. I'll be cheering you on, after all." She gave him a hug which he returned and began to turn to dust. Just before she disappeared, she whispered, "I love you, Jack." She then disappeared. Carly's glasses fell to the ground and Jack tried to grab the now non-existent Carly.

Sad, Jack looked at the light dusts falling from the sky.

. . .

Crow, Trudge, Leo, Luna, and Yusei, who was still carrying Era, walked out of the Dark Signers' lair and saw light dusts falling from the sky.

"Jack must've won his duel against the Dark Signer!" Luna concluded happily.

"There's still one tower left to seal," Yusei stated.

"Yeah," Crow agreed.

"The Dark Signers' ambitions will be stopped," Yusei vowed. He looked at the still passed out Era and thought, _'And I'll make sure the Afterlife isn't destroyed until you wake up.'_


	55. The Consequences of the Truth- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

**Hey! I'm going to be switching into doing each chapter into the exact events beginning and ending of each episode. Meaning it's going to go with each episode and until the end of this will be separated into parts. So look forward to parts until the end of Goodwin vs. Jack/Yusei/Crow. After that, we have an epilogue and that's the end of The Angel- Story 1. Which is also saying we don't have a lot more chapters until the end. I've already got an ending written and I think it'll shock you. Unless you're Cool Cat 2000 who knows this already and has read it. Thanks for your opinion by the way, Cool Cat! Anyway, to the chapter!**

Chapter 54: The Consequences of the Truth- Part 1

Third Person POV

Yusei, Trudge, Leo, and Luna made their way to the Lizard Tower. Era was still asleep in the back seat of Trudge's car.

"Is the Lizard Tower the last tower to be sealed?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. And if the last tower isn't sealed by next sunset, the Doors to the Underworld won't be shut," Yusei replied. "Which also means Era's near death to protect us might be in vain if that happens. I'm also worried about Akiza." They all looked at Era for a moment. Her expression was that of worry and Yusei only wished she would wake up.

. . .

While getting closer to the Lizard Tower, Akiza told Mina about what Misty told her about despair and claimed Akiza allotted to her and her brothers, as well as Toby's death which Misty claimed was Akiza's fault.

"Is Misty telling the truth?" Mina wondered.

"I don't remember it happening," Akiza replied.

"Maybe Misty was mistaken," Mina concluded.

"Misty's anger wasn't just an act. I must settle the score with her in order to answer Yusei and the others' wishes," Akiza told her.

They arrived at the Lizard Tower which was located inside an abandoned amusement park.

"We have to find Misty quickly," Mina told her friend.

"We don't know when the geoglyph might pop up, so we have to be careful," Akiza warned before she went straight to the Lizard Tower on foot alone.

. . .

Yusei, Trudge, Leo, and Luna arrived at the amusement park and found the car, realizing that their friends were already inside the park.

"The duel hasn't started yet," Luna said.

"We should split up to search for them," Yusei suggested.

"What about Era?" Leo asked looking back to the sleeping angel.

"She should be fine," Trudge stated. "There don't seem to be any demons around anymore so she can't be attacked."

"Yeah," Yusei agreed followed by the others. _'But why do I get the feeling that something bad might happen to her?' _he thought. They then walked to split up to search for the Mina and Akiza.

. . .

Meanwhile, Mina searched through the park and thought, _'It's sad that a place like this is devoid of people.'_

"Hello there," greeted a voice from behind her and she turned to find a mysterious man.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"I am an officer here under Director Goodwin's direct orders," the man claimed.

. . .

Meanwhile, Akiza continued to walk towards the tower, unknown to her, a lizard was spying on her. A door to an old hall of mirrors opened beside her. She decided to go inside when she noticed Misty's reflection in one of the mirrors. Once inside, the door closed on her.

"Hello, Black Rose," called Misty's voice. "My business with you will finally be finished. Today is the day I will take revenge for me and my brother's death on you." Her face appeared on all of the hall's mirrors and she started laughing.

Era's POV

I groaned a bit as I sat up. I looked around and felt myself breathing. _'I'm alive. But…' _I let my thoughts trail off.

But it wasn't two seconds later that someone grabbed me from behind and locked him in an unbreakable grip. I looked over my shoulder to see a man that I couldn't tell who he was with his disguise.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

He just laughed without answering. He jabbed a few of my pressure points making my body go numb a bit. He then began to drag me into another building before setting me in a dark corner, away from easy view.

Third Person POV

Yusei continued to search for Akiza. As he walked he heard a voice yell, "Look out!" He looked up and saw a giant board falling towards him. The Signer managed to dodge it. He turned as a man walked up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Yusei asked.

"I'm from Sector Security and came here under Rex Goodwin's direct order," the man claimed.

"I appreciate the concern, but it's not safe here," Yusei responded.

"I have already prepared for such risks. I have learned all the details from the director," the stranger explained. "For the sake of New Domino City, Akiza must win at any cost."

"Alright. I'm searching for her right now," Yusei responded. "You can come with me if you want."

. . .

In the hall of mirrors, Misty told Akiza, "Our duel can now begin. I'll tell you clearly what you did to Toby is grueling detail. If you wish to seal the Lizard Tower, you must navigate your way through my maze of mirrors. I am sure this duel will be enjoyable."

"Fine with me," Akiza accepted.

Misty took the first turn and drew her card. "I activate the field spell, Mirror Labyrinth." The hall of mirrors began to change and Misty said, "I'll display all your crimes. So next I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories." The scenery changed again, showing Misty's past.

Akiza saw the boy coming to his big sister and gave her a birthday present. Misty thanks her little brother and opened it. It was a locket that played a beautiful music. She thanks her brother again and said she'll be sure to treasure it. She then put the locket on. Toby told her sister that he met someone who had psychic powers like him and that her name was Akiza. Akiza was shocked hearing this. Toby told Misty that Akiza was also skilled in the Arcadia Movement and that the organization isn't as bad as people this it is. He also added that he wanted to use his powers to benefit everyone.

"That's Misty's brother?" Akiza muttered surprised.

"With the effect of my continuous spell, both players must shuffle any monster they draw during the draw phase back into their deck," Misty explained. The scenery then changed back to the mirrors. "Now one-third of the cards in our deck are restricted."

"That doesn't include the cards in our hands," Akiza stated.

"Well I summon Reptilianne Servant (Attack 100/ Defense 100) in attack mode. Now as long as Reptilianne Servant is on the field, both players can't summon any monsters to the field. I'll end my turn there," Misty finished. Akiza drew her card and showed it to be Evil Thorn, an effect monster. "Because of Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, you can't draw any monsters."

Akiza put the card back into her deck and shuffled it. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Come and follow me deeper into my maze," Misty dared. Akiza followed while the Dark Signer laughed sinisterly.

. . .

Yusei and the man continued their search for Akiza and Mina. The stranger then asked Yusei, "Can Akiza stand against a person like a Dark Signer?"

"She'll win," Yusei replied. "I believe in her."

"Do you have special feelings for Akiza?" the man asked.

"No," Yusei answered. "She's just a friend. I already have someone else."

The stranger suddenly turned to a building. "I just saw some movement in that house."

Yusei went in and searched for a moment. He heard a groan below him and saw Mina unconscious. "Mina!" he called. He began to yank of the cellar opening.

"Yusei, move!" came Era's voice.

"Era!" Yusei exclaimed catching sight of her and noticed her arms tied around her back.

"Yusei, watch out!" she ordered and he quickly dodged a fireball.

Yusei turned to the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Fight me if you want to know the truth," the man dared.

The man materialized a Psychic Sword from his hand and Yusei asked, "Are you a psychic duelist?"

The man only laughed as he attacked Yusei with the sword which Yusei blocked with his duel disk. Era fought against her bonds, wanting nothing more than to get to Yusei. But she was still weakened after her revival.

"Yusei!" Era called.

. . .

Akiza continued to follow Misty through the mirror maze. It was Misty's turn so she drew a card. "I activate the continuous spell, Sad Story- Unwavering Truth," she declared.

The mirror maze changed again to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters. Akiza saw herself meeting Toby who presented himself to her. He told her he wanted to be just like her and wanted to know what he could do to be like her. She had replied that Sayer will tell how and he would just have to listen to what Sayer said. After that, she left him. Akiza was still surprised that Toby was Misty's little brother.

"The effect of my new continuous spell is if both players draw a spell card during the draw phase, we have to shuffle it back into our deck. In other words, all of your spell cars are restricted," Misty explained.

'_I may be trapped but Misty is also trapping herself also,' _Akiza thought.

"Now Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. The serpent beast attacked Akiza and her life points fell to 3900.

. . .

Meanwhile, Yusei continued to fight the psychic duelist. The man used a Hinotama to materialize another fireball, but the Signer dodged it relieving the trapped Era.

"Why don't you want me to help Akiza? And what do you want with Era?" Yusei asked.

"Era will work with me to make the world into a glorious life. And Akiza is destined for greatness. She doesn't need any friends," the man answered.

"If Akiza doesn't wrap things up by sunset, the world is going to get destroyed," Yusei told him.

"That is none of my concern," the man responded and attacked the Signer again with Psychic Sword. The man then used the sword's sheath to neutralize Yusei and send him in the cellar with Mina. After closing the cellar, the psychic duelist said, "Akiza can only shine in a world that I desire and Era will help me create it." He sent another fireball using Hinotama to completely seal the cellar. The man then grabbed a struggling Era and said, "Don't worry. You won't question my orders ever."

"Let her go!" Yusei ordered angrily. "You can't force her to play this game."

"Hm… Is this your special little one?" the man asked and Yusei glared.

That's when the water began to flood up the cellar as the man laughed and brought Era away, leaving Yusei's worried calling behind him. Yusei hurried to try to wake Mina up as the water quickly filled the cellar.

. . .

"Thanks to the effect of Mirror Labyrinth, if both players don't have a level five or higher monster and if there's only one lever four or lower monster, the monster can attack once more during the battle phase," Misty explained as she and Akiza dueled. "So Reptilianne Servant, attack Akiza directly once again!" Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 3800. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Akiza looked at her hand. _'I could summon a monster if it wasn't for Reptilianne Servant,' _she thought. She drew her card and was forced to show it due to the Sad Story spells Misty had on the field. It was the trap, Illusion Destruction meaning she didn't have to return it to the deck. "I set a face down and end my turn," she declared.

"Follow me again, Akiza, if you dare," Misty told Akiza and the Signer followed Misty. Misty drew her card. "I activate the continuous spell card, Sad Story- Atrocious Day."

The mirror maze changed into the Daimon Area in which Akiza, as the Black Rose, was rampaging destruction in the area and spreading fear to anyone who dared to challenge her. The Akiza watching looked as a boulder killed Toby who was watching caused by Akiza.

"That… That's can't be," Akiza thought starting to feel guilty about his death. "That wasn't how it happened. There were no casualties that day."

"The Arcadia Movement covers up all sorts of inconvenient truths, Akiza," Misty told the Signer shocking Akiza. "Now with the effect of my Sad Story combo, all cards will now be shuffled back into the deck after being drawn during the draw phase. You will taste Toby's pain, Signer." Her face appeared on all the mirrors and began to laugh.

"I activate Illusion Destruction! This flips Reptilianne Servant face down," Akiza fought.

"And due to its effect, it is now destroyed," Misty stated as her monster shattered.

"Despite meeting Toby, I don't know much about him. I didn't even know the fact that I was involved in the incident that claimed his life," Akiza stated.

Misty was furious and growled, "You continue to deny your responsibility in Toby's death." She then continued the duel, "I activate the trap card, Sorrowful Chain." The scenery changed again and Misty was seen crying for her dead brother. "This sadness led me to fall off a cliff while still driving my car. By the time I was transported to the hospital, I was already dead." Akiza was shocked by this.

. . .

As the water continued to flood the cellar, Mina cried out for someone's help.

Outside, Trudge noticed a Sector Security ID on the ground. "How did this get here?" he wondered and opened it to reveal it as Mina's ID and saw Jack's picture in it. "Why is there a picture of Jack Atlas in here?!" he exclaimed angry.

"Help!" called Mina's voice and Trudge ran in.

"Mina!" Trudge called.

"Trudge, down here!" Yusei called.

"What the…?" he muttered.

"You have to open the hatch," Yusei explained. "Some guy locked us down here and took Era."

"Isn't Era unconscious?" Trudge asked

"I'll explain better once we get out," Yusei replied.

Trudge accepted it due to the circumstances and hurried to the hatch and yanked at it.

. . .

Back in the hall of mirrors, Akiza began to blame herself, "It… It can't be true. But… if it is… if I really killed her brother…" She tripped and nearly fell toward a shard of mirror when the psychic duelist grabbed her. "Who are you?"

"Relax, I'm on your side," he told her. He took off his fedora and glasses to reveal himself as Sayer.

"Sayer!" Akiza exclaimed, happy he was alive.

"Fight, Akiza," he told her.

"I… I can't," she refused.

"When I first met you, I found your original powers were too strong for you. So I sealed your powers without your knowledge. But now I'm going to unseal your true powers. All I need to say is one phrase. Listen carefully, 'the entrance to the Netherworld is on the witch's island'," Sayer said. After saying that, Akiza emitted a powerful wind around her and stood up. "That's it, Akiza. Defeat this Dark Signer. Your true powers are far superior than those of the Dark Signers." He then ran from the hall of mirrors.

Akiza returned to her Black Rose persona, making Misty happy. "You'll be the only one who will be vanishing from this world, Misty," Akiza, as he Black Rose, told the Dark Signer.

"By the effect of Sorrowful Chain, when I have three Sad Story card on my side of the field, I can special summon one effect monster. So I summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600)!" Misty declared.

"I'm not afraid of your, Misty," Akiza told her, irritating Misty.

"Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Akiza directly!" Misty ordered. Akiza took the hit and her life points fell to 1900. "Now the effect of my Dragon Queen activates. When it deals battle damage, you must select one card in your hand and send it to the graveyard." Akiza sent Hedge Guard from her hand to the graveyard in response to the effect. "And then I can draw one card. And because this isn't the draw phase, I'm not affected by the effects of my three Sad Story cards. I will end my turn there."

Akiza drew her card but because of the Sad Story- Sorrowful Memory, she sent it back into the deck which shuffled. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose (Attack 1700/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. And with its effect, when this card is successfully summoned, I can draw one card from my deck and if it's a monster card, this card is destroyed. And just like you, I can draw cards outside of the draw phase. She drew her card and it revealed itself as Rose Fairy. "I special summon Rose Fairy (Attack 600/ Defense 1200) with its effect. Now I tune my two monsters to synchro summon. Come forth, Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)!" The arrival of the dragon caused all the mirrors to break and destroyed the hall.

. . .

Sayer watched the duel from outside the hall of mirror with Era watching him with a glare, forced to be sitting on the ground. "Yes, Akiza. Eliminate all in our way. I will use you to rebuild my Arcadia Movement," Sayer said and laughed. He looked at Era. "And you'll be ready to help me soon enough."

"No, I won't," she retorted. "Yusei will stop you. You won't control Akiza or I like this."

"We'll see, won't we? I can guarantee you, you won't be thinking that way for long," Sayer told her, walking up to her. He whispered something in Era's ear and Era cringed in pain as her mind fought his control. As Era fought his grip, Sayer walked back over to the window and turned to watch the duel progress.


	56. The Consequences of the Truth- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 55: The Consequences of the Truth- Part 2

Third Person POV

Akiza, as the Black Rose, continued to duel Misty. Leo and Luna found their way to Akiza in some kind of mirror dome.

"Something's wrong with Akiza," Leo stated.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered. Misty's monster was destroyed and her life points fell to 3500.

"Akiza used her psychic powers," Leo concluded.

"I end my turn," Akiza stated.

"Those were the same powers that were used to kill my brother. I will make you pay for it," Misty stated and the lizard geoglyph appeared.

"That's right, Akiza. Use your psychic powers against your enemy," Sayer encouraged and laughed from where he was in another small house. Era sat against the wall behind him, still cringing in pain as she fought to keep control of her mind.

. . .

Meanwhile, Trudge continued to try his best to open the cellar while Yusei and Mina tried not to drown with the water continuing to flood the cellar. When he heard, Mina calling out for Jack, the anger alone gave him enough strength to finally open the cellar's door. He helped Yusei and Mina out with it opened.

"Now what's going on with Era?" Trudge asked.

"When I got in here, I found Mina when Era called out to me. I don't know when she woke up or how she got here, but she was tied up and placed in a dark corner. She then told me to move and I barely dodged a fireball sent by the man who was psychic duelist. After I was thrown into the cellar, he grabbed Era and said something about using her to create a world he desires. He then left with her and I need to find her," Yusei explained. They walked out of the house and they noticed the geoglyph in the sky. "The duel's started."

"Yusei, Misty thinks Akiza killed her brother, Toby," Mina informed him.

"Is it true?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know and Akiza can't remember it," Mina replied.

. . .

It was Misty's turn and she drew a card. "I drew Reptilianne Gorgon but due to Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories' effect, I have to return it to my deck and shuffle it," she declared. "Now due to Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings' effect, it can be special summoned back to the field by sending one continuous spell card on the field to the graveyard. So I send Sad Story- Sorrowful Memories to the graveyard in order to revive it." Her monster reappeared and Akiza didn't budge at its appearance. "Next I equip Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings with Reptilianne Rage. This increases its attack by 800 (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 2700). Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"I activate Rose Blizzard! When your monster attacks, its attack is negated and switched to defense position," Akiza defended.

"I am impressed you managed to dodge the attack. I end my turn," Misty finished.

. . .

Outside the duel, Yusei called out as he saw the twins, "Leo! Luna!"

"Yusei!" Luna exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked.

"Akiza's dueling Misty," Luna explained.

"But Akiza's acting like the Black Rose again," Leo added.

"What happened?" Yusei wondered. He looked at a house across from them and saw Sayer laughing and encouraging Akiza to fight. Yusei immediately recognized him from the Fortune Cup. _'This is Sayer's fault,' _he thought. "Leo, Luna, stay here," he ordered the twins before running off.

. . .

It was Akiza's turn and she drew her card to begin it. "I remove Rose Fairy from my graveyard and activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon. This switches Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings to attack position and reduces its attack to zero (Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings: Attack 0)," she declared shocking the Dark Signer.

. . .

Sayer stated from his house, "With her power limiter removed, Akiza has no need to fear the Dark Signers."

Yusei managed to find the psychic duel and entered the single roomed house. "Sayer," he called. He looked at Era and immediately noticed the pain she was in. He stepped in front of her protectively.

"So you survived," Sayer responded surprised.

"What do you think you're doing to Akiza and Era?" Yusei asked.

. . .

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!" Akiza ordered destroying the monster and dropping Misty's life points to 1100. "You're about to lose, Misty."

"When Reptilianne Rage is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you're dragon's attack points are lowered by 800 (Black Rose Dragon: Attack 1600)," Misty informed.

"I summon Dark Verger (Attack 0/ Defense 1000) in defense position and end my turn," Akiza finished.

. . .

"Sayer, what are you planning? What're you doing to Era?" Yusei asked.

"Thanks to the Dark Signers attacking my headquarters, I have a scar on my face's right side," Sayer replied showing the mark for a moment. "I have complete mind control over Akiza and she will only listen to me. And it won't be long before Era gives in and she'll become mine also. I will use those two to get revenge against those who have hurt me."

"Let Akiza and Era go! Akiza's a new person now," Yusei ordered. "And Era's not someone who you can control."

"Akiza is my faithful servant and soon Era will be too. I decide everything they do," Sayer responded. He threw a fireball at Yusei, who grabbed Era and quickly dodged it.

"I won't let you control people's hearts," Yusei told him.

"Once people are in my hands, they'll be at my mercy regardless of who the person is. Once I place a stimulus on their weakness, they'll move at my will as much as I like, just like Akiza. Her heart has dealt with loneliness just because she has psychic powers. All I had to do was give a little titillation. And Era's weakness I have found is her friends and especially you," Sayer stated. "Once I'm rid of you, she won't be able to fight it any longer." Yusei tensed, still holding Era.

"You're pathetic," Yusei growled.

"No, but this one is. This Dark Signer through the grudge from the death of her brother. And now she's fighting a psychic duelist to get revenge. To me, it's just some tear-jerking fraternal love. I know Akiza will defeat Misty," Sayer responded.

"Are you the one who caused the events that led to Misty becoming a Dark Signer in the first place?" Yusei asked.

"Yes, but I didn't think thing would go this far," Sayer answered. "It is the perfect stage for me to demonstrate the psychic duelists' power to the world."

Yusei smirked and said, "You just admitted you were behind Toby's death."

"Even so, what're you going to do about it?" Sayer asked.

. . .

Misty drew a card to begin her turn. "I summon Reptilianne Gardna (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. Next I send Sad Story- Unwavering Truth to the graveyard to bring back my Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings (Attack 1900/ Defense 2600). Now Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings, attack Black Rose Dragon!" The attack destroyed Akiza's monster and dropped the Signer's life points to 1600. "And now due to my Dragon Queen's effect, I can draw one card while you have to send a card from your hand to the graveyard."

"I activate Fragrance Storm. By destroying Dark Verger, I can draw a card. If it's a plant type monster, I can draw again," Akiza fought. She revealed it to be Copy Plant and she drew again. "I summon Copy Plant (Attack 0/ Defense 0). And since it's a tuner monster, the effect of Dark Verger activates. Meaning it is special summoned from the graveyard."

"What're you planning to do with summoning two monsters with low levels?" Misty wondered.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," Akiza finished.

Misty drew her card. "I activate Advance Force! This lets Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings count as two tributes," she declared. "So now I tribute my monster to summon, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (Attack 2800/ Defense 1800)!" The twins, Trudge, and Mina, who had found the twins, were terrified by the size of the lizard.

. . .

Yusei had set Era in a safer area of the building while he continued to dodge fireballs sent by Sayer. Yusei clicked a button on his duel disk and asked, "Are you the one who killed Toby Treadwell? And did you then pin the blame on Akiza?"

"Yes, I was the one who killed Toby one year ago," Sayer confessed. "I had put Toby through a hard experiment to see if he had any potential to join my organization. The experiment consisted of an electrocuting device which would reveal if Toby had strong enough psychic powers to withstand the procedure. After seeing that Toby did not live up to expectations, I deemed Toby as of no use to me. So I increased the power of the device, even though I was warned by one of my members that it would be 'dangerous' and the experiment killed Toby. I was disappointed that Toby had limited potential as a psychic duelist. But Akiza was my greatest discovery. She had limitless potential as a psychic duelist and she always tried to measure up to my expectations."

"That's it, Sayer. You're through ruining lives!" Yusei responded and tried to fight him but Sayer used his power to thrown the Signer into a fall. But Yusei barely managed to escape the fall by holding onto the stones stairs.

"I must say, I am impressed by your persistence," Sayer stated. He raised a psychic sword, intending to finish him off. Yusei, though, laughed. "What're you laughing about?"

"My duel disks is homemade and had the multi-duel voice network switched on," Yusei explained. "In other words, Misty has heard everything that you just said about Toby's murder."

The psychic duelist was shocked by this and turned to Misty who glared at him in hatred. "What did you just say?!" she yelled.

"Toby was too weak to join my organization. I don't need any people I can't use if they're too weak," Sayer replied.

"You'll pay for what you've done. Ccarayhua, take Sayer to the depths of the Underworld!" Misty ordered. The Immortal devoured Sayer and Akiza slowly returned to her old self but was still in a daze.

Yusei pulled himself up and ran to Era who was panting. "Y-Yusei…" she muttered. Yusei didn't respond except pull her into a hug. "Yusei, I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"It's not your fault, Era," he told her, holding her tighter. "Just don't do this again. Don't make me almost lose you like that."

"Yusei, I…" she began but was cut off when Yusei took her lips to his.

He slowly pulled back to say, "Don't make me lose you like that. I can't lose you, Era. You need to realize that."

"Yusei…" Era muttered. "I… I can't lose you, either."

"Can you stand? Akiza probably needs your help," Yusei asked.

She nodded and slowly stood up without a problem. They walked out to see Misty looking at Akiza with slight soft eyes.

"I have finally avenged Toby's death. I now understand that you hadn't killed my brother," she told Akiza as she turned back to normal. "I have no more reason to fight you." Misty was about to surrender but the Dark Signers' power refused to allow it and tried to gain control of her.

Era and Yusei ran down and Yusei told Misty, "Misty! Your vengeance is over. You can't lose to the Earthbound Immortal!"

Era looked at Akiza and noticed she was still in her trance a bit. "Akiza! Akiza, listen to me!" she called.

"I know that voice. That's Era calling out to me," Akiza muttered and snapped out of her trance completely. She then noticed Misty.

"I… I can't stop this duel through my own will anymore," Misty stated before she became completely possessed.

"_**And now I'll destroy you, Signer, and everything you hope to accomplish," **_the possessed Misty told Akiza.

"Akiza, you're the only one who can save Misty now," Yusei told her.

"Right," Akiza agreed.

"_**Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, attack the Signer directly!"**_ Misty ordered.

"I activate Ground Capture! This halves the battle damage I would've taken from one of your monsters," Akiza defended as her life points fell to 200. "And if I had taken at least 1000 life points, I can draw a card." She drew her card.

"_**I set a face down and end my turn,"**_ Possessed Misty finished.

'_If I win the duel, Misty will get sent to the Underworld. If I can just defeat the Earthbound Immortal, there might be a chance to save her,' _Akiza thought. She drew her card to begin her turn. "First I use the effect of Copy Plant to change its level to two. Then I summon Hedge Guard (Attack 0/ Defense 2100). Now I activate the spell card, Shining Rebirth! This lets me synchro summon Black Rose Dragon from my graveyard by using my three monsters. So I summon back Black Rose Dragon (Attack 2400/ Defense 1800)! When Black Rose Dragon is successfully summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field and thanks to the effect of Shining Rebirth, Black Rose Dragon isn't destroyed this turn," she declared.

"_**Remember, if you win the duel, Misty will die for good," **_the possessed Misty reminded Akiza.

"The one I want to defeat is the entity controlling Misty," the Signer retorted. "I activate the effect of Black Rose Dragon!"

"_**I won't allow you to win so easily," **_Possessed Misty refused. _**"I activate Doom Gazer. This inflicts 300 points of damage to you for each card that would be destroyed. And with seven cards, you would take 2100 points of damage."**_

As the assault was sent towards Akiza, the spirit of the true Misty appeared and told Akiza, "Protect this world as a Signer, Akiza."

"A-Are you sure?" Akiza asked and the spirit nodded. She turned her head as she played, "I activate the trap card, Nature's Reflection! This redirects the damage to you!"

The attack made Misty lose her locket and fall to the ground. Ccarayhua and the lizard geoglyph disappeared. Era watched Akiza sad for her friend who had a sad look on her face while everyone congratulated Akiza for her win.

Era followed Akiza's view as she looked at a locket on ground. Akiza picked up the locket and looked at the picture of Misty and Toby. Her tears fell on the locket and Akiza turned as Era set a hand on her shoulder.

"_I know this is what Misty would've wanted, Akiza," _Era told her mentally. _"Don't beat yourself up for it."_

"Ah! The sunset!" Leo exclaimed making them turn to him.

"We weren't able to make it by sunset," Trudge added.

"But at least the souls of the inhabitants of New Domino City should return soon," Mina mentioned. They looked at the lights returned to New Domino.

Suddenly, an earthquake stroke the area and a light appeared. Era and Trudge were the first to notice it then followed by the others.

"It's coming from New Domino City," Mina stated looking at it.

Then a condor geoglyph appeared in the sky. "That's right! I didn't realize it, but we were missing the final mark," Era stated making everyone turn to her. "There were seven told Wicked Gods. Yusei, I showed you guys them. I saw six here."

"Era's right," Yusei responded. "Which only means we were really missing the final Dark Signer this entire time." Everyone was terrified by the revelation as they looked at the mark.

**Okay, so this is a long overdue explanation but if you're confused between mental talking and Angelic talking, here's the difference so you can figure it out. **

**Angels cannot talk to other angels telepathically. So when you are seeing italics between two or more angels, they're talking in Angelic. **

**If you see italics for talking between an angel and human, the two are talking telepathically. After all, humans don't know Angelic. **

**So there's your explanation. I hope that makes sense. If not, leave a comment and I'll PM you and explain it more. You'll also hear about this in the next story which I have already started. Anywho, see you in the next chapter, people!**


	57. The Darkest of Battles- Part 1

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 56: The Darkest of Battles- Part 1

Era's POV

The Condor geoglyph had just formed in the sky, causing concern among everyone. Jack and Crow arrived and joined up.

"So you're Akiza, huh? Good to see you've won your duel. But what the heck is going on with that thing?" Crow asked.

"Era!" came the familiar voice of Yue. I turned as she and May came up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"As soon as the fog cleared up, we went to check on the others and guess who's here," May explained.

"Let's go," I stated changing into an angel.

"Era, wait. You're still recovering from your battle with Equette," Yusei stopped.

"I have to, Yusei. I promised our lord," I responded before taking off with May and Yue without another word.

Third Person POV

"Think she'll be okay, Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure. Especially since she's probably still weak after Equette," Yusei replied. Another mild earthquake occurred and they turned as some multicolored light was emitted from the crater in the center of the BAD Area. "The Door to the Underworld has completely opened."

Various thunderbolts strike the air around the crater above the former Dark Signers' lair. A dark, filthy liquid then made its way out of the hole. The sludge slowly took form of a giant dragon with two red, glowing eyes near the top. It stood over Satellite, dripping sludge and staring in the direction of the Condor lines. Everyone was terrified by the creature's presence.

"Didn't Roman warn us that is the King of the Underworld would appear if we failed to seal the four towers before sunset?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, he did," Yusei answered.

"Does that mean it's the end of the world?" Trudge asked.

"No, we're still here and the darkness hasn't completely taken over," Mina replied.

Luna's mark of the dragon began to ache and she looked at Kuribon who appeared at her side. "Uh, oh. Kuribon just said that if that thing reaches the Condor geoglyph, some really bad things are going to happen," she informed the others.

"That's not the worst part. Era told me that if that thing gets to Izoa, he's going to tear the Afterlife to shreds," Yusei stated.

"And that's really bad because…" Leo trailed off.

"If the Afterlife goes, Leo, there won't be a peaceful place to end up after we die," Crow explained.

"And didn't Era tell us what the Underworld was like?" Luna asked.

"She did," Yusei answered. "Which means we need to help Era stop that thing."

"But how can we stop a huge creature like that?" Leo asked.

The other Signers' marks began to glow too. After another few cracks of thunder, some red light shined from the sky, making way for the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon sent a blast of light at the Signers and their companions.

They found themselves and their runners in a starry, space sort of area as they flew in a way through it.

"What're we doing here?" Luna wondered.

"I think the Crimson Dragon is taking us somewhere," Yusei answered.

"Yeah, well I think our stop is coming up," Crow stated and they quickly found themselves on Goodwin's island residence.

One of the buildings had been smashed and the Stairway to the Dragon Star had jutted out from underground, breaking through it. Yusei looked up and saw Era hovering against another, male angel who looked strong and powerful. He had a bold face with some markings on it and blond, slick hair and wore a white robe with a red trim to it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had an amused grin.

'_Is that Izoa?' _Yusei thought.

He turned back to the monument as Jack said, "This is that stairway that was inside Goodwin's mansion."

The Condor geoglyph glowed just above the stairway. "The geoglyph we saw in Satellite was coming from here?" Akiza deduced.

"How did we get here in such a short time?" Leo wondered surprised.

"So you have finally arrived," Goodwin stated appearing at the top of the stairway. "Welcome. I must congratulate you for defeating the Dark Signers, but you were unable to close the Doors to the Underworld."

"Have we lost? The world…" Yusei was cut off as Goodwin finished.

"… is done for," Goodwin finished for him. He looked at the King of the Underworld. "The King of the Underworld is coming." He looked at the two angels above though one was a demon in disguise as Yusei knew. "And a battle for the Afterlife will begin shortly."

"Why is the King of the Underworld coming here?" Yusei asked.

"The stairway is the place for the Divine Ritual," Goodwin answered. "I used the Crimson Dragon to bring you all here for the sake of that ritual." He picked up the capsule containing Roman's arm with the mark of the dragon in it. The marks began to glow, making the Signers fell pain through their own marks.

"Is the arm in that capsule yours?" Jack asked.

"No, it had once belonged to my brother, Roman. The same man who I had tried to stop him from creating Zero Reverse along with Era," Goodwin replied. Everyone was shocked he knew Era from that day.

Yusei then remember something.

**-Flashback-**

Inside the helicopter, Akiza asked Mina, "What did Goodwin mean about the Original Ener-D Reactor and Yusei's father?"

"It was called Zero Reverse," I stated before Mina could. "It was an incident that was caused when the Original Ener-D Reactor reversed its direction. It also separated the city into the two parts you know now."

"How did you know that? It's classified for the most part," Mina asked.

I sighed and closed my eyes while facing my head down though I remained emotionless and calm. "I was there saving lives when it occurred," I answered.

"You were?" Jack asked.

I nodded. "Tell me, Mina, was it reported as an accident that caused it?" I asked not opening my eyes or looking up.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because it wasn't," I answered bluntly as I opened my eyes that held a stern, slightly angered look to them, though my face was still at the ground. "And it wasn't Yusei's father that caused it."

"Wait, what do you mean it wasn't an accident?" Akiza asked.

"Another person was gripped with a delusional idea and darkness…" I stated. "I tried to stop him as did his brother. But he threw… something at his brother before hitting the button that triggered Zero Reverse."

**-Flashback Ended-**

Yusei then turned back to the situation at hand and asked Goodwin, "Why do you have his arm?"

Goodwin laughed as he set down the capsule and turned around. To everyone's surprise, the Condor dark mark appeared on his back. Goodwin's jack then tore as his muscles expanded. The sclera in both his eyes turned pitch black and purple lights started to form over his now muscular body, showing his status as a Dark Signer. He then unlocked the canister and ripped off his mechanical arm. Using his other arm, he took Roman's arm from the tank.

"By using the power of the Dark Signers, I will make this arm my own," Goodwin announced and placed his brother's arm on his missing one, where it attached itself. Era above winced as she felt her lord fight Goodwin's control.

"Ah, feeling the dragon's fight, are you, Era?" Izoa asked her.

"Enough, Izoa. I'm going to make you pay for the crimes you've done," Era retorted. "But how about you show me your real form for once?"

Izoa laughed as his eyes turned read. "Very well," he agreed. Era knew the others were watching as Izoa transformed into his true self. He had black, leather like shirt and pants, he were black, pointed heeled boots. His angel wings turned into black, bat like wings and his skin was a dark grey with his red eyes that had cat like pupils standing out. His hair turn pitch black and black mist rolled off him from his power.

"To think a demon like you has been making all the calls for the angels," Era stated. "Why would you even dare to enter the Afterlife?"

"My king suggested this plan four hundred years ago, the same time I took power," Izoa explained. "He suggested everything. And with less angels graduating into entering your and their worlds, the demons and Underworld grew stronger."

"There's something you miscalculated by coming here, Izoa," Era told him and he gave her an amused look. "Don't you know that no matter how strong a demon or angel is, they are of equal power in the human world."

"Hm, that may be true. But my knowledge and skill in fighting far surpasses yours, Era," Izoa responded as Era heard Goodwin take her friends' attention back to him.

"We'll see about that, Izoa," Era growled. She quickly had to dodge a dark energy attack as their fight began.

Meanwhile with the others, Goodwin said, "Seems the Crimson Dragon is resisting. No matter, it will just take time."

"What're you trying to do?" Yusei asked him.

"By using both the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals, I will become the ultimate god!" Goodwin replied.

Goodwin raised his arm and the stairway rose further out of the ground. Everyone retreated back from Goodwin's residence while the Stairway rose higher into the sky. Goodwin laughed manically with his view of the whole city. The Signers and their friends had found their way back to the bridge leading to Goodwin mansion. An alter appeared before Goodwin.

"The ritual shall be done in a turbo duel on the Condor geoglyph," Goodwin announced. "There I will crush you Signer and sacrifice you to the King of the Underworld."

"But you were the one who asked Yusei and the others to defeat the Dark Signers," Crow reminded him.

"What will happen to the King of the Underworld if we win?" Yusei asked. He looked at Era for a moment who avoided another blast from Izoa. She shot one at him and he was flung back a few yards.

Goodwin then replied, "It will disappear. But it will never happen as I have become a god and will not allow it."

"Fine, if you want to duel, you got it," Yusei agreed.

"I'll disperse the world of you, Goodwin," Jack vowed.

"And I'm helping in this fight. I may not be a Signer, but I'll do anything for the kids in Satellite," Crow agreed. "We'll rise higher than the man from the Daedalus legend." Goodwin grinned hearing this.

As the three duelists started their engines, Yusei vowed, "We will stop the King of the Underworld and put an end to this." The others cheered them on as the Condor geoglyph rotated so that it tilted downwards.

As compartment on the temple shuffled Goodwin's deck. "To make up for being outmatched, you'll all start at 4000 life points while I'll start with three times that amount, 12000. Also, nobody may attack on their first turn. Are there any objections?"

"Got none here," Crow agreed.

"I'm ready," Jack added.

"Then let's go!" Yusei exclaimed and they onto the geoglyph to use it as a turbo duel circuit. Speed World was then activated.

Crow took the first turn. "I summon Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield (Attack 100/ Defense 1800) in attack mode. Next I use the effect of Blackwing- Bora the Spear's (Attack 1700/ Defense 800) to special summon it," he declared. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

Jack moved up to make his move. "I summon Mad Archfiend (Attack 1800/ Defense 0) in attack mode and set one face down. That end my turn."

Yusei took the lead for his move. After drawing, Yusei asked, "Why did you become a Dark Signer?"

"I supposed I could tell you," Goodwin replied and retold his tale. "My brother's body was chosen as the first place of battle. The powers of both a Signer and a Dark Signer resided with Roman's body. However, the Dark Signer's mark began to take over his body. Roman believe that by throwing away his left arm, which carried the Signer's mark and leaving it to me, fate would take care of everything else. He threw me the canister the night of Zero Reverse. He told me that you, Signers, would appear someday and that no matter how long away it was for me to gather them and use them to defeat him. He explained to me that two gods were residing in his body and he had chosen the path of evil. He told me to take the canister and leave while a small part of his normal self remained in him. He reached for the button to trigger Zero Reverse when Era came in and called for him to stop. She said she could help him but he refused to listen and told us to leave. Era tried to stop him and asked for me to leave immediately and I did. After that, Zero Reverse occurred showing that Era was unsuccessful in her attempt to stop him." The three Signers looked at Era shocked for a moment. But Goodwin then continued bringing their attention back to him, "So I obeyed fate and gathered the Signers. Up until then, I had reached a certain conclusion as I went staring at the depths of the depths of destiny. I had recently had a duel with Roman and lost. I could've defended myself but I had lost the duel on purpose. I knew Roman could not win against you and that our fate will not change. In another 5000 years, those sharing the same fate would appear, use the world as the battleground for the gods and eventually die. So it is my destiny to break this chain. I would do so by using what Roman couldn't withstand. I became a god and overcame fate. But I had to die first and wish earnestly. I would then take the arm Roman had left me and use it as my own, possessing two gods like Roman once did. And I will use the powers of the King of the Underworld to destroy the world and use the Crimson Dragon's power to rebuild it." He lifted his arm in triumph, announcing, "I will recreate this world!"

"Don't joke around," Yusei told him.

"No kidding," called Era. They looked at her. "There's something you don't know about me and my marks."

"Indeed, Goodwin," Izoa stated. "She is the Guardian Angel of Light. Within her resides the power and heart of the Crimson Dragon. Only she can control that power."

"How is that possible?" Goodwin asked.

Era just glared but immediately dodged an attack by Izoa. "Really?" she asked him.

"Let us return to your end," he retorted and Era sighed before they fought again.

"I don't know much about that, but your selfish desires have affect the lives of people from Satellite," Crow stated bringing Goodwin's attention back to them. "Including Martha and the children."

"I won't allow you to do as you like with your delusions," Jack refused.

Yusei pointed up to Rex and told him, "You're wrong, Goodwin. It isn't God's power that tears down destiny, it's what everyone creates by gathering and fighting together."

Goodwin grinned and asked, "What are you gathering to fight for?"

"The bonds between our friends," Yusei replied. "I summon Max Warrior (Attack 1800/ Defense 1200) in attack mode. I then set one face down and end my turn.

Goodwin started his turn. "Now since I control no monsters while you do, I can special summon Oracle of the Sun (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000). Next I normal summon Fire Ant Ascator (Attack 700/ Defense 1300)," he declared. "Now I tune both my monsters. When the sun arises, all darkness is dispelled. Light, shine brightly. Synchro summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti (Attack 3000/ Defense 2800)! Now by removing Fire Ant Ascator from play, I can special summon Weeping Idol (Attack 0/ Defense 500). Next I pay 1000 life points to special summon Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka (Attack 0/ Defense 0)." Goodwin's life points fell to 11000. "Now Dark Goddess Witaka, use your ability to copy Sun Dragon Inti's level (Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka: Level 8)! Now I dark tune Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka with Weeping Idol. When the path of darkness is opened, the voices of despair can be heard. Become death. Dark synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)! I set two face downs and end my turn. And because of this, Moon Dragon Quilla is destroyed."

Crow began his turn. "I don't know about God or fate, but I do know I will surpass them like the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend," he stated.

"That man lost his left arm," Goodwin pointed out.

"What're you talking about? Eh, whatever," Crow responded. "First I activate the Speed Spell- Tune Up 123! This raises Mistral's level based on a dice roll." The dice stopped on two so Mistral's level increased to 3. "Now I tune Mistral with Bora the Spear to synchro summon. Appear, Blackwing Armor Master (Attack 2500/ Defense 1500)! Next I special summon Blackwing- Elphin the Raven (Attack 2200/ Defense 1200) as I control a Blackwing monster. Now Armor Master, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Armor master shoved a wedge counter into the face of Inti's sun but survived the attack due to its effect. "Now I use Armor Master's effect to remove the counter." The sun cracked up as the attack of Inti dropped to zero. "Now Elphin the Raven, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Elphin left huge scratch marks in the monster, causing it to explode while Goodwin's life points dropped to 8800.

Goodwin laughed slightly. "It is an unforgivable offense to retaliate against a god. The man from the Daedalus Bridge legend learned this by losing his left arm," he stated.

"Are you the legendary man?" Yusei asked realizing what Goodwin was subtly suggesting.

Goodwin didn't reply and played on as normal. "I use the effect of Inti. This destroys your monster and inflicts damage to you equal to its attack," he declared. Crow's life points fell to 1800. "And now that the sun, Inti, is gone, the moon, Quilla, comes out in its place. The legendary man failed. He couldn't go against destiny because he was a normal person and a useless human. In order to change fate, one must surpass human and become a god."

"No way! I won't let you shatter the legend I believed in," Crow refused.

Goodwin raised his arm and caused all the marks of the dragon to disappear from the arms of the Signers. The marks then joined together as the full dragon symbol on Goodwin's chest.

Goodwin laughed. "Even without all the power of the Crimson Dragon, I am the ultimate god!" he exclaimed.


	58. The Darkest of Battles- Part 2

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 57: The Darkest of Battles- Part 2

Third Person POV

"I, a once ordinary man, am now an ultimate god through the powers of the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals," Goodwin told his opponents as the complete dragon symbol formed on Goodwin's chest.

"I set two face downs and end my turn," Crow finished.

"The King of the Underworld fast approaches. And when it arrives, your fates will be sealed," Goodwin stated.

"I don't know much about god and bonds. But I will surpass them," Jack stated taking his turn as he drew his card. "I set a card face down and summon Magic Hole Golem (Attack 0/ Defense 2000) in defense mode. Now with Magic Hole Golem's effect, as long as I cut Mad Archfiend's attack in half (Mad Archfiend: Attack 900), Mad Archfiend can attack you directly." It leaped at Goodwin and the attack hit making Goodwin's life points drop to 7900.

"Don't joke around, Jack," Crow told him. "You can't get rid of our bonds that easily. And I activate Shadow Dance! This inflicts a further 1000 points of damage at you." Goodwin's life points then dropped again to a total of 6900.

Yusei held a hand over his heart as he said, "We all have bonds. The bonds of a Signer and our friends. I activate Rising Rush! This special summons Junk Synchron (Attack 1300/ Defense 500) in attack mode."

"I end my turn," Jack finished.

Yusei drew his card to begin his turn. "I tune Junk Synchron with Max Warrior to synchro summon. Rise, Junk Archer (Attack 2300/ Defense 2000)! And now I activate its effect. It removes Moon Dragon Quilla from play until the end phase," he declared. Junk Archer shot an arrow through Moon Dragon Quilla, removing it from play. "Now Junk Archer, attack Goodwin directly!"

"I activate Offering to the Immortals!" Goodwin defended. "This negates the attack, allows me to summon two Ceremonial Tokens (Attack 0/ Defense 0), and added an Earthbound Immortal from my deck to my hand."

"Oh, great," Crow muttered as they realize what he's doing.

Goodwin laughed and showed them his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. He called, "Look at the sign of your defeat."

"That's just playing dirty," Crow accused.

"I set two cards faced down and end my turn," Yusei finished and due to it being the end phase, Moon Dragon Quilla returned.

Goodwin began his turn, "I release my two monsters. Rise from the depths of the Underworld, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (Attack 1/ Defense 1)!" The heart appearing in the sky and sucked the people in the vicinity into it. A flash of light appeared around the heart and it became the condor, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca. It spread its wings and hovered over the stairway, standing with just a single attack point.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow worriedly look up but they directed their attention to a noise coming from the King of the Underworld. When it spotted Wiraqocha Rasca, it launched an army of smaller condors from its body in the direction of the Immortal. They circled the circuit and Goodwin laughed.

"My plan has reached its climax!" he exclaimed.

One of the condors went for Yusei and he turned when a shot of light destroyed it. "Huh?" he responded and looked at where the light came from. "May?"

Era looked. "May, what're you doing?" she asked as she dodged another attack from Izoa.

"Don't think you can keep me out of this fight. I may be young but I'm a Combat Angel," she replied with a confident grin.

"Alright," Era agreed. "Keep them safe." They looked as Black Rose Dragon and Ancient Fairy Dragon started fighting the condors as well.

Yusei told Goodwin more about bonds and friendship surpassing fate before Goodwin continued and activated Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca's effect.

Crow took the lead and said, "I had looked up to the legendary man from the Daedalus Bridge legend. He taught us to be strong and never give up." A condor hit at Crow, causing him to slightly deviate off course but does no major damage. "I'm going to protect Yusei's wish. I activate Life Exchange! This forces that Immortal to attack me."

"Crow!" Yusei called as a massive explosion threw Crow off the geoglyph and dropped his life points to one.

Crow switched his duel runner to flight mode and flew through Moon Dragon Quilla which was destroyed by Life Exchange. With Quilla gone, Sun Dragon Inti returned. "I activate Blackwing Anchor, releasing Blackwing Armor Master!" he declared. He landed back on the circuit, causing damage to the Blackbird which he fell off of. Goodwin teased Crow about the legendary man and finished his turn with a face down.

Crow looked up at the Blackbird. "I still have one life point but that doesn't mean I'm out completely," he said as Blackwing Anchor continued to flash on the duel runner's monitor. He then collapsed onto the field and was excluded from the duel whispering, "Our bonds haven't been broken yet."

Furious for what Goodwin did to Crow, Jack began his turn. "I summon Sinister Sprocket (Attack 400/ Defense 0). Now I tune Sinister Sprocket with Magic Hole Golem and Mad Archfiend to synchro summon. Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend (Attack 3000/ Defense 2000)!" he declared. "Next I activate, Half Straight! By halving Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points, it can attack you directly if you have a monster with a higher attack. Go, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I activate Sun Dragon Inti's effect. It reduces its out attack to zero until the end phase, which also means your dragon can't attack me directly," Goodwin defended.

Because Wiraqocha Rasca can't be selected as an attack target, Red Dragon Archfiend can only attack Inti which would cause both to be destroyed.

"I activate Scrubbed Raid!" Yusei called. "This ends the battle phase."

"Jack, take the path of a true king," Goodwin advised.

"Jack, don't listen to him. You have friends right now," Yusei tried to stop.

"I betrayed my friends to become king," Jack stated reflecting back on what he did.

"Why not give up friends to be a true king?" Goodwin tried. "Eliminate Yusei."

"No," Jack refused. "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Goodwin's life points fell to 5400 while due to Inti's effect, Jack's dropped to 2500. Quilla was then revived. "I set a face down and end my turn."

"Why do you resist?" Goodwin questioned.

"Carly taught me about love, bonds, and friendship," Jack replied.

Yusei started his turn. "I use Junk Archer's effect to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play," he declared.

"I activate Destruct Potion! By destroying Moon Dragon Quilla, I can gain life points equal to its attack," Goodwin defended and his life points raised to 7900. Meanwhile, Sun Dragon Inti revived in Quilla's absence. "What a futile effort to use Junk Archer's effect."

"I end my turn," Yusei finished.

"Try to fight and defeat me," Goodwin dared. He laughed. "In the end, I will create a new world!"


	59. The Darkest of Battles- Part 3

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

Chapter 58: The Darkest of Battles- Part 3

Third Person POV

The Duel between Yusei, Jack, and Goodwin continued while Crow remained out of action. The King of the Underworld drew closer and Yusei looked to see Izoa seeming to grow weaker while Era seemed still stronger enough to beat him. The King of the Underworld sent his minions to attack Yusei and Jack but May, Akiza, and Luna fended them off with Luna and Akiza using their dragons.

"The King of the Underworld is fast approaching. Once it reaches the shrine, the Signers will be sacrificed and darkness will reign. But first, we must take some destruction," Goodwin said.

"No matter what, we will keep fighting," Yusei retorted.

"Right. We will not give up," Jack agreed. Goodwin began his turn.

'_Goodwin will attack Jack since his field is open,' _Yusei thought.

"I activate Fiendish Chain! This negates the effect of your Sun Dragon Inti and stops it from attacking or being tributed," Jack played.

"You had once said, Jack, 'no matter how much a person casts aside, people don't become lonely'," Goodwin stated. "People fall into loneliness easily and that loneliness is death. Before death, a person thinks about neither his friends no himself, much less about bonds and that it's an obvious thing since he falls into death alone. You should return to your former self, when you were the King of Turbo Duels. Restore your feelings of loneliness and despair. I use the effect of Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca to reduce your life points to one."

"If my life points are lower than 1000, Fiendish Chain is snapped," Jack stated allowing Inti to attack him directly.

"Look at it, feel the death before your eyes. King of the Underworld, sacrifice him!" Goodwin ordered. The King of the Underworld sent a blast across the city in the direction of the duel causing Jack to lose control of his runner. "Do you feel death and despair?"

"I feel despair and loneliness, but only because death isn't before us," Jack replied before he crashed into the geoglyph flame and flied off his duel runner, excluding his from the duel. He looked at Yusei, "Even though my duel runner is no longer beside you, my feelings are." He looked at the face down he set earlier.

"Even though our life points are at one, our feelings are at 10000," Crow added.

"I have received everyone's feelings," Yusei said continuing the duel.

"Are you trying to lessen the fear of death before your very eyes?" Goodwin asked. "I set one face down and end my turn."

Yusei drew his card. "I activate the effect of Junk Archer," he declared.

"I activate Passion of Baimasse! This negates and destroys your monster," Goodwin defended.

"Then I summon Shield Warrior (Attack 800/ Defense 1600) in defense mode and set a card to end my turn," Yusei declared. He looked at Era who shot and hit another blast at Izoa.

Yusei heard her say, "For one who claimed their knowledge and skill far surpassed mine, you aren't doing very well."

"This is just the start, angel," Izoa growled but it was obvious he was weak.

Yusei turned back to the duel when Goodwin asked, "Is Shield Warrior everyone's feelings? Defense is meaningless against Wiraqocha Rasca. I shall let you taste death and loneliness. There, bonds don't exist." He drew his card to begin his turn. "I'll take you where Jack and Crow are. I activate the effect of Wiraqocha Rasca to reduce your life points to one. Feel despair and death." The attack hit worrying everyone that he would be knocked out but Yusei rode out of the dust fine.

"I'm not going to be discouraged, not yet. As long as there is hope, I won't be despaired. The support for that hope is the bonds I share with my friends," Yusei told Goodwin. He called for his turn, drawing his card. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton! This allows me to draw two cards by discarding one. Next I summon, Debris Dragon (Attack 1000/ Defense 2000)! Thanks to Debris Dragon's effect, I can special summon from my graveyard Sonic Chick (Attack 300/ Defense 300). Now I tune my monsters together to synchro summon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon (Attack 2500/ Defense 2000)!"

"This is as far as you go because you monster's attack points are too low," Goodwin told him.

"Not quite. Through my friends' bonds, hope will not be weakened," Yusei retorted.

"What do you mean?" Goodwin asked.

"I activate Crow's trap card, Blackwing Anchor! It's why Crow sacrificed Blackwing Armor Master at the end of his turn. This increases Stardust Dragon's attack by the attack of Blackwing Armor Master (Stardust Dragon: Attack 5000). Now Stardust Dragon, attack Sun Dragon Inti!" Yusei ordered and destroyed Goodwin's monster. Goodwin's life points fell to 5900 while Goodwin tried to use Inti's effect. "Not quite," Yusei denied the effect. "With Stardust Dragon's ability, I can negate the effect of your monster."

Goodwin sighed. "The cycle of Signers and Dark Signers won't end this way," he stated. "With Moon Dragon Quilla's effect, I can special summon it."

"Thanks to Jack's card, I can stop that. I activate Conquest of the Supreme Ruler! This negates your dragon's effect," Yusei refused. "As long as we aren't lonely, we won't fall into despair. I end my turn." Due to it being the end phase, Stardust Dragon returned to the field.

"I have fallen into complete darkness and perfect despair. I cannot reset the world until I become a god," Goodwin retorted.

"Have you forgotten about Roman?" Yusei asked.

"What do you mean?" Goodwin responded confused.

"You went against fate once when you went off the Daedalus Bridge, but only because you wanted to reach your brother. The arm you have is Roman's," Yusei explained.

"It doesn't matter. Your life points are at one and the King of the Underworld is getting closer and closer," Goodwin responded. "As long as Jack and Crow can't resume riding, victory is mine once I defeat you." Goodwin drew his card. "I will use Wiraqocha Rasca's effect to attack you directly!" The Earthbound Immortal made his way for Yusei.

"Yusei! Use my card right now!" Jack called.

"That's why you didn't use the card earlier!" Yusei realized. "Again, Goodwin, the bond of friendship triumphs. I activate Jack's card, Scrubbed Raid! This ends your battle phase by sending one card from the field to the graveyard."

Shocked, Goodwin fought, "I activate the trap, Meteor Prominence. By discarding two card, I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you."

"I activate Joint Future! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card," Yusei defended, saving himself.

"I activate the second effect of Meteor Prominence. By skipping my next draw phase, I can add it right back to my hand," Goodwin called.

"Sorry, Goodwin, don't think so! With the other effect of Joint Future, the negated card is returned to the deck which is then shuffled," Yusei fought. Seeing nothing else to do, Goodwin ended his turn. "Do you really want to become a god?"

"I cannot become a god unless I surpass my brother," Goodwin replied.

"You're wrong. People have things they can never forget," Yusei responded as he thought about his father. "It's in our hearts. And Roman's in your heart. You're not trying to surpass fate, but go against it with Roman. Isn't that what we call a bond?" Yusei's deck then lit up while the Crimson Dragon mark left Goodwin's chest and returned to their respective Signers. The tail mark then disappeared from Yusei's arm but was quickly replaced with the dragon head. "The mark of the dragon head is with me?" He looked over and saw the dragon tail appear on Crow's arm.

"W-Why isn't the Crimson Dragon lending me the power to be a god?" Goodwin asked shocked.

"The Crimson Dragon chose the bonds and our bonds will surpass fate," Yusei told him. The entire Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Yusei's back once more as everyone put their hopes into him. Yusei drew his card. "First, since Stardust Dragon is on the field, I can special summon my Stardust Xiaolong (Attack 100/ Defense 100) that's sleeping in my graveyard. And now I summon, Majestic Dragon (Attack 0/ Defense 0)."

"Not that, no," Goodwin stated.

"Next I tune level one Majestic Dragon with level eight Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xiaolong! I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons! I synchro summon, the Majestic Star Dragon (Attack 3800/ Defense 3000)!" Yusei called and the dragon engulfed him, bringing him into it. "And now I'll use his ability. It negates the power of your Immortal."

"What?!" Goodwin exclaimed shocked.

"And then I reveal my trap card, Synchro Baton! With this, for every synchro monster that's in our graveyards, I can increase the attack points of one of my monsters on the field by 600 each. And since there are four synchro monsters in our grave, Majestic Star Dragon gains 2400 attack points (Majestic Star Dragon: Attack 6200) and he gains the distinction of being the toughest monster on the field," Yusei declared. "You know what that means. Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down. Go, Majestic Star Dragon!"

"I've lost… It's over…" Goodwin muttered as Yusei's monster, with him in it, tore a hole through the Immortal and destroyed it along with Goodwin's life points.

"Now set your sights on the King of the Underworld!" Yusei ordered. His dragon was engulfed by the body of the Crimson Dragon. The Underworld King shot a blast to try to destroy Yusei and his monster but the Crimson Dragon just tore through the blast.

As Yusei struck through the King of the Underworld with the Crimson Dragon around him and his dragon, he saw Era shot a powerful ball of light at Izoa. It struck the former guardian in the chest and Yusei watched as Izoa disintegrated into dark particles before he went into the King of the Underworld.

. . .

Yusei opened his eyes and found himself standing in a space like area with Goodwin in front of him and looked to the side to see Misty, Carly, Kalin, and Greiger floating unconscious.

"Kalin… Greiger…" Yusei muttered. He turned back to Goodwin. "Where are we?"

"In between the light and the darkness, Yusei. A place of peace," Goodwin answered. He turned as Roman appeared beside him looking as he did before he was a Dark Signer. "Hello, Brother. It's been so long. It feels almost like an eternity."

"Indeed," Roman agreed before they both looked at Yusei.

"You were right, Yusei. Deep down, I was still honoring my brother's memory. The bonds we form are all that really matter in life," Goodwin said and looked at the unconscious Dark Signers. "Yusei, take care of them. Their place is back on Earth." They turned as a portal of light opened up from behind them. "Now if you'll excuse us, my brother and I have some catching up to do."

"Wait!" Yusei called but he was cut off by the light as they vanished. When he brought his arms down, he hadn't left but the Crimson Dragon was in front of Yusei and beside the dragon was Era. "Era…" Yusei muttered worried as to where this would end up. She smiled at him.

"Yusei," came a deep voice and the man looked at the Crimson Dragon, "you have proven yourself well." The dragon looked at Era. "My angel, leave us for a moment."She nodded and disappeared into the portal despite Yusei's calls. Yusei looked at the dragon. "Don't worry, my Signer, she will return to you soon enough. The reason I had her leave is because I don't want her presence to weigh on the choice you make."

"Choice?" Yusei repeated.

"Yes. I am giving you a choice. I can make you an angel now but you will stay on Earth as a Signer and Era will teach you as she must here,"the Crimson Dragon began and Yusei looked at it shocked. "Or I can return Era to being human. But, with the second option, keep in mind of what Era would want. That she truly enjoys being an angel."

'_If Era truly likes being an angel, I shouldn't take that away from her,' _Yusei thought. "Will I have to keep this from my friends?" he asked.

"For a bit. Until Era has completed teaching you what you need to know,"the Crimson Dragon answered.

Yusei took a deep breath. "I'll become an angel," he chose. "But, make it so Era won't die when you take your power back from her. Please."

"I agree; she is too special to be killed after such a life. Very well,"the dragon agreed.

Yusei's body erupted in pain. He looked as he noticed his clothes shift to white pants, golden colored boots, a white uniform t-shirt with golden creases, golden colored belt, and pure white wings sprouted from his back. He felt a burning sensation under his right eye.

"Go now, Yusei. Era will arrive soon,"the Crimson Dragon said before he was blinded yet again.

. . .

Yusei found himself coming out of the King of the Underworld, still within his Majestic Star Dragon. He looked at his body to see he was in his angel attire. He quickly focused on changing back to his normal outfit as his dragon went to catch his falling friends. He was shocked and relieved when he returned to his normal outfit. He looked at his facial mark and saw it to be the same as Era's, and still present.

He heard bare feet land behind him. He looked as Era ran up. She touched his mark. "This continuous spell will make it so the mark isn't visible when you're in human form." Yusei looked as she removed her hand and his mark was gone. "I'll take the spell off when you're done training."

They both looked back as Jack and Crow landed behind them. "Are you guys okay?" Yusei asked.

"Fine," Jack answered.

Era walked over and began to heal the injuries they did have. The three duelists looked followed by Era and watched as they came above the Satellite.

"Guess we're here to finish the bridge," Yusei stated.

"Yeah, and we're going to do it," Crow agreed.

"Right," Jack followed.

Era stayed silent making Yusei looked at her. "Era?" he called.

"Don't worry, I'll help," she reassured. "But I'm worried about what the demons will do now that their leader is gone."

"What do you think they'll do?" Crow asked as they got off the dragon which took off.

"I don't know," Era answered. "But I don't think they'll go about normally. We'll have to be ready. The Afterlife is definitely weakened after Guardian Izoa. It'll take a while to recover. So I have to help with that too by keeping the demons at bay."

"Do you really think it'll be okay?" Yusei asked.

"New guardians will be chosen. The Afterlife will return to the glory I once knew so long ago. We just have to watch for trouble and keep the darkness away and down," Era answered.

"Right," Yusei agreed.

"Now let's get to the bridge," Crow stated.


	60. Epilogue

**A/N: I OWN NO PART YU GI OH 5DS! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS!**

**Some ideas in this story are influenced by the story, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Bonds Beyond Magic by Cool Cat 2000. The ideas go to her.**

**Last chapter, guys! I hope you like it! Let me know what you think through reviews and PMs!**

Epilogue

Era's POV

_**Two Months Later…**_

"Okay, Yusei," I said walked up with a smile. He looked at me. "Now that the bridge is built, we need to start your training."

Yusei nodded. "What's the first thing I need to learn anyway?" he asked.

"First of all observation," I answered. "Let's get to downtown New Domino."

"Uh, okay," he agreed.

Yusei got on his runner with me getting on behind him, and I still wasn't comfortable on duel runner so it was reluctant. I had just learned to deal with them. The others didn't know about the official relationship that had formed between the us and they didn't know about Yusei being a newly appointed angel either.

Yusei drove off and it wasn't long before they reached a very busy downtown New Domino. He parked and got off followed by me. I led him to a bench at the park near all the people.

"So what're we doing here?" Yusei asked as we sat down.

"Angels have better sight and hearing than the average human. I'm sure you've noticed the changes," I stated.

"Yeah, I have," Yusei agreed.

"Well, look at everyone here," I ordered. "What do you see?"

Yusei looked a bit confused. "I see a lot of other people. Some kids at the ice cream shop and a group of people at the café," he answered.

"Look closer. Look for the source beneath the skin," I told him. "Try the mother and her daughter by the ice cream shop."

Yusei looked at the two. "They both have a light inside them. The mother has a small, dark flame though," he explained.

"Good. Angels can see the light and darkness in a person. Overtime, you'll end up seeing this in every person no matter whether you're trying or not. It'll be like a sixth sense. Can you tell me about the flame inside the mother?" I asked.

"It's a bit purple in color," Yusei answered. "Not very bright or anything but has a purple hue to it."

"You'll find that if a person has darkness in them, it might vary in color to another. Purple is the color of grief. Black is deception. Blue is remorse. Green is selfishness. Red is acts of which has cost someone else. Orange is fear. Violet is guilt. A dark grey is loneliness. And teal is marks that of someone's past. Though their light could also be due to their past as well. You'll have to pay close attention to tell which is due to their past or whether both light and darkness is due to their past. Also, sometimes the types of darkness in a person will mix in color which will leave you to decipher which is which. It'll become pretty easy with time and practice to see and read the types of darkness and light within a person," I explained. "So that woman's darkness is… What?"

"Grief," he answered looking at me. I nodded. "By the way, when are you going to teach me to fly?"

I grinned. "When you're ready to start," I answered. "Flying isn't easy; took me a week of practicing and strengthening my wings to finally be able to stay in the air without help. And that was one of the quickest times an angel has been able to do that. So I'll decide when you are fully ready to learn."

Yusei chuckled. "Okay," he agreed.

"Come on," I said standing up. "There's a lot more to the basics." Yusei grinned and followed me to learn.

**Okay, everyone! That is the last chapter of the first story of The Angel. I have the first four chapter of the next one ready to be posted but I'll wait until I have at least five before I post them. Make sure you let me know what you thought through PMs and reviews. I love to hear what other people think and get the criticism. Nothing too harsh because I'm still a relatively young writer and am just looking for stuff to see if I'm good and whether I need to do some adjusting to my writing style. Anyway… See you in the next story!**

**-bricann**


End file.
